Luna Roja
by asallam1
Summary: Tanto Bella como Jasper han sido abandonados después del fatídico cumpleaños. Un encuentro casual hace nacer la amistad. New Moon, Vamps, OoC. Reedición de Red Moon!
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí me tienen reposteando Red Moon… sólo le cambié el nombre, pero no le hice ninguna edición. Ojalá me puedan dejar comentarios para "reemplazar" los más de 1100 que perdí cuando FF borró esta historia.**

**Cariños y gracias a todos los que aman esta historia tanto como yo.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 1**

And I'm here to remind you

Of the mess you left when you went away

It's not fair to deny me

Of the cross I bear that you gave to me

You, you, you oughta know

_You oughta know/Alanis Morissette_

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado 4 meses… 4 meses desde que Edward me abandonó en el bosque sin importarle mi destino… 4 meses en los cuales me había convertido en un zombi que sólo atendía al colegio, cocinaba y hacía los deberes.

El bosque había cambiado sus colores del verde al oro y ocre, y luego los árboles perdieron sus hojas, marcando el paso incesante del tiempo. El mundo cambiaba a mí alrededor pero yo seguía siempre igual…

Suspiré, perdida en mis pensamientos, y de pronto, la voz de Charlie me sacó de mi estupor… quién sabe cuánto rato llevaba mirando por la ventana en lugar de echarme la comida en la boca. Se me había olvidado que estaba cenando con mi padre.

-Ya es suficiente! Te vas a Florida con tu madre! –Exclamó Charlie golpeando la mesa con su puño y haciéndola temblar.

-Que qué? –Pregunté anonadada… qué había hecho yo para merecer esto? Esos últimos meses había sido un ejemplo de buena conducta, no había salido a ningún lado y mis calificaciones en el colegio estaban más altas que nunca.

-Ya me oíste Bella! No soporto más esta situación… -Me dijo -es como si no estuvieras aquí!

-Me he portado excepcionalmente bien! No es justo! –Reclamé indignada. Que infantil comentario… po supuesto que no es justo… la vida no es justa.

-No es acerca de tu buena o mala conducta Bells… preferiría verte bebiendo en una fiesta con tus amigos que verte cómo estás ahora, apagada emocionalmente… es como si no existieras en este mundo! Quiero recuperar a mi hija, aunque para eso tenga que mandarte a vivir con tu madre! –Dijo Charlie con ojos brillantes y gesto derrotado. Podía ver que la situación realmente lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

-No me voy a ninguna parte! –Grité poniéndome de pié para enfrentarme a él –Soy mayor de edad y puedo decidir adonde vivo. Si no te gusta me puedes echar de casa, pero me quedo en Forks!

-Bella! Ellos no van a volver –Dijo Charlie furioso. El dolor que me produjo la mención de ellos… Fue indescriptible y me hizo doblarme en dos abrazando mi pecho, y un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas –Bella, hija lo siento yo… -Dijo Charlie al constatar su error.

-No! –Interrumpí tratando de evitar escuchar lo que sea que me quisiera decir –Simplemente… No… -Dije y me dirigí a mi habitación.

-Bella… -Me llamó Charlie.

-Buenas noches –Le dije y corrí por la escalera. Tropecé y me golpeé la rodilla. Maldije entre dientes, pero el dolor físico fue bienvenido… me quitaba la atención del dolor emocional.

Entré a mi habitación y recogí mi neceser y mi toalla y me dirigí al baño para darme una larga ducha caliente que me ayudara a relajar los músculos adoloridos por la tensión y me limpiara las lágrimas que ahora fluían libremente por mi rostro. Me sentía patética llorando por la pérdida de mi primer novio como una idiota, haciendo miserables a todos quienes me rodeaban… pero es que no era sólo la pérdida de él… eran todos ellos… cada uno de mis vampiros me dolía, habían sido mi familia y me habían abandonado… como si yo no fuera nadie, como si yo no fuera nada.

Una vez que hube terminado mi ducha me fui a mi habitación, me vestí con unos viejos shorts deportivos y una camiseta de mi antiguo colegio y me acosté para tratar de dormir… palabra clave, "tratar", ya que mis noches estaban plagadas de pesadillas al menos un par de veces a la semana, y despertaba gritando y llorando y empapada en sudor.

La tensión de mi pelea con Charlie se manifestó, como era de esperarse, en otra pesadilla.

Yo estaba corriendo por el bosque, claramente perdida. Podía sentir a un animal rondándome, y podía escuchar la voz de Charlie llamándome. Yo corría y corría pero parecía avanzar en círculos… el animal se sentía cada vez más cerca y yo estaba aterrada. Podía ver entre el follaje manchones de piel rojiza… era una creatura enorme…

Y de pronto, llegué a un claro donde pude ver a mi padre con los brazos abiertos, pero por más que corría no lo podía alcanzar… era como si una fuerza desconocida me estuviera empujando hacia el otro lado, algo a la vez frustrante y aterrador.

Repentinamente, un rayo de luz iluminó el claro, y vi el reflejo del arcoíris en la piel de un vampiro… un vampiro sin rostro que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos junto a Charlie. No lo reconocí, pero sabía que todo estaría bien si llegaba a él…

-Edward? Pregunté con voz temblorosa, pero él negó con la cabeza. Sentí que el animal gruñía y se lanzaba a atacar al desconocido… yo desesperada, traté de gritarle a Charlie que se alejara, que corriera, que saliera del camino de la bestia, pero yo ya no tenía voz…y entonces desperté jadeante y sudorosa, a las 3 de la mañana.

Traté de volver a dormirme, pero me resultó imposible, por lo que tomé uno de mis libros favoritos de mi repisa, "El Gran Gatsby", y me puse a leer sobre las desventuras amorosas de Daisy, Tom y Jay… era una trama tan alejada de mi propia historia que no me molestó el tono romántico de algunas escenas…

Al llegar el amanecer del día sábado, aún no podía quedarme dormida y el libro que estaba leyendo estaba por terminar. Por eso, en cuanto escuché a Charlie salir rumbo a La Reserva a pescar con su amigo Billy Black, me levanté y me vestí con jeans y un sweater grueso, me lavé los dientes, tomé el bat de beisbol del armario de Charlie y corrí a mi camioneta.

Estaba llena de energía negativa por la pelea con Charlie la noche anterior y mi extraño sueño, y ningún libro me podía sacar de la cabeza la idea de que necesitaba destruir algo.

Manejé por un largo rato por senderos que rodeaban el bosque, hasta que sin saber exactamente cómo, de pronto me encontré frente a la mansión de los Cullen. No había estado ahí desde el día de mi fatídico cumpleaños, y el jardín lucía descuidado, con hojas caídas de los árboles y maleza creciendo por todas partes, ya sin el férreo control que ejercía Esme.

Me bajé de la camioneta cargando el bat, y dirigiéndome al árbol más cercano, le di un fuerte golpe, que me retumbó en las manos.

-Edward Cullen! –Grité –Escúchame, estés donde estés!... Te odio!... Te odio, traidor –Di otro golpe al árbol y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas –Maricón! –Lloré -Eres un maricón… te asustaste y huiste!... Te odio!... Te odio! –Seguí gritando hasta que mi cuerpo colapsó y caí de rodillas, sacudida por los sollozos.

Lloré largo rato maldiciendo a Edward y a toda su familia de traidores que me hicieron amarlos para luego abandonarme a mi suerte… Una vez que me hube calmado un poco decidí que el árbol que había estado golpeando sin misericordia no tenía la culpa… Edward la tenía.

Poniéndome de pié, me dirigí a la puerta de entrada de la casa, esperando que estuviera cerrada… pero no, al primer giro de la manilla la puerta cedió fácilmente, y me encontré en el hall de entrada de la mansión.

Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue que todos los muebles y cuadros seguían en el mismo lugar de siempre, excepto que se encontraban cubiertos por sábanas.

Caminé entre ellos hasta dar con mi objetivo… el piano de cola de Edward… el jodido piano, que Edward dejó atrás tal como a mí… el muy desgraciado.

Descubrí el piano y tiré la sábana sobre uno de los sillones, y me preparé mentalmente para lo que haría a continuación… mi declaración de libertad.

-Te odio Edward Cullen… te odio y nunca te voy a perdonar que me hayas hecho creer que me amabas… no te voy a perdonar que me hayas hecho amarte tanto a ti y a tu familia… pero desde hoy ya no vas a ser más una parte de mi vida, porque todo mi amor y todo mi rencor se van a morir aquí. Con tu puto piano! –Exclamé y le di un batazo al teclado, produciendo un tremendo estruendo que hizo eco en las otras habitaciones e hizo saltar por los aires un par de teclas.

Se sintió jodidamente bien.

Y le di otro golpe… y otro… y otro más…

Y lloré y grité maldiciones otra vez, y seguí golpeando el piano hasta reducirlo a una pila de astillas inservible… tal como me había sentido yo durante todo este tiempo sin él… basura en el suelo.

Luego, agotada física y emocionalmente, me acerqué al sillón más cercano, le quité la sábana polvorienta que lo cubría y me acurruqué a descansar… y sin darme cuenta, me deslicé a un profundo sueño.

Fueron las horas de descanso más pacíficas que puedo recordar, y cuando desperté, cómoda y calentita en la cama… en la cama? Dónde demonios estoy?

Me levanté aterrada mirando a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Esme y Carlisle… y no estaba sola.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ooooooh! Fuerte primer capítulo o no?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! No olviden seguir regalándome sus opiniones… cómo creen que reaccionará Bella al ver a Jasper?**

**Los extras de este fic los pueden encontrar en mi blog. La canción de este cap. Es de 100 Monkeys, el grupo de Jackson Rathbone (Jasper) y es buenísima, la recomiendo 100%.**

**Cariños a todos y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 2**

If I had a hand in my own death

Will I simply tear apart my chest

And rip out my bleeding heart

Maybe death give me one

Of those fresh new starts.

Wouldn't recommend drinking

When your love is gone [x4]

And so I hide beneath my bed

Invisible monsters after my head

What they want from me, I don't know

Better give it to them, so they will go...

_Invisible Monsters / 100 Monkeys_

**Jasper POV**

-Jasper detente! Rose no lo sueltes! –Gritó Emmett mientras me sujetaba con fuerza –Jasper hermano para!

-Emmett aléjate de sus dientes! –Gritó Rose tratando de arrastrarme fuera de la casa.

Estaba totalmente fuera de mí mismo, mi mente nublada por la ser de sangre humana, la sangre más dulce del mundo… la sangre de mi cuñada, Bella Swan.

Luché mientras me arrastraban hasta el patio trasero, y una vez que el aire fresco golpeó mi rostro, la sanidad regresó y me di cuenta de lo que había tratado de hacer.

La pena y decepción que sentían Emmett y Rose me golpeó profundo… Ellos no me juzgaban, pero habían esperado más de mí… y se habían equivocado. Caí al suelo, todas mis ganas de luchar desvanecidas, y Emmett se sentó a mi lado.

-Lo siento Jazz –Dijo mi hermano golpeándome la espalda.

-Lo sientes? –Le dije con la voz ronca y con más agresividad de la que pretendía usar en esa simple pregunta –Y se puede saber por qué mierda lo sientes? Soy yo el que acaba de arruinarlo todo, maldita sea! No me digas que lo sientes, tú no trataste de comerte a tu cuñada.

-Jasper no creas que no nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasó –Dijo Rosalie –Tú estabas bien con la gota de sangre… fue sólo cuando el idiota de Edward empujó a Bella contra los platos de vidrio que reaccionaste a la sangre… y estoy segura de que ser empático no ayudó para nada… -Terminó diciendo con lástima tiñendo su voz.

-No inventes excusas Rose –Le dije derrotado. Aunque lo que Rosalie decía era verdad y fue la sed de Edward y los demás lo que gatilló la mía, debí tener más autocontrol… -Como siempre soy el eslabón más débil de la cadena… - Lo siento tanto –Dije cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos, la vergüenza por mis actos haciéndose una pesada y terrible carga. Rosalie me abrazó.

-Jasper! Cómo pudiste? –Gritó Alice saliendo en ese momento de la casa seguida por Esme, que sollozaba en silencio cubriéndose la nariz.

-Cállate Alice –Dijo Rosalie antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca –No te das cuenta de que para Jasper es más difícil que para el resto de nosotros?

-Eso no es una excusa! Trataste de comerte a mi mejor amiga! Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? –Me increpó parándose frente a mí con sus pequeños puños en sus caderas y sus ojos lanzando chispas de rabia. En sus emociones sólo pude leer rencor, decepción, aburrimiento e ira…

-Alice… lo siento… lo siento tanto –Le dije –Trataré más… lo intentaré, de veras…

-Ya es demasiado tarde Jasper –Dijo ella fríamente –Lo que hiciste tendrá consecuencias.

En ese momento apareció Edward en el jardín, y sin mirarnos corrió hacia el bosque.

-Edward espera! –Gritó Alice –Mira lo que hiciste Jasper! –Me dijo y corrió tras su hermano favorito, desapareciendo entre la espesura del bosque.

-Lo siento… -Dije escondiendo mi rostro una vez más.

…oOo…

Rato después reaparecieron Alice y Edward, caminando a paso humano y con expresiones serias en sus rostros.

-Jasper, tenemos que hablar –Me dijo Alice y me dio la espalda corriendo nuevamente hacia el bosque. Edward entró a la casa, donde Carlisle había recién terminado de extraer los vidrios y coser el brazo de Bella.

-Sí Alice -Respondí sabiendo lo que vendría… otra charla sobre lo difícil que era vivir conmigo.

Corrimos hasta el límite con Canadá y nos detuvimos en unos roqueríos junto al mar. Era un lugar completamente aislado y su salvaje belleza resultaba hipnótica… era una pena tener que manchar esa belleza con el recuerdo de una conversación desagradable.

-Jasper… Comenzó Alice, pero la interrumpí.

-Alice… lo siento –Dije abrumado por la culpa –Debí haber cazado hoy, me confié, lo había hecho tan bien hasta ahora… no se va a volver a repetir, me voy a alejar de Bella… a no volveré a estar en la misma habitación que ella…

-Demasiado tarde Jasper –Dijo Alice –Como te dije, tus acciones tendrán consecuencias… Edward va a terminar con Bella para mantenerla segura, alejada de nuestro mundo… y todos nosotros nos vamos a mudar a Alaska con los Denali por un tiempo...

-Pero Alice! Eso no es necesario! Yo me puedo ir por una temporada, no es necesario que se vayan todos de Forks –Respondí –Podemos irnos a Paris tu y yo hasta que Bella sea transformada, después de eso ya no habrá más problemas…

-Jasper… no entiendes… cuando digo nosotros, hablo de la familia y yo… -Dijo Alice, y pude sentir una oleada de lástima proviniendo de ella – Tú y yo… ya no más Jasper… me cansé de ser tu niñera, me cansé de tu falta de autocontrol…

-Pero Alice… yo te amo… -Dije patéticamente.

-Lo siento Jasper… pero desde hace un tempo que yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti… y esto fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No puedo continuar viviendo así… tú no puedes ser vegetariano y yo no puedo estar con un vampiro que beba humanos… lo nuestro no funcionó.

-Alice no… -Dije y traté de expresarle con mis emociones lo mucho que lo sentía por mi error.

-No trates de manipularme Jasper, no va a funcionar. He visto el futuro y sé que es aquí donde nuestros futuros se separan –Dijo.

-Sabías que esto pasaría? Lo sabías y no trataste de evitarlo? –La increpé.

-No Jasper, no sabía la causa, sólo que tendríamos esta conversación en este lugar, algún día… Y aquí estamos…

-Y ahora qué? –Pregunté.

-Ahora regresaremos a casa y comenzaremos a empacar. No le diremos nada a la familia acerca de nuestra separación hasta que estemos en Alaska, para no disturbarlos más de lo necesario… pero una vez en Alaska, nuestros caminos se separan…

-Cuando te volviste tan fría Alice? Tú no eras así –Le dije dolido y decepcionado.

-Cuando tú me fallaste una y otra vez, cuando trataste de matar a mi mejor y única amiga… a mi hermana… y ahora el futuro cambió y Bella ya no estará con nosotros –Dijo con la voz quebrada. Alice estaba sufriendo, pero por alguna razón sufría más por la pérdida de su amiga que por la pérdida de su matrimonio.

-Está bien… envíame los papeles de divorcio a través de Jenks –Respondí tan desapegado como pude.

-Ya están listos… sabía que los necesitaríamos, sólo tienes que pedirle a Jenks que te los envíe –Me dijo ella… cómo podía ser ésta la mujer de la que me enamoré? La que hacía sólo dos días había tenido en mi cama haciéndole el amor… cómo no me había dado cuenta de que ella ya no me amaba? Probablemente debido a que vivíamos con tantas parejas, el sentimiento general de amor y lujuria enmascaraba los sentimientos o la falta de ellos de Alice… menudo empático que soy…

-Bien… eso es todo? -Pregunté.

-Por ahora –Dijo ella. Echamos a correr de regreso a casa y estuvimos de regreso para el amanecer.

…oOo…

El día siguiente pasó en un torbellino de empacar y cubrir los muebles y poner a salvo las obras de arte más importantes. Toda la familia estuvo todo el día con un humor sombrío pero lo que me hacía más insoportable mi existencia eran la decepción y la pena que sentían cuando sus ojos se posaban en mí… Bueno, todos menos Edward, que estaba de un humor de perros, mil veces más emo que de costumbre escuchando sus jodidos discos de Debussi y odiándome por lo que le había hecho.

Yo traté de disculparme mil veces mental y verbalmente, pero cada vez Edward salía de la casa o se encerraba en su habitación, y cada vez se ponía más y más furioso, hasta que decidí dejar de disculparme hasta que él estuviera en la condición mental adecuada como para recibir mis disculpas.

Esa noche nos fuimos de Forks.

Esme y Carlisle se llevaron el Mercedes, Rose y Emmett viajaron en el Jeep, Alice viajó en el BMW de Rose y yo en el Vanquish de Edward. El viaje a Alaska fue rápido y sin incidentes, y una vez hubimos llegado, dejé el auto de Edward en el garaje y me dirigí a Emmett.

-Em, hermano, tenemos que hablar… -Comencé.

-Seguro Jazz… -Dijo él mirándome comprensivo… Demonios, si que extrañaría a Emmett!

-Em… me voy.

-Adonde? Alice no mencionó un viaje… -Dijo él extrañado.

-No me voy con Alice… nosotros nos estamos divorciando… yo ya no pertenezco a esta familia.

-Eso es pura mierda! Cómo que no perteneces a la familia? –Preguntó furioso.

-Emmett tú sabes que Edward ni Alice me soportan por lo que hice, y la culpa no me deja vivir!

-Pero… Pero Carlisle, Esme, Rose y yo te queremos hermano, te necesitamos! –Dijo Em proyectando tristeza y resignación. Él sabía que mis planes eran irrevocables.

-Em, quise decírtelo a ti primero porque sé que Rose no se lo va a tomar demasiado bien… necesito que la ayudes a aceptar las cosas como son…

-Estás seguro Jazz?

-Seguro –Respondí.

-Bien, entonces supongo que no me queda otra cosa que apoyarte, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea, y que nos visitaremos, no importa dónde estés te vamos a encontrar –Amenazó en tono juguetón para esconder su dolor. Un dolor que yo compartía.

-Ok… -Dije tomando aire –Vamos a informar al resto de la familia.

…oOo…

Como era de esperarse, las noticias no cayeron bien en la familia, especialmente con Rose, que se puso tan furiosa que lanzó la mesa del comedor de Carmen por la ventana.

Rose y yo teníamos una relación especial, de tantos años de fingir ser hermanos gemelos casi nos habíamos transformado en éstos. Sólo mi promesa solemne de mantenerme en contacto y de permitirles visitarme tan seguido como quisieran impidió que Rose decapitara a Alice, a la que culpaba (con justa razón, debo decir) por mi partida.

Esme y Carlisle simplemente me desearon lo mejor y me dijeron que siempre seríamos familia y las puertas de su casa siempre estarían abiertas para mí, pero por debajo de su pesar por mi partida pude detectar cierto alivio, ya que como he dicho antes, yo era el eslabón más débil, la constante amenaza a la perfecta coartada de humanidad de los Cullen… en cierta forma sentí un poco de alivio por mi parte también…

…oOo…

Sin tener un hogar ni un rumbo definido, y con sólo un bolso de mis prendas favoritas como equipaje, decidí volar hasta Seattle para firmar mi puto divorcio de una buena vez.

Jenks me esperaba aterrado, y con justa razón… el traidor no me había avisado de los planes de mi ahora ex esposa, y lo pagó caro. Le infundí tanto terror que el hombre terminó por orinarse en los pantalones. Después de eso me retiré rápidamente, el olor a orina y miedo apestan.

Una vez terminados mis trámites de divorcio decidí que sería una buena idea regresar a Forks por mi moto, una Harley Davidson V Rod Plateada, de modo de tener un medio de transporte hasta que me comprara un automóvil.

El vuelo a Port Ángeles fue corto y desde ahí corrí hasta la casa. Todo estaba en orden y Edward ya se había largado hacía días… Podía simplemente tomar mi moto e irme, pero antes de partir decidí que sería una buena idea pasar a ver a Bella y pedirle disculpas por todo lo ocurrido. Seguramente me odiaría como todos los demás, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Al acercarme a casa de Bella desde el bosque pude sentir su angustia desde bastante lejos, emanando en oleadas desgarradoras… cómo era posible que un humano pudiera sentir algo así y sobrevivir? Incluso yo como vampiro tenía problemas manteniéndome de pié a 100 metros de distancia… dolor, rabia, desesperación, odio a sí misma, culpa… Dios… Todo por mi causa!

Charlie se encontraba en la casa, por lo que decidí tratar de ayudar a Bella con mi don hasta que se encontrara mejor… decidí ayudarla a no sentir, absorbiendo su dolor y haciéndome cargo de él.

Desde ese día en adelante comencé a seguir a Bella a la distancia, absorbiendo todos sus sentimientos de manera de permitirle funcionar. Cada vez que debía ir a cazar se desencadenaba una crisis, pesadillas o llanto descontrolado, por lo que traté de dejarla sólo de noche un par de veces por semana y sólo por algunas horas, conformándome con alimentarme de lo que fuera que pudiera encontrar en los alrededores.

Y comenzaron a pasar los días… y pasaron los meses… y yo me sumí en mi dolor y el de Isabella tratando de pagar por mis errores. Descarté la idea de decirle que había regresado, pensando que tal vez sería para peor, ya que ni con mis poderes podía controlar el dolor que le producía la sola mención de nuestra familia.

…oOo…

Una noche de viernes Bella se encontraba cenando y de pronto su vista se enfocó en el bosque, justamente donde me encontraba escondido yo, absorbiendo sus emociones como de costumbre. Me sorprendió la insistencia de su mirada… me habrá visto? No, imposible… pero su mirada seguía en mí.

Entonces Charlie gritó

-Ya es suficiente! Te vas a Florida con tu madre!

-Que qué? –Dijo Bella anonadada.

-Ya me oíste Bella! No soporto más esta situación… es como si no estuvieras aquí! -Se quejó Charlie con justa razón. Yo la tenía convertida en un zombi sin emociones. Casi un robot.

-Me he portado excepcionalmente bien! No es justo! –Reclamó Bella.

-No es acerca de tu buena o mala conducta Bells… preferiría verte bebiendo en una fiesta con tus amigos que verte cómo estás ahora, apagada emocionalmente… es como si no existieras en este mundo! Quiero recuperar a mi hija, aunque para eso tenga que mandarte a vivir con tu madre! –Oh no! Qué demonios haría yo en Florida?

-No me voy a ninguna parte! Soy mayor de edad y puedo decidir adonde vivo. Si no te gusta me puedes echar de casa, pero me quedo en Forks! –Gritó Bella.

-Bella! Ellos no van a volver!… -Y un súbito aumento en el dolor de Bella me dejó sin aliento. Charlie debió sentirlo también porque agregó - Bella, hija lo siento yo…

-No!... Simplemente… No… - Dijo ella parándose de la mesa.

-Bella… -Dijo Charlie.

-Buenas noches –Dijo ella la oí tropezar en la escalera. Y sentí un poco de satisfacción de su parte ante el dolor físico. La distraía del caos en su interior.

Esperé a que se duchara y se acostara para tratar de ayudarla a dormir. Desde lejos era difícil, pero finalmente logré que se durmiera y corrí a un parque nacional cercano a cazar un par de ciervos para poder enfrentar el fin de semana.

Cuando regresé a casa de Bella ya había amanecido, y no se veían por ninguna parte ni Bella ni Charlie, por lo que decidí regresar a mi casa a ducharme mientras Bella regresaba a casa. Sin mi ayuda probablemente no duraría mucho rato haciendo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo un día sábado tan temprano por la mañana.

Al acercarme a mi casa pude oír gritos de Bella y golpes de madera contra madera. Me apresuré a ver de qué se trataba, escondido en la copa de un árbol, y lo que vi me dejó pasmado.

-Edward Cullen! –Gritó –Escúchame, estés donde estés!... Te odio!... Te odio, traidor –Dio otro golpe al árbol y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas –Maricón! –Lloró -Eres un maricón… te asustaste y huiste!... Te odio!... Te odio! –Siguió llorando y golpeando el árbol hasta que su cuerpo colapsó sacudido por los sollozos.

Balbuceando, maldijo a Edward un poco más y luego a toda la familia por haberla abandonado. Quise decirle que no todos la habíamos dejado, pero no pude, ya que sentí que este momento de catarsis era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba en el camino a su recuperación.

Luego se puso de pié y con su bat a cuestas, entró a la casa (descuidadamente yo había dejado la puerta abierta), y se dirigió al salón donde destapó el piano y dijo

-Te odio Edward Cullen… te odio y nunca te voy a perdonar que me hayas hecho creer que me amabas… no te voy a perdonar que me hayas hecho amarte tanto a ti y a tu familia… pero desde hoy ya no vas a ser más una parte de mi vida, porque todo mi amor y todo mi rencor se van a morir aquí. Con tu puto piano! –Exclamó y le dio un batazo que hizo saltar las teclas y produjo un estruendo ensordecedor.

Y siguió gritando, llorando y golpeando el piano con extraordinaria fuerza para una chica tan delgada hasta hacer trizas el jodido piano de Edward. No pude menos que estar orgulloso de ella… por fin se estaba despidiendo del pasado.

Cuando terminó con el piano, cayó rendida sobre el sillón más cercano y se quedó dormida.

La temperatura en la habitación era baja y el sillón estaba polvoriento, por lo que en cuanto Bella se hubo quedado dormida le inyecté más letargo y la llevé a la habitación que yo había estado ocupando hasta ese entonces, la de Esme y Carlisle.

La deposité sobre la cama y la cubrí con la colcha y me senté a esperar que despertara… al parecer tendríamos mucho de qué hablar.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y…?**

**Reviews=actualización.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Este capítulo pretende establecer las bases de la amistad entre Jasper y Bella, por lo tanto contiene mucho diálogo. Espero que les resulte interesante, ya más adelante tendremos capítulos más movidos.**

**Que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Fueron las horas de descanso más pacíficas que puedo recordar, y cuando desperté, cómoda y calentita en la cama… en la cama? Dónde demonios estoy?_

_Me levanté aterrada mirando a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Esme y Carlisle… y no estaba sola._

**Capítulo 3**

When will we get the time to be just friends

It's never safe for us not even in the evening

'cos I've been drinking

Not in the morning where your shit works

It's always dangerous when everybody's sleeping

And I've been thinking

Can we be alone?

Can we be alone?

When will we get the time to be just friends

When will we get the time to be just friends

_Just friends /Amy Winehouse_

**Bella POV**

La silueta de un hombre se recortaba contra el sol del mediodía, cubriendo sus rasgos. No lo pude identificar instantáneamente, pero una ola de calma me embargó y entonces lo supe sin necesidad de ver su rostro.

-Jasper? –Pregunté con voz temblorosa. Mi terror lo desconocido había desaparecido, pero ahora temía estar alucinando… estaría volviéndome loca?

-Hola Bella –Respondió él con voz tranquila, manteniendo su distancia.

-Qué… qué haces aquí? –Pregunté abrumada por lo surrealista de la situación. Aquí estaba conversando tranquilamente con un vampiro que la última vez que lo vi me trató de matar… gracias a mí y a mi torpeza su familia había tenido que largarse de su hogar, y encima había aparecido yo con un bat de beisbol a destruir el piano de su hermano… Dios… qué vergüenza!

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti… -Dijo con una sonrisa. Es extraño, pero nunca antes había visto a Jasper sonreírme, y esta, su primera sonrisa, era triste, y no llegaba a iluminar sus hermosos ojos.

-Cuánto alcanzaste a ver? –Pregunté mortificada. Dios, que haya llegado para encontrarme durmiendo…

-Mmmmmh… creo que todo lo que había que ver… tienes un buen brazo, podrías ser profesional –Me dijo.

-Agh! –Dije cubriéndome la cara con las manos –Y qué demonios haces tú aquí?

-Bella Swan usando palabras profanas? –Se burló.

-Bella Swan hace cosas que antes nunca imaginó posibles –Respondí pensando en las astillas que descansaban donde alguna vez estuvo el glorioso piano de Edward.

-Así veo… -Dijo pensativo desde su rincón junto a la ventana.

-Jasper… me vas a responder? Por qué estás aquí? Estás solo o…? –No lo pude decir… que tal si él había regresado?

-Tranquila Bella, soy sólo yo, nadie más me acompaña. Estoy aquí por… razones personales… -Dijo visiblemente incómodo con el tema.

-Y cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? Qué hay de Alice? –Seguí disparando preguntas.

-Mi estadía aquí es indefinida. Alice y yo nos divorciamos –Dijo y me dio la espalda.

-Jasper yo… Oh lo siento tanto! –Dije poniéndome de pié y acercándome a él.

-No te acerques Bella –Me dijo girándose hacia mí con un gesto duro y frío –No es seguro para ti estar en mi compañía.

-No seas ridículo… Tú mismo me trajiste a esta habitación, y has estado conmigo desde entonces, estoy segura –Dije recordando lo descansada que me sentía. Seguro que él me había ayudado a dormir.

-Ok, rectifico… no es seguro que estés cerca de mí mientras estoy respirando y en espacios cerrados –Concedió.

-Oh! –Dije desilusionada –Cuando llegaste?

-Hace unos 4 meses…

-Oh… y no me fuiste a saludar? –Dije sintiéndome aún más insignificante. Tan poco significo para esta familia que aún si vivimos en el mismo pueblo no es capaz de ir a mi casa a decir "Hola, regresé"?

-Bella –Explicó con voz profunda. Era menos musical y pulcra que la de Edward, y tenía tonos más roncos, pero eso lo hacía sonar más masculino. Nunca lo había notado antes, encandilada por Edward y su enloquecedora perfección, pero había algo interesante en Jasper… era como si él me fuera más cercano al ser menos perfecto… su imperfección lo hacía más humano… –He querido ir a verte desde que llegué a Forks, pero tú difícilmente te encontrabas e condiciones de enfrentarte a uno de nosotros… sólo hoy… sólo hoy te vi tomar tu vida bajo control y decidir dejar ir al pasado…

-Me siento distinta… más libre… -Concordé.

-Eso puede ser en parte mi culpa –Dijo –Cuando llegué a verte tu dolor… era… invalidante… por eso decidí intervenir… -Explicó incómodo.

-Tú… tú me quitaste mis emociones? Es por eso que me sentía tan apagada, tan indolente? –Dije sin poder creerlo.

-Lo siento Bella… sé que no debí haberme entrometido en tu vida, pero no soporté verte sufrir así.

-Pero eso quiere decir que tú… absorbiste mi dolor? Que lo viviste en carne propia? –Pregunté. Cómo era posible que este hombre que apenas si me conocía asumiera una carga tan grande por mí y de manera silenciosa y anónima?

-Si –Dijo él simplemente.

-Oh Jasper! –Exclamé lanzándome a sus brazos para darle las gracias. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y necesitaba poder expresarle mi gratitud. Nunca nadie había hecho algo tan desinteresado por mí.

Pero antes de poder llegar a tocarlo, Jasper se movió al otro lado de la habitación, tan rápido como sólo un vampiro se puede mover.

-No te me acerques Isabella –Gruñó –No estoy acostumbrado a tratar con humanos y no quiero finalizar lo que comencé en tu cumpleaños –Dijo visiblemente molesto.

-Lo… lo siento… -Murmuré avergonzada y arrepentida. Y un poco dolida de que rechazara mi contacto físico tal como Edward lo había hecho.

-Tú no tienes nada de qué estar arrepentida Bella… soy yo! Soy yo el que debería haberte pedido que me perdones desde el minuto en que regresé a Forks! Soy yo el culpable de todo tu dolor… -Dijo visiblemente atormentado.

-Jasper fue mi propia estupidez la que causó todos los problemas! Si no hubiera sido tan torpe… si Edward no me hubiera lanzado contra la mesa de vidrio… -Balbuceé.

-Lo siento –Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Nuestra sincronía me hizo sonreír y él arrugó el ceño.

-Jasper… no te sentirías más cómodo si estuviéramos al aire libre? –Pregunté.

-Posiblemente… -Dijo tratando nuevamente de sonreír, pero sin lograrlo del todo.

-Vamos al jardín… a lo mejor me puedes ayudar a sacar las malas hierbas que están plagando las flores de Esme… -Le dije pesando que una conversación incómoda es más fácil teniendo algo que hacer con las manos.

-Vamos… voy a buscar las herramientas y te encuentro allá –Dijo aparentemente aliviado.

Yo bajé a velocidad humana al primer piso y fui sacando las sábanas de los muebles a medida que pasaba junto a ellos. No era bueno que Jasper viviera en una casa con aspecto de mansión embrujada. Cuando llegué a la puerta de entrada, Jasper ya se encontraba en el jardín, con un set de jardinería y un rastrillo. Me entregó el rastrillo a mí y me dijo

-Toma, con este tienes menos posibilidades de cortarte y sangrar…

-Humph! –Resoplé pero secretamente le encontré la razón. Me dirigí a una de las esquinas del jardín y comencé a rastrillar las hojas mientras Jasper se arrodillaba en el pasto y comenzaba a sacar las malezas. Trabajamos en silencio durante largo rato hasta que no aguanté más y le pregunté –Jasper… por qué terminaron Alice y tú?

-Ella ya no me amaba –Respondió Jasper simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. Pero no me engañó, pude ver el dolor en sus ojos.

-Eso no es todo… -Afirmé –Si no me lo quieres decir está bien… pero no me mientas.

-Ella… me dijo que estaba cansada de hacer de mi niñera… que no podía estar con alguien con mi falta de control -Respondió dándome la espalda. Yo no paré de rastrillar pero ambos nos quedamos en silencio después de eso. Cómo podía mi amiga haberle dicho una cosa así a Jasper? Cómo era posible que la mujer dulce y enamorada que yo había conocido fuera tan cruel con un hombre con el que había vivido por más de 80 años?

-Jasper… tú viniste a Forks por mí verdad? –Pregunté.

-Para conseguir tu perdón, sí –Aclaró.

-Y ahora que sabes que no hay nada que perdonar… que vas a hacer?

-No lo sé… -Respondió.

-Me gustaría que te quedaras… -Dije demasiado esperanzada para mi propio bien.

-Por qué? –Preguntó sorprendido.

-Porque creo que tu y yo necesitamos a un amigo, alguien en quien confiar… y creo que podemos ser eso el uno para el otro… -Dije simplemente. Con quién más podría recordar los momentos felices que tuve con mis vampiros?

-Serías mi amiga a pesar de que traté de matarte? –Preguntó sorprendido.

-Sip… serías mi amigo a pesar de que arruiné tu matrimonio? –Pregunté.

-Si –Respondió regalándome una sonrisa de verdad. Era deslumbrante y quitó parte del peso de mi corazón… estaría proyectando?

-Ahora… tengo hambre… -Dije –Me acompañarías a almorzar? O es muy difícil para ti?

-Te acompaño pero nos sentamos al aire libre -Me dijo.

-Trató! –Exclamé estirando mi mano hacia él pero sin moverme de mi lugar. Él estiró su mano y desde 10 metros de distancia, fingimos un apretón de manos.

…oOo…

Llegué a la cafetería en mi camioneta y Jasper ya me esperaba ahí, sentado en una de las 2 mesas ubicadas al aire libre. Raramente eran usadas, lo que además nos daba la ventaja de una relativa privacidad. Nadie escucharía nuestra conversación.

-Ok, tenemos que inventarte una coartada –Dije.

-Coartada? –Dijo levantando una ceja.

-Sip… algo tenemos que decir para explicar por qué no estás en California con tu familia o en la Universidad…

-No quiero mentir más… -Me dijo –Qué tal si simplemente digo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas después de mi ruptura con Alice? Eso lo explica todo razonablemente.

-Tienes razón –Dije sorprendida. Estaba acostumbrada a las complicadas redes de mentiras que inventaban Edward y Alice y me sorprendió darme cuenta de que decir la vedad podía resultar tan sencillo y liberador –A mí tampoco me gusta mentir…

-Algo tenemos en común… -Dijo él.

-Es raro como nunca conversamos antes… sólo una vez, cuando escapamos a Phenix… -Recordé.

-Eso… no es porque yo no quisiera, Bella. Alice y Edward me prohibieron acercarme a ti, para que no corrieras riesgos… y bueno, ya vimos que tenían razón… -Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Y aún así estás dispuesto a ser mi amigo? –Pregunté. Edward jamás me habría permitido ser amiga de Jasper…

-Tú ya eres una adulta Bella, tú sabes los riesgos que estás corriendo al estar cerca de mí… Yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para mantenerte a salo, pero entiende una cosa –Dijo seriamente –Yo no soy tu padre, no te voy a dar órdenes. Tú tienes el poder, entiendes? Tú misma lo dijiste, ambos necesitamos a un amigo…

-Ok… –Dije profundamente agradecida. Se sentía fantástico no ser constantemente subestimada.

En ese momento apareció la mesera, dando una mirada de curiosidad y lujuria a Jasper.

-Una hamburguesa completa con papas y una coca light –Dije.

-Sólo agua para mí –Dijo Jasper sin mirarla a ella ni al menú que le ofrecía. La chica lo miró decepcionada y se largó a buscar nuestra orden.

…oOo…

Pasamos esa tarde caminando por el bosque, conversando y conociéndonos. Eran muchísimas cosas las que yo no sabía de Jasper. Me contó sobre su incorporación a la vida vampírica, me contó sobre sus años en el ejército de María y yo le conté de mi vida con Renee, de mi alergia a las nueces y de mis proyectos para el futuro.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar a Edward o Alice, sabiendo que eran temas demasiado dolorosos para tratar en nuestra incipiente amistad.

-Es mucho más fácil cuidarte desde cerca –Comentó.

-Me estás manipulando ahora? –Pregunté. No me sentía mal ni triste.

-No Bella… no lo voy a volver a hacer sin tu consentimiento, pero si te estoy monitoreando y es increíble la diferencia entre lo que sentías ayer y lo que sientes ahora –Dijo pensativo.

-Me siento diferente –Respondí –Ahora que dejé ir a Edward… y ahora que sé que no todos me abandonaron… me siento liberada!

-Emmett no quería dejarte, lloró muchísimo por ti… -Dijo Jasper -Los demás tampoco querían irse, pero en la familia todos dan demasiada importancia a las opiniones de Edward.

-Por qué es eso? –Pregunté.

-Me imagino que porque gracias a su don parece saberlo todo… No lo sé realmente Bella… yo nunca pertenecí completamente a la familia Cullen… -Dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y pateando una piedra. Un gesto tan humana que trajo una sonrisa a mi rostro.

-Lo siento… -Dije súbitamente compungida.

-Por qué? –Preguntó él mirándome fijamente.

-Por que por mi culpa perdiste a tu familia… -Dije.

-Bella te acabo de decir que ellos nunca fueron mi verdadera familia… siempre fui un extraño entre ellos, excepto con Rose y Emmett… Ellos fueron distintos… -Suspiró -Además fui yo quien te atacó. No lo olvides Isabella… esta amistad entre tú y yo puede tener un final fatal…

-Y tú no te olvides de esto Jasper, yo no te tengo miedo…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y? Les gusta la presentación de los personajes? Háganme saber sus opiniones!**

**Reviews=Love**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo un capítulo para que se entretengan el fin de semana, ya que yo estaré ocupada y no volveré a actualizar hasta el lunes.**

**Gracias por sus maravillosas reviews y favoritos, me siento honrada por la buena respuesta que ha tenido esta historia.**

**Varios me comentaron que les gusta esta amistad entre Bella y Jasper, que se va construyendo lentamente, y ese es para mí también el encanto de esta historia. Ya he hecho fics con amores relámpago pero ahora quiero tratar algo distinto.**

**Abrazos a todos y muchas gracias por leer.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 4**

There is a light in you,  
I have fallen into.  
There is a light in you,  
I have fallen into,  
Fallen in too.  
Put all your weapons away.  
I won't fight you just to spite you.  
Put all your weapons away,  
And your mask, it's failing anyway,  
Falling away.

_There is a light/Great Lake Swimmers_

**Bella POV**  
Regresamos caminando a retirar mi camioneta que estaba estacionada en la calle frente a la cafetería donde yo había almorzado. Jasper y yo caminamos a paso humano y él pareció bien con eso. No se quejó de mi lentitud ni ofreció cargarme para llegar más rápido. Jasper es el único vampiro que conocía que parecía no tener prisa por llegar a algún lugar.

-Jasper… por qué te mueves como humano cuando estás conmigo? No te pone nervioso mi lentitud o mi torpeza? –Pregunté.  
-Me comporto como humano? No me había dado cuenta… supongo que cuando eres inmortal te das cuenta de que tu tiempo es ilimitado. No tengo apuro por dejar que este día en tu compañía se acabe porque sé que más adelante tengo miles de días solitarios… -Reflexionó.  
-No tienes que estar sólo… a lo mejor te puedes volver a enamorar… -Le dije.  
-No lo sé… tal vez no soy una persona hecha para amar y ser amada… no puedo estar con una vampira que coma humanos y no parezco poder manejar bien el estilo de vida vegetariano... Además aún amo a Alice… -Suspiró.  
-Oh… Pero Jasper tu eres empático! Estás hecho para amar! –Exclamé.  
-Ser empático es una maldición Bella… no tienes idea de la cantidad de miseria que hay en el mundo…  
-Además tu mismo lo dijiste… -Insistí -tienes tiempo ilimitado… seguro vas a conocer a alguien más adelante y te vas a volver a enamorar…  
-Nuestra mente funciona distinto a la mente humana Bella… Para ti es mucho más fácil olvidar porque tu mente tiene una limitada capacidad de almacenamiento. La mía en cambio no sólo es capaz de recordar cada segundo de mi vida como vampiro, además tiene una capacidad ilimitada de aprender y almacenar información extra.  
-Algo así me dijo Edward… pero no es verdad… -Dije sintiendo el vacío comenzar a tragarme al recordar esa conversación.  
-Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo Edward? –Preguntó Jasper frunciendo el ceño, al sentir mi súbito dolor.  
-Yo… no… -Comencé a negarme, no quería decirlo, pero Jasper había sido tan honesto, tan abierto conmigo que decidí decirle la verdad –Edward me dijo que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para él, que ya no me amaba y que él me olvidaría por que tendría suficientes "distracciones", y que yo lo olvidaría a él porque mi cerebro humano es como un colador… –Dije marcando las comillas.  
-Te mintió –Dijo Jasper como si nada.  
-De qué estás hablando? Me botó como un pedazo de basura, por supuesto que no me ama!  
-Edward es un imbécil y es pésimo en relaciones interpersonales. Jamás ha tenido una novia y por eso no supo cómo romper contigo. Pero te mintió Bella, porque Edward aún te ama –Me explicó Jasper.  
Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y sentí nauseas y mariposas en el estómago. Realmente me amaba aún? Lo amaba yo? Sería capaz de perdonarlo si él regresara? Oh Dios! Esto era demasiada información para un solo día… me sentí abrumada emocionalmente y quise llorar, pero traté de reprimir las lágrimas por Jasper.  
-Wow! –Comentó –Esas son como 8 emociones en menos de 5 segundos… eres una humana extraña Bella.  
-Lo sé, lo sé… cállate! –Dije sonrojándome mientras él se reía. Una risa ronca que formó lindas arruguitas cerca de sus ojos.  
-Jasper… cuando eras humano… de qué color eran tus ojos? –Pregunté cambiando de tema.  
-Azules… o grises, no estoy seguro… a lo mejor algo intermedio –Dijo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, tratando de recordar.  
-Apuesto que eran grises –Dije tratando de imaginar a Jasper el soldado confederado –Irían mejor con tu uniforme de Mayor!  
-Tal vez… mi madre me hizo el uniforme… eso lo recuerdo, estaba tan orgullosa de que su hijo fuera un soldado! Mis hermanas menores lloraron con mi partida, pero no mi madre, ella me despidió con la frente en alto. Ella era una mujer excepcional…  
-Y tu padre? –Pregunté fascinada por lo que Jasper me estaba relatando.  
-Él enfermó y murió cuando yo tenía unos 12 ó 13 años, desde entonces yo fui el hombre de la casa.  
-Y volviste a ver a tu madre y a tus hermanas? –Pregunté.  
-Dos veces… Una vez fue durante un asueto de navidad… la navidad de 1862… ya los embargos habían comenzado y todos los productos escaseaban, no teníamos alfileres, té o café, para qué hablar del azúcar…! pero es la navidad más feliz que recuerdo… Mi hermana menor, Lucy se comprometió con uno de mis soldados, e hicimos un baile en su honor al que asistieron todos los vecinos…  
-Y tenías novia? –Dije sintiendo una súbita punzada de celos de las chicas que rodearon el joven soldado humano que fue Jasper en algún momento. Enterré ese sentimiento rápidamente. Jasper me dio una mirada divertido y continuó  
-No, no recuerdo a alguna chica en especial… probablemente no hubo nadie muy importante, o lo recordaría.  
-Ok, cuéntame de la última vez que viste a tu familia –Dije ansiosa por saber más.  
-Bien, fue en 1863, antes de la evacuación de Galveston. Mi familia tenía una granja relativamente cerca de Huston, y cuando pasamos por ahí rumbo al sureste, mi superior me regaló un día de asueto para ir a ver a mi familia… a despedirme en realidad –Suspiró -Verás, el ejército de la Unión estaba avanzando y la operación en Galveston era de alto riesgo, por lo que era casi una misión suicida. Me despedí de mi madre y mis hermanas y nunca las volví a ver. Una semana después María me encontró y me transformó en lo que soy ahora…  
-Vaaaya… -Dije impresionada. Jasper había jugado una parte importante en la historia de la nación, y aquí estaba, caminando conmigo y relatándome sus vivencias como si no fueran gran cosa.  
-Desde aquí veo tu camioneta –Me dijo sacándome de mis ensoñaciones –Te voy a acompañar hasta el límite del bosque y luego voy a ir a cazar… si vamos a tratar de ser amigos me tengo que comenzar a alimentar más seguido.  
-Espera! -Dije y me acerqué a él cerrando la distancia entre nosotros. Mis niveles de ansiedad se dispararon.  
-Bella no te acerques! –Me gruñó. Yo le di un manotazo y le dije  
-No me gruñas! –Eso relajó un poco el ambiente porque él no pudo reprimir una carcajada y dijo  
-Extraña, extraña humana –Movió la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro -Me vas a decir por qué te genera ansiedad que vaya a cazar? No te volviste ecologista verdad?  
-No, nada que ver con la ecología… es sólo que… vas a volver verdad? –Pregunté con un hilo de voz.  
-Bella cariño, yo no soy un cobarde –Me dijo. Se sintió bien ser llamada "cariño" por él… -Si un día decido marcharme, te lo voy a decir de frente y te voy a dar las verdaderas razones. Ahora súbete a la camioneta, conduce a casa y duerme, que harta falta te hace.  
-Sí papá –Me burlé  
-Nos vemos mañana! –Se despidió.

…oOo…

Manejé a casa lentamente, sumida en mis pensamientos… Jasper… Jasper era mi amigo. Ayer estaba sola y hoy tenía no solamente a Jasper como amigo, sino también a Emmett y a Esme y Carlisle. No quise contar a Alice… me sentía traicionada por ella. En lugar de abandonar a su esposo por mí, debería haberse quedado conmigo… con nosotros.  
Llegué a casa y Charlie aún no estaba ahí. Me dirigí a la cocina y puse un trozo de carne en el microondas para descongelarla y subí a mi cuarto a buscar mi ipod y poner música mientras cocinaba.  
Mientras la carne se descongelaba preparé una ensalada césar y otra de tomates al ritmo de la música, y ese fue el momento en el que Charlie decidió entrar a la casa.  
-Bells? –Gritó.  
-En la cocina! –Grité de vuelta.  
-Te ganaste la lotería que estás tan contenta? -Preguntó al verme bailar mientras botaba cáscara de tomates en la basura.  
-Nop… estuve pensando en nuestra conversación de anoche… -Le dije.  
-Y…? –Dijo él sin saber qué esperar.  
-Y creo que tienes razón, tengo que cambiar mi actitud –Afirmé. Charlie se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y me miró pasmado.  
-A qué se debe ese cambio? –Preguntó.  
-Mmmmmh… hoy… me encontré con Jasper –Respondí.  
-Jasper qué? –Preguntó de inmediato alerta.  
-Jasper Whit… eh… Hale… él vivía con los Cullen…  
-Los Cullen? Los Cullen regresaron? Bella te prohíbo que… -Comenzó a gritar Charlie poniéndose de pié.  
-Papá! No, no han regresado, sólo Jasper… -Expliqué.  
-Ese no era el novio de Alice? –Preguntó.  
-Si… pero terminaron.  
-Y por qué está aquí? No debería estar en California con su familia o en la Universidad?  
-No, está estudiando a distancia, y además él necesitaba estar un tiempo alejado de la familia después de la ruptura…  
-Bueno, pero ustedes nunca antes fueron amigos –Comentó.  
-No… Edward no quería que fuéramos amigos –Respondí.  
-Y por qué es eso? -Preguntó.  
-No lo sé… celos tal vez… nunca me lo dijo –Dije mientras preparaba el sartén para freír la carne.  
-Así es que ahora eres amiga de ese tal Jasper?  
-Sip.  
-Entonces invítalo a cenar uno de estos días. Si va a estar rondando a mi hija quiero conocerlo.  
-Papá no es necesario… -Dije tratando de ahorrarle a Jasper la incomodidad de pretender comer y de enfrentarse a mi padre.  
-Invítalo Bella! –Exclamó cortando cualquier discusión.  
-Ok, pero no me va a estar "rondando". Somos amigos!  
-No importa, me voy a sentir mejor cuando lo conozca –Terminó.

…oOo…

Esa noche a pesar de que Jasper no me acompañó con su don, no sufrí pesadillas. Estaba agotada física y mentalmente y caí dormida fácilmente, como lo hacía antes de mi cumpleaños.  
A la mañana siguiente desperté y miré en mi habitación buscando a Jasper. No estaba ahí y me sentí profundamente decepcionada. No había regresado? Me había mentido?  
Charlie ya había salido de casa y yo bajé a tomar desayuno. Me conformé con leche y cereales y prendí la tele para ver Bob Esponja. Maldito Jasper, mentiroso y traidor!  
Terminé mis cereales y lavé y sequé el plato y la cuchara, sintiéndome al borde de las lágrimas. Había sido todo un sueño? Es que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación? Entonces lo sentí. Calma y felicidad y dos golpes en la puerta.  
-Jasper! –Exclamé y corrí a abrir la puerta  
-Bella! Qué te pasa? Ayer te dejé sintiéndote bien y ahora… -Dijo mirándome asustado.  
-Es que… -Sollocé –Creí que me habías dejado!  
-Bella –Dijo acercándose hasta estar a un metro de mí –Qué fue lo que te dije ayer?  
-Que no me dejarías sin explicarme las razones a la cara.  
-Entonces qué pasó ahora que dudas de mí?  
-Es que… Edward y Alice siempre entraban a mi habitación por la ventana cuando yo estaba durmiendo… pensé que tú estarías aquí esta mañana al despertar…  
-Bella yo no soy un acosador ni un ladrón como para entrar por la ventana a la habitación de una dama. Cuando yo venga de visita voy a entrar por la puerta, a menos que tú me pidas lo contrario.  
-Oh… -Bien, en realidad nunca se me había ocurrido que fuera raro tener a mi novio permanentemente entrando por la ventana, pero Jasper tenía razón. La gente normal toca la puerta –Supongo que tienes razón…  
-Ahora quiero que me mires a los ojos –Dijo poniéndose frente a mí. Esto es lo más cerca que hubiéramos estado nunca. Olía delicioso y su rostro era perfecto… parece que Edward no era el único vampiro capaz de deslumbrarme… -Bella, no te voy a dejar. Somos amigos y tienes que aprender a confiar en mí. Te voy a dar mi número de celular, y quiero que me llames cuando me necesites, de acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo… te lo prometo. Voy a confiar en ti.  
-Bien –Sonrió.  
-Qué vamos a hacer hoy? –Pregunté tratando de enfocarme en otra cosa, y no en su inquietante cercanía.  
-Hoy… vamos a terminar de desmalezar el jardín de Esme –Me dijo como si fuera un tremendo panorama. Y entonces me di cuenta de que en su compañía, probablemente lo sería.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! Espero que hayan pasado un buen fin de semana, el mío estuvo entretenido, pero frío y lluvioso.**

**Les cuento que las maravillosas chicas de Wonder Faces crearon un par de portadas para esta historia que TIENEN que ver. El link está en mi perfil. Mil gracias por su trabajo, las portadas quedaron geniales! Y claro que también las pueden encontrar en mi blog…**

**Este capítulo es un poquitín cítrico, así es que quedan advertidos! (No pretendo pervertir a nadie que no quiera ser pervertido) jejejejejeje**

**Abrazos y ojalá disfruten.**

**Cariños!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 5**

You were always in control  
You were never out of hand  
You were so damn perfect  
It was hard to understand  
Oh why?  
Well you always had a goal  
And you always had a plan  
And if you had the control  
Then I'll never understand

_Wandering mind /100 Monkeys_

**Jasper POV**  
Bella no estaba reaccionando como yo esperaba que lo hiciera… qué idea era esta de ser amigos? Un absurdo, no me traería más que problemas y complicaciones. Pero no pude negarme. Cuidar de Bella era todo lo que había mantenido mi sanidad, lo único que me sacaba del espiral de angustia en el que me había sumido Alice al dejarme.

Era irónico y hasta divertido (si se tiene un retorcido sentido del humor) como Bella y yo habíamos sido heridos en lo que nos resultaba lo más doloroso por nuestras propias parejas… a Bella en su débil autoestima y a mí en mi poco control como vegetariano. Edward y Alice sabían exactamente qué decir para destruirnos y utilizaron ese conocimiento a cabalidad.

…oOo…

Corrí por el bosque hasta dar con un león de montaña, y lo di de baja fácilmente. El sabor amargo permaneció en mi boca por largo rato después de que hube enterrado su carcasa; una vez saciado corí hasta lo alto de una montaña cercana, un lugar extremadamente aislado y pacífico, de muy difícil acceso, por lo que yo nunca era molestado por los humanos cuando iba a ese lugar… mi rincón especial. Sólo mío ya que a Alice no le gustaba escalar… ensuciaba sus perfectos atuendos de diseñador.  
Y hacia Alice se fue mi mente… qué había ocurrido con nuestra supuestamente perfecta relación para separarnos de esta manera? En qué momento ella había dejado de amarme? Tratando de identificar el último momento en que sentí su amor brillar hacia mí con toda su intensidad, debo reconocer que fue hace varios años atrás, incluso antes de mudarnos a Forks. Después de eso había percibido cariño, entrega, compañerismo, pero ya no amor se supone que se aman un hombre y una mujer.  
Me pasé la vida tratando de no sentir las emociones ajenas y se me pasó por alto que mi mujer ya no me amaba a mí. Me sentía como un idiota fracasado, luchando, siempre luchando, contra mis instintos, contra mi don… luchando por ser algo que no soy para calzar dentro de una perfecta familia de vampiros que pretenden ser humanos.  
Y dónde encajaba Bella en todo esto? Qué culpa tenía ella de mi lucha conmigo mismo? Ninguna. Pero yo la necesitaba. Bella, por ridículo que pareciera, se había convertido en todo lo que me quedaba, en mi razón de existir y de seguir luchando, y yo, egoísta que soy, me aferré a ella.  
Nuestras conversaciones me divertían y sorprendían, ella realmente era excelente escuchando, siempre interesada en saber más, nunca shockeada nunca horrorizada, y siempre comprensiva.  
Incluso la noche anterior parecía aterrada de que me fuera para no regresar, como el resto de la familia, y se había tratado de aferrar a mí… pero yo no podía permitir eso… no, yo era débil, eso lo sabían todos, y no podía poner en riesgo a mi única amiga.  
Decidí que ya era hora de regresar a casa de Bella. Ella ya debía estar despierta y siendo domingo, era un día que podíamos pasar juntos sin problemas… era mucho mejor estar con ella a su lado que a escondidas, a pesar de que aún me molestaba su cercanía.  
Era ya media mañana cuando llegué a la casa de Bella, y lo primero que sentí fue una sobrecarga de emociones negativas tan fuerte como las de los primeros días de nuestra partida. Qué podía haberla afectado de esa manera? Envié sentimientos de calma y felicidad antes de tocar la puerta.  
-Jasper! –Exclamó Bella antes de abrirme la puerta.  
-Bella! Qué te pasa? Ayer te dejé sintiéndote bien y ahora… -Dije mirándola preocupado… qué demonios había sucedido?  
-Es que… -Sollozó –Creí que me habías dejado!  
-Bella –Dije acercándome al máximo confortable (para mí) –Qué fue lo que te dije ayer? –Pregunté mirándola seriamente.  
-Que no me dejarías sin explicarme las razones a la cara –Recitó ella mirando el suelo como una niña siendo reprendida.  
-Entonces qué pasó ahora que dudas de mí? –Pregunté molesto.  
-Es que… Edward y Alice siempre entraban a mi habitación por la ventana cuando yo estaba durmiendo… pensé que tú estarías aquí esta mañana al despertar… -Respondió ella emanando vergüenza.  
-Bella yo no soy un acosador ni un ladrón como para entrar por la ventana a la habitación de una dama. Cuando yo venga de visita voy a entrar por la puerta, a menos que tú me pidas lo contrario –Aclaré. Por qué rayos entraría yo a su habitación a verla dormir? Eso era raro y hasta un poco enfermizo.  
-Oh… Supongo que tienes razón… -Concedió.  
-Ahora quiero que me mires a los ojos –Dije posicionándome frente a ella… desde esa distancia podía ver su sangre pulsando en sus venas… cómo resistía Edward esta tortura? Ella era simplemente demasiado exquisita para su propio bien! -Bella, no te voy a dejar. Somos amigos y tienes que aprender a confiar en mí. Te voy a dar mi número de celular, y quiero que me llames cuando me necesites, de acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo… te lo prometo. Voy a confiar en ti –Dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.  
-Bien –Sonreí. Crisis evitada.  
-Qué vamos a hacer hoy? –Preguntó cambiando de tema e inundándome con el frescor de su aliento. Retrocedí un paso… mi mente me estaba llevando por caminos poco apropiados…  
-Hoy… vamos a terminar de desmalezar el jardín de Esme –Contesté.  
-Aaaahg! –Se quejó, pero pude sentir su entusiasme, por lo que decidí ignorar sus quejas e impulsivamente le di un golpe en el trasero.  
-Y apúrate mujer, que tenemos mucho que hacer! –Exclamé.  
-Auch! Está bien, ya estoy lista, vamos! –Dijo tratando de golpearme a mí, peo yo fui más rápido y la esquivé.  
-Velocidad vampírica -Dije mientras ella corría por la casa tratando en vano de atraparme –Te espero en mi casa?  
-No vas a viajar conmigo en la camioneta? –Preguntó emanando decepción.  
-Nop, cuando estamos juntos en espacios cerrados me dan ganas de comerte –Dije honestamente.  
-Y si viajas en la parte de atrás? –Propuso.  
-A lo mejor… si, por qué no? –Acepté. Si algo tan sencillo la hacía feliz no vi razón para negarme. Y me senté en su camioneta mientras ella entraba en la cabina y manejaba lentamente hacia la mansión.

…oOo…

Horas después Bella sudaba y estaba entierrada de pies a cabeza, pero el jardín volvía a lucir como antes. Habíamos cumplido nuestra labor (una labor que yo podría haber terminado solo en 10 minutos, pero que quise realizar a velocidad humana para compartirla con ella).  
-Creo que necesitas una ducha –Dije incómodo por que su olor parecía haberse intensificado con su transpiración… en cualquier momento podía aflorar el monstruo que todos temían y podía atacar a Bella… esperaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para correr lejos en caso de ser necesario.  
-Tú también –Dijo ella detrás de mí. Yo no le presté atención mientras arrancaba los últimos hierbajos. Y entonces una brazada de tierra y malezas cayó sobre mi cabeza y Bella se carcajeó hasta llorar de risa.  
Yo la miré pasmado. Es que no sabía lo peligroso que es escurrirse y sorprender a un vampiro?  
Le enseñaría una lección.  
Comencé a caminar hacia ella y ella corrió para alejarse de mí. Yo me detuve y rugí. Un verdadero rugido vampírico. Aterrador por definición incluso para los de mi especie. Pero Bella siendo Bella, no se asustó, sino que me miró a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír y gritó "GRRROOOOOAAAAARRR!", desafiándome.  
No tuve más alternativa que correr hacia ella y atraparla entre mis brazos para llevarla gritando y pateando al primer baño que encontré. Ella se debatía y gritaba entre mis brazos, pero podía sentir que en vez de miedo ella sentía sólo emociones lúdicas. Llené la tina de agua caliente y sin más ceremonia la tiré al agua con ropa y todo.  
Claro que no era un plan muy pensado. En primer lugar ella no tenía más ropa que ponerse, y en segundo, la camiseta que traía se ajustó a su piel revelando sus pechos y la cúspide de sus pezones, apenas retenidos por un sujetador de algodón.  
No pude evitar sentir una ola de lujuria, y dándome media vuelta salí del baño cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Mierda! Es Bella… Oh pero esos pechos… y después de todo yo soy un hombre… un hombre que no veía acción en más de 4 meses…  
Me dirigí a la habitación de Esme y saqué de su closet unos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta térmica y los dejé junto a la puerta del baño en el que chapoteaba Bella, probablemente tratando de desvestirse.  
La imagen mental de Bella desnuda a sólo metros de distancia…  
Corrí al baño de Carlisle y Esme y me desnudé, comprobando que lucía una jodida erección de la que me tendría que hacer cargo antes de volver a ver a Bella…  
Me metí a la ducha y me relajé contra el chorro de agua caliente, tanteé por el body wash y apliqué una generosa porción en mi mano derecha… luego mi mano viajó desde mi vientre hasta la base de mi pene, desde donde bombeé un par de veces. Mierda! Estaba realmente duro!  
Mi dedo pulgar acarició la punta esparciendo la humedad que ahí se había formado y volví a bombear, tratando de enfocarme en las sensaciones y en el olor de Bella… su sangre y su sudor… imaginando su aliento contra mi rostro y sus pechos descubiertos y libres bamboleándose frente a mí. Me imaginé tomando uno de ellos en mi boca, imaginé si sabor e imaginé los gemidos de placer que podría arrancarle.  
Imaginé que la poseía en el jardín, como un salvaje y aumenté la velocidad de mis estocadas, sintiendo mis testículos tensarse, a punto de explotar. Y entonces imaginé las paredes de su cuerpo contrayéndose, atrapándome y todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensándose y relajándose con su orgasmo, desatando el mío.  
Me apoyé jadeante en la fría pared de la ducha mientras mi semilla se iba por el desagüe. Es que acababa de masturbarme pensando en Bella? Mierda! Ella es mi amiga, no puedo verla con otros ojos… no puedo perderla a ella también!  
_Tranquilo_, me dije, _es sólo la falta de sexo. Tú eres un hombre y ella una mujer. Ella es una chica atractiva…viste sus pechos a través de una camiseta mojada y reaccionaste como cualquier hombre (o más bien como cualquier adolescente hormonal) que no ha tenido sexo en meses… ahora sécate, vístete y trata de hacer un poco de control de daños… aquí nada ha pasado._  
Con esa actitud en mente me acerqué al baño de Bella, notando que aún se escuchaban chapoteos en el agua y el suave canturreo de "I feel like a woman" de Shania Twain. Me dirigí al teléfono y ordené un par de pizas de distintos sabores para que Bella eligiera la que más le gustara y me senté a esperar que saliera del baño.

…oOo…

-Jasper… -Dijo Bella mientras mordisqueaba un trozo de pizza de pepperoni y champiñón.  
-Dime –Dije tratando de no enfocarme en su boca abriéndose para recibir la pizza, su lengua asomándose apenas… y fracasando miserablemente. Masturbarte con tus amigas en mente no es una sabia decisión.  
-Tú sabes que me debes una por haberme tirado a la tina verdad?  
-Mmmmh… si no mal recuerdo, tú lo comenzaste todo lanzándome una brazada de tierra en la cabeza –Ella ignoró mis palabras y continuó.  
-Como me debes una, estaba pensando en que a lo mejor me la podrías pagar haciéndome un favor…  
-Qué clase de favor? –Pregunté alarmado pensando en que sería algo desagradable si ella estaba dispuesta a extorsionarme a cambio de lo que fuera que deseara.  
-Emmmmh… Charlie… dice que si tu vas a estar "rondándome" –Dijo poniéndose colorada y marcando las comillas con sus dedos –Debías ir a cenar con nosotros para que él te pueda conocer. Yo le dije que no era así entre tú y yo, que somos sólo amigos –Agregó rápidamente –Pero él insistió. Y creo que si no vas a cenar con nosotros vamos a tener problemas…  
-Así es que cenar con tu padre… -Dije pensando en que esa era una experiencia que nunca había tenido… buscar la aprobación de un progenitor para poder ver a una chica –Está bien, qué puede salir mal?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y eso les pregunto a ustedes, chicas y chicos… qué podría salir mal?**

**Reviews=love**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos! Espero que les guste este capítulo… a mí personalmente si me gustó mucho escribirlo…**

**Que disfruten!**

**Cariños**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 6**

It's amazin  
With the blink of an eye  
You finally see the light  
It's amazin  
When the moment arrives  
That you know you'll be alright  
And I'm sayin a prayer  
For the desperate hearts tonight

_Amazing/Aerosmith_

**Jasper POV**  
Me paré frente al umbral de la casa de Bella, dudando varios minutos antes de golpear la puerta. Estaré vestido apropiadamente? Analicé mis jeans y mi camisa blanca, cuyos únicos méritos eran estar limpios. Tal vez mis botas vaqueras podían ser un error… Por algo Alice me había prohibido usarlas mientras vivía con los Cullen, sólo cuando visitaba a Peter podía yo vestir como me sentía cómodo y no como un adolescente mimado usando ropa de diseñador.

De la casa se percibían emociones de nerviosismo e impaciencia por parte de Bella y de aburrimiento y resignación por parte de su padre. Sin pensarlo demasiado envié una oleada de paz a Bella y ella me reconoció de inmediato.  
-Jasper! –Exclamó abriendo la puerta.  
-Hola Bella… cómo estás? Te traje esto –Dije incómodo entregándole un ramo de flores silvestres. Me pareció un gesto apropiado en el momento de comprarlas, pero ahora, frente a ella…  
Bella enrojeció violentamente pero pude apreciar que mi gesto la había complacido. Si algo tan sencillo la hacía feliz, podía traerle flores cada día.  
-Gracias Jasper… -Dijo avergonzada –Pasa. Este es mi papá, Charlie.  
-Señor Swan, es un placer –Dije estrechando su mano mientras él me estudiaba y luego resoplaba un "Humph" para regresar su atención al juego que transmitían en la tele.  
Bella tomó mi mano y me llevó con ella a la cocina donde estaba preparando la cena, y sacó un jarrón de debajo del fregadero, lo llenó de agua y puso en ella las flores. Mientras ella estaba concentrada hundiendo su nariz en el ramo y aspirando feliz, yo la pude observar a ella.  
Vestía jeans ajustados, un sweater de color rosa y zapatillas de ballet del mismo color. Su cabello estaba trenzado y algunas mechas escapaban enmarcando su rostro. Se veía hermosa y adorable a la vez, y sentí una punzada de culpa al recordar mis impuros pensamientos con respecto a ella. Es mi amiga, me repetí, es mi única amiga… no merece ser mancillada de esa forma.  
-Tienes que disculpar a Charlie –Dijo Bella interrumpiendo mis divagaciones –No es que no le gustes, es Edward… lo culpa a él de mi estado emocional cuando me abandonó, y en consecuencia, la culpa se refleja en ti por ser su hermano…  
-Está bien… no hay problema, entiendo. Y para que lo sepas, Edward si tuvo la culpa de tu estado emocional. A pesar de que fue mi culpa que nos marcháramos él nunca debió terminar contigo de la forma en que lo hizo… -Dije tratando de aclarar las cosas.  
-No quiero hablar de eso –Dijo ella con pena  
-Está bien, lo siento –Dije levantando los brazos en rendición –Con qué me vas a torturar esta noche? –Pregunté tratando de subirle el ánimo.  
-Con un bistec bien crudo –Respondió satisfecha de sí misma –Supongo que mientras más crudo menos asqueroso para ti.  
-Gracias cariño –Dije guiñándole un ojo. Me sentía extrañamente cómodo en su proximidad y su olor parecía no molestarme tanto… lo tomé como una señal para estar atento, no podía descuidarme y tratar de morderla… qué sería de mí sin Bella? Qué sería de mí si algo le ocurriera por mi culpa?  
-Cariño? –Preguntó ella levantando una ceja.  
-Lo siento… Te molesta? –Le pregunté avergonzado. Qué me había poseído para llamarla "cariño"? Ni a Alice le ponía sobrenombres cariñosos, pero con Bella… ella tenía una forma de hacerme bajar mis defensas… -Es la manera de hablar que usamos en Texas… pero si prefieres lo puedo evitar –Dije apresuradamente.  
-No! –Exclamó ella poniéndose colorada –Me… me gusta –Admitió ella mirándome a los ojos. Estábamos sólo a un par de pasos de distancia y yo no parecía poder alejarme de ella... Podía sentir su olor y su corazón latir aceleradamente…  
-Bella cuanto falta para comer? –Gritó Charlie rompiendo el hechizo.  
-Eeeeh… 5 minutos! –Gritó Bella mirando hacia el living y sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello.  
-Necesitas ayuda? -Ofrecí.  
-Si quieres me puedes ayudar a poner la mesa –Respondió rápidamente.  
-Será un placer –Dije alejándome para recoger los cubiertos. Hice un rápido trabajo en poner la mesa y pronto estuve detrás de ella, rondándola… qué demonios pasaba conmigo?  
-Estamos listos! -Exclamo ella apagando el fuego de los bistecs y entregándome una fuente de ensalada.  
Nos sentamos los tres a la mesa en silencio. Yo podía sentir la incomodidad de Bella y las emociones de Charlie. Él no me quería facilitar las cosas, por lo que no me quedaba otra alternativa más que ir directo al grano.  
-Jefe Swan… señor… quería hablar con usted y decirle, en nombre de mi familia, que nunca fue nuestra intención lastimar a Bella con nuestra ausencia. Hasta hace un par de días no sabía que Edward hubiera abandonado a Bella en el bosque ni las cosas horribles que le dijo al terminar su relación con ella. Sólo quiero asegurarle que no se volverá a repetir… que Bella es importante para todos nosotros y ha sido una verdadera amiga para mí.  
-Bien, bien… -Dijo él -pero te advierto muchacho, un paso en falso y te mato! –Exclamó el padre de Bella medio en broma, medio en serio. Yo no pude menos que respetarlo por ello.  
-Sí señor –Dije guiñando un ojo a Bella, y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.  
-Bella hija que te pasa? –Preguntó Charlie dándome una mirada asesina. Yo no me preocupé, sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo  
-Es que… los quiero tanto a los dos! –Exclamó ella abrazando a su padre. Yo desvié la mirada para no entrometerme en su momento especial, pero de pronto me vi rodeado por los delicados brazos de Bella –Gracias Jasper… gracias por todo! –Exclamó.  
-De nada cariño, ahora siéntate y termina tu deliciosa cena –Dije confundido por mis propias emociones, tomando un enorme bocado de repugnante carne de vaca a medio cocer. Asquerosa.  
-Está bien… -Dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas -Papá… cómo va el caso de los campistas desaparecidos? Hay pistas? –Dijo ella cambiando de tema. El nuevo tópico me llamó la atención. Gente desaparecida generalmente significaba una sola cosa: Nómades.  
-Nada Bells –Suspiró Charlie cansado –Y hoy recibimos otro reporte de una pareja de recién casados que desapareció en el área…  
-Qué crees que les pueda haber sucedido? –Preguntó Bella.  
-Pues no lo sabemos, no tenemos pistas, pero aún no descartamos un ataque animal… se han reportado avistamientos de enormes osos en el área –Osos? Lo dudé. Yo los habría encontrado en mis correrías por el bosque y probablemente los cenado si los hubiera visto –Bella, quiero que te mantengas alejada del bosque hasta que se haya solucionado el caso.  
-Está bien papá… tu sabes que no soy muy aficionada al trecking de todos modos –Dijo ella.  
-Jefe Swan… dónde se han avistado los osos? –Pregunté yo tratando de parecer sólo medianamente interesado.  
-Cerca de La Push –Respondió –Aunque nadie de La Reserva parece haber visto nada, turistas han reportado avistamientos –Oh demonios! Será posible que hayan retornado los lobos gigantes a los que se refería Carlisle? Eso sería un problema, ya que yo no estaba presente cuando se había hecho el tratado, por lo que probablemente no me consideraba… Otro problema a considerar.  
-Bueno, habrá que evitar ir a La Reserva –Respondí sonriendo, sabiendo que mi entrada estaba prohibida de todos modos.  
Después de que hubimos terminado de comer esa horrible cena que Bella se había esforzado tanto en cocinar, me disculpé para ir al baño y vomitar todo, ya que mi estómago se sentía incómodamente lleno y pesado.  
Después de haber terminado con ese embarazoso trámite fui a la cocina a ayudar a Bella que se encontraba lavando los platos. Tomé un paño y me dediqué a secarlos, ambos en un cómodo silencio, sólo roto por nuestras respiraciones y el corazón de Bella que latía arrítmicamente, probablemente en sintonía con sus pensamientos y emociones.  
-Jasper –Habló de repente.  
-Dime, cariño.  
-Gracias por haber venido, por haber tratado de complacer a Charlie y por haber comido comida humana… no sabes cuánto lo aprecio –Me dijo irradiando cariño y gratitud.  
-No es nada Bella, tú sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti –Respondí honestamente.  
-En serio? Cualquier cosa? –Sonrió con una sonrisa pícara adornando su rostro.  
-Es eso un desafío? –Pregunté.  
-Tal vez… -Dijo ella.  
-Qué me quieres pedir Isabella? –Pregunté preparándome para lo peor.  
-Quisiera… me gustaría que me llevaras a pasear en tu moto… -Dijo sonrojándose.  
-Eso es todo? –Pregunté. Parecía demasiado sencillo.  
-Es que tendría que ser un secreto… Charlie odia las motocicletas. Cree que son máquinas de la muerte.  
-Está bien… pero tienes que usar un casco –Dije pensando que sería un error ceder a sus caprichos sin poner mis propias condiciones.  
-Trato hecho! Va a ser nuestro secreto! –Exclamó complacida. Como si no compartiéramos suficientes secretos entre nosotros!

…oOo…

Más tarde me despedí de Bella y Charlie y me fui a cazar. Necesitaba llenar mi estómago vacío y saciarme luego de haber compartido la noche con un par de humanos tan apetitosos como los Swan. A pesar de que estaba orgulloso de mi control, no se me olvidaban las palabras de los demás miembros de mi familia… yo soy débil, el que tiene el menor control del grupo… no puedo bajar la guardia.  
Horas después, mientras me encontraba drenando un ciervo, mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo tomé de inmediato y vi la pantalla… Bella.  
-Bella cariño, estás bien?  
-S… si… es sólo que tuve una pesadilla y quería hablar contigo… -Dijo con voz temblorosa.  
-Quieres hablar de tu pesadilla? –Ofrecí.  
-No… sólo quería oír tu voz… saber que aún estás aquí, que estás bien, que no me has abandonado…  
-Bella! Cuántas veces tenemos que hablar de lo mismo? No me voy a ninguna parte! –Dije molesto de que me creyera capaz de abandonarla. Es que no entendía lo mucho que la necesitaba?  
-Lo sé! Es que mi sueño…olvídalo, no debí haber llamado… -Dijo con voz triste.  
-Tú me puedes llamar siempre y en todo momento Isabella, pero no quiero que sigas dudando de mí. Yo te necesito tanto como tú me necesitas a mí y por favor, no lo olvides.  
-Está bien… me… me cantarías una canción? –Me preguntó en un susurro.  
-Cantar? –Pregunté sorprendido.  
-Me ayudaría a quedarme dormida –Aclaró.  
-Está bien –Dije sentándome en la copa de un árbol mirando el bosque iluminado por la luna –Qué quieres oír?  
-Alguna canción que te guste a ti…  
-Esta canción creo que nos sirve a los dos –Dije pesando en Amazing, de Aerosmith.  
_I kept the right ones out /_Mantuve los buenos afuera_  
And let the wrong ones in /_Y dejé entrar los malos_  
Had an angel of mercy to see me through all my sins /_Tuve un angel de misericordia para verme a traves de mis pecados  
_There were times in my life /_Hubo momentos en mi vida  
_When I was goin' insane /_En los que me estaba volviendo loco_  
Tryin' to walk through /_Tratando de caminar a través_  
The pain /_del dolor_  
When I lost my grip/_Cuando perdí el control_  
And I hit the floor /_Y golpeé el suelo_  
Yeah, I thought I could leave but couldn't get out the door /_Pensé que me podia ir pero no pude llegar a la puerta.  
_I was so sick and tired /_Estaba tan enfermo y cansado_  
Of a livin' a lie /_De vivir una mentira_  
I was wishin' that I /_Estaba deseando_  
Would die /_morir_._  
It's Amazing /Es increíble_  
With the blink of an eye you finally see the light _/En un parpadeo finalmente ves la luz_  
It's Amazing /_Es increíble_  
When the moment arrives that you know you'll be alright /_Cuando llega el momento tu sabes que estarás bien  
_It's Amazing/_Es increíble_  
And I'm sayin' a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight /_Y estoy diciendo una oración por los corazones desesperados esta noche.  
That one last shot's a Permanent Vacation /Ese ultimo disparo es una vacación permanente_  
And how high can you fly with broken wings? /_Y qué tan alto puedes volar con las alas rotas?_  
Life's a journey not a destination /_La vida es un viaje, no un destino_  
And I just can't tell just what tomorrow brings /_Y no puedo decir lo que mañana traerá_._  
You have to learn to crawl /Tienes que aprender a gatear_  
Before you learn to walk _/Antes de aprender a caminar_  
But I just couldn't listen to all that righteous talk /_Pero simplemente no podia escuchar toda esa charla virtuosa  
_I was out on the street /_Estaba afuera en la calle_  
Just a tryin' to survive/_Sólo tratando de sobrevivir  
_Scratchin to stay alive/_Rasguñando para mantenerme vivo  
_It's Amazing /_Es increíble_  
With the blink of an eye you finally see the light _/En un parpadeo finalmente ves la luz_  
It's Amazing /_Es increíble_  
When the moment arrives that you know you'll be alright /_Cuando llega el momento tu sabes que estarás bien  
_It's Amazing/_Es increíble_  
And I'm sayin' a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight /_Y estoy diciendo una oración por los corazones desesperados esta noche.  
Para cuando terminé de cantar Bella estaba sollozando contra el auricular.  
-Bella cariño, qué te pasa? –Pregunté preocupado.  
-Oh Jasper lo siento tanto… Has sufrido tanto… -Sollozó.  
-No cariño, como dice la canción, ahora estoy libre… ahora estoy mucho mejor que antes… tal vez mejor que nunca…  
-Te quiero Jazz –Dijo ella con un hilo de voz.  
-Te quiero Bella –Dije yo con voz ronca. Por qué estaba tan emocionado?  
-Me la cantarías otra vez? Me gusta el sonido de tu voz… -Me pidió.  
-Claro cariño…_I kept the right ones out  
And let the wrong ones in... _  
Y seguí cantando hasta que sentí su respiración acompasarse en el sueño. Mi pequeña Isabella por fin descansaba… y yo me quedé sólo, sobre la copa del árbol, escuchando su corazón latir a través del auricular durante toda la noche.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Les gustó? Jasper es un dulce!**

**Abrazos y no olviden comentar!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos y chicas! Lo siento por la demora, pero es que la vida real se interpuso en mi camino. Fui a hacer trekking a un parque nacional, caminé horas bajo la nieve y la lluvia hasta llegar a una cascada increíble, y ahora me duelen los músculos hasta del dedo meñique.**

**Eso me pasa por escribir mucho y ejercitarme poco!**

**Pero bueno, aquí estoy ahora con este nuevo capítulo. Creo que les gustará. Espero sus maravillosos comentarios, prometo esta vez tratar de responder a cada uno!**

**Mil abrazos.**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 7**

Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me

Here with me / Dido

**Bella POV**  
Desperté esa mañana sólo para darme cuenta de que me había dormido mientras hablaba con Jasper sin colgar la llamada y ahora no sólo se me había acabado la batería… también se me habían acabado los minutos para llamar. Tendría que esperar a mi próximo día de paga en Newton´s para recargarlo.

Maldiciendo mi estupidez me vestí para ir al colegio. Elegí ropa cómoda, simplemente jeans y una camiseta térmica con una antigua chaqueta de cuero de Renee. Tomé desayuno preguntándome dónde estaría Jasper el día de hoy… él me había contado que la noche anterior estaba en la copa de un árbol mirando la luna mientras me cantaba hasta dormirme… y yo añoré ese estilo de vida, esa libertad… el que se suponía que sería mi futuro cuando me convirtiera, un futuro que ya no existía…  
Pero mirando en retrospectiva… realmente habría sido así mi futuro? Lo dudé. Edward no parecía ser el tipo de hombre que simplemente escala árboles para ver la luna conmigo… a él le gustaban los gestos grandilocuentes, las cenas de gala, los hoteles caros…  
Por primera vez me di cuenta de qué tan distintos éramos realmente Edward y yo. De lo mucho que yo me esforzaba en encajar en sus cánones de perfección.  
Tomando mis llaves, salí de la casa aún sumida en mis reflexiones, y cuál no sería mi sorpresa al encontrarme a no otro que Jasper esperándome en la calle apoyado en su fantástica motocicleta.  
-Jasper! –Exclamé corriendo hacia él y dándole un abrazo que él permitió manteniéndose rígido. Cada vez costaba un poquito menos que me permitiera acercarme, y después de la noche anterior, me sentía mucho más cercana de él que antes.  
-Buenos días cariño –Dijo usando su delicioso acento sureño.  
-Qué haces aquí? No es que no esté feliz de verte, pero tengo que ir al colegio… -Dije apresuradamente.  
-Vine por dos razones. La primera es darte esto –Dijo entregándome una bolsa de regalo adornada con una cinta... Imagino que la bolsa era para no arriesgar un nuevo corte con un verdadero papel de regalo.  
-Para mí? Por qué? –Pregunté incómoda. No me gustaban los presentes, y menos los que llegaban sin motivo alguno.  
-Es algo que se me ocurrió anoche –Me dijo mientras yo sacaba de la bolsa una caja cuadrada conteniendo… un iphone idéntico al de Jasper.  
-Jazz! Esto es demasiado! Por supuesto que no lo puedo aceptar! Además ya tengo mi propio teléfono! –Dije sonrojándome.  
-Cálmate y déjame explicarte –Dijo él sin alterarse con mi negativa –Si vamos a hablar periódicamente por teléfono, y me gustaría que así fuera, entonces lo más inteligente es que te incluya a mi plan. Así tenemos minutos gratis e ilimitados entre tu equipo y el mío y el iphone me salió prácticamente gratis al abrir tu cuenta. Por supuesto puedes llamar a quién quieras con él, pero quiero que sepas que me puedes contactar en cualquier momento sin miedo a quedarte sin minutos como sucedió anoche.  
-Demonios Jazz! Odio cuando te comportas tan… tan… racional! -Exclamé  
-Eso significa que aceptas mi regalo? –Preguntó esperanzado y sonriente. Cómo negarme?  
-Lo acepto, pero sólo lo usaré para llamarte a ti –Le dije –Y mi otro teléfono lo mantendré para hablar con Charlie y los demás, así no te costaré un peso.  
-Como desees con tal de que aceptes –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Yo abrí la caja del teléfono y me lo encontré totalmente cargado y al estudiarlo con más detenimiento vi que el número de Jasper estaba ya incorporado a la agenda telefónica junto con una foto que se había sacado él mismo. Los risos dorados caían sobre sus ojos y su mirada era intensa. Decidí estudiar esa foto con más detenimiento cuando estuviera sola.  
-Gracias Jasper… ahora te voy a poder llamar cada vez que te extrañe por la noche –Dije sonrojándome violentamente al captar el sentido de mis palabras –Quiero decir… hummmm…  
-Entiendo, no te tortures más –Dijo él sonriendo pícaro.  
-Cuál es el segundo motivo para que estés aquí tan temprano? –Pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema.  
-Oh! Si… vine para llevarte al colegio… eso si tienes ganas de montar mi moto… -Ofreció.  
-Sí! Sisisisisisisisi! –Dije saltando de alegría.  
-Ponte el casco Evel Knievel –Me dio burlándose de mí.  
-Quién es ese? –Pregunté poniéndome el casco plateado que me extendió.  
-Qué demonios les enseñan en el colegio hoy en día? –Se peguntó montando su moto - Evel Knievel fue un popular motociclista de acrobacias de la década de los 60 y 70… el mejor, si me lo preguntas a mí.  
-Oh… Ok –Respondí. Por qué demonios tendría que haber sabido eso? A veces estos vampiros eran extremadamente sabiondos.  
-Te subes? –Preguntó haciendo ronronear el motor.  
-Sip –Dije montándome detrás de él. Nuestros cuerpos quedaron casi perfectamente acoplados y por un minuto no supe cómo reaccionar… se sentía demasiado bien, demasiado natural!  
-Afírmate –Me gritó y en cuando mis brazos rodearon su (perfectamente tonificado) estómago, partimos como alma que se la lleva el diablo superando los 120 km. por hora. Yo aterrada y excitada me aferré con más fuerza a él y demasiado pronto, ya nos encontramos en el estacionamiento del colegio.  
Me tomé unos segundos antes de bajar de la moto, y en cuanto lo hice, de inmediato extrañé el cuerpo de Jasper y la vibración del motor entre mis piernas.  
Al sacarme el casco noté que todo el mundo nos miraba atónitos. Maldita sea! No tienen nada más interesante en lo que enfocar su atención? Aparentemente no. Mi rabia y timidez natural chocaron y antes de que pudiera gritar o salir corriendo, un suave manto de calma me hizo sentir mucho mejor.  
-Tranquila cariño, sólo están mirando… que tengas un buen día –Dijo y guiñándome un ojo, partió prometiendo regresar a buscarme a la salida de clases.  
Suspirando, me giré como una condenada a muerte y me interné en el edificio, donde todo el mundo siguió mirándome como si tuviera tres cabezas, y en cuanto les fui dando la espalda comenzaron los murmullos.  
-Bella! –Me saludó Jessica por primera vez en meses –Es ese Jasper Hale el que te vino a dejar?  
-Sí –Admití.  
-Oh… Regresaron los Cullen? –Preguntó Lauren, otra que nunca me dirigía la palabra.  
-Volviste con Edward? –Preguntó Jessica.  
-Y si volviste con Edward por qué estás con Jasper? –Preguntó Lauren.  
-Es Jasper tu nuevo novio? –Preguntó Jessica.  
-Qué opina Edward de que estés saliendo con su hermano? –Preguntó Lauren.  
-No, no regresaron los Cullen, no he vuelto con Edward, Jasper y yo somos sólo amigos, y aunque fuéramos novios eso no es problema de Edward ni de nadie más! –Exclamé sentándome irritada en mi mesa habitual, sola.  
La mañana pasó tortuosamente lenta, con todo el mundo mirándome y los chismes corriendo de boca en boca. Para cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo, yo ya estaba "embarazada de Jasper y Edward al oponerse a nuestra unión había sido enviado a un internado en Suiza". No sé de dónde sacan esas cosas!  
Almorcé sola en un rincón, y me dediqué a explorar mi nuevo teléfono. Pronto descubrí cómo enviar mensajes de texto y decidí enviar uno a Jasper.  
"_Qué haces? Te extraño, quiero ir a pasear en moto y dejar la escuela._  
_Abrazos, B."_  
Casi inmediatamente recibí una respuesta diciendo  
"_Estoy cerca, di las palabras y te recojo y nos fugamos._  
_Te permito abrazarme, J."_  
Por tentadora que sonara la idea de fugarme del colegio, sabía que el chisme llegaría casi de inmediato a Charlie, por lo que debí responder  
"_Lamentablemente no puedo fugarme, Charlie me mataría. Odio la escuela y odio a los adolescentes que la repletan._  
_La súper cabreada B."_  
Instantáneamente recibí su respuesta.  
"_1.- Ser mi amiga posiblemente te mate de todas formas._  
_2.- No quiero enemistarme con el Jefe. Tiene una pistola._  
_3.- Los adolescentes SON odiosos (con raras excepciones)._  
_4.- Qué te hizo Jessica Stanley para cabrearte tanto?_  
_Un comprensivo J."_  
No pude evitar sonreír. Jasper puede temer a mil cosas, pero a la pistola de Charlie? No lo creo.  
"_Cómo supiste que fue Jessica S.? Y si, ella y Lauren inventaron un montón de rumores sobre mí._  
_Atte._  
_La futura madre de tu hijo"_  
Su respuesta fue simplemente  
"_Wow, un paseo en moto y ya estás embarazada? Qué te sucedería si te besara? Tendríamos quintillizos?_  
_Un muy impresionado J."_  
Mi respuesta:  
"_Idiota! Tengo que volver a clases. Nos vemos en un par de horas. Tal vez pueda saltarme gimnasia con mi licencia maternal…_  
_Una ansiosa (de huir de este lugar) B."_  
Guardé mi nuevo teléfono y terminé rápidamente de comer para dirigirme a Biología, un ramo que solía gustarme hasta que Edward lo arruinó para mí. Afortunadamente seguía siendo fácil para mí, por lo que pude soñar despierta por la hora que duró la clase. Jasper me desconcentraba sin estar ni siquiera presente… Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? Pensaría en mí como yo pensaba en él?  
Pronto la campana del fin de la clase me sacó de mis ensoñaciones y me dirigí al gimnasio. Lamentablemente el entrenador Klapp no sabía nada de mi supuesto embarazo, por lo que me obligó a participar en un fatídico juego de vóleibol.  
Luego de herir a la mitad de mi equipo y torcerme el tobillo en un par de jugadas, el entrenador decidió que yo había tenido suficiente y me envió a la banca.  
Ahí saqué mi iphone disimuladamente y busqué la foto que Jasper se había sacado de sí mismo.  
Miraba a la cámara serio, Jasper no sonreía nunca por que sí. Sus ojos tenían una intensidad de la que carecían el resto de los Cullen, y en sus rasgos pude distinguir claramente a un hombre, no un adolescente… cómo caía alguien en la charada de verlo como parte del alumnado del colegio? Probablemente porque Jasper era intimidante (al menos para los demás). Raramente alguien lo miraba a los ojos, y menos se atrevería a contradecirlo.  
Jasper era hermoso como el resto de los Cullen, pero su belleza era de alguna manera más imperfecta, más terrenal. Era como un ángel que bajó a la tierra y ha visto demasiado sufrimiento: ya nunca más reflejaría su inocencia celestial.  
Cuando terminó el día escolar corrí al estacionamiento para estar ahí antes que la horda de chismosas viera que Jasper era quién me recogía, pero con mi tobillo herido me tropecé empeorando la lesión.  
Cojeé al estacionamiento y ahí estaba, solo pero rodeado de curiosos, Jasper Whitlock (Hale para todos los efectos) en toda su gloria.  
Fue como si la tierra se detuviera en su eje, toda la porquería de mi día quedó atrás y sólo éramos él y yo.  
Corrí/cojeé hacia él, lo abracé (y él lo permitió) y tomando mi casco me monté en su moto.  
-Tienes prisa cariño? Dónde es el incendio? –Preguntó sonriendo mientras se ponía su propio casco y subía con movimientos lentos a su moto, haciendo un show para el que quisiera mirar.  
-Jasper apúrate maldita sea! –Mascullé.  
-Isabella Swan, deja de maldecir o voy a dar un par de vueltas alrededor del estacionamiento para que los que aún no han sacado fotos para el periódico escolar tengan su oportunidad.  
-Te odio! –Exclamé aferrándome a su delicioso estómago.  
-No es verdad –Respondió –A dónde quieres ir?  
-No lo sé… lejos. Tú eliges, pero quiero ir rápido –Respondí roja de vergüenza. Es que la gente no podía ser un poco más disimulada en su afán de chismosear?  
-Hoy no trabajas? –Preguntó. Se sabía mi horario, por supuesto.  
-No, la señora Newton me dejó un mensaje ayer diciendo que me cambiaba el turno para mañana.  
-Perfecto –Respondió y aceleró –Te voy a llevar a un lugar donde nunca ha estado nadie –Me dijo… y yo emocionada, me dejé llevar.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos! aquí estoy nuevamente con Red Moon! Este capítulo creo que será del gusto de todos, así es que quiero que me lo digan por fis, para saber si continuamos por este camino o no.**

**Alguien por ahí me pidió capítulos más largos, pero la verdad es que eso significaría actualizaciones más esporádicas... ustedes eligen... yo prefiero capítulos como ahora de unas 6 páginas de Word día por medio a 8 página veces por semana...**

**Saludos a todos quienes me escriben, cada review es una sonrisa en mi rostro.**

**Muchos cariños y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 8**

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss a thing/Aerosmith

**Jasper POV**  
Recoger a Bella del colegio fue una experiencia... interesante.  
La curiosidad y el morbo que expelían los estudiantes al verme apoyado en mi moto en el estacionamiento del colegio eran abrumadores. Los murmullos y ridículos comentarios me hicieron gracia, pero esperé que a Bella no le afectaran negativamente… ella era mucho más sensible que yo y los chismes mal intencionados podían convertir su vida en un infierno.

Bella apareció cojeando del edificio principal, pero decidí no comentar al respecto hasta que ella quisiera contarme, ya que Bella siempre se estaba accidentando pero no dejaba de avergonzarse al respecto… Al menos esta vez no había sangre.  
Ella corrió cojeando hacia mí y pude sentir el alivio y felicidad que sintió al verme. No me tomó por sorpresa cuando me abrazó, sino más bien yo se lo permití, contento de tenerla a mi lado una vez más.  
Ella de inmediato tomó su casco y se subió a la moto.  
-Tienes prisa cariño? –Le pregunté -Dónde es el incendio? –Dije subiéndome lentamente a la moto, para que nadie se perdiera detalle de nuestra escapada juntos. No sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero quise que todos supieran que Bella estaba conmigo.  
-Jasper apúrate maldita sea! –Masculló furiosa. Yo suprimí una carcajada y le dije  
-Isabella Swan, deja de maldecir o voy a dar un par de vueltas alrededor del estacionamiento para que los que aún no han sacado fotos para el periódico escolar tengan su oportunidad –Amenacé.  
-Te odio! –Exclamó aferrándose con fuerza a mi estómago. El calor de sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y su cuerpo contra el mío era irresistible y debí concentrarme para seguir la conversación.  
-No es verdad –Respondí –A dónde quieres ir?  
-No lo sé… lejos. Tú eliges, pero quiero ir rápido –Respondió aún avergonzada por la atención que estábamos captando.  
-Hoy no trabajas? –Pregunté. Era lunes y le correspondía trabajar.  
-No, la señora Newton me dejó un mensaje ayer diciendo que me cambiaba el turno para mañana –Respondió.  
-Perfecto! –Exclamé y aceleré –Te voy a llevar a un lugar donde nunca ha estado nadie –Le dije pensando en mi plan para llevarla a mi lugar especial en la montaña. Seguro Bella lo sabría apreciar.  
Conduje por aproximadamente una hora a toda velocidad con Bella pegada a mi espalda… la excitación y entusiasmo de ambos eran embriagantes y a pesar de que Bella se aferró más fuerte cuanto más aceleré, nunca sentí miedo de su parte.  
Ninguno de los dos trató de hablar… nos entendíamos con simples gestos con la cabeza o nuestras manos para mostrarnos algo que nos llamaba la atención en el paisaje, o simplemente usábamos nuestras emociones para reflejarle al otro lo que estábamos pensando. Estas acciones resultaban mucho más íntimas que una conversación y de pronto no pude evitar pensar en qué sería de mí cuando Bella siguiera adelante con su vida.  
Si, ella era mi amiga en el hoy y el ahora, pero qué sucedería cuando se enamorara de otro? Cuando se casara? Cuando otro hombre se convirtiera en su todo? No podía permitirlo, eso simplemente me destruiría una vez más… Bella era mía y no estaba dispuesta a compartirla.  
Qué significaba eso? No lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir…  
Con estos pensamientos en mente nos internamos en el bosque hasta donde podíamos avanzar en la moto. Una vez que detuve el motor Bella se quitó el casco y exclamó  
-Wow, Jasper es… verde! –Y rió divertida. El bosque que nos rodeaba era exactamente igual que el que había detrás de su casa.  
-Esta es sólo una parada graciosilla! -Dije quitándole el casco de las manos.  
-Y entonces adónde vamos? –Preguntó curiosa.  
Yo simplemente miré hacia la cima de la montaña que se encontraba a nuestra derecha.  
-Jasper yo no sé escalar! –Exclamó.  
-Por supuesto que eso ya lo sé, yo te voy a cargar –Respondí.  
-Pero… pero… no te van a dar ganas de comerme? –Preguntó ella.  
-No más que de costumbre… el aire libre me hace bien, además cacé esta mañana mientras estabas en el colegio –Respondí bastante confiado en no comerme a mi Bella antes de anunciarle que necesitaba que fuera mía y de nadie más.  
-Ok… qué tienes en las alforjas? –Me preguntó mientras yo sacaba una mochila de una de las alforjas de la moto.  
-Es una sorpresa. Necesito que te pongas la mochila y te subas a mi espalda.  
-Me prometes que no vas a chocar contra un árbol? –Preguntó levantando una ceja.  
-Por qué razón chocaría yo con un árbol? Deja de dar rodeos y súbete, no tenemos todo el día –Dije dándole una palmada en el trasero. Bella dio un chillido y se puso la mochila y de un salto se montó en mi espalda, apoyando su mejilla contra la mía. Demonios! Eso no iba a funcionar… si intentaba correr con su boca tan cerca de la mía seguro nos estrellábamos o caíamos de un precipicio –Bella esa posición no es buena –Le dije –Protege tu rostro detrás de mi cuello para que no te llegue el viento en la cara –Dije y pude sentir una punzada de decepción de su parte.  
-Pero así no puedo ver! –Se quejó.  
-Cuando lleguemos a donde vamos, lo vas a poder ver todo –Prometí.  
-Ok, ok, está bien así? –Preguntó con sus labios contra mi nuca causándome un estremecimiento de placer.  
-Perfecto –Respondí con voz ronca. Genial, ahora debería tratar de correr por el bosque con una erección. Afortunadamente ella no podía verla.  
Afirmé una de las piernas de Bella rodeando mi estómago y eché a correr. Pude sentir la excitación y adrenalina de Bella corriendo por sus venas y mi propia felicidad de poder por fin compartir mi lugar especial con alguien que verdaderamente lo apreciaría su importancia.  
Corrí y escalé durante unos 40 minutos, tiempo durante el cual Bella se había acoplado perfectamente a mi espalda, tan quieta y tranquila que llegué a pensar que estaba dormido… pero no, sus emociones la delataban, ella disfrutaba del paseo tanto como yo.  
Cuando llegamos a la cumbre de la montaña ambos estábamos ansiosos de parar y simplemente embebernos en el increíble paisaje que nos rodeaba. Cuando bajé a Bella de mi espalda de inmediato extrañé su calidez, pero la expresión de su rostro pagó con creces mi pérdida.  
-Jasper es increíble! –Exclamó.  
-Eres la primera persona con la que lo comparto –Le dije.  
-Oh Jazz… gracias –Dijo lanzándose a mis brazos… pero esta vez la esperaba, la necesitaba y la abracé de vuelta, fuertemente pero con cuidado de no dañarla.  
Nos mantuvimos abrazados por largos segundos, y ninguno de los dos se quería separar del otro. De ella pude sentir emanando contento y felicidad, y no quise romper el hechizo jamás.  
Pero Bella era humana, y estaba en su naturaleza moverse. Separándose unos centímetros de mí me miró a los ojos y me dijo  
-Gracias…  
-Gracias por qué? –Pregunté confundido.  
-Gracias por ser mi amigo, por abrirte a mí, por mostrarme tu lugar secreto… gracias… te quiero Jazz… -Dijo mirándome intensamente.  
-Cariño… -Dije acariciando su mejilla –Cuando te pones así tan dulce ni siquiera me dan ganas de comerte, me puedes producir caries –Dije yo en un intento por controlar mis pensamientos que me estaban impulsando a besarla con locura.  
-Idiota! –Rió ella –Qué traigo en la mochila? –Preguntó.  
-Ábrela y verás –Dije apoyándome en una roca mientras ella abría la mochila como si fueran sus regalos de navidad. Rápidamente sacó una manta, malvaviscos, sopa de tomates deshidratada y chocolates. Es lo que pensé que le gustaría… al menos era comida que Esme había comprado alguna vez para Bella.  
-Sopa deshidratada? –Preguntó –Cómo se supone que la hidrate?  
-Con agua –Respondí brillantemente.  
-Jazz las sopas deshidratadas se preparan con agua caliente… trajiste una olla?  
-Nop –Dije sintiéndome un idiota. Debí leer las instrucciones de preparación antes de traerla, pero qué sé yo de comida humana deshidratada?  
-Está bien, asaremos malvaviscos… sabes hacer una fogata? –Preguntó. Yo la miré como si estuviera loca y le respondí  
-Soy un mayor del ejército confederado, por supuesto que sé hacer fuego –Y me apresuré a buscar un poco de leña seca entre la espesura del bosque.  
Para cuando regresé Bella estaba sentada sobre mi roca cubierta con la manta y mordisqueando un trozo de chocolate. Yo prendí fuego rápidamente y ella se acercó ansiosa a la fogata.  
-Jazz, me buscarías una varilla para asar mis malvaviscos? –Preguntó. Yo corrí al bosque y le llevé varias para que eligiera. Ella optó por una delgada y flexible y se dispuso a asar sus golosinas.  
-Descubrí este lugar la última vez que recaí –Comenté mirando hacia el infinito.  
-Cuándo fue eso? –Preguntó Bella con voz suave.  
-Hace 35 años –Respondí recordando como si fuera ayer el terror en los ojos de mi víctima.  
-Y aún te tratas como si fueras un adicto? Jazz eres mucho más fuerte de lo que te dan crédito! –Exclamó ella.  
-Bella lo mío no es una adicción, es algo mucho más serio… si fallo no es a mí a quién puedo dañar, es a ti… es al resto -Dije lleno de vergüenza.  
-Jazz tu no me vas a hacer daño, convéncete de eso, tu eres bueno, y fuerte! Yo sé que es difícil resistirse, pero tú lo has logrado una y otra vez!  
-Bella yo no te puedo perder –Escupí de la nada –No puedo vivir sin ti…  
-No tienes que vivir sin mí –Respondió ella –Yo estoy aquí para ti.  
-No entiendes! –Exclamé –Algún día vas a conocer a alguien, te vas a enamorar y ya no te voy a importar! Bella tu eres mi único lazo con el mundo real… si te pierdo… no sé si podría seguir siendo vegetariano… no sabes el monstruo que soy… -Dije agachando la cabeza en vergüenza.  
-Jazz… No me vas a perder… ten la certeza de que no te voy a cambiar por nadie…  
-Bella tu eres humana y cambiante por naturaleza, cómo puedes estar tan segura? –Pregunté esperanzado, dispuesto a tomar lo que ella quisiera entregarme.  
Ella no me respondió, pero parándose frente a mí tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y cerró sus ojos en concentración… Y entonces lo sentí.  
Una ola cálida de amor, cariño, confianza y devoción, todo entremezclado, y todo dirigido a mí.  
-Es por eso que no tienes por qué preocuparte Jazz –Dijo ella bajando la mirada. Yo tomé su rostro entre mis manos y procedí a hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella, enviándole todos mis sentimientos por ella, incluso aquellos que no entendía, como mi posesividad y mi necesidad de ella. Bella abrió los ojos abrumada.  
-Es… es de verdad eso lo que sientes? –Preguntó ella. Yo me limité a asentir.  
Bella lento, muy lentamente, se puso de puntillas y acercó su rostro al mío sin apartar sus ojos de los míos hasta que estuvimos a sólo un par de centímetros de distancia. Se detuvo un segundo, como para comprobar que yo aún seguía en control y yo no moví ni un músculo, demasiado aturdido por lo que estaba ocurriendo como para pensar en drenarla.  
Y en un último y suave movimiento, Bella unió sus labios a los míos, delicadamente, haciendo apenas presión. El calor de su boca y la fragancia de su aliento parecieron llenar mis sentidos, y sólo atiné a enredar mis manos en su cabello para prolongar ese beso que me estaba devolviendo la vida.  
Ella pareció sorprendida de que no la rechazara, pero nada podía estar más lejos de mi mente. Entreabrí mis labios para capturar su labio inferior entre los míos y lo recorrí con mi lengua. Ella gimió y eso me dio confianza en estar haciéndolo bien. Hacía siglos que no besaba a una humana.  
Ella imitó mi movimiento y succionó mi labio superior entre los suyos, creando una maravillosa sensación, pero nada se comparó al momento en que nuestras lenguas se tocaron por primera vez… fue como si una corriente eléctrica nos recorriera a ambos de pies a cabeza, impulsándonos a continuar…  
Demasiado pronto Bella necesitó separarse un poco para respirar, pero nuestras frentes quedaron juntas y nuestros ojos mirando profundamente en el otro. Ambos estábamos jadeantes y sin palabras. Fue con mucho, el mejor beso de mi vida.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Aaaaaaaw! Se besaron! Creo que merezco reviews por eso!**

**Reviews=love=más besos de Jasper.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos! Me adelanté un poco en el capítulo de hoy porque recibí un montón de reviews el capítulo anterior, y eso me hizo tan feliz que escribí con más energía aún.**

**Espero sea del agrado de todos, y si tienen peticiones, consultas o sugerencias, no duden en hacérmelas saber.**

**Todo mi cariño y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Demasiado pronto Bella necesitó separarse un poco para respirar, pero nuestras frentes quedaron juntas y nuestros ojos mirando profundamente en el otro. Ambos estábamos jadeantes y sin palabras. Fue con mucho, el mejor beso de mi vida._

**Capítulo 9**

Mi corazón se eleva en sus latidos;  
tiempo de amor y yo te estoy buscando  
y, mis ojos, me hacen daño  
de tanto mirar.  
¿Dónde estarás?, ¿dónde, alma mía?  
que, yo sin ti, me perderé.  
¿Dónde estarás?, ¿dónde, alma bella?  
estrella gemela... ¿dónde estarás?  
Tal vez, detrás de la luna estarás,  
como el sueño más difícil de hallar.  
¿No comprendes que yo vivo por ti?  
¿dónde estarás?

_Estrella gemela / Eros Ramazzotti_

**Bella POV**

Oh Dios! Besé a Jasper! Qué demonios me poseyó para hacer una cosa así? No es que no fuera absolutamente maravilloso y perfecto, pero ahora él se arrepentiría y yo quedaría sola…

Aunque él no me rechazó, es más, me respondió e incluso profundizó el beso… Oh, por qué no podía ser yo una mujer más experimentada? Por qué demonios no sabía leer a los hombres como lo haría cualquier otra…?

Y mientras me consumían las dudas, nuestras frentes aún estaban unidas, nuestras respiraciones agitadas y mi boca ardía por volver a probar sus labios.

-Bella, otra vez! 15 emociones distintas en pocos segundos! –Me reprendió Jasper sacándome de mis cavilaciones pero sin separarse de mí.

-Lo siento… lo siento, no debí… atacarte de esa forma… -Dije poniéndome roja como un tomate.

-Atacarme?... Te refieres a besarme? Hablas en serio? –Me dijo frunciendo el ceño visiblemente molesto.

-Jasper tu… yo… lo siento, yo sé que tú amas a Alice… yo simplemente me dejé llevar por el momento… y ahora lo arruiné todo –Dije mientras lágrimas de pesar rodaban por mis mejillas.

-Amar a Alice? Después de cómo me trató? Bella, Alice ya ha seguido adelante, no veo por qué no podría hacer yo lo mismo. Entiendo si tú estás enamorada de Edward… o más bien no, no lo entiendo, porque ustedes dos no tienen nada en común, pero al menos puedo respetar tus sentimientos por él, pero no quiero oírte disculparte por el mejor beso que he recibido en mi vida!

-El… mejor? –Pregunté ilusionada… a lo mejor… a lo mejor no lo había arruinado todo…

-El mejor, cariño… -Afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Jasper yo… ya no quiero a Edward. Yo me despedí de él y su mierda cuando destruí su piano… él ya no es mi problema. Siempre va a tener un lugar en mi corazón como mi primer novio, pero nada más –Dije mirando al suelo sin saber qué hacer con mis manos que colgaban de mi cuerpo como cordeles mojados.

-Isabella… sé que esto es repentino y puedes negarte si así lo deseas y nada va a cambiar entre nosotros si lo haces, pero… quisieras ser mi novia? –Preguntó él levantando mi barbilla con un par de dedos.

-Novia? De verdad? –Pregunté brillantemente como la tarada en la que me había convertido. Afortunadamente en ese momento una de mis neuronas decidió hacer sinapsis en el área del cerebro ligada con el lenguaje, porque lo siguiente que salió de mis labios fue un entusiasta -Sí!

-Sí? Eres mía? –Preguntó entusiasmado.

-No, yo soy mía… pero también soy tu novia… si tu quieres… -Respondí sin estar dispuesta a darme por entero tan fácilmente esta vez.

-Eso me basta –Dijo inclinándose hacia mí para besarme otra vez… Oh por dios! Sus besos eran maravillosos, cada uno mejor que el anterior, tan experimentado, tan seguro… y usaba su lengua de las formas más deliciosas…

Sus labios se fusionaron a los míos por varios minutos y yo respondí con entusiasmo a falta de experiencia. Nuestras lenguas se enroscaron entre sí y creí perder el sentido ante la sobrecarga de sensaciones maravillosas que estaba sintiendo… amor… creo que el amor que sentí por ese maravilloso hombre dañado que me besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello… amor es la emoción primordial que sentí y la proyecté. Él me retornó más amor y felicidad, y creamos un círculo sin fin de dicha y ternura.

Mis manos se enredaron entre los suaves mechones de cabellos rubios que llegaban hasta el cuello de su camiseta aferrándolo a mí y anclándome a él.

Cuando por fin nos separamos, jadeantes, sonrientes y felices, él dijo

-Lo siento cariño, pero pronto va a llover y debo llevarte a tu casa…

-Es que no quiero irme –Dije haciendo un puchero –si nos vamos regresaremos a la realidad y todo esto va a resultar ser un sueño…

-Bella… es que no sentiste nada de lo que te envié? Ahora esta es nuestra realidad, no importa dónde estemos…

- Y tu sed? Sé que no podemos estar en espacios cerrados juntos… ni siquiera sé cómo has podido besarme… -Argumenté.

-Es verdad que las cosas son más fáciles para mí al aire libre, pero me he ido desensibilizando poco a poco y ya puedo tocarte en espacios cerrados… estoy seguro que con un poco de tiempo… -Dijo sin terminar. En un poco más de tiempo qué? Qué? Me tocaría de maneras más íntimas? Pero… pero…

-Con un poco de tiempo qué? –Pregunté ansiosa por saber a qué se refería.

-Podré ser un novio normal… hacer las cosas que los novios hacen… -Dijo tímidamente.

-Jasper… me estás hablando de sexo? –Pregunté divertida por su timidez. El hombre tiene como 200 años por el amor de Dios!

-Sólo si tú quieres –Respondió mirándome a los ojos.

-Pero Edward dijo… -Me detuve. Qué demonios sabía Edward?

-Qué te dijo? -Preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

-Que la intimidad entre un vampiro y un humano es imposible… Él… ni siquiera me besó como lo acabas de hacer tú… Ni siquiera abría la boca… -Dije muerta de de vergüenza de dar esos detalles.

-Cariño, la intimidad entre humanos y vampiros es posible, sólo infrecuente… cuando estemos listos, si ambos lo deseamos, podemos hacer todo lo que desees. En esta relación los límites los pondrás tú –Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Eso quiere decir que te puedo besar todo lo que desee? –Preguntó.

-Todo lo que desees por el tiempo que lo desees-Respondió –Ahora déjame apagar el fuego mientras tu recoges las cosas para poder llevarte a casa. El descenso es más rápido, pero aún así tenemos un largo recorrido en moto.

-Un último beso? –Le pedí.

-Los que quieras cariño, ya te lo dije, ahora soy tuyo para besarte cuanto lo desees –Dijo descendiendo nuevamente a mis labios, que lo esperaban ansiosos. Su dulce aliento me envolvió y me sumergí en la delicia de besar a mi novio, ese dios rubio que por alguna razón había decidido protegerme de mí misma y que ahora me hacía feliz.

…oOo…

El descenso de la montaña fue bastante aterrador. Si bien pude hundir mi rostro en el cuello de MI NOVIO (no me cansaba de repetirlo en mi cabeza, ni siquiera Edward me había pedido formalmente que fuéramos novios como Jasper lo había hecho), los saltos mortales que Jasper daba conmigo a cuestas resultaban muy poco divertidos.

Al llegar a la moto me deslicé de su espalda mareada y sudorosa…

-Aaaaagh… -Logré gemir.

-Cariño qué te pasa? Estás enferma? –Preguntó él preocupado.

-Siiiiiii… estoy mareada… podemos descansar un poco? –Dije sentándome en una roca y poniendo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas.

-Lo siento… quería llegar rápido abajo para que no te atrasaras en llegar a tu casa –Explicó.

-Puedo llamar a Charlie y avisarle que llegaré más tarde… pero no quiero volver a bajar una montaña de esa manera… por favor… -Le rogué a punto de vomitar.

-Oh cariño, lo siento tanto… si quieres puedo llamar al Jefe para avisarle que llegaremos más tarde mientras te recuperas… -Ofreció.

-Ok… -Dije respirando profundamente para calmar mi estómago. Jasper se alejó unos pasos para hacer la llamada y regresó con una sonrisa.

-Charlie dice que no hay problema, que ya encargó un par de pizzas y que en tanto estés en casa antes de las 8 todo estará bien.

-Le gustas –Dije.

-Ugh? –Preguntó.

-A Charlie, le gustas… -Aclaré.

-Y a mí me gustas tú –dijo poniendo su mano helada en mi frente. Se sintió tan bien…

Jasper me sentó en su regazo y yo me acurruqué contra su hombro mientras él acariciaba mis brazos.

-Estás bien aún con tu sed? –Pregunté.

-Perfecto… ya te dije, si alguna vez estás en peligro me voy a largar a cazar, no me voy a comer a mi novia! –Sonrió besando la punta de mi nariz.

-Jazz… de verdad me quieres? –Pregunté.

-Muchísimo cariño… muchísimo. Y tú?

-Ya lo has sentido Jazz… te quiero muchísimo! Dije besando su mejilla. Él sonrió aún más y besó mi cabello.

-Estás lista para que nos vayamos? Ya te ves menos verde… -Me dijo ayudándome a ponerme de pié.

-Lista. Solo no hagas locuras con la moto. Mi estómago no lo resistiría.

-Prometido –Dijo besándome levemente en los labios. En qué momento nos habíamos vuelto tan cariñosos?

-Jasper te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Dije sin saber cómo decir lo que necesitaba decir.

-Dime…

-Con Alice nunca parecían tocarse ni besarse en público, pero conmigo… actúas totalmente diferente… por qué?

-Alice… ella tiene un pasado difícil. Tú sabes, en el asilo. Ella no lo recuerda todo, pero recuerda partes de su "terapia" y por eso no le gusta demasiado el contacto físico, ni siquiera con su pareja…

-Oh… entiendo, pero tú no pareces ser así… a ti te gusta que te toque verdad? Y te gusta tocarme…

-No cariño, yo no soy así… a mí me hace falta el contacto físico, pero Alice me había dado tanto que… aprendí a vivir sin el contacto casual…

-O sea que tu y Alice no…? –Me puse colorada y celosa al imaginarlo…

-Si Bella, sí teníamos sexo, pero nunca prolongamos el contacto más allá. Nunca nos tomamos de las manos o nos besamos sólo porque sí.

-Y el resto de la familia? Me imagino que los demás si te tocarían… Esme al menos, ella parece siempre estar acariciando a alguno de sus hijos…

-No a mí… verás… yo soy… aterrador para los demás vampiros. Mis cicatrices me hacen amenazador y temible, como un león herido. Tu no querrías acariciar _eso_verdad? –Dijo tristemente.

-Me estás diciendo que nadie de tu propia familia te tocaba? –Exclamé horrorizada.

-Sólo Rose, y a veces Emmett me daba una palmada en la espalda después de jugar a luchar.

-Oh Jasper! –Dije saltando a sus brazos –Yo no quiero dejar de tocarte, besarte y abrazarte nunca!

-Y esa es una de las razones por las que te amo cariño –Dijo sonriendo sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Me… me amas? –Pregunté atónita. Podía este dios amar a una simple mortal como yo?

-Por supuesto que te amo, no te lo dije ya? –Preguntó.

-Nop, me dijiste que me querías…

-Y no es lo mismo?

-Tú eres el empático, tú dímelo a mí –Respondí.

-Tienes razón, no es lo mismo… y yo te amo… -Me dijo abrazándome con fuerza a él.

-Y yo… yo creo que te voy a amar muy, muy pronto –Respondí.

…oOo…

El recorrido a casa lo hicimos a velocidad normal en respeto por mi estómago delicado y porque Jasper parecía disfrutar tanto como yo de mis manos aferradas a sus fantásticos abdominales.

Al llegar casa, Charlie nos estaba esperando.

-Isabella Marie Swan! No me dijiste nada de una motocicleta! –Me regañó antes de saludarnos.

-Lo… siento? –Pregunté- Sabía que Charlie odiaba las motocicletas, pero no era mi culpa si Jasper conducía una…

-Lo siento jefe, no volverá a ocurrir –Dijo Jasper –Mi camioneta llega mañana y desde entonces no expondré más a Bella a los peligros de una motocicleta.

-Humph! Eso espero –Repuso Charlie –Ahora entren, que la pizza se enfría –Y con eso quedamos perdonados. A Charlie verdaderamente le gustaba Jasper.

Ambos entramos a casa y yo inmediatamente recalenté la pizza (que ya estaba fría) en el horno. Jasper se vio obligado a sentarse a la mesa con nosotros y comer varias porciones pizza de pepperoni bajo la atenta mirada de Charlie que seguía rellenando su plato.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Jasper se disculpó de la mesa para ir al baño (a vomitar), y cuando regresó dijo

-Jefe Swan, mis padres me criaron para respetar a la familia, por lo tanto creo que es importante que le pida permiso para salir con su hija… hoy le pedí a Bella que fuera mi novia y ella aceptó… nos daría usted su bendición señor?

Charlie y yo lo miramos anonadados y entonces Charlie se paró de la mesa.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ya saben chicos, reviews=love=actualización**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicos y chicas, y hola especialmente a mis nuevos lectores, bienvenidos al extraño mundo de mis fics! Este es un capitulo un poco difícil… les pido que lo lean, comenten y sigan conmigo, que todo tiene una explicación.**

**Abrazos para todos y gracias por sus más de 200 reviews! Son todos maravillosos.**

**Que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 10**

What a fool of heart  
Such a fool of heart  
What a fool of heart  
Such a fool...  
Lose me on the way  
She's the flower in your eyes now  
All the world's a flame  
this heart will never be the same  
Never...  
_Lose me o the way /Hope Sandoval_

**Jasper POV**  
No podía creer lo rápido que se estaban desencadenando los eventos... De un momento a otro había pasado de estar solo y roto, a tener alguien por quién vivir, alguien a quien cuidar y proteger... alguien más importante que yo mismo por quién velar. Y no sólo eso… Bella me deseaba, había besado! Ella había tomado la iniciativa para darme el beso más dulce que pudiera existir.

Yo estaba más que sorprendido, porque aunque me moría de ganas de hacerlo yo mismo, no me habría atrevido por miedo a dañar nuestra amistad, pero una vez que el beso terminó, no perdí el tiempo en asegurarme que esos besos fueran una ocurrencia permanente y regular, y le pedí impulsivamente que fuera mi novia.  
Ella me miró anonadada por unos segundos, y luego exclamó la palabra más hermosa que he escuchado… _Sí!_  
Cuando miro hacia atrás y pienso en el momento en que me enamoré de Bella me cuesta mucho distinguirlo… tal vez fue desde nuestro viaje a Phenix huyendo de James, cuando ella escapó de mí en el aeropuerto para correr a salvar a su madre… no pude menos que respetar su inteligencia y su valentía, aunque me causó muchísima rabia e impotencia en el momento el haberla perdido y haberla dejado desprotegida... supongo que mi error fue subestimarla…  
Pero a pesar de lo increíble y sorprendentes que resultaban los acontecimientos, no podía dejar de estar agradecido a Dios o quién fuera el responsable por entregarme a esta dulce y hermosa mujer justo en el momento en que más lo necesitaba.  
Sus sentimientos hacia mí eran tan puros, tan cristalinos, sin juicios ni reproches, sin falsas expectativas... era fácil embeberme en ella, pero no tenía expectativas de concretar mis sentimientos hasta que ella me ofreció sus labios suaves, cálidos y ansiosos de ser besados. Y eso es exactamente lo que hice, empujando mi sed a lo más profundo de mi mente para darle a Bella el mejor beso de su vida, pero regalándome sin quererlo el mejor beso de la mía.

…oOo…

Y aquí me encontraba ahora, declarando mis intenciones a su padre. Yo no cometería los mismos errores de Edward, yo pediría la autorización de Charlie antes de continuar con mis planes de conquistar totalmente el corazón de mi Bella. Su padre podía ser mi mejor aliado o mi peor enemigo, y gracias a mi asociación con Edward ya empezaba con el pié izquierdo.  
-Jefe Swan, mis padres me criaron para respetar a la familia, por lo tanto creo que es importante que le pida permiso para salir con su hija… hoy le pedí a Bella que fuera mi novia y ella aceptó… nos daría usted su bendición señor? –Dije con la voz firme y mirándolo a los ojos.  
Charlie me miró seriamente y se levantó de la mesa. Yo me levanté junto con él sin saber si recibiría un golpe (Charlie se rompería la mano) o un balazo (cómo haría yo para fingir sangrar?).  
-Bienvenido a la familia hijo… -Dijo Charlie seriamente dándome la mano –Hazle daño a mi hija y te vas a hacer muy amigo de mi escopeta.  
-Si señor –Dije respetuosamente. Si le hacía daño a Bella estaba dispuesto a lanzarme a una hoguera yo mismo.  
-Hazla feliz y tráela a casa a tiempo. Ahora me voy a ver el juego. Los dejo –Dijo y se fue a instalar a su sillón en el living. Bella me miró anonadada y me dijo  
-No me preguntaste antes de decirle!  
-Esperabas ser mi novia en secreto? Te avergüenzas de mí? –Pregunté sabiendo que no era el caso, pero ofendido de todos modos.  
-No… pero… casi me da un ataque cardíaco… para la próxima vez avísame antes de darle noticias a Charlie!  
-Está bien cariño, todo salió bien –Dije besando su frente.  
-Pero pudo haber sido terrible! –Siguió ella.  
-Pero no lo fue… dame un beso y déjame ayudarte a lavar los platos –Dije tratando de ganarme su perdón.  
-No es necesario, yo los puedo lavar sola –Dijo enfurruñándose y cruzando los brazos.  
-Bella cariño –La llamé. No me contestó. La ataqué con un poco de sentido el humor y ella luchó por mantener su rostro impasible, pero no se quebró.  
Sin tocarla la volví a atacar con más sentido del humor, y esta vez emitió una risita. Esa risita se transformó en una risa y la risa en una carcajada.  
-No es justo! -Rió arrojando sus brazos a mi cuello para besarme apasionadamente.  
Por qué sería que mi sed por ella había remitido tanto? Tendría que ver con el hecho de que Edward no estuviera a nuestro alrededor? Era realmente su sed la causa de mi debilidad? Después de todo Bella no era mi _cantante_…  
Dejé esos pensamientos para después y me dispuse a lavar los platos, en parte por caballerosidad y en parte para evitar que Bella se cortara y sangrara por accidente.  
Y luego llegó la parte más difícil de la noche… despedirme.  
Bella me acompañó a despedirme de Charlie y luego hasta la puerta, donde me besó una vez más.  
-Regresa y entras por la ventana –Me pidió.  
-Cariño, tengo que cazar… además no me gusta mucho la idea de estar escondiéndonos de Charlie… él apenas me tolera ahora… no quiero darle razones para que me odie –Respondí tratando de ser responsable y respetuoso y de diferenciarme de las costumbres voyeristas de Edward.  
-Jazz… sólo hasta que me quede dormida… por favor… -Dijo haciendo pucheros y mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas.  
-Eres un monstruo, lo sabías verdad? –Le dije palmeando su trasero y besando su frente.  
-Sip, pero un monstruo al que van a besar hasta que se duerma! –Exclamó ella y cerró la puerta antes de que yo pudiera responder.  
Minutos después la ventana de la habitación de Bella se abrió y yo salté para entrar. Ella se encontraba con "pijama" (una camiseta de la policía de Forks y unos shorts deportivos) y estaba peinando su larga cabellera.  
-Déjame hacer eso –Dije estirando mi mano.  
-Me quieres peinar? –Preguntó ella sorprendida.  
-Tengo práctica –Respondí.  
-Alice? Pero si ella… -Dijo Bella probablemente pensando en que Alice no tenía cabellera que peinar, pero la interrumpí.  
-Por supuesto que no Alice cariño, mis hermanas. En mi juventud las mujeres llevaban el cabello largo y para rizárselo como era la moda, debían cepillarlo muchas veces y luego amarrarlo enrollado con trozos de género –Expliqué mientras deslizaba el cepillo por su sedoso cabello.  
-Esa es otra memoria humana… -Dijo Bella –Tal vez deberíamos escribir un diario de todo lo que recuerdas, para tener un registro…  
-Tal vez cariño, tal vez… -Dije pensando que mis recuerdos no eran suficientes para llenar más de un par de páginas de un cuaderno, pero no quise desanimar a Bella, que parecía entusiasmada con la idea.  
Una vez que el cabello de Bella estuvo perfectamente desenredado y suave, lo trencé rápidamente.  
-Lista –Le dije –Así no se te enredará en la noche.  
-Gracias Jasper –Dijo ella parándose sobre la cama para quedar a la altura de mis ojos –Te acuerdas de que te dije que sería muy fácil amarte? –Me preguntó.  
-Si… -Dije recordando exactamente lo feliz que me sentí entonces.  
-Pues yo creo que te amo… -Dijo y me abrazó enviándome todos sus sentimientos en una oleada abrumadora.  
-Y yo creo que te amo también, cariño –Dije emocionado. Mi Bella me amaba, lo había sentido, y por el momento fui absolutamente feliz.  
La arropé en su cama y me acosté a su lado, tomando la precaución de enviar bastante somnolencia a Charlie como para noquearlo hasta el otro día. Tomando el rostro de Bella entre mis manos me acerqué lentamente y cuando estuve milímetros de ella me detuve. Inspiré para asegurarme de que seguía en perfecto control de mi sed y descendí mis labios hacia ella, rozándolos con la suavidad de las alas de una mariposa, tentándola, haciéndola desear más.  
-Jazz! –Exclamó frustrada tratando de profundizar el beso, pero estaba atrapada por mí, no podía moverse.  
-Tú me dijiste que querías besarme hasta dormirte cariño, y eso es lo que vas a hacer… sientes la modorra? –Dije enviándole una pisca de somnolencia.  
-No! –Dijo ella tercamente –Quiero mis besos, no quiero dormir –Dijo en medio de un bostezo.  
-Bella… -Dije besándola un poco más acuciosamente y enviándole más somnolencia. La besé cada vez más profundamente hasta que se quedó dormida en mis brazos.  
Sé que hice trampa, pero no me parecía justa la manera en que ella me había forzado a acudir a su dormitorio como un ladrón. Bella tenía 18 años, y si quería pasar la noche conmigo tendría que enfrentar a su padre y decírselo.

…oOo…

Esa noche fui a cazar osos, una tarea bastante compleja considerando que era invierno, pero mis sentidos del oído y del olfato fueron de gran ayuda para encontrar las madrigueras donde se encontraban hibernando.  
Luego de saciar mi sed con un par de osos bien cabreados no pude evitar pensar en mi hermano, Emmett. Decidí ser fiel a mi promesa y llamarlo por teléfono.  
-Hola Emmett? –Saludé cuando me contestó.  
-Hummm… no, es Rose… hola Jazz… como has estado? –Preguntó con voz tensa.  
-Bien, mucho mejor, llamaba para saber de ustedes, los extraño! –Dije feliz de poder hablar con mi hermana.  
-Oh Jazz! No puedo mentirte! –Exclamó Rose rompiendo a llorar.  
-Rose preciosa, tranquila, qué sucede? –Dije al borde del ataque de nervios. Qué razón podía tener Rose para llorar?  
-Es Alice! Alice… se casó hoy! –Lloró Rose.  
-Qué? –Pregunté más sorprendido que otra cosa –Con quién?  
-Oh con un vampiro que no conocíamos hasta hace 2 días… es inglés y se llama Liam y es un idiota pomposo y pretencioso! Alice lo conoció en la semana de la moda en Brasil, pero dice que lo vio desde hace años en sus visiones, pero que sólo hace unos meses supo cómo y dónde lo encontraría…  
Oh Jazz… toda esa mierda de tu falta de autocontrol era mentira! Alice mintió para deshacerse de ti y buscarlo a él… dice que es su alma gemela!... Grrrrrrrr… la asesinaría, pero Carlisle me lo prohibió.  
-Entonces todo lo que me dijo… -Dije yo aún atontado.  
-Mentiras! Puras mentiras para deshacerse de ti –Dijo ella furiosa.  
-Rose, te llamaré luego –Dije cortando la comunicación. Estaba furioso, pero me desnudé completamente antes de actuar, dejando mi teléfono entre la pila de ropa.  
Luego rugí tan fuerte y furioso como pude y entonces comencé a irradiar mi ira y a golpear troncos de árboles. Años! Años llevaba esa mujer convenciéndome de que yo era débil, de que carecía de autocontrol, cuando de hecho era uno de los que menos había recaído desde que estaba en la familia.  
Alice… pequeña bruja manipuladora, que soñaba con otro mientras yo le hacía el amor, que me había hecho creer que lo nuestro sería para siempre…  
Golpeé y destrocé una buena porción del bosque que me rodeaba, tratando de dejar salir todo de mi interior.  
Cuando ya no quedó rabia en mí, vino la pena, y sollocé como un niño por los años que había vivido engañado. Necesitaba a Bella… Oh dios, cómo la necesitaba, pero no, no podía acudir a ella en este estado, podía hacerle daño…  
Tomé mi celular desde entre el montón de mi ropa y lo lancé con fuerza contra un árbol, siniendo una pequeña satisfacción en saber que los jodidos Cullen ya no me podrían contactar, me vestí eché a correr…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Oh pobre Jasper! voluntarias para consolarlo?**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos!**

**En primer lugar, gracias por sus reviews y favoritos, definitivamente me motivan a seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

**En segundo, varias personas me preguntaron por qué Jasper tiene su ataque de rabia y destrucción desnudo. Hay dos razones:**

**1.-Porque cuando uno destruye un bosque tu ropa se destroza, y él no quería regresar a casa a cambiase, por eso se desnudó y luego, pasada la ira destructiva se vistió y salió a correr.**

**2.-Porque la imagen de Jasper corriendo desnudo y rompiendo cosas… me parece una imagen mental muy apetecible… Amo a Jasper, demándenme!**

**Eso por ahora mis queridísimos lectores, más el día miércoles.**

**Que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 11**

I want to hold the hand inside you  
I want to take a breath that's true  
I look to you and I see nothing  
I look to you to see the truth  
You live your life  
You go in shadows  
You'll come apart and you'll go black  
Some kind of night into your darkness  
Colors your eyes with what's not there.

_Fade into you / Mazzy Star_

**Bella POV**  
Jasper me besó una y otra vez, sus labios suaves y fríos y perfectos, como si fueran de vidrio moviéndose con experticia sobre los míos. Su lengua exploró mi boca y yo gemí de placer, tratando de aprender de él, de imitar sus movimientos y de darle tanto goce como el que me estaba entregando él a mí.

Su autocontrol era increíble, mucho mejor que el de Edward, y llevábamos sólo un día de novios… me pregunté a qué se debía pero la pregunta fue empujada al fondo de mi mente cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello… mmmmmmh… delicioso…  
Pero entonces, cuando estaba lista para lanzar mi virtud por la ventana y quitarme la camiseta, me quedé dormida.  
Jasper es un tramposo, ya vería yo la forma de vengarme.

…oOo…

Al día siguiente desperté antes de que sonara el despertador, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Me levanté y me dirigí al baño para tomar una rápida ducha sin lavar mi cabello, que permanecía aún perfectamente trenzado. Al destrenzarlo pude comprobar que se encontraba efectivamente mucho más brillante y sedoso que de costumbre, con suaves ondas, tal como Jasper había prometido. Decidí dejarlo suelto en su honor, seguro le gustaría ver el resultado de sus esfuerzos.  
Luego de tomar desayuno calmadamente y lavarme los dientes minuciosamente me dirigí a la puerta de la casa en parte esperando encontrarme con Jazz esperándome, pero lamentablemente no fue así, por lo que me subí a mi camioneta y llegué al colegio con 15 minutos de adelanto.  
Mis compañeros me miraban furtivamente, y odié ser el centro de atención, pero recordé las palabras de Jasper al respecto y decidí dejarlos que miraran tranquilos… qué me importaba a mí si yo era lo más interesante de sus patéticas vidas?  
Y hablando de patéticas, ahí estaba Jessica esperándome  
-Sé que estás saliendo con Jasper Hale, admítelo! –Me increpó.  
-Buenos días para ti también –Le dije tratando de ser educada pero con ganas de mandarla al infierno gritándole "Y a ti qué te importa, zorra!"  
-Deja las cortesías y responde –Dijo con aire de superioridad… Dios! En qué momento le había yo dado el derecho de hablarme así?  
-Jasper y yo no salimos –Respondí poniéndome de pié y aprovechándome de mi superior altura para mirarla hacia abajo –Jasper y yo somos novios. Si tienes algún problema con eso, él va a estar feliz de atender a todos tus reclamos, y ahora déjame en paz y corre a repartir el rumor por ahí, chismosa!  
-Wow! -Dijo Ángela sentándose a mi lado -Sabía que lo tenías en ti pero nunca te había visto tan segura, tan… no sé, pero me encanta la nueva Bella, felicitaciones! –Me dijo orgullosa.  
-Gracias Ángela! Es que ayer fue demasiado, me sentí como una delincuente y no he hecho nada malo! –Respondí.  
-Tienes razón, Edward es el que perdió su oportunidad. Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos tú y Jasper? –Preguntó y yo sentí que era por verdadero interés en mí y no sólo en el chisme.  
-Desde hace como 18 horas! –Respondí poniéndome roja como siempre. No podía creer que fuera menos de un día y me tuviera tan feliz.  
-Entonces ayer por la tarde…? –Preguntó.  
-Sip –Asentí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Oh Bella te felicito! -Me abrazó –Personalmente Jasper siempre me pareció el más intimidante de los Cullen, pero si te hace feliz… y pareces feliz!... pues nada qué decir, bien por ti.  
-Gracias Ángela, la verdad es que antes a mí también me daba un poquito de miedo… pero eso era antes… ahora me doy cuenta de que es tan dulce… -Dije con lo que seguro fue una estúpida expresión soñadora.  
En ese momento sonó la campana y el profesor comenzó a hablar. Yo me traté de enfocar en lo que se estaba diciendo y dejar de pensar en mi Jasper como una trastornada.

…oOo…

"Te extraño, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, me distraes!  
Tu NOVIA OFICIAL, Bella  
XOXO"  
No hubo respuesta a mi mensaje de texto.

…oOo…

Durante el almuerzo traté de llamarlo pero no obtuve respuesta. A pesar de tener plena confianza en Jasper y sus sentimientos, no pude menos que preocuparme… ya había sido abandonada una vez…

…oOo…

Saliendo del colegio me dirigí a Newton´s a trabajar mi turno de 3 horas. Era un horario bastante razonable, pero lamentablemente ese día me tocaría trabajar a solas con Mike.  
-Así es que Jasper Hale –Me saludó el muy cretino.  
-Algún problema si así fuera? –Pregunté cruzándome de hombros y tratando de parecer desafiante.  
-Nop… pero pensé que él era el novio de tu mejor amiga y el hermano de tu ex… no tienen las chicas un código que lo impide o algo así? –Preguntó levantando una ceja.  
-Métete en tus propios asuntos Mike, o le voy a contar a tu madre de los "recortes y préstamos" que le sacas a la caja registradora! –Dije y me fui a otro rincón de la tienda a doblar camisetas furiosamente. Cuando se acabaron las camisetas seguí con los pantalones, las chaquetas y así hasta que cumplí con mis 3 horas de trabajo sin volver a dirigir la palabra al cretino de Mike, que seguía haciendo intentos inútiles de congraciarse conmigo.

…oOo…

Al salir de la tienda me dirigí sin dudarlo a casa de Jazz, que seguía sin responder mis mensajes o llamadas telefónicas.  
A pesar de estar ya oscuro, la casa se mantenía con todas las luces apagadas pero la puerta del frente estaba abierta, tal como solía dejarla Jasper cuando estaba en los alrededores.  
Entré sin vacilar y prendí las luces mientras me adentraba en el living. Todo seguía tan como lo había visto la última vez… algunos muebles aún cubiertos y al piano de Edward hecho una montaña de astillas. Donde alguna vez lució lustroso e imponente.  
Subí las escaleras convencida de que Jasper no estaba en casa o de lo contrario me habría venido a recibir, y entré a la habitación de Carlisle y Esme, que era la que Jasper ocupaba de momento al ser incapaz de entrar a la que alguna vez compartió con Alice.  
Respiré hondo y prendí la luz… y ahí estaban todas las cosas de Jazz! Lágrimas de alivio escaparon traidoras de mis ojos. Jasper no me había abandonado, tal vez sólo estaba de cacería y se había demorado más que de costumbre…  
Decidí hacer algo útil con mi tiempo y bajé al living a deshacerme de todas las sábanas que cubrían los muebles. Una vez que las tuve todas en mis manos las eché a la lavadora y tomando la aspiradora y un plumero, me dediqué a hacer un aseo profundo.  
Cuando terminé con el polvo comencé a limpiar las ventanas en un arranque de energía que me impedía pensar en qué habría ocurrido con mi Jazz.  
Cuando estaba terminando con las ventanas de la cocina sentí la puerta principal abrirse, y corrí hacia la entrada para encontrarme con… Laurent.  
-Laurent? –Balbuceé.  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya… si no es la mascota de los Cullen en persona… es que ahora eres también la sirvienta? –Preguntó. Había algo raro en él además de su actitud, y al acercarme un poco más me di cuenta de qué se trataba… sus ojos estaban rojos…  
De inmediato se me vinieron a la mente los campistas desaparecidos y retrocedí asustada.  
-Qué haces aquí? –Pregunté tratando de que no me temblara la voz.  
-Oh… vine por encargo de una amiga en común… Victoria, la recuerdas?  
-Y qué quiere Victoria con nosotros? –Pregunté.  
-No con ustedes pequeña humana… contigo… Tu Edward mató a James y ella quiere matar a la pareja de Edward…  
-Él no es "mi Edward", nosotros terminamos hace casi 5 meses… -Expliqué.  
-Oh… tanto peor para ti, supongo. Victoria realmente quería su venganza, pero verás… estoy realmente hambriento.  
-Pensé que eras vegetariano –Dije desesperadamente buscando una excusa para que no me matara.  
-Hago trampas, no soy fanático –Respondió con una sonrisa acercándose más a mí.  
-Si me haces daño los Cullen te van a cazar y te van a castigar –Amenacé.  
-Los Cullen están en Alaska de visita con los Denali desde hace un par de semanas –Respondió relamiéndose. Mierda!  
-Jasper está conmigo… Jasper te va a castigar –Afirmé.  
-Jasper? –Preguntó Laurent sorprendido –El Mayor?  
-El mismo –Respondió mi Jasper desde detrás de él, esbozando una sonrisa sádica dirigida a Laurent –Sube al dormitorio de Esme, cariño –Me dijo sin mirarme -Yo voy a salir a hablar con nuestro amigo en el jardín.  
Yo caminé hacia atrás sin querer darles la espalda mientras Laurent y Jasper se miraban atentamente, estudiándose. Yo no sabía mucho sobre Laurent, pero la falta de cicatrices en su piel me decían que él no era un luchador, a diferencia de mi Jazz, que había vivido en el infierno de la guerra durante casi un siglo.  
Cuando llegué a la escalera eché a correr hasta la habitación de Esme. Estaba aterrada de que algo saliera mal… Jasper era un excelente luchador, pero… y si algo pasaba?  
Decidí no ser yo un foco de distracción y ni me asomé por la ventana, sino por el contrario, me metí debajo de la cama y me puse a rezar.  
Desde el jardín se escuchaban gruñidos y sonidos metálicos, pero no palabras discernibles, y la incertidumbre por poco me vuelve loca.  
Poco a poco los gruñidos comenzaron a cesar y los sonidos metálicos se hicieron más presentes, hasta que de pronto, completo silencio…  
Comencé a temblar y llorar… por qué Jasper no venía a mí?  
Sentí pasos en la escalera, pasos lentos y pesados y entonces… una oleada de amor y felicidad!  
-Jazz! –Grité desde debajo de la cama.  
-Cariño! Qué haces metida ahí? –Preguntó divertido.  
-Estoy escondida –Aclaré –Estás bien?  
-Sí, pero déjame verte –Dijo y tomó uno de mis tobillos y me arrastró de debajo de la cama -Bella, preciosa, estás bien? –Preguntó poniéndome de pié y abrazándome con fuerza a él.  
-Bien… sucia pero bien… Y tú? Déjame verte –Dije retrocediendo para examinarlo. Pude ver que sus ropas estaban un poco maltrechas pero en general no tenía daños visibles.  
-Dios Bella… si hubiera llegado 5 minutos más tarde!... –Exclamó abrazándome otra vez.  
-Pero llegaste a tiempo! –Exclamé tratando de tranquilizarlo –Pero Jazz… por qué no me respondías el teléfono?  
-Cariño, ayer recibí ciertas… noticias de las que no quiero hablar ahora. Basta que sepas que Alice se casó y yo… no tomé muy bien la noticia… -Dijo bajando los ojos.  
Una dolorosa punzada de celos me atravesó el corazón, y le pregunté  
-Aún la amas verdad? –Dije con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Amarla? No… no! Alice sabía que encontraría a este tipo desde hace años! Y terminó conmigo porque tuvo una visión de cómo encontrarlo… Bella yo te amo a ti… sólo a ti, pero lo que hizo Alice me dolió… no sé cómo pude ser tan estúpido de creer todo lo que me dijo... –Dijo Jazz moviendo la cabeza como en negación.  
-Oh Jazz –Dije abrazándolo –Entonces… tu control…  
-No tengo problemas de control, al menos no más que el resto de la familia, y definitivamente no contigo.  
-De verdad? –Pregunté enrollando mis brazos en su cuello.  
-De verdad –Respondió.  
-Una prueba? –Dije ofreciéndole mis labios.  
-Todas las que quieras cariño –Dijo besando mis labios de la manera más dulce.  
Y por el momento, todo estaba bien...

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ahí tienen, fin!**

**Nooooooooooooooooooo mentira, mentira, aún tenemos historia para rato, jejejejejeje…**

**Reviews=love=actualización.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicos! Qué tal? El capítulo de hoy se los escribí desde la sala de espera de la consulta de mi psiquiatra, para que vean que soy dedicada a ustedes.**

**Me han preguntado por ahí algunas cosas sobre el futuro de este fic, como si van a aparecer los Volturi, o si otros personajes van a intervenir. Prefiero no adelantarles nada por dos razones… La primera porque no les quiero arruinar la sorpresa y la segunda porque no lo sé! Yo escribo y publico de inmediato, no tengo capítulos almacenados más que una vaga idea de hacia dónde voy en mi cabeza.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como a mí.**

**Todo mi cariño,**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 12**

I know I've dreamed you a sin and a lie  
I have my freedom but I don't have much time  
Faith has been broken tears must be cried  
Let's do some living after we die  
Wild horses, couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses we'll ride them someday  
Wild horses, couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses we'll ride them someday

_Wild horses / Rolling Stones_

**Jasper POV**

Corrí por horas tratando de calmarme, buscando lugares especialmente aislados de humanos para no contaminarme con las emociones de nadie más.

Mi don, que tan bien funcionaba para apaciguar a otros, lamentablemente era inútil en mí mismo.

Cuando estuve seguro de que mi ira contenida no afectaría a nadie más, la dejé irradiar por horas en oleadas tóxicas, vaciándome de emociones y dejándome agotado.

Cómo me podía haber hecho esto Alice? Cómo era posible que yo no notara nada extraño en su actitud hacia mí? Estaba Edward al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo y aún así lo permitió? En quién podía confiar ahora?

Mierda! Desde mis años con María que no me sentía tan traicionado…

Los únicos en los que podía confiar de entre los Cullen eran Emmett y Rose, los únicos que por seguro no tenían una agenda escondida o planes especiales.

Todas esas preguntas giraban en mi mente y no tenían respuesta… Lo único que sabía de momento es que Bella era la única capaz de darme paz.

Mientras amanecía lamenté haber destrozado mi teléfono, probablemente Bella me trataría de ubicar y yo me encontraba aislado en lo más profundo del bosque canadiense.

Comencé a correr de regreso y en el camino a Forks volví a cazar un par de presas sólo para estar seguro de que Bella estaría a salvo a mi lado.

Corrí durante todo el día ocultándome del sol que a ratos se dejaba ver entre las nubes, ansioso de ver a mi Bella… pero al llegar a su casa me encontré que no se encontraba ahí… Estaría en mi casa, buscándome en vistas de que no la había llamado ni contestado el teléfono en todo el día? Me sentí culpable… qué clase de novio resulté ser?

Me apresuré en llegar a casa y al acercarme pude sentir dos presencias emocionales bien definidas. Una emanaba sed y satisfacción y la otra, simple terror.

Detuve mi carrera y el estratega que hay en mí tomó el control, y me acerqué a la casa sigilosamente para poder evaluar la situación.

- …La mascota de los Cullen en persona… -Dijo una voz masculina que me sonó vagamente familiar -es que ahora eres también la sirvienta? –Preguntó burlón y a mí me encabronó aún más. Qué se había imaginado este hijo de puta en tratar así a mi Bella?

Pero el miedo de Bella aumentó y retrocedió asustada.

-Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó tratando inútilmente de que no le temblara la voz.

-Oh… vine por encargo de una amiga en común… Victoria, la recuerdas? –Oh mierda… las van a pagar! Partiendo por Edward que decidió que Victoria no era verdaderamente una amenaza para Bella y la dejó abandonada…

-Y qué quiere Victoria con nosotros? –Preguntó Bella.

-No con ustedes pequeña humana… contigo… Tu Edward mató a James y ella quiere matar a la pareja de Edward… -Respondió quién ya había identificado como Laurent, el actual compañero de Irina Denali.

-Él no es "mi Edward", nosotros terminamos hace casi 5 meses… -Explicó Bella con voz firme. Me sentí orgulloso de ella

-Oh… tanto peor para ti, supongo. Victoria realmente quería su venganza, pero verás… estoy realmente hambriento... –Dijo y oí como se acercaba un paso más a Bella. Me moví alrededor de la casa preparándome para entrar, no podía poner a Bella en aún más peligro.

-Pensé que eras vegetariano –Dijo Bella tratando de ganar tiempo.

-Hago trampas, no soy fanático –Respondió risueño Laurent acercándose un paso más a Bella.

-Si me haces daño los Cullen te van a cazar y te van a castigar –Amenazó ella.

-Los Cullen están en Alaska de visita con los Denali desde hace un par de semanas –Respondió relamiéndose Laurent sin preocuparse.

-Jasper está conmigo… Jasper te va a castigar –Afirmó ella orgullosa.

-Jasper? –Preguntó Laurent sorprendido –El Mayor?

-El mismo –Respondí desde detrás de él, esbozando una sonrisa sádica dirigida a Laurent –Sube al dormitorio de Esme, cariño –Le dije a Bella sin mirarla -Yo voy a salir a hablar con nuestro amigo en el jardín.

Mi sonrisa oscureció aún más mi rostro… el Mayor había salido a jugar… Haciéndole una seña a Laurent lo guié al patio. Él no cometió el error de desobedecerme.

-Qué haces aquí? –Pregunté con voz calma y fría… la voz reservada sólo para los interrogatorios.

-No es tu problema! –Respondió Laurent con lo que distinguí fácilmente como falsa valentía.

-Verás, ahí es donde te equivocas –Dije –Bella es precisamente mi problema; Bella es mi pareja, y ni tu ni nadie se mete con la pareja del Mayor.

-Tu… pareja…? –Balbuceó Laurent aterrado. Claramente sabía de las consecuencias de meterse con la pareja de otro vampiro, en especial uno tan territorial y famoso como yo.

Los Cullen me pueden haber "civilizado" un poco, pero mis instintos asesinos seguían intactos bajo la superficie.

-Mía –Aclaré.

-Lo siento… no sabía… -Comenzó a disculparse… como si fuera posible el perdón.

-Claro, entiendo… -Me burlé –Pensaste que ella era la pareja de Edward, un crimen igualmente grave, si bien levemente menos estúpido. Ahora dime… dónde está Victoria?

-No lo sé –Dijo y pude sentir que mentía.

En un fluido y practicado movimiento, ataqué. Arranqué su brazo derecho antes de que él tuviera tiempo para reaccionar.

Laurent aulló de dolor y cayó de rodillas… él era un nómade, no un guerrero, por lo tanto su sumisión fue inmediata. Ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de tratar de enfrentarse a mí.

-Seattle! –Exclamó –Déjame ir… no me voy a involucrar con ustedes nunca más!

-Seattle… -Repetí. Maldición, eso estaba peligrosamente cerca.

-Déjame ir… por Irina… tu sabes que ella me va a querer vengar! –Rogó desesperado.

-Irina sólo te va a extrañar si se entera de que alguna vez estuviste aquí… -Respondí con mi sonrisa en su lugar –Imagino que no le dijiste hacia dónde te dirigías?

-Por favor… por Irina, ella me necesita! –Volvió a rogar… evidentemente nadie sabía de sus actividades secretas excepto Victoria.

-Y acaso yo no necesito a mi Bella? –Rugí. En un ataque frontal de barrida le fracturé la pierna izquierda y de un tirón se la arranqué a la altura de la rodilla.

Después de eso mi tarea fue fácil y expedita, para evitar escuchar sus ruegos le arranqué la cabeza, ya que no quería que Bella se asustara aún más con los gemidos agónicos de ese pedazo de basura.

Una vez terminado el desmembramiento hice una hoguera con los trozos de Laurent en el bosque, relativamente alejado de la casa para no apestarla a vampiro muerto.

Una vez terminada mi tarea, fue nuevamente tiempo de preocuparme de mi Bella y lo aterrada que se encontraba en el interior de la casa.

Caminé lentamente, dándome tiempo para recuperar la compostura y entré a la casa dando pasos firmes y ruidosos con el fin de alertarla de mi presencia.

La escuché respirar agitadamente en la habitación de Carlisle y Esme y le envié una oleada de amor y felicidad.

-Jazz! –Gritó desde debajo de la cama.

-Cariño! Qué haces metida ahí? –Pregunté divertido.

-Estoy escondida –Dijo con toda tranquilidad –Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, pero déjame verte –Dije y tomé uno de sus tobillos y la arrastré de debajo de la cama -Bella, preciosa, estás bien? –Pregunté poniéndola de pié y abrazándola con fuerza a mí.

-Bien… sucia pero bien… Y tú? Déjame verte –Dijo retrocediendo para examinarme. Mis ropas estaban sucias con veneno de Laurent y cenizas, pero yo no había sufrido daño alguno.

-Dios Bella… si hubiera llegado 5 minutos más tarde!... –Exclamé abrazándola desesperadamente otra vez.

-Pero llegaste a tiempo! –Exclamó ella tratando de tranquilizarme –Pero Jazz… por qué no me respondías el teléfono? –Preguntó.

-Cariño, ayer recibí ciertas… noticias de las que no quiero hablar ahora. Basta que sepas que Alice se casó y yo… no tomé muy bien la noticia… -Dije bajando los ojos, incómodo.

Una dolorosa punzada de celos atravesó a Bella y me preguntó

-Aún la amas verdad? –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Amarla? No… no! Alice sabía que encontraría a este tipo desde hace años! Y terminó conmigo porque tuvo una visión de cómo encontrarlo… Bella yo te amo a ti… sólo a ti, pero lo que hizo Alice me dolió… no sé cómo pude ser tan estúpido de creer todo lo que me dijo... –Dije moviendo la cabeza como en negación... había terminado por revelarle a Bella casi todo aquello de lo que no quería hablar.

-Oh Jazz –Dijo abrazándome –Entonces… tu control…

-No tengo problemas de control, al menos no más que el resto de la familia, y definitivamente no contigo –Respondí, esta vez bien seguro de que ella no corría peligro a mi lado.

-De verdad? –Preguntó enrollando sus delicados brazos en mi cuello.

-De verdad –Respondí.

-Una prueba? –Dijo ofreciéndome sus labios.

-Todas las que quieras cariño –Dije besándola primero dulcemente, disfrutando de la alegría de tener a mi Bella conmigo sana y salva, pero cuando ella entreabrió sus labios para mí el beso cambió a urgente y apasionado, aferrándonos el uno al otro como para constar que ambos estábamos bien y juntos.

Como ambos estábamos cubiertos de polvo, veneno y suciedad, le hice una sugerencia

-Cariño… qué tal te parecería darte un baño conmigo?

-Pero… pero… -Dijo poniéndose colorada y más nerviosa que de costumbre.

-Tranquila cariño, estoy seguro que podemos encontrar algún traje de baño de Esme o Rose por ahí si el problema es la desnudez… Sea como sea, tienes que bañarte antes de regresar a tu casa.

-Ok –Dijo mansamente –Voy a buscar entre los cajones de Esme y mientras nos bañamos ponemos la ropa en la lavadora? –Preguntó sin soltar mis manos.

-Si lo crees necesario… tu chaqueta probablemente cubra la mayor parte de la suciedad de tu ropa, si la que parece una cerdita que estuvo jugando en el barro eres tú -Dije golpeando sus nalgas.

-Hey! Tu apestas a veneno de vampiro y a humo! –Reclamó.

-Por lo mismo, prepárate para nuestro baño a menos que quieras meterte en la tina desnuda –Amenacé soñando con el día en que no hicieran falta barreras físicas entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Voy por el traje de baño! –Exclamó mientras corría a escarbar en el closet de Esme.

Yo entretanto fui al enorme baño en suite de Emmett y Rosalie a preparar un relajante baño de hidromasaje y sales.

Llené la tina con agua bien caliente y agregué las sales de baño que me pareció que olerían mejor en combinación con la esencia de Bella.

Mientras la tina se llenaba busqué entre las cosas de Emmett un short de baño Speedo de color verde. Mientras me lo ponía me vi al espejo y me di cuenta que aún a través de la tenue luz eléctrica Bella sería capaz de ver cada una de mis cicatrices, lo que me hizo casi arrepentirme de todo este asunto del baño conjunto.

Pero algo en mí me dijo que este era el momento, que Bella y yo necesitábamos compartir todos nuestros secretos después de la experiencia que habíamos vivido, y supe que ese sería el día en que me mostraría a Bella tal como soy.

Todos en la familia, incluida Alice, se habían sentido aterrados de las marcas en mi piel, testimonios silenciosos que delataban mi pasado.

Cada cicatriz representaba una vida que yo había tomado, nadie había marcado mi cuerpo impunemente…

Sentí los suaves pasos de Bella descalza acercarse a la habitación, y nerviosamente, me giré para mirarla.

Usaba un biquini de Esme de color rosa, que iba perfectamente con el tono de su piel. Le quedaba un poco grande, pero se veía maravillosa. Si Edward alguna vez insistió en que el azul era el color de Bella es porque nunca la había visto vestida de rosa…

La piel de Bella relucía tan pálida como la mía, y estaba marcada por pequeñas cicatrices de antiguos accidentes… y entonces me di cuenta de que mi Bella y yo éramos iguales… le sonreí y tomé su mano, acercándola a mí.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Como siempre chicos, reviews=love=actualización!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicos y chicas! Por fin el capítulo esperado por muchos! 13 será el número de la suerte? Veremos…**

**Les cuento que el 18 de septiembre es el día de nuestras fiestas patrias en Chile, así es que sólo actualizaré si me premian este capítulo con bastantes reviews, para sentir que vale la pena poner de lado mis festejos para sentarme a escribir cochinadas para ustedes ;)**

**Cariños a todos mis lectores y felicidades a aquellos hermanos latinoamericanos que celebran sus días patrios en estos días.**

**Hace tiempo que no digo esto: Todo pertenece a SM, yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_La piel de Bella relucía tan pálida como la mía, y estaba marcada por pequeñas cicatrices de antiguos accidentes… y entonces me di cuenta de que mi Bella y yo éramos iguales… le sonreí y tomé su mano, acercándola a mí._  
**Capítulo 13**

I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you

_I'll be there for you / Bon Jovi_

**Bella POV**  
Me vestí en el bikini de color rosa silenciosamente… me ponía extremadamente nerviosa saber que Jazz finalmente vería mi cuerpo casi desnudo y no pude evitar hacer inventario de todas mis imperfecciones. La lista fue demasiado larga y casi me arrepentí de salir del dormitorio de Esme.  
Me miré en el enorme espejo de cuerpo entero y suspiré… el bikini me quedaba un poco grande sobre todo en el pecho, pero era el que mejor me acomodaba. Esperé no verme demasiado ridícula a los ojos de Jazz y salí de la habitación, medio desnuda y descalza, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo en no abrazar mi torso en un esfuerzo en cubrirlo.

Cuando entré al baño de Rose y Emmett, Jasper estaba dándome la espalda, usaba un short ajustado de color verde (parecido a los que usaba James Bond, pensé) y estaba regulando los controles de la enorme tina de hidromasaje.  
Me quedé paralizada al ver su maravilloso cuerpo, marcado por sus heridas de guerra pero infinitamente hermoso. Él se giró y me miró como si lo hubiera sorprendido, y por un segundo volvieron mis inseguridades, pero entonces él sonrió con ternura y me extendió la mano. Alivio y aceptación embargaron la habitación y supe que ambos estábamos igualmente inseguros de nuestros cuerpos, pero a la vez estábamos enamorados y aceptábamos el cuerpo del otro.  
Mis inhibiciones casi desaparecieron en el acto, y mientras daba un paso hacia Jazz para abrazarlo por primera vez piel con piel le envié todo mi amor y admiración. Él entendería que lo estaba aceptando tal cual es.  
-Te amo cariño… -Murmuró contra mi oreja provocando estremecimientos que nada tenían que ver con la temperatura ambiental o su temperatura corporal.  
-Uhg! –Salió de mis labios y sentí mi cuerpo comenzar a calentarse y la humedad comenzar a fluir entre mis piernas. Y todo por 3 palabras susurradas a mí oído por este dios.  
-Espero que esté bien la temperatura del agua, llené la tina con agua más caliente que de costumbre porque mi cuerpo la va a enfriar considerablemente –Dijo con voz suave, ronca y sexi… oh! tan sexi…  
-Oh… Ok… -Logré decir sin poder apartar mis ojos de sus pectorales, sólo a pocos centímetros de distancia del suave vello dorado que marcaba el camino hacia el interior de sus shorts. _No mires, no mires, no mires! _Me repetí. Miré igual. Y me sonrojé, y Jazz pudo ver que cuando me sonrojo no es sólo mi rostro el que se pone colorado, si no también mi pecho. Qué horror!  
-Te espero en el agua? –Me preguntó él sujetando mi mentón con dos dedos y obligándome a mirarlo a la cara.  
-Sí por favor… -Dije. Qué estupidez! Ogh! Necesito clases de sensualidad urgente! Por qué no se me ocurre algo sexi o al menos inteligente qué decir?  
Jasper simplemente me sonrió y entró en la tina, y dando un gemido de satisfacción se sentó apoyando su espalda contra el borde de la tina. Y sentí que nuevamente me mojaba un poco más entre las piernas… qué demonios me estaba pasando?  
Decidí que cuanto antes entrara en la dichosa tina, tanto mejor. Logré meterme sin tropezar y el agua me quemó un poco, pero era una quemazón buena, bienvenida porque me distrajo de mis pensamientos impuros con mi Jazz.  
Él me extendió su mano para ayudarme a sentarme y yo lo hice, quedando con la espalda apoyada en el otro extremo de la enorme tina. Ni siquiera nos tocábamos.  
-Eso no es lo que tenía en mente, cariño –Me dijo mientras se movía hasta posicionarse detrás de mí. Mi espalda quedó contra su pecho y sus brazos me rodearon, descansando sus manos en mi estómago –No es así mucho mejor? –Me susurró nuevamente al oído. Es que acaso me estaba tratando de volver loca?  
-Mucho mejor –Repetí jadeante y giré mi cabeza para capturar su boca. Fue un beso apasionado que partió de 0 a 100 en segundos, y antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo me había girado yo misma para sentarme en su regazo enfrentándolo.  
Mi pelvis quedó rozando su poderosa erección y nuestras bocas se exploraron salvajemente. Mis manos se aferraron a sus cabellos y no hice más que gemir y dejarme llevar.  
Se sentía tan bien! Su cuerpo con el agua había adquirido una temperatura casi humana y sus caricias en mi espalda, piernas y glúteos eran enloquecedoras. Su boca fue besando desde mi boca hacia mi cuello y entre besos pude oír que me llamaba como un cántico… "BellaBellaBella"  
-Oh, Jasper! –Gemí cuando su helada lengua hizo contacto con mi clavícula.  
-Bella, cariño! Estás segura? –Jadeó. Segura? Segura de qué? Afortunadamente no tuve que decir nada porque él pudo percibir mi confusión… -Bella entiendes hacia dónde va esto? Si te quieres detener este es el momento –Me dijo seriamente.  
Estaba yo segura de querer perder mi virginidad con Jasper? Definitivamente sí. Estaba segura de querer hacerlo en ese momento? No realmente…  
-Jazz… yo… quiero… pero no… -No pude terminar, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.  
-Está bien cariño, está bien… hoy no será el día, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos disfrutar de nuestro baño juntos, verdad? –Me dijo besando mi frente.  
-Gracias… yo… quiero que tú seas el primero… sólo que aún no estoy lista… -Dije avergonzada.  
-Bella tu nunca…? –Preguntó asombrado. Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza –Preciosa, lo siento, no debí tratar de apurar las cosas entre nosotros… es sólo que asumí que a lo mejor antes de Edward…  
-Edward fue mi primer novio. No hubo nadie antes que él… y Edward no hizo más que besarme un poco… con la boca cerrada… -Reconocí ya completamente humillada ante mi novio de 170 años… Pobre Jazz!  
-Vamos a ir lento, me voy a tomar mi tiempo en reconocer tu cuerpo y en que tú conozcas el mío. No hay apuro, tenemos para siempre… -Me dijo acariciando mis mejillas y limpiando mis lágrimas.  
-Para siempre? Tú me quieres para siempre? –Pregunté asombrada.  
-Qué parte de "Te amo" no entiendes, Bella? Te amo significa para siempre. Y te voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que estés lista para que ese para siempre sea real… si es que aún lo deseas…  
-Desearlo? Oh Jazz! –Dije atacando su boca, rostro y cuello con besos y pequeños mordiscos juguetones –Lo quiero todo contigo! Todo, todo, todo!  
-Ven aquí cariño, vamos a lavarte antes de que termine haciéndote mía en un arranque de entusiasmo –Dijo guiñándome un ojo y sentándome sobre su regazo. Tomó una esponja nueva, le agregó body wash y comenzó a lavar mi cuerpo desde los dedos de mis pies.  
-Hey! Me haces cosquillas! –Me quejé medio en broma medio en serio. La verdad es que me ponía nerviosa su cercanía a pesar de las recientes revelaciones.  
-Estoy siendo concienzudo en mi trabajo, te voy a dejar reluciente! –Dijo tomando mi tobillo con una mano y pasándome la esponja por la pierna seductoramente. La sensación combinada de sus caricias, las burbujas de hidromasaje y el calor del agua me hicieron cerrar los ojos y simplemente entregarme y disfrutar mientras con una mano acariciaba el pecho de mi Jazz.  
Durante largo rato él refregó suavemente mis piernas, mi espada, mi estómago y mis brazos. Luego me entregó la esponja a mí sin decir palabra para que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo por él. Sólo entonces abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que casi me había quedado dormida en el trance de sus caricias, tan relajada estaba, lo que parecía imposible en vistas a los acontecimientos recientes con Laurent.  
-Puedo? –Pregunté insegura de por dónde empezar.  
-Por favor –Dijo él.  
Comencé entonces por sus manos, enlazando sus dedos en los míos y pasando la esponja sobre ellos, subiendo por su muñeca y deslizándola por el antebrazo. Él imitó mis acciones anteriores y cerró los ojos y se quedó completamente quieto mientras yo lo acariciaba lentamente con la esponja, siendo acuciosa con la excusa de remover hasta la última gota de veneno de su cuerpo.  
Como sus ojos estaban cerrados, me di la licencia de observarlo en plenitud, y me tuve que recordar una y otra vez que ese hermoso hombre era mío. Sus cicatrices estaban más concentradas en el área del cuello y los pectorales, formando una textura distinta a la del resto de su piel. Yo dejé toda pretensión de limpieza y me acerqué a besar las partes donde las irregularidades de su piel eran mayores, como tratando con mis besos de borrar el dolor y la maldad que las había causado.  
Jasper se quedó totalmente quieto al principio, pero luego comenzó a respirar más agitado… pensé que estaba molestándolo, pero entonces susurró mi nombre  
-Bella… te amo cariño…  
-Quieres… quieres que me detenga? –Dije contra su piel.  
-No, es sólo que nunca… nadie… nadie había sentido amor hacia mí al enfocarse en mis cicatrices. Eres la primera persona en besarlas –Dijo mirándome con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.  
-Eres hermoso –Le dije besando una de sus cicatrices en su cuello –Y te amo no con tus cicatrices, si no por ellas –Beso –Porque ellas te hacen quién eres…  
-Y yo te amo con las tuyas –Dijo él trazando con sus dedos las mías. La que me hice aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta a los 5 años, la que me hice a los 15 patinando, la que me hice al caerme de la escalera a los 11… cada una recibió sus besos y caricias, hasta besar por último la mordida de James –Me alegro de haber matado a ese bastardo. Ahora sólo queda Victoria -Murmuró como para sí.  
-No quiero que hablemos de eso ahora… ahora somos sólo tú y yo… ok? –Le pedí.  
-Ok –Dijo él besando mi boca. Mis manos se movieron en su propio acorde desde su pecho hasta sus abdominales, maravillándome con sus perfectos músculos y la maravillosa dureza y suavidad de su piel.  
Las manos de Jasper comenzaron a acariciar mis piernas en círculos, y yo sentí que iba a explotar de necesitad. Si bien no estaba lista para hacer el amor, si me sentía lista para hacer… algo!  
-Jazz –Gemí sin dejar de acariciarlo.  
-Bella –Gimió él de vuelta –Quiero darte placer cariño… puedo darte tanto placer… déjame hacerlo? –Me rogó con su voz más sexi. Cómo negarme a una petición así cuando sólo sus palabras me tenían a punto de estallar?  
Me limité a asentir y él me comenzó a acariciar en el estómago en círculos, creando una exquisita fricción, haciéndome jadear cada vez que se acercó al límite de mi bikini.  
Una y otra vez se movió sobre mi piel desnuda con toda calma, hasta que su mano se posó sobre mi monte de Venus por sobre la tela.  
-Mmmmmmh –Gemí.  
Él comenzó a acariciar mis muslos, acercándose cada vez al lugar donde más lo necesitaba, entre mis piernas, hasta que sus dedos comenzaron a rozar suavemente mi centro cubierto de tela. A esas alturas yo jadeaba y habría gritado de frustración si no me hubiera dado pudor hacerlo.  
-Jazz –Jadeé –Por favor…  
Y entonces sus mágicos dedos movieron la tela a un lado, entrando en contacto con mi clítoris ansioso de ser acariciado. Con el dedo pulgar comenzó a acariciarlo en círculos mientras los otros dedos se movían entre mis labios, tocándome por primera vez, como un explorador conociendo tierras desconocidas, con cuidado y dedicación.  
-Oh dios! –Exclamé sintiendo que esta dulce tortura no podía durar mucho rato, podía sentir mis músculos abdominales tensarse y la boca de Jazz besando mi cuello y susurrando  
-Déjate llevar preciosa… disfrútalo, cariño... déjame darte el placer que te mereces... déjate llevar…  
Y como una avalancha, me sobrevino mi primer orgasmo… y lo pude sentir en cada rincón de mi cuerpo y me dejó lacia y agotada contra el cuerpo de piedra del hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ustedes ya lo saben chicos,**

**Reviews=love=actualización de fiestas patrias!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos! Como ven, SI PUBLIQUÉ para el 18! tomando navegao (vino caliente con especias), escuchando cuecas y preparando un asadito, pero publiqué.**

**Les cuento que en mi blog estoy mejorando la manera de acceder a las historias, ahora pueden acceder a cada capítulo de forma independiente, y además las chicas de Wonder Faces me regalaron portadas para Tal para Cual! y mejoraron mi avatar. Mil gracias por eso!**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y no las decepcione... la cosa va lenta pero segura, ya me entenderán.**

**Abrazos y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 14**

**Jasper POV**

When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love

I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong

_To make you feel my love/ Bob Dylan_

Las manos de Bella se movieron entre mi pecho y mi estómago, dejando un rastro de un leve hormigueo a su paso. Nunca tan leves caricias me habían afectado de esa forma. Podía sentir su lujuria, que sumada a la mía me tenía en un estado de frenesí que me impulsó a tocarla de la misma forma.

Mis dedos recorrieron la suavidad de sus muslos dibujando círculos, memorizando el tacto de cada centímetro de su piel.

-Jazz –Gimió sin dejar de acariciarme. Su lujuria iba en aumento y claramente necesitaba el desahogo que sólo yo podía darle.

-Bella –Gemí vuelta –Quiero darte placer cariño… puedo darte tanto placer… déjame hacerlo? –Le rogué con la voz ronca de deseo… Oh, cómo necesitaba tocarla, explorarla entre sus piernas… cómo ansiaba que estallara de placer en mis manos…

Ella se limitó a asentir, demasiado perdida en la necesidad como para usar palabras, y yo comencé a acariciar su estómago, acercándome y alejándome del lugar que deseaba conquistar.

Una y otra vez acaricié su piel desnuda con toda calma, aunque en mi interior todo era fuego y necesidad… Cuando posé mi mano palmeando su monte de Venus ella gimió…

-Mmmmmmh –Dijo con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de tocarme.

Yo continué mi trabajo entre sus blancos muslos, acercándome cada vez más a su centro, hasta que pude rozar sus labios a través de la tela. Incluso a través de la temperatura del agua podía percibir el calor del sexo de Isabella, ardiente para mí.

-Jazz –Jadeó –Por favor…

Y entonces mis dedos movieron la tela a un lado, entrando en contacto con su hinchado clítoris, ansioso de ser atendido como merecía. Con el dedo pulgar comencé a acariciarlo en círculos mientras mis otros dedos se movían entre sus labios, tocándola por primera vez, reconociendo sus confines vírgenes.

-Oh dios! –Exclamó cuando las caricias parecían ser demasiado para ella y su nivel de lujuria se intensificó. Sus músculos abdominales se tensaron y más fluido escapó de su entrada.

Yo acerqué mi boca a su oído y susurré mientras besaba su cuello

-Déjate llevar preciosa… disfrútalo, cariño... déjame darte el placer que te mereces... déjate llevar…

Y en una oleada embriagadora, sobrevino su orgasmo, y lo pude sentir en cada rincón de mi propio cuerpo, gatillando mi descarga sin que Bella tuviera que hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por complacerme.

Bella cayó contra mi pecho lánguida y exhausta y yo la abracé a mí, sin poder creer la experiencia que acabábamos de tener.

…oOo…

Estuvimos así abrazados por un largo rato, simplemente conteniéndonos el uno al otro, diciéndonos dulces palabras al oído y respirando al unísono, sincronizando nuestros cuerpos.

Cuando la piel de los dedos de las manos de Bella se comenzó a arrugar, la tomé en mis brazos y la ayudé a levantarse para que nos diéramos una rápida ducha. Paradojalmente, nos encontrábamos más sucios al entrar que al salir de la tina…

Bella tenía su largo cabello casi todo mojado, por lo que se lo solté y poniendo un poco del champú de Rosalie entre mis manos comencé a lavar su cabellera. Ella se inclinó apoyando su espalda en mí y me dejó hacer mi trabajo.

Una vez que estuve seguro de que su cabellera estaba perfectamente limpia le apliqué acondicionador, deshaciendo los nudos con mis dedos, para finalmente enjuagarla masajeando su cuero cabelludo. Ella, entregada a mis cuidados sólo emitió ruiditos de placer y se dejó hacer.

Cuando terminé de enjuagarnos el jabón, corté el agua y salí rápidamente de la tina. La envolví en una gruesa bata de algodón de Rose que le llegaba casi a los pies (los más pequeños y preciosos pies que he visto en mi vida, con las uñas pintadas de color negro) y me envolví una toalla en las caderas para removerme el incómodo traje de baño mojado.

Bella me observaba sin decir palabra, feliz y de acuerdo a sus emociones, maravillada por lo que había transcurrido esa tarde entre nosotros. Yo también lo estaba.

-Bella cariño, en el primer cajón hay un secador de pelo y cepillos y peinetas… puedes usarlos a voluntad. Una vez que estés lista debes vestirte por que estamos un poco atrasados. Voy a llamar a tu padre para avisarle mientras te alistas –Le dije abrazándola por detrás.

-Qué le vas a avisar a Charlie? –Preguntó alarmada.

-Que le acabo de dar a su hija su primer orgasmo –Le dije guiñándole un ojo. Ella trató de parecer enojada pero rompió a reír junto a mí –Le voy a decir que llegarás a casa en 10 minutos! –Aclaré.

-Oh… Ok… Puedo ocupar una camiseta de Esme? –Preguntó –La mía está hecha un asco…

-Lo que quieras Bella… esta es y siempre ha sido tu casa…

-Gracias Jazz –Dijo besando mi nariz –te amo un montón.

-Te amo –Dije golpeando una de sus perfectas nalgas y me dirigí a la habitación de Esme a vestirme. Una vez estuve listo llamé a casa de Bella.

-Aló –Dijo Charlie.

-Jefe Swan, habla Jasper Hale. Lo llamaba para informarle que estoy con Bella y que estaremos en su casa en 10 minutos señor.

-Y por qué me estás llamando tú, muchacho? –Preguntó perspicaz.

-Porque me pareció lo correcto señor, Bella está retrasada por mi culpa y pensé que usted debía saberlo. Quiere hablar con Bella? –Ofrecí.

-No, no, hablaré con ella cuando lleguen aquí. Conduzcan con cuidado. Adiós –Ese es mi suegro… un hombre de pocas palabras…

…oOo…

El viaje de regreso a casa de Bella fue una tortura. Yo quería seguir explorando nuestra recién descubierta sensualidad y tenía una necesidad enorme de ella. El término "bolas azules" ya me era familiar pero de ahora en adelante… supe que sería casi mi lema.

Y Bella no lo hizo nada de fácil, sentándose en mi regazo mientras conducía, y acomodándose cada pocos minutos, lo que nos ponía en serio peligro de chocar la camioneta contra un poste.

-Bella cariño me estás matando! Quédate quieta o nos vamos a estrellar! –Le gruñí medio en broma medio en serio.

-Owww! Jazz, no eres divertido! -Se quejó.

_Divertido?_ Yo inmediatamente aparqué la camioneta en el borde de la desierta carretera y me abalancé sobre ella para besarla como un hombre desesperado, poseyendo su boca con fuerza y determinación. Su espalda quedó recostada en el cuero del asiento de la camioneta y mi cuerpo se acomodó perfectamente entre sus piernas.

-Sabes las cosas que quiero hacerte Isabella? Quiero amarte sin preocuparme de la hora, quiero hacerte gemir y gritar de placer, y quiero que cuando grites, sea mi nombre. No juegues conmigo cariño, yo soy un hombre, no un niño, y si juegas con fuego te vas a quemar –Le dije con la voz ronca de deseo… La podía sentir excitándose aún más con mis palabras y nuestro contacto y ese beso no me había hecho ningún favor… tendría que aprender a vivir con una erección permanente.

-Sí por favor –Gimió ella, incoherentemente.

-Sí qué cariño? -Pregunté

-Sí a todo lo que me dijiste… quiero que me hagas gritar tu nombre… -Dijo sonrojándose pero obligándose a mirarme a los ojos.

-No tenemos tiempo Bella, tu padre nos espera. Pero pronto… -Prometí.

-Qué tan pronto? –Preguntó ella?

-Tan pronto como estés segura de que eso es realmente lo que quieres –Dije reacomodándome para tomar el volante y partir a casa de Bella.

…oOo…

Luego de dejar a Bella en su casa corrí hacia el bosque a cazar alguna presa pequeña. Me encontré con un alce macho y lo bebí mecánicamente, tratando de apagar una sed muy diferente. Mi sed de mi Bella.

Desde el momento en que la había visto caminar en ese bikini hacia mí las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros, nuestra relación había dejado de ser casta y semi platónica y se le había incorporado el ingrediente que le faltaba… el deseo.

Y no es que no la deseara desde antes, pero ese bikini rosado… me produjo cosas… y si a esas cosas le agregamos su reacción a mi propio cuerpo, su necesidad de mí, los besos apasionados que compartimos, las caricias…

Las caricias íntimas que pude proporcionarle, tocando sus pliegues por primera vez, maravillándome de su suavidad y calor, en su estrechez… En su lujuria…

Oh mierda, mi erección ya no daba más. Palmeé mi pantalón y me di cuenta de que mi pene estaba a punto de romper mi pantalón, por lo que no me quedó más alternativa que liberarlo.

Me sentí como un pervertido tocándome en el bosque, pero no había nada qué hacer, no podía llegar a casa caminando encorvado y la piel de mi glande estaba tan sensible que resultaba doloroso.

Escupí un poco de veneno en mi mano a modo de lubricación y comencé a bombear lentamente, imaginando que era la cálida mano de Bella la que me acariciaba en lugar de la mía. Gemí recordando el tacto de su clítoris, hinchado y anhelante, y comencé a bombear más fuerte al recordar sus gemidos de satisfacción. Esos gemidos eran algo que quería escuchar por el resto de mi vida, mi nombre entremezclado en su necesidad de alivio, su ruego por el clímax, un final que sólo yo le podía dar.

Mis rodillas se debilitaron ante la inminencia del orgasmo, y me regalé la última imagen de los músculos del estómago de Bella contrayéndose tal como los míos cuando estaba cerca del final.

Me apoyé con una mano en un árbol y con la otra seguí bombeando hasta llegar a mi clímax con un rugido animal. El árbol quedó marcado con mi semen, lo que encabronaría a los lobos, pero al menos ahora sería capaz de correr a casa.

Al llegar a casa me di cuenta de que Bella había ordenado y limpiado el living, probablemente tratando de hacer mi vida más llevadera. Me emocionó y lamenté haber destrozado mi celular, ya que quería enviarle un mensaje o al menos llamarla…

Recordé que obviamente teníamos una línea fija que aún funcionaba y llamé a Bella a su celular

-Hola… -Dijo ella al tal vez no reconocer el número, ya que yo no lo había grabado en su celular.

-Hola cariño, estás ocupada?

-No, sólo estoy acostándome –Dijo creando una nueva imagen mental para mí que archivé para disfrutar después… Dios! Me estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido!

-Charlie te puso problemas por la hora de llegada? –Pregunté preocupado por ese detalle.

-No, como tú lo llamaste para avisarle, no hubo problema –Dijo y casi la pude escuchar encogerse de hombros.

-Y qué le dijiste? –Pregunté.

-Que se me había hecho tarde ayudándote a limpiar la casa… en cierta forma es verdad… -Dijo ella sabiendo que a mí no me gustaban las mentiras, aunque en este caso no quedaran muchas alternativas.

-Bien… bien… -Dije sin saber qué decirle, o más bien cómo expresarlo.

-Jazz… qué pasa? Por qué llamaste? –Preguntó ella siempre perceptiva.

-Nada cariño, no pasa nada… es sólo que te extraño… quisiera tenerte en mi cama, velar tu sueño, verte despertar por las mañanas… -Traté de explicar.

-Yo también quiero eso! Pero Jazz, si quisieras venir…

-No en la casa de tu padre Bella! Sé que te cuesta entenderlo, pero no quiero faltar el respeto a la casa de tu padre…

-A la casa no, pero a mí sí? –Dijo ella enojada.

-Cariño –Suspiré –Te amo… más de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar. En mis 170 años de vida he cometido toda clase de errores y toda clase de pecados… pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo, uno contigo. No quiero comenzar cometiendo errores que podemos evitar. Tú eres una mujer y tienes el derecho de tomar decisiones con respecto a tu cuerpo… pero también tu padre tiene derechos sobre lo que ocurre bajo su techo. Entiendes lo que digo?

-Sí Jazz… entiendo y lo siento… sé que tu no me quieres faltar el respeto… fue una estupidez decirlo, es sólo que te extraño y es tan frustrante!

-Te extraño también cariño. No veo la hora de que sea mañana, te voy a ir a buscar para ir al colegio y por la tarde vamos a ir a elegir mi camioneta nueva… te parece?

-Me parece! Te amo Jazz… Buenas noches –Dijo bostezando.

-Te amo cariño, no me cortes el teléfono, quiero escucharte dormir.

-Me vas a cantar de nuevo? –Preguntó.

-Qué quieres escuchar? –Pregunté de vuelta

-Alguna canción que te recuerde a mí…

Y entonces comencé a cantarle "To make you feel my love" de Bob Dylan y la escuché dormir hasta el amanecer…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Merezco reviews dieciocheras?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos! Este capítulo está dedicado a INDI ya que es su idea la primera parte del capítulo.**

**Un poco de limonada de Jazz para empezar bien la semana…**

**Espero que disfruten!**

**Cariños.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 15**

…Otra vez me ha parecido oír tu voz  
otra vez, empiezo a deslizarme en el sillón  
pa´ darle a mi imaginación  
Te pienso rodeándome,  
te siento adentrándote,  
perdía en el sillón de mi cuarto  
pienso en ti con mis manos  
Una y otra vez dulce barbaridad,  
el no controlar la forma de parar…

Con mis manos / Bebe

**Jasper POV**  
Me encontraba leyendo, ausente en mis pensamientos mientras escuchaba por el auricular del teléfono a mi Bella dormir plácidamente luego de mi pequeña "serenata".  
En teoría, escuchar la respiración acompasada de una persona durmiendo no debería ser tan interesante, pero a mí me hacía sentir mucho más humano. Me hacía acompasar mi respiración con la suya e imaginar que su corazón latía en mi pecho.

Y a pesar de lo mucho de lo mucho que disfrutaba de la humanidad de Bella no podía dejar de imaginar cómo sería ella cuando no fuera frágil y mortal… cómo viviríamos juntos, felices e imparables.  
Recorreríamos el mundo, y yo le mostraría todas las cosas que me habían causado asombro y me volvería a maravillar a través de sus ojos.  
Pero antes de pensar en nada más debía planear el cómo daría caza a Victoria. Esa maldita perra estaba tras de mi Bella y eso sencillamente no podía ser pasado por alto… No esperaría a que ella quisiera dar el siguiente paso, si no que iría a por ella. Y para eso necesitaba a mis hermanos Emmett y Rosalie.  
Emmett me acompañaría a Seattle a acabar con Victoria y Rose se quedaría en Forks en caso de que algo ocurriera en nuestra ausencia…  
Pero mientras mi mente se encontraba dividida entre la lectura de "La guerra y la paz", mis planes de venganza y la respiración de novia, Bella comenzó a respirar agitadamente, como si se encontrara corriendo. Maldición! Tendría otra pesadilla? Pausé lo que estaba haciendo por unos minutos y esperar a ver si la pesadilla pasaba por sí sola antes de correr a casa de Bella a calmarla, pero antes de poder seguir reflexionando sobre el dilema, escuché a Bella gemir llamándome  
-Jasper… -Estaba teniendo una pesadilla en la que yo estaba participando? O es que aún había una parte de ella que me temía? No, Eso lo dudé, ella nunca me había tenido miedo, tal vez estaba asustada de que algo me sucediera a mí.  
-Jazz… -Gimió otra vez, su voz llena de necesidad. Oh mierda! Esto es pura tortura! Bella no estaba teniendo una pesadilla, estaba teniendo un sueño erótico! -Jazz por favor… te necesito… Oh si!... Mmmmmh  
Maldita sea! No sólo debo vivir con una erección semipermanente cuando estoy con ella y cuando pienso en ella, sino que además me sometía a la tortura de escuchar sus sueños eróticos?  
Debería colgar… no me correspondía escuchar esto… aunque su sueño si estaba dedicado a mí…  
-Bella –Susurré tentativamente –Me escuchas cariño?  
-Oh Jazz! –Exclamó ella extasiada –Sí, oh sí!  
-Qué quieres cariño? –Le pregunté sabiendo que estaba jugando con fuego…  
-A ti… sólo a ti… -Rogó. Y eso fue mi perdición…  
-Quieres que te toque, cariño? Quieres que te haga el amor? –Pregunté con la voz ronce de deseo sabiendo que lo que hacía estaba mal… muy mal.  
-Mmmmmmmh… sí…  
-Quiero que metas tus manos por debajo de tu camiseta cariño… -Dije sintiéndome como un pervertido pero a la vez más excitado de lo que había estado en mi vida –Quiero que acaricies tus pechos como quisieras que te los acariciara yo… -Dije comenzando a liberar mi erección de mis pantalones.  
-Oh… Oooh! –Gimió ella.  
-Se siente bien cariño? –Pregunté.  
-Oh sí… tan bien… -Respondió ella ávidamente.  
-Ahora quiero que uses las yemas de tus dedos para retorcerte suavemente los pezones, hasta que estén erectos para mí… se siente bien? –Pregunté mientras comenzaba a bombear mi propia erección lentamente.  
-Duros… están tan duros… -Gimió ella como si le resultara doloroso.  
-Eso está muy bien cariño, eso está muy, muy bien… ahora quiero que tu mano izquierda se quede jugando con tus pechos y que la derecha descienda por tu estómago acariciándolo… quiero que imagines que son mis manos recorriendo tu cuerpo… bajando hacia tus bragas… -Mierda! Necesitaba cogerla ya! Me estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido masturbador y pronto mis fantasías no resultarían suficientes…  
-Jazz… amo tus manos… son tan grandes y fuertes… -Dijo ella con voz ronca.  
-Una de mis manos está entrando en tus bragas –La dirigí –Estás mojada para mí, cariño?  
-Oh sí… estoy empapada para ti… -Respondió completamente desinhibida. Una nueva oleada de culpa me embargó, pero la calentura me la ganó, ya no podía detenerme…  
-Quiero que deslices tu dedo medio por entre tus pliegues –Dije bombeando mi erección con más fuerza al sólo imaginar la humedad de Bella –Quiero que estés completamente lubricada… puedes hacer eso para mí?  
-Mmmmmmh… Oh Jazz… estoy tan cerca! –Gimió.  
-Yo también cariño… no sabes cuánto… ahora quiero que uses tus dedos índice y medio y te concentres en tu clítoris… quiero que lo acaricies en círculos como yo lo hice esta tarde… puedes hacer eso por mí? –Pregunté con dulzura, después de todo esta es la mujer que amo…  
-Oh… si! Si, si, si, si, si… Mmmmmmh… tan mojada para ti… -Me dijo.  
-Y yo estoy tan duro para ti cariño… -Respondí.  
-Oh dios!... voy a… Aaaaaaaah… Jaaazz! –Dijo llegando a su clímax.  
-Oh mierda, Bella! –Exclamé desatando mi clímax con el suyo.  
-Te amo Jazz –Dijo ella perfectamente clara –Nos vemos mañana!  
Qué? Estuvo despierta todo el tiempo? Pequeña manipuladora!  
-Hasta mañana cariño, te amo –Respondí cortando la comunicación para poder ir a limpiarme un poco… nuevamente.

…oOo…

Una vez que me hube limpiado y cambiado los pantalones (otra vez) decidí llamar a Emmett para que me ayudara en mi plan de dar caza a Victoria.  
-Aló –Dijo Em al primer timbrazo.  
-Em! Hermano! –Lo saludé –Qué tal las cosas?  
-Bien, bien… que alegría saber de ti Jazz! Y te escuchas bien, Rose y yo estábamos enfermos de preocupación por ti! –Me regañó como si fuera mi hermano mayor.  
-Es una larga historia Em, pero necesito un favor… Cuando podrían estar en Forks Rose y tú?  
-Lo antes posible? Esta tarde. Qué sucede? Pasó algo a Bella? –Rugió Em.  
-No Em, pero casi. Esto es un secreto y es de vital importancia que se mantenga así… -Comencé - Laurent trató de atacar a Bella por encargo de Victoria. Yo lo despaché, pero ella está en Seattle y me gustaría que fueras conmigo en su búsqueda si es que estás dispuesto…  
-Y Rose? –Preguntó él.  
-Rose deberá quedarse con Bella en caso de que Victoria tenga más amigos haciendo su trabajo sucio.  
-Cuenta con nosotros. Nos vemos por la tarde Jazz… te queremos hermano… -Se despidió.  
-Yo también los quiero Em, manda un abrazo a Rose, y dile que se comporte con Bella!  
-A no! eso si quieres se lo dices tú… yo no tengo ganas de que me arranquen la cabeza.  
-Nos vemos Em… -Me despedí.  
Nos vemos Jazz –Se despidió Em.

…oOo…

A la mañana siguiente estaba temprano afuera de la casa de Bella esperándola para acompañarla al colegio. Fiel a mi palabra, dejé la moto en casa y viajaríamos en la vieja camioneta de Bella.  
Desde afuera podía percibir las emociones de Bella, estaba relajada y contenta, y no pude evitar sentirme orgulloso al saber que su estado actual estaba bastante influenciado por mi presencia en su vida.  
Le envié como siempre una onda de paz y amor antes de tocar la puerta, nuestro código secreto para alertarla de mi presencia.  
-Jazz! –Corrió a la puerta y me abrió, saltando inmediatamente a mis brazos.  
-Hola cariño… me extrañaste? –Le susurré en el oído. Ella se limitó a asentir y hundió su rostro en mi cuello respirando profundamente –Y pasaste una buena noche?  
-Sip –Dijo con el rostro aún hundido en mí, pero pude sentir el calor de su rubor extenderse por sus mejillas.  
-Te amo Isabella, nunca te avergüences de las cosas que hacemos tú y yo…  
-Ajá… -Dijo con el rostro aún escondido. Yo tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la obligué a mirarme a los ojos.  
-Pronto vamos a ser uno, no te avergüences de desearlo… -Dije bajando mis labios a los suyos para besarla lenta y sensualmente. Su piel era tan suave, su aroma tan embriagador y su cuerpo tan pequeño… Oh! Las cosas que podríamos hacer juntos… pero por ahora, el colegio la esperaba –Vamos cariño, que hoy manejamos tu cacharro así es que debemos salir de inmediato si quieres llegar a tiempo.  
-Hey! Más respeto a los ancianos! Por qué no trajiste tu moto? Me gusta muuuuucho más…  
-Porque le prometí a tu padre que no te sacaría a pasear más en la moto y soy un hombre de palabra.  
-Humph! –Resopló –No eres nada divertido.  
-Súbete a la camioneta antes de que me ponga aún menos divertido –Le dije seriamente. Por mucho que quisiera darle en el gusto, una promesa es una promesa…  
-Ok, ok... –Dijo haciendo pucheros.  
-Si te comportas bien te voy a contar de la sorpresa que te tengo para la tarde…  
-Sorpresa? –Preguntó arrugando la nariz –No me gustan las sorpresas…  
-Esta te va a gustar –Afirmé sabiendo lo mucho que Bella quería a Emmett.  
-No lo creo… sólo quiero una sorpresa si incluye andar en moto –Dijo obstinadamente.  
-Entonces no te cuento nada –Dije estacionando en la escuela.  
-Nos vemos más tarde? –Preguntó ella inciertamente… creería que de verdad nos habíamos peleado?  
-Voy a estar esperándote. Ahora ven y dame un beso y deja de comportarte como una niñita malcriada.  
-Lo siento –Dijo poniéndose en puntillas para besarme dulcemente -Te quieres llevar la camioneta? –Ofreció.  
-No gracias, tengo que hacer algunos trámites en el pueblo y voy a caminar –Dije.  
Una vez que la vi entrar al edificio principal del colegio me dirigí al bosque a cazar antes de la llegada de Em y Rose.  
En el pueblo me compré otro teléfono celular y llamé a Em para que nos encontrara en Port Ángeles en la compraventa de autos donde elegiríamos mi nuevo vehículo.  
Pronto llegó la hora de recoger a Bella del colegio. La esperé junto a su camioneta y la miré salir del edificio buscándome con la mirada. Le envié mi dosis de emociones tradicional y ella corrió hacia mí.  
Luego de besarla (para regodeo de sus compañeros de colegio, en especial las chismosas de siempre) nos subimos a la camioneta con ella al volante y me preguntó  
-A dónde vamos?  
-A Port Ángeles por mi nueva camioneta –Respondí.  
-Entonces nos vamos a regresar separados? –Preguntó decepcionada.  
-Ya veremos cariño… ahora dame tu celular para ingresar mi nuevo número –Le pedí mientras recorríamos la carretera  
-Oh… que bien, ahora podemos volver a textear! –Exclamó.  
-Bella cariño, sobre lo de anoche… -Comencé -no quiero que te sientas incómoda por lo que hicimos… -Dije evidentemente incómodo por mi lado.  
-Lo sé… es sólo que me avergüenza un poco… estaba soñando contigo y de pronto estaba despierta y todo era real…  
-A lo mejor no debí guiarte de la forma en que lo hice, pero oírte gemir mi nombre… es una adicción que no creo que nunca pueda superar… -Dije honestamente.  
-Está bien Jazz… yo te necesitaba tanto como tú a mí… -Dijo poniéndose colorada.  
-Te amo cariño…  
-Te amo Jazz…

…oOo…

Después de eso no hablamos nada más, contentándonos con escuchar la radio en silencio y cantar algunas canciones conocidas. Al llegar a Port Ángeles me comencé a poner nervioso, previendo el encuentro entre Bella y su hermano oso.  
Entramos a la compraventa de Ford y un vendedor salió inmediatamente a nuestro encuentro. Le dijimos que miraríamos un poco antes de comprar nada y él nos dejó en paz con cara de desilusión.  
-Qué te apetece comprar cariño? Una camioneta, un clásico? Un todoterreno? –Pregunté.  
-Oh, no lo sé, pensé que querías una camioneta… -Dijo ella confundida.  
-Sí, pero ya tenemos tu camioneta, si quieres podemos comprar un auto –Ofrecí.  
-Por qué hablas de "nosotros"? Pensé que este era tu auto…  
-Porque tú y yo somos nosotros cariño, el auto que compre va a ser tan tuyo como mío y quiero que te sientas cómoda en él.  
-Oh Jazz… te amo… y cuando creo que no puedo amarte más vas y dices algo como eso y me haces amarte más todavía… -Dijo emocionada.  
-Eres mía cariño, y yo soy tuyo –Dije besándola dulcemente en mitad de la concesionaria de autos.  
-A ver, a ver… qué demonios pasa aquí? –Gritó Emmett. Y entonces recordé… que olvidé contarle de mi noviazgo con Bella… Demonios!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Espero que les gustara, ahora veremos cómo reaccionan Rose y Emmett a las noticias del noviazgo entre Bells y Jazz.**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola chicos y chicas! Este capítulo va dedicado a Fran Ktrin Black que sugirió el auto para Jazz… es perfecto, mil gracias! La foto del auto la pueden encontrar en mi blog.**

**Aquí tenemos la reunión de Emmett/Bella, veremos cómo se comporta el hermano oso con su Belly Boo…**

**Cariños y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 16**

Let's drive away  
Let's hit the road  
We'll leave the spotlight to the pretty boys and girls  
See the fireworks  
Glitter through the smoke  
Let's drive away  
Say here we go  
We'll send a postcard from the desert  
Before we lose our way  
With only one canteen of water  
_Let's drive away / Eleni Mandell_

**Bella POV**  
Así es que mi dulce Jasper tenía un lado hot… Después de la increíble sesión de caricias ayer en la tina y el sexo telefónico por la noche, no podía dejar de pensar en él, en las cosas que podíamos hacer juntos… Mmmmmh… Mi vampiro rubio, sexi y tierno, con un cuerpo de infarto y el rostro de un ángel caído… Cómo pensar en algo más?

Perdí toda la mañana pensando en él, mi cuerpo a la vez relajado por los orgasmos y ansioso por más. Tan perdida estaba en mis divagaciones que ni me di cuenta de lo que Lauren y Jessica estaban diciendo de mí tras mis espaldas... ni me importó.

…oOo…

Cuando apareció Jazz a buscarme al colegio, me besó apasionadamente frente a todos los curiosos, me abrió la puerta del lado del chofer de la camioneta para que yo manejara (a Jazz no le importaba si yo conducía a 80km por hora) y subió al lado del copiloto. Yo encendí el motor y nos dirigimos a comprar el nuevo auto de Jazz a Port Ángeles.  
Al llegar al concesionario Ford un vendedor que se presentó como Bob nos atacó con un montón de ofertas "imperdibles", pero Jazz le dijo que simplemente miraríamos hasta que algo nos llamara la atención y le avisaríamos si necesitábamos algo.  
-Qué te apetece comprar cariño? Una camioneta, un clásico? Un todoterreno? –Preguntó.  
-Oh, no lo sé, pensé que querías una camioneta… -Dije yo confundida.  
-Sí, pero ya tenemos tu camioneta, si quieres podemos comprar un auto –Ofreció como si mi opinión de verdad importara.  
-Por qué hablas de "nosotros"? Pensé que este era tu auto… -Dije tratando de aclarar mi duda.  
-Porque tú y yo somos nosotros cariño, el auto que compre va a ser tan tuyo como mío y quiero que te sientas cómoda en él –Respondió como si nada.  
-Oh Jazz… te amo… y cuando creo que no puedo amarte más, tu vas y dices algo como eso y me haces amarte más todavía… -Dije emocionada.  
-Eres mía cariño, y yo soy tuyo –Dijo besándome dulcemente en mitad de la concesionaria de autos.  
-A ver, a ver… qué demonios pasa aquí? –Gritó alguien a nuestras espaldas. Y al girarme, no lo pude creer.  
-Emmett? Em? –Dije alucinada. A nuestro lado se encontraba mi hermano oso y su esposa Barbie Vamp.  
-Qué le estás haciendo a Bella, hijo de puta? –Rugió Em a Jasper.  
-Emmett, calma, aquí no –Siseó Rosalie furiosa.  
-Emmett, hermano, tenemos que conversar, pero este no es el lugar apropiado –Dijo Jazz –Podrían esperarnos en el Starbucks del frente?  
-Hola Em… -Lo saludé tímidamente ya que había sido ignorada hasta el momento. Me querría aún?  
-Belly Boo! –Gritó como viéndome por primera vez y me abrazó haciéndome girar por el aire –Qué demonios estás haciendo con Jasper? Te está manipulando? –Dijo al ponerme en el suelo.  
-Emmett! –Exclamó Jasper furioso.  
-No! Yo lo amo… y él a mí… -Dije tratando de apaciguarlo.  
-Emmett nos vamos –Dijo Rosalie arrastrándolo a la cafetería.  
-Te quiero Em! –Grité yo por si no lo volvía a ver.  
-Te quiero Belly Bee! –Gritó él y luego le hizo un gesto amenazante a Jasper mostrándole su puño.  
-Emmett… -Dijo Rosalie amenazante.  
-Voy, voy –Dijo Em agachando la cabeza y desaparecieron en el interior de la cafetería.  
-Bella… cariño… -Comenzó Jasper.  
-Cómo es que no me avisaste que los encontraríamos aquí? –Pregunté furiosa golpeando su brazo (auch!).  
-Bella traté de decírtelo, pero tú no quisiste escuchar nada sobre mi sorpresa!  
-Y no le dijiste nada a ellos sobre mí? –Pregunté.  
-Mmmmh… no… o sea sí, les dije sobre Laurent y Victoria, es por eso que están aquí, pero hasta ahora no sabían nada sobre nosotros como pareja…  
-Te avergüenzas de mí –Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta.  
-No! No cariño por supuesto que no, pero no supe cómo decirles, además recuerda que llevamos sólo un par de días juntos… perdóname cariño, por favor… olvidemos a Em y Rose por un momento y concentrémonos en comprar el auto que más te guste.  
-El que más me guste? –Pregunté levantando una ceja para asegurarme.  
-El que quieras.  
-Mmmmmmh… bueno, siempre he tenido algo por los Mustangs… Eric, uno de los novios de Renee tenía un Mustang GT500 del ´66 –Recordé –El tipo era un idiota pero el auto era increíble!  
-Tienes muy buen gusto cariño! Un Mustang GT500 del ´66 será –Dijo y me besó dulcemente.  
-Me estás hablando en serio? Así? Tan fácil? –Pregunté.  
- Tan fácil -Dijo haciendo una seña a Bob.  
-Queremos un Mustang GT500 del ´66 –Dijo Jazz a Bob en modo "negocios".  
-Lo siento señor, no tenemos ese modelo en ese año, pero puedo ofrecerles un Mustang GT500 del año 1968 en perfectas condiciones! –Dijo Bob casi vibrando de excitación ante la venta.  
-Cariño? –Preguntó Jazz.  
-Podemos verlo? –Pregunté.  
-Por aquí –Nos dijo Bob guiándonos por hileras de autos hasta presentarnos frente al auto más cool que he visto en mi vida. El GT500 ´68 era perfecto, sus líneas elegantes y el brillante color negro de la carrocería iban bien con Jazz… el auto tenía un aire de rebeldía y peligro… como el auto de un chico malo, lo que me hizo mojarme un poco de solo pensar en las cosas que podíamos hacer en el asiento trasero.  
Jasper me miró levantando una ceja en mi dirección y le dijo a Bob  
-Lo llevamos.  
-No lo quiere probar? –Preguntó Bob asombrado ante una venta tan fácil.  
-Tiene garantía? –Preguntó Jazz.  
-Si claro, tie… -Comenzó a explicar Bob.  
-No tenemos tiempo, estamos apurados. Bella cariño, mientras firmo los papeles me puedes acompañar o puedes cruzar la calle y reunirte con Emmett y Rose –Ofreció Jasper.  
-Prefiero ir a hablar con Em –Le dije de inmediato. Entonces lo besé, lo abracé, lo besé un poco más y crucé la calle, feliz.  
Al entrar al café no vi de inmediato a Rose y Emmett, ellos habían elegido una mesa en una esquina, un poco escondida del resto. Yo les hice señas para que me esperaran un minuto y me acerqué al mesón a pedir un chai latte y un muffin de arándanos.  
Con mi brebaje en una mano y mi muffin en la otra, me dispuse a enfrentar a mi hermano y a la que alguna vez consideré mi peor enemiga. Sólo alcancé a poner mis alimentos en la mesa cuando Emmett se abalanzó sobre mí.  
-Belly Boo, estás bien? –Preguntó Emmett abrazándome otra vez –Te hizo daño? Te manipuló con sus poderes? Te trató de comer de nuevo?  
-Sí, no, no, no! Estoy bien Em, ya te lo dije! Las cosas han sido… extrañas entre Jasper y yo, pero ahora está todo bien y realmente nos queremos…  
-Pero cómo? –Preguntó Rosalie dirigiéndome la palabra por primera vez desde que llegaron.  
-Después de que Jasper los dejó… o más bien después de que Alice dejó a Jasper –Dije destilando resentimiento ante su crueldad –Jasper fue a Seattle a firmar el divorcio (que Alice ya había firmado y se encontraba en manos de Jenks) y decidió venir a Forks a pedirme perdón. Pero cuando se acercó a mi casa me encontró tan sumida en la angustia y el dolor que comenzó a absorber mis emociones para tratar de ayudarme a sobrellevarlas y compartir la carga conmigo.  
Por más de 4 meses Jasper sufrió el abandono y la pena por partida doble para hacerme las cosas más fáciles a mí –Dije con la voz quebrada de emoción al recordar el sacrificio de ese hombre que apenas me conocía.  
-Pero una noche –Continué –Jazz salió a cazar y Charlie amenazó con enviarme a Florida con Renee si es que no dejaba de actuar como la chica zombi en la que me había convertido. Me dio tanta rabia! Y sin Jazz cerca… Bueno, me dejé llevar por mis emociones, y al día siguiente al amanecer tomé el bat de beisbol de Charlie y me dirigí a tu casa –Dije mirando a Em.  
-Wow! –Interrumpió Emmett –Por favor dime que rompiste algo! –Exclamó entusiasmado por mi relato.  
-Partí gritando y golpeando un árbol –Confesé tímidamente, mis acciones no eran nada de lo que me sintiera particularmente orgullosa- Pero la rabia no se iba, así es que entré en la casa y le di de batazos al piano de Edward hasta convertirlo en un montón de astillas.  
-IN-CRE-Í-BLE –Dijo Em levantando la mano para que chocara esos 5 –Y Jasper?  
-Jasper lo presenció todo pero decidió dejarme experimentar mi rabia, porque le pareció "saludable", y luego, cuando me quedé dormida en uno de los sofás, me llevó al dormitorio de Esme y Carlisle y ahí fue donde desperté. El resto, como dicen, es historia. Nos hicimos amigos, nos enamoramos y somos novios… Ustedes no están enojados verdad? –Pregunté temerosa.  
-Ahora que sé la historia completa, me siento mucho mejor –Afirmó Em.  
-Lo quieres? Preguntó Brujalie –Y digo… de verdad lo quieres? –Aclaró amenazante.  
-Lo amo con todo mi corazón –Le contesté.  
-Más te vale, Jazz no resistiría ver su corazón roto otra vez –Dijo sin gota de emoción.  
-Lo entiendo… para mí también es una apuesta peligrosa, Edward me hizo muchísimo daño al marcharse… yo nunca haría algo para herir a Jazz a propósito, y no voy a dejar que nadie se interponga entre nosotros –Dije mirándola a los ojos en un arranque de valentía.  
-Bien –Dijo ella y se concentró en un espejito de bolsillo que sacó de su cartera con el que se estudió como si fuera la primera vez que veía su reflejo.  
-Hells Bells estás más delgada –Dijo Em –Es que Jasper no te alimenta lo suficiente?  
-No es culpa de Jasper! –Lo defendí –Es un residuo de mi depresión por Edward, pero mi peso ya está al alza! –Dije mordisqueando mi muffin.  
Afortunadamente en ese momento entró Jazz en la cafetería, enviándome su tradicional cóctel de emociones a modo de saludo, al que yo respondí de la misma forma.  
Para cuando llegó a la mesa ambos sonreíamos como dos idiotas y Rosalie y Emmett nos estudiaron mirándonos de uno al otro.  
-Hola cariño –Dijo besándome la punta de la nariz.  
-Hola Jazz –Dije sonrojándome como la colegiala enamorada en la que me he convertido –Todo listo con el auto?  
-Todo listo –Respondió –Somos los felices propietarios de un Mustang GT 500 ´68!  
-Woooow! –Fue el turno de admirarse de Rosalie –Lo tendré que revisar al llegar a casa.  
-Por supuesto, pero por ahora Bella lo va a conducir a Forks. Em, ustedes trajeron el jeep?  
-No, el BMW, es más rápido –Respondió.  
-Bien, entonces Rosalie conducirá su auto y tú conducirás la camioneta de Bella a casa.  
-Noooooo! No es justo! –Reclamó Em.  
-Por favoooor! –Rogué –Quiero conducir el Mustang!  
-Bells, ese cacharro no pasa los 100km por hora! –Se quejó.  
-Por favor, Em… -Dije batiendo mis pestañas.  
-Está bien –Dijo haciendo un puchero –Pero me debes una… y grande!  
-Lo que quieras hermanito –Dije besando su mejilla.

…oOo…

El viaje de regreso a Forks fue increíble, el nuevo auto de Jazz era una maravilla, y por primera vez en mi vida no me importó sobrepasar un poco los límites de velocidad.  
Jazz iba a mi lado, sonriente y observándome mientras se empapaba en mi felicidad y excitación.  
-Jazz… por qué están Rosalie y Emmett aquí? –Pregunté cuando estábamos por llegar a casa de los Cullen.  
-Porque Emmett y yo vamos a dar caza a Victoria, y Rose se va a quedar aquí contigo, cuidándote –Me explicó.  
-Pero Jazz! –Exclamé horrorizada –Había tantas cosas mal con esa afirmación –No quiero que busques a Victoria, que pasa si algo sale mal? No, no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme… y arriesgar además a Emmett… Estás loco? Jazz por favor… no puedo dejar que nada malo te pase… por favor no vayas… Y no me dejes sola con Rosalie, ella me odia!  
-Cariño, ya está decidido… Victoria es una amenaza para ti y yo la voy a eliminar –Dijo seriamente –Y no te preocupes por mí, que nada me va a pasar, recuerda que soy un soldado experimentado. Emmett va sólo como refuerzo en caso de que encontremos a Victoria acompañada… Y con respecto a Rose, ella no te odia… aunque tampoco seas su persona favorita.  
-Oh Jazz… Cuando te vas? –Pregunté derrotada.  
-Mañana cariño, pero hoy aún es sólo para nosotros.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola chicos! Lamento el atraso, pero tengo justificación: Hoy cumplí 30 años y estaba preparando mis festejos…**

**Este capítulo fue súper difícil de escribir así es que NECESITO sus opiniones.**

**Como siempre, abrazos a todos y gracias por el éxito de esta historia.**

**Cariños,**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_-Oh Jazz… Cuando te vas? –Pregunté derrotada._  
_-Mañana cariño, pero hoy aún es sólo para nosotros._

**Capítulo 17**

Hueles a viento y a gasolina,  
a luna llena y a cuero mojado,  
quiero sentirte entre mis piernas  
como una espada, como una espada,  
mi pequeño animal,  
hey, hey, hey,  
pequeño animal,  
hey, hey, hey,  
hey, hey, hey ...

_Mi pequeño animal / Christina y los Subterráneos_

**Bella POV**

-Podemos entonces…? Tú sabes, estar solos? –Pregunté.

-Bueno, hoy es más complicado, cariño, en casa están Em y Rose… no estaríamos solos.

-Pero hoy Charlie tiene un juego que ver en casa de Billy Black! Podemos ir a mi casa… -Ofrecí enrojeciendo.

-Estás segura cariño? –Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Segura –Afirmé con la cabeza.

Oh si estaba segura! En especial sabiendo que no habría forma de convencerlo de no ir tras Victoria. Podía perderlo de un momento a otro y lo sabía.

-Bien, entonces… acelera! –Me dijo infundiéndome un poco de arrojo y una pisca de irresponsabilidad. Aceleré a 130km por hora y llegamos en nada de tiempo a mi casa.

Jazz se bajó del auto para abrir mi puerta y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar. Juntos llegamos a la entrada de la casa y antes de abrir la puerta me puse de puntillas, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, me concentré en mis sentimientos hacia él y le dije

-Te amo...

Jazz no me contestó, tal vez sorprendido por lo súbito e intenso de mi demostración de afecto, pero sonrió una sonrisa tímida, casi de incredulidad, y mirándome fijo a los ojos se acercó a mí y me besó tiernamente, y sin apresurarnos nuestras lenguas danzaron lánguidamente.

Oh Jazz… cuánto te han herido que te cuesta creer en la intensidad de mi amor…?

-Entramos…? –Jadeé cuando terminó el beso.

-Sí cariño, no queremos dar un show a los vecinos… -Dijo sonriendo pícaro una vez más.

Entramos a casa y dejé en la entrada mi chaqueta y mi mochila del colegio, y Jasper se sacó su chaqueta quedando sólo con una camiseta blanca de manga corta que mostraba sus pálidos y musculosos brazos, marcados por miles de cicatrices. Era la primera vez que veía a Jazz usar alguna prenda de ropa que mostrara su cuerpo y me emocionó que sintiera la confianza de hacerlo conmigo…

-Hola señor Whitlock –Lo saludé con un falso acento sureño –Pase usted –Dije invitándolo al living.

-Gracias señorita Swan, que gentil de su parte –Respondió profundizando su acento y besando mi mano apenas rozándola con los labios… como un perfecto caballero sureño.

-Qué lo trae por aquí? –Pregunté batiendo mis pestañas.

-Oh… mis motivos… son asuntos muy interesantes –Respondió enviándome una pisca de lujuria. No necesité ese incentivo, mis bragas estaban mojadas desde hacía mucho rato ya.

-Buenos, supongo que son noticias positivas… –Le dije coqueteándole un poco más.

-Oh no señorita Swan, mis intenciones, debo advertirle, no son nada honorables –Dijo con voz ronca y sexi y una mirada intensa. Oh dios!

-Pero señor Whitlock! –Exclamé falsamente alarmada –Mi padre está por llegar!

-No mienta, señorita Swan, su padre está de viaje y no hay nadie que pueda ayudarla… -Dijo él caminando hacia mí predatoriamente.

-Yo… yo… -Dije sin saber qué decir, embebida en la pequeña fantasía que estábamos creando Jasper y yo –Salga de mi casa de inmediato! Usted no es un caballero! –Exclamé citando una de mis frases favoritas de "Lo que el viento se llevó"

-Y usted, señorita Swan, no es una dama –Respondió Jasper a mi cita a la perfección.

-Cómo se atreve! -Exclamé haciendo el amago de abofetearlo. Pero él capturó mi brazo antes de que mi mano tocara su rostro y me acercó a él, besándome "a la fuerza". Oh esto era tan emocionante!

-Suélteme! –Exclamé deseándolo cada vez más –No me toque!

-Entréguese señorita Swan… no vale la pena resistirse –Dijo Jazz en su mejor personificación de un villano –Yo soy mucho más rápido y fuerte que usted –Dijo abrazándome por la cintura y diciéndome esas palabras al oído.

-Oh!... No… no… -Dije mientras me besaba el cuello –Déjeme…! –Reclamé débilmente.

-No quieres que te deje… no realmente… -Dijo rozando mis pechos con sus manos y generando sensaciones conectadas directamente con mi entrepierna.

-Mmmmmmh… Por favor! –Rogué incoherente mientras su boca viajaba entre mi oreja y la base de mi cuello, uno de mis puntos más sensibles.

-Por favor, qué? –Preguntó él metiendo su lengua en mi oído.

-Por favor no pares –Dije enredando mis dedos entre su cabello y empujando su boca hacia la mía, rindiéndome fácilmente a su seducción.

-Oh cariño –Susurró –No planeo detenerme por nada del mundo –Dijo tomándome en sus brazos y cargándome como a una novia hacia mi habitación.

Al llegar, me depositó con infinito cuidado sobre la cama y me besó la punta de la nariz.

-Jazz… sólo por esta noche… quédate conmigo… estoy lista –Le dije. Su partida lo estaba precipitando todo… pero no dudé por un momento que lo necesitaba a él.

-Cómo negarme cariño? –Dijo como para sí. Yo lo miré anhelante y él se removió la camiseta exponiendo su delicioso torso. Yo traté de imitarlo, pero él me detuvo.

-No cariño. Déjame hacerlo a mi… -Dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi costado desde mis pechos hasta el borde de mi camiseta en mi cintura. Jugó con el borde por unos segundos y luego lentamente la comenzó a levantar, exponiendo primero mi estómago y luego mis pechos enfundados en un sencillo brassier de algodón.

La yema de sus dedos helados acarició mi piel suavemente, creando estremecimientos en mi cuerpo que nada tenían que ver con la temperatura, ya que sentía mi vientre ardiendo y mis mejillas rojas.

-Jazz… por favor… -imploré sin saber qué es lo que quería.

Él me abrazó, su cuerpo de piedra contra el mío de carne, huesos y piel, respiró contra mi cabello y me dijo

-Eres hermosa, cariño… eres irreal… -Y en un sutil movimiento de muñeca desabrochó mi corpiño, dejándome desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba. Sólo mi largo cabello me cubría un poco el pecho pero Jazz movió la cortina de mi cabello hacia mi espalda, exponiéndome a él.

Sentí un poco de vergüenza, sólo podía llegar a imaginar la cantidad de mujeres (y vampiras) con las que él había estado, y en comparación yo palidecería…

Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para dedicar a meditaciones sobre mi baja autoestima, ya que Jasper se arrodilló frente a mí quedando justo frente a mi pecho, y sin más tomó uno de mis pezones en su boca mientras con la otra mano acariciaba mi otro pecho.

Su lengua helada jugó con mis pechos pasando de uno a otro y yo no pude más que jadear y arquear mi espalda hacia él, hundiendo mis dedos en sus cabellos y empujándolo hacia mí… _toma más, lame, succiona, muerde… lo que sea pero hazme tuya!_

Mis manos recorrieron libremente su espalda y hombros, maravillándome de su dureza, del contorno de sus músculos y del poder contenido en ellos…

-Oh Jazz… -Exclamé cuando sus labios succionaron mis pechos más fuera que antes… probablemente dejaría una marca, pero valía la pena a cambio de las gloriosas sensaciones que me estaba regalando.

Mientras sus labios se ocupaban de mis pechos, sus manos se encargaron de desabrochar mis jeans y bajarlos por mis piernas junto a mis bragas, acariciándome en el proceso.

-Un paso hacia atrás cariño –Me dijo con voz firme. Yo dudé sólo un segundo, no queriendo separarme ni un milímetro de él. Pero su voz no daba lugar a argumentos, y obedecí.

-Eres maravillosa cariño, perfecta… -Dijo él empujándome suavemente hasta que caí sobre mi cama y me recosté mirándolo a los ojos ruborizada y mordiéndome el labio.

-Jazz… ven… -Dije extendiendo mis brazos hacia él. Él sonrió dulcemente y se recostó a mi lado, acercó su boca a mi oído y susurró

-Me deseas cariño?

-Sí… -Jadeé sin saber qué más decir, por lo que me concentré fuertemente en lo que estaba sintiendo por él, en todo mi amor y deseo –Lo sientes? –Pregunté.

-Te siento cariño… me quieres sentir a mí? –Preguntó mientras lamía mi cuello y sus manos vagaban juguetonas por mis costados.

-Oh si! –Dije y él me envió una oleada de pasión, amor y pura e inadulterada lujuria que casi me provoca un orgasmo en el acto –Mmmmmmmmh… Jazz tócame… como en la tina… tócame… -Rogué.

Jasper se posicionó entre mis piernas y me dio un beso lento y profundo, y fue descendiendo por mi cuerpo depositando besos en mi cuello, mi clavícula, mis pechos, mi estómago y por último un suave y casto beso en mi monte de Venus. Con sus manos me inmovilizó por lo que no pude retorcerme para buscar el placer que tanto deseaba…

-Paciencia cariño, déjame hacer esto de la manera correcta –Dijo soplando aire frío en mi ardiente sexo, provocándome estremecimientos de placer y que me moviera aún más tratando de que su boca por fin me tocara.

Cuando creí que moriría de combustión espontánea pude sentir la punta de su fría lengua tocar mi clítoris y grité y gemí y me retorcí de placer, y él comenzó a moverla, a lamerme, a besarme, a succionar y a murmurar palabras de amor contra mi sexo.

Sus manos acariciaban mis pechos pero una se movió lentamente hacia el sur, por mi estómago hacia mi centro, para penetrarme con uno de sus dedos al ritmo que su lengua lamía mi clítoris.

-Tan estrecha… -Murmuró Jazz mientras yo comenzaba a perderme en el ritmo enloquecedor de sus caricias. Mi orgasmo se comenzó a formar en mi estómago, pero lo pude sentir tensar todos los músculos de mi cuerpo hasta explotar y hacerme arquear mi cuerpo en la cama, gritando de goce.

Jasper de inmediato subió su rostro para besarme, y pude saborear mis jugos en él, pero en lugar de darme asco me excitó aún más.

Él se quitó los pantalones y sus bóxers rápidamente y se volvió a posicionar entre mis piernas y me preguntó otra vez

-Segura?

-Segura –Respondí.

-Esto te puede resultar doloroso cariño, me dejarías ayudarte con mi don? –Preguntó

-Si… como quieras, tú sabes más… -Dije aún sintiendo la maravilla de mi orgasmo.

En el momento en que sentí la punta de la erección de Jazz comenzar a distender mi entrada, una oleada de lujuria me golpeó, y a medida que él fue entrando en mí fui sintiendo más y más lujuria, hasta que en el momento de atravesar mi barrera el dolor se transformó en placer y tuve un segundo orgasmo arrebatador.

Una vez dentro Jasper comenzó a moverse lento pero con decisión, entrando hasta lo más profundo, retirándose hasta dejar sólo la punta adentro de mí y luego entrando completamente otra vez.

Esta operación la repitió una y otra vez, murmurando para sí palabras demasiado rápido como para que mis débiles oídos humanos las pudieran entender.

De pronto nos giró y yo quedé sentada sobre él, y él me guió con sus manos moviendo mis caderas al ritmo que deseaba, yo demasiado perdida en gemidos y suspiros como para oponer ninguna resistencia o ayuda.

Pero mi Jazz sabía lo que hacía, y en la nueva posición mi clítoris rozaba con su pelvis, haciéndome gritar de placer, más desinhibida de lo que lo había estado en mi vida.

Mi orgasmo fue seguido de varios orgasmos más pequeños mientras Jazz aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, cambiando cada vez un poco el ángulo, llegando cada vez más profundo.

Hasta que con una estocada final, mi Jasper llegó al clímax… y perdió control de su don y comenzó a proyectar su goce y emociones forzando mi agotado cuerpo aún más placer… y más orgasmos.

Caí exhausta sobre su cuerpo helado, refrescando mi y rostro y gimiendo al salirme de él.

-Te amo Isabella Swan –Me dijo él besando mi coronilla.

-Te amo Jasper Whitlock –Jadeé sin abrir los ojos… comenzando a perderme en la modorra, mi cuerpo y mente agotados y buscando descanso.

Comencé a deslizarme en el sueño pensando en lo increíblemente placentero de la experiencia, y despidiéndome poco a poco de la realidad, hasta que de pronto al acomodar mi cuerpo, acurrucándome contra Jazz, lo olí… olía a óxido y sal… olía a sangre!

Jasper se puso tenso y no se movió, esperando por mi reacción… Me llevé la mano entre las piernas y un líquido viscoso de mi sangre mesclada con el semen de Jasper chorreaba libremente.

Oh por dios! Jasper me va a matar!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**OMG! Chicos, necesito sus comentarios para continuar! No olviden regalarme sus hipótesis y lo que esperan que suceda a continuación.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos! En primer lugar gracias por los múltiples saludos de cumpleaños, me hicieron sentir que cumplir 30 no es tan malo después de todo teniendo lectores como ustedes…**

**En segundo, recibí ciertas amenazas de muerte y tortura de parte de Laurak Lilith Blackmore si es que permitía que algo le sucediera a Bella… Este capítulo va dedicado a ella. Merezco que Edward me venga a torturar? OMG OJALÁ QUE NO.**

**Y eso por ahora chicos, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, que aunque no los responda (por tiempo, estoy escribiendo a full), si los leo y disfruto de cada uno.**

**Todo mi cariño y gracias a todos!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 18**

Que es lo que yo podría

Decirte aquí y ahora

Que no hubiera dicho nadie antes

En cualquier lugar.

Como voy a renunciar a ti

Como voy a renunciar a ti

Y tus lágrimas de fuegos

Se me vienen a la boca

La dulzura de tu sexo

Y la sal de tu sudor.

_Como voy a renunciar a ti /Cecilia Echeñique_

**Jasper POV**  
Hacer el amor a mi Bella… por fin le estaba haciendo el amor a la mujer que amo.  
Me posicioné sobre ella y recorrí sus pliegues con la punta de mi erección, haciéndola desearme sin manipulaciones, pura y simple lujuria. Cuando sentí que ella estaba suficientemente mojada y lista para mí, empujé suavemente hasta que la estuve unos pocos centímetros dentro de ella… me abrumó el calor de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel y su estrechez.

Cuando sentí que la estaba comenzando a distender, comencé a proyectar mi propia lujuria, compartiendo mis sentimientos y sensaciones con ella. Y a medida que la fui llenando mi proyección fue más y más poderosa, y comencé a nutrirme de su propia necesidad. Cuando empujé por última vez para entrar en ella las paredes de Bella se cerraron atrapando mi erección con su orgasmo… había logrado convertir el dolor en placer, y tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no correrme junto con ella, ya que mi don y su cuerpo me tenían al borde del éxtasis.  
Comencé moverme lentamente, penetrándola completamente para luego salir hasta la punta y volver a penetrarla, despacio, una y otra vez.  
Bella aún estaba disfrutando de la euforia de su orgasmo y emitía sonidos incoherentes, pequeños gemidos y jadeos que pretendían hacerme saber que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo.  
Mientras le hacía el amor comencé a murmurar palabras de amor y devoción hacia ella… mi agradecimiento por permitirme amarla, por dejarme ser el primero en descubrir su cuerpo y por poder conquistarlo, reclamándola como mía. Sé que es una actitud machista y primitiva, pero en mi mente, la estaba marcando como mi mujer.  
Cuando mi lujuria no pudo más y me di cuenta de que estaba pronto a acabar, giré nuestros cuerpos para que ella quedara sentada sobre mí, de modo que al rozar nuestros cuerpos pudiera estimular su sensible clítoris.  
La tomé soportando su peso con mis manos, guiando sus movimientos, mientras ella hundía su rostro en mi pecho suspirando y gimiendo, sin oponer resistencia o ayuda en la tarea, demasiado perdida en sus sensaciones, su pequeño cuerpo agotado…  
Pero yo no había terminado con ella, y cambiando el ángulo en el que se unían nuestros cuerpos la hice volver a reaccionar, gritando de placer, totalmente desinhibida. Su orgasmo fue seguido de otros más leves, y con el último estremecimiento de su cuerpo yo acabé en ella, disfrutando del mejor clímax de mi vida… y perdí el control de mi don, proyectando mi goce y desencadenando un último orgasmo en mi Bella.  
Ella cayó exhausta sobre mi cuerpo, su cuerpo caliente y sudoroso. Yo acaricié su rostro y me moví para salir de ella. Bella gimió y se acurrucó contra mí.  
-Te amo Isabella Swan –Le dije besando su coronilla.  
-Te amo Jasper Whitlock –Jadeó sin abrir los ojos… comenzando a perderse en la modorra, su cuerpo y mente agotados y buscando descanso.  
Sentí su respiración acompasarse, comenzando a deslizarse en el sueño y me preparé para revivir en mi mente esta increíble experiencia, y ella acomodó por última vez su cuerpo hacia mí y entonces olí la sangre.  
Bella se aterró y yo me paralicé. Ella se llevó su mano a su entrepierna, y ambos constatamos que mi semen salía manchado de hilos de la sangre de su virginidad.  
El pánico de Bella se transformó en resignación y me dijo  
-Adiós Jasper… te amo… -Y cerró los ojos.  
Qué demonios?  
-Isabella abre los ojos –Dije fríamente mientras me comenzaba a vestir. Me sentía defraudado y triste de que Bella pensara tan pobremente de mí… como todos…  
-No Jasper… prefiero que sea así… -Dijo mientras silenciosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Mierda! Comencé a enojarme de verdad.  
-Isabella deja de una vez ese complejo de víctima y anda al baño a lavarte –Dije con mi voz permeada de la furia helada que me embargaba -Lamento decepcionarte, pero no te voy a matar por unas gotas de sangre.  
Ella obedeció aturdida, levantándose desnuda tomó su toalla y su neceser y se dirigió a la ducha. Yo la vi partir y me quebré. Caí de rodillas y sollocé en silencio. Después del momento más hermoso que había vivido en mi existencia, comprobaba que ella aún no confiaba en mí. Cómo podía entonces decir amarme?  
Qué haría sin ella? Podía quedarme a pesar de lo que acababa de ocurrir?

…oOo…

**Bella POV**  
Caminé al baño como una zombi… qué es lo que acababa de hacer? Jasper nunca tuvo la intención de comerme, sin embargo yo lo acusé de ser demasiado débil para resistirse a mí, la mujer que amaba!  
Hice un moño alto en mi cabello para no mojarlo y dejé el agua correr sobre mi cuerpo. Después de una experiencia sexual tan intensa como la que había tenido, mis piernas apenas me sostenían, así es que me senté en la tina y me puse a llorar. Jazz había sido tan lindo y romántico mientras hacíamos el amor, y luego tan frío y desapegado cuando me enfrentó por dudar de él…  
Necesitaba a mi Jazz junto a mí.  
Me terminé de lavar bien entre las piernas y salí de la ducha. Al mirarme al espejo noté las marcas que me había dejado Jazz en el pecho… serían un recordatorio de él mientras no estuviera… como si necesitara uno…  
Al acercarme a mi cuarto, lo pude ver… sollozando silenciosamente de rodillas en el piso de mi cuarto. Oh Jazz! Qué he hecho? Rompí al hombre más fuerte que conozco.  
Me acerqué y dejé caer mi toalla, quedando desnuda y me arrodillé frente a él.  
-Jazz… -Lo llamé. No hubo respuesta.  
-Jasper… -Intenté de nuevo, sintiendo mi corazón romperse. Puede un vampiro quedar en estado catatónico?  
-Jasper Whitlock! –Exclamé mientras me corrían las lágrimas por las mejillas.  
Al no tener respuesta decidí intentar lo único que creí funcionaría con un empático… toqué sus mejillas y concentré todo mi amor y arrepentimiento, toda mi lujuria contenida, todo lo que lo extrañaría cuando se marchara…  
-Jazz… contéstame… te amo… te amo tanto… lo siento, no debí dudar de ti, tu eres tan fuerte, tan increíble… Estoy segura de que no cualquier vampiro habría resistido mi sangre fresca, pero tu… Oh tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Jazz, perdóname…  
-Bella… -Dijo él con voz ahogada  
-Jazz! –Exclamé y lo abracé fuerte, mi rostro contra su pecho desnudo, mojándolo con mis lágrimas –Dime que me perdonas! Dime que no me dejarás! –Rogué.  
-No te voy a dejar cariño –Dijo con la voz quebrada –pero me dolió… me dolió que tu primera reacción ante mí fuera miedo… que tus instintos aún no sean confiar en mí… -Dijo abrazándome tentativamente –Llevo años yendo a la escuela con chicas humanas que tienen su período y no me he comido a ninguna… y crees que te voy a comer a ti?  
-Ven a la cama conmigo –Le pedí –No quiero perder un momento discutiendo. Cometí un error y no lo voy a volver a cometer otra vez. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que creí. Mucho más fuerte de lo que nadie creyó… Perdóname –Dije mirándolo a los ojos.  
-No hay nada que perdonar… tus instintos son tus instintos… lo que me dio más rabia es que te entregaras así, sin pelear, sin rogar o patear! –Dijo abrazándome más fuerte y besando mi coronilla.  
-Mis instintos son una porquería… lo lamento… Ven a la cama conmigo?  
-Vamos a la cama –Dijo poniéndose de pié. Sólo entonces pareció darse cuenta de que yo estaba desnuda, arrodillada frente a él. Sus ojos se oscurecieron por el deseo pero no me pidió nada… aunque yo sentí su lujuria y supe cómo ganarme su perdón.  
Tratando de parecer segura de lo que hacía, extendí mis manos para desabrochar sus jeans, que caían sueltos increíblemente sexis destacando la V de sus caderas. Enfoqué toda mi atención en mi tarea para no arruinarlo todo, y una vez desabrochados, bajé tanto sus jeans como sus bóxers liberando su erección.  
-Levanta el pié derecho –Dije. Él obedeció y le saqué su ropa de esa pierna –El izquierdo –Ordené con voz más segura… y él volvió a obedecer.  
Arrodillada, quedé mirando sus increíblemente perfectos pies dándome valor para lo que vendría, y comencé a acariciar sus piernas desde sus tobillos. Las cubría un suave vello rubio y estaban perfectamente esculpidas, como el resto de su cuerpo. Lo acaricié y besé detrás de las rodillas, en los muslos y lamí la V de sus caderas, realizando de paso una de mis fantasías.  
No quise mirarlo a los ojos, ya que me faltaba valor, pero por el cambio en su respiración pude ver que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo.  
Finalmente, cuando no lo pude retrasar más, tomé su erección con mi mano derecha. No debía ser tímida me dije… ya ha estado dentro de mí… no se va a romper…  
Lo bombeé un par de veces tentativamente y lo oí gemir, lo que me dio valor para mirar hacia arriba. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros de lujuria y una expresión hambrienta marcaba su rostro… pero esta vez supe de qué tipo de hambre se trataba y lentamente saqué la lengua para, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, lamer la punta de su erección.  
-Nnngh! –Gimió él y sólo su cara se placer hizo que la humedad comenzara a concentrarse nuevamente entre mis piernas.  
Le di otra lamida, esta vez desde la base del pene hasta la punta, y bombeé un par de veces más. Sus gemidos de placer se multiplicaron y escuché un par de maldiciones silenciosas.  
En vista de que esto del sexo oral se me estaba dando tan bien, decidí recibirlo completamente dentro de mi boca, tratando de cubrir mis dientes con mis labios para no hacerle daño. Lo que no pude meter en mi boca lo cubrí con mi mano y comencé a bombear y succionar a la vez.  
Jasper puso una de sus manos en mi hombro, como tratando de aguantarse las ganas de guiar mis movimientos, pero no podía hacerlo… un movimiento en falso y podía terminar con una fractura de cráneo y sin la mitad de mis dientes…  
Seguí succionando y bombeando, jugando con mi lengua y repitiendo la secuencia, más y más rápido, hasta que Jazz me advirtió  
-Cariño, voy a acabar!  
-Acaba en mi Jazz –Le dije- Acaba en mi cuerpo, márcame como tuya…! –Y con esas palabras, fríos chorros de semen cayeron sobre mi pecho y estómago.

…oOo…

-No te vayas… quédate conmigo –Rogué por enésima vez.  
-Es tiempo cariño, tu padre está por llegar y Emmett me está esperando –Respondió él jugando con un mechón de mi cabello.  
-Pero no quiero estar sin ti! –Dije besando su pecho. Habíamos hecho el amor una vez más y mi cuerpo completo descansaba sobre el de él –Quién me va a hacer el amor mañana?  
-Espero que nadie –Dijo divertido.  
-Pero Jazz… soy una adolescente hormonal, y ahora que me mostraste los "placeres de la carne" no puedes irte así como así… -Argumenté.  
-Sólo serán unos pocos días, y la separación va a hacer que cuando regrese el sexo sea aún mejor –Me dijo besando mi coronilla.  
-Imposible! –Dije escéptica –El sexo no puede ser mejor de lo que fue hoy.  
-Te sorprenderías cariño… especialmente ahora que ya pasamos la etapa incómoda de tu virginidad…  
-Quédate un ratito más… -Rogué derrotada.  
-Cuanto rato más? –Preguntó Jazz.  
-Mil besos más!  
-Nop –Sonrió  
-Quinientos? –Pregunté esperanzada.  
-Nop.  
-Pero Jazz! No estás negociando! Tienes que ceder!  
-Un último beso y me voy cariño, ya es hora.  
-Te voy a extrañar… -Dije y se me cayó una lágrima de pena y preocupación.  
-Yo te voy a extrañar más –Dijo él y con sus dedos levantó mi rostro hacia él para darme el beso más dulce que pueda existir.  
-Llámame al llegar a Seattle–Le recordé por quinta vez.  
-Lo haré, y tú hazle caso a Rosalie! –Dijo besando la punta de mi nariz y desapareciendo por la puerta. Oh! Lo había olvidado… Brujalie!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**A continuación, las aventuras de Bella y Brujalie!**

**Reviews=love=actualización.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola chicos y chicas! Aquí tenemos el comienzo d la relación Bella/Rosalie. Espero que les guste.**

**El capítulo pasado recibí poquitas reviews, y eso que hasta les incluí extra limonada. Estoy muy decepcionada... **

**Pónganse las pilas y cuéntenme qué les parece la historia! Ustedes son el motor que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo!**

**Espero que disfruten, cariños.**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 19**

¿Por qué no ser amigos,

Estar unidos,

Vivir sin miedo y en libertad!

¿Por qué no dar la mano,

Ser como hermanos,

Por qué no intentamos vivir en paz?

¿Por qué no ser amigos,

Estar unidos,

Contar conmigo en lo que yo os pueda ayudar,

Se puede hacer,

Trabajando juntos se conseguirá

_¿Por qué no ser amigos? / Hombres G_

**Bella POV**

Desperté tarde al día siguiente. Mi cuerpo sobre exigido la noche anterior se reveló, y al estirarme me di cuenta de que tenía un sordo dolor entre las piernas.

Sonreí, ese dolor me recordó que ahora era una mujer. Una verdadera mujer.

Revisé mi celular y en él, me esperaba un mensaje de Jasper:

"_Llegamos bien a Seattle. _

_Ya te extraño. _

_Toma una píldora de ibuprofeno al levantarte. _

_Te amo._

_J."_

Y yo le respondí inmediatamente:

"_Yo te extraño más._

_Voy tarde para el colegio._

_Te amo._

_Mil besos._

_B."_

Me levanté y tomé una larga ducha, relajando mis músculos y recordando la noche anterior, con sus cosas buenas (maravillosas) y malas… Realmente estaba enamorada de Jasper y me aterraba la posibilidad de que Victoria le pudiera hacer algo, pero prefería no pensar en eso o no podría funcionar durante los días que Jazz estuviera de cacería.

Al salir de la ducha me lavé los dientes, me vestí y tomé una barra de cereal de la cocina y me dirigí a mi camioneta.

Cuál no sería mi sorpresa al encontrarme sentada en la capota a no otra que Rosalie Hale, luciendo cabreada, como siempre.

-Ya era hora! –Dijo como si hubiéramos concertado una cita previamente.

-Perdón? –Dije sin entender.

-Si voy a ser tu niñera al menos podrías tratar de ser puntual –Aclaró.

-No necesito una niñera, y no recuerdo que nos hayamos puesto de acuerdo en una hora de encuentro –Dije.

-Como sea, ya vámonos. Esta camioneta no debe pasar de los 60 km por hora…

Quise discutirle, defender mi camioneta, pero Rosalie tenía razón… el trasto no daba más de 50km por hora en un buen día.

-Hablaste con Emmett? –Pregunté.

-Sí –Respondió entrando a la camioneta sin mirarme.

-Y…? –Dije tratando de que ampliara su vocabulario monosilábico mientras encendía el motor de la camioneta.

-Y no es asunto tuyo lo que yo hablo con mi marido –Dijo ella en tono altanero.

-Rosalie –Dije yo apagando el motor de la camioneta para tener la temida charla ahí y en ese momento – Me quieres decir qué tienes en contra mía? Es algo que yo pueda cambiar?

-No… -Me dijo –simplemente eres tu… me molesta que mis hermanos para ti parezcan ser intercambiables. Quién viene a continuación? Emmett? –Me disparó sin anestesia.

-Rosalie! Yo… Te recuerdo que Edward es el que me dejó a mí, y que Alice dejó a Jasper. Nosotros simplemente nos encontramos en el momento adecuado y nos enamoramos! Ya habíamos hablado de esto…! –Exclamé frustrada y ofendida.

-Por qué tiene que ser un vampiro Bella? Por qué entre tantos humanos tienes que fijarte en el único vampiro en kilómetros a la redonda? Es que no valoras en nada tu vida?

-Rosalie yo amaría a Jasper si fuera humano tanto como lo amo ahora… lo amo a él, a la increíble persona que es. Amo su fortaleza y su voluntad por ser mejor. Amo su humildad y su sentido del humor… Tú no tienes derecho a juzgarme por enamorarme de alguien distinto a mí, tú te enamoraste de Emmett…

-Nuestro caso es diferente! –Exclamó -Emmett estaba muriendo!

-Y lo salvaste! Lo entiendo! Por qué no puedo yo tener una segunda oportunidad de amar? Tú mejor que nadie debes saber el hombre maravilloso que es Jasper, por qué te extraña que lo ame? Yo amo a la persona, no al vampiro… y ni siquiera hemos discutido mi posible cambio…

-Pero tú lo deseas… -Afirmó.

-Sí, lo deseo… quiero ser su igual, y si él no puede ser humano, yo puedo convertirme en vampiro…

-Y perder tu humanidad… no sabes de lo que hablas –Dijo con rabia.

-Sí lo sé. Crees que esta es la primera vez que pienso al respecto? Sé lo que estaría entregando, sé que no podría tener hijos ni envejecer, pero nunca me he imaginado como madre de todos modos! –Me defendí.

-Eso lo dices ahora! Tienes una idea de lo que yo daría por ser madre? –Dijo con la voz llena de emoción.

-Pero esa eres tú Rosalie, mis planes son distintos! –Exclamé -No mejores ni peores, sólo distintos.

-Tú tienes la opción, toda una vida por delante! –Insistió.

-Y quién me asegura que pueda volver a encontrar a un hombre tan increíble como Jazz? O que siquiera sea capaz de tener hijos? O que sería una buena madre? No he tenido los mejores ejemplos de paternidad, sabes? No Rose, prefiero dejar las probabilidades y quedarme con lo concreto. Prefiero quedarme con Jazz… si es que él me quiere a mí –Concluí.

-Aún no estoy de acuerdo, pero te entiendo… mientras hagas feliz a Jasper no vamos a tener problemas, pero atrévete a hacerlo sufrir y vas a ver de qué soy capaz… -Amenazó.

-Rosalie no seas melodramática! Tengo muchas más posibilidades de terminar yo con el corazón roto que Jasper. Él es un hombre experimentado y en cambio yo… -Enrojecí –Él es mi primer hombre.

-Y qué hay de Edward? –Dijo levantando una ceja.

-Edward nunca me dio ni un beso con lengua! No cuenta –Dije aún más colorada.

-Jodido Gayward, cabrón reprimido! –Exclamó Rosalie. Yo me tragué una carcajada y resoplé por la nariz, pero ella sonrió, y antes de saber cómo estaba sucediendo estábamos las dos con un ataque de risa, Yo limpiándome las lágrimas mientras ella se tomaba el estómago como si le doliera reír tan fuerte.

-Vamos al colegio –Dijo ella con una sonrisa -Y llámame Rose.

…oOo…

Llegué tarde al colegio y debí conseguir un pase del director para entrar a clases. Rosalie… Rose, se fue a cazar en el intertanto y acordamos que nos encontraríamos a la salida del colegio para que me acompañara a trabajar a Newton´s.

Mike casi se desmayó a verla entrar conmigo a la tienda, rubia, hermosa e imponente. Le ofrecí a Rose una silla para que pasara conmigo la jornada leyendo o haciendo lo que sea que quisiera hacer, pero ella se negó.

-No, quiero trabajar contigo –Dijo.

-Trabajar haciendo qué? –Pregunté.

-Lo que sea que haces tú –Me dijo parándose junto a mí, y luego se inclinó para susurrarme como un secreto vergonzoso –Nunca he trabajado en nada…

-Nunca? –Pregunté sorprendida.

-No, sólo he asistido a la escuela y un par de veces a la Universidad. Carlisle nos mantiene a todos… bueno menos a Jasper, él tiene sus propias inversiones desde antes de conocernos. Yo… es que nunca he tenido la necesidad… pero me gustaría aprender… -Dijo más humildemente de lo que la había escuchado jamás.

-Rose! Claro que me puedes ayudar! –Exclamé –Vamos a dejar nuestros abrigos n el cuarto de atrás y vamos a poner precio a un montón de ropa y artículos de pesca que llegaron esta mañana.

Rose y yo pasamos tres horas marcando mercadería, conversando y atendiendo al ocasional cliente, y el tiempo se nos pasó volando. Ella me contó en susurros los terribles detalles de su transformación y yo a cambio le conté cómo Edward me había roto el corazón y luego abandonado en el bosque. Pronto fue tiempo de irnos a casa, para decepción de Mike, que no podía dejar de mirarnos embobado guardar mercadería en los estantes más altos… el muy depravado.

-Y ahora qué? –Preguntó Rose de bastante mejor humor.

-Había pensado… no sé si estás de acuerdo, pero Jasper no tiene una habitación para él en la casa, está ocupando la de Esme y Carlisle por que ha sido incapaz de entrar a la que fue suya y de Alice… qué tal si arreglamos alguno de los cuartos desocupados para él?

-Remodelar? Sin Esme? –Preguntó sorprendida.

-Eeeemmm… si? –Respondí incierta.

-Me encanta la idea. Puedes elegir una de las habitaciones libres de la planta baja, así no tiene ni que pasar frente a la habitación de Alice. Yo te voy a ayudar en lo que quieras pero con una condición –Dijo seriamente.

-Dime, lo que sea! –Exclamé.

-Que me dejes meter mano al motor de tu camioneta. El cacharro puede ser un clásico si lo dejas en mis manos, en lugar del montón de chatarra que es hoy en día.

-Trato! –Exclamé. Encendí el motor del mentado montón de chatarra y emprendí rumbo a la mansión Cullen.

Rose me mostró las habitaciones libres de la planta baja de la casa y elegí la más luminosa de todas, ya que quedaba en una de las esquinas de la casa. Tenía amplias ventanas en dos de sus paredes y era lo suficientemente amplia para poner todos los muebles que tenía pensados que Jasper podía necesitar.

Una vez elegida la habitación me aventuré al cuarto que alguna vez compartió Jasper con Alice… Olía a encierro y polvo, y estaba tal cual lo recordaba… Muy pocos detalles que recordaran a Jazz y mucho, mucho de Alice.

Abrí el enorme armario y busqué la ropa de Jazz... pero sólo encontré la cara ropa de diseñador que Alice lo forzaba a usar y ni me molesté en sacarla de sus colgadores. Jasper ya no se vestía así de todos modos.

Buscando un poco más adentro me encontré con una caja metálica de aspecto antiguo al fondo del closet. La abrí mirando para ambos lados, tratando de no ser capturada husmeando en lo que no me corresponde, y me encontré con un tesoro…

Varias medallas de la guerra civil norteamericana, un par de viejas cartas de la madre de Jasper a su hijo, y más valioso que todo, una maltratada foto en la que apenas se podía distinguir el rostro de Jasper vestido de soldado y rodeado de un grupo de mujeres de distintas edades… Su madre y hermanas… La foto había sido tomada el año que Jasper murió.

Con esa caja del tesoro salí de la habitación, no había nada más que rescatar.

Luego me dirigí al cuarto de Esme y Carlisle, para recoger todo lo que Jasper había dejado en esa habitación. Su ropa, un sombrero vaquero Stetson, algunos pares de zapatos y una foto reciente de Jazz con una pareja de vampiros que no reconocí, pero asumí que serían sus amigos Peter y Charlotte.

Lo llevé todo al living y me puse a hacer planes, mientras Rosalie se entretenía en mi camioneta. Después de un rato decidí ir a ver qué es lo que hacía Rose y cuál no sería mi sorpresa al ver que el motor estaba en el suelo y Rose estaba sentada en el suelo manchada hasta los codos de grasa, desarmándolo.

-Rose! Qué demonios estás haciendo? –Pregunté.

-Arreglando tu motor, como discutimos –Dijo ella sin mirarme.

-Pero… pero… arreglar mi motor, no diseccionarlo! –Dije yo pensando que no tendría en qué ir al colegio al día siguiente.

-No exageres, va estar listo y como nuevo en un par de días! –Dijo entusiasmada.

-Rosalie! –Exclamé enojada.

-Isabella! –Respondió ella en el mismo tono.

-Huuugh! Necesito irme a casa a preparar la cena de Charlie… qué le voy a decir cuando vea que no está mi camioneta en la entrada?

-Dile que la llevaste a un taller mecánico para una alineación –Me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Qué es eso? –Pregunté.

-Algo que les tomaría un par de días a los humanos –Respondió.

-Me llevas a casa? –Le pedí.

-No hay problema. Vamos, súbete a mi auto –Dijo ella.

-Asumo que mañana me vas a ir a buscar para llevarme al colegio? –Pregunté resignada.

-Tooodo es parte de las labores de la niñera –Respondió ella sonriendo.

…oOo…

_-"La niñera desarmó mi camioneta._

_Soy una peatona y es tu culpa._

_B"_

_-"La niñera sabe lo que hace, confía._

_Te extraño y te amo más que a nada._

_J"_

_-"Yo también te amo… pero odio que no estés._

_Quiero escuchar tu voz._

_B"_

_-"Quisiera escuchar la tuya, pero en este momento debemos guardar silencio… _

_Te llamaré cuando te pueda cantar al oído para hacerte dormir._

_J"_

_-"Te esperaré ansiosa… Llámame a la hora que sea, te estaré esperando._

_B"_

_-"Duerme cariño, te despertaré para volver a hacerte dormir. _

_Ya no falta mucho para acabar con Victoria. _

_Te amo, descansa._

_J"_

Como si pudiera descansar sabiendo que él estaba exponiendo su vida por mí…!

Pero mi cuerpo como siempre me traicionó, y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba durmiendo y soñando con mi dulce Jazz cantándome viejas canciones al oído.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y? qué tal?**

**Reviews=love=actalización**

**No reviews= =vacaciones para mí! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola chicos! Nuevo capítulo cargado de tensión… Por favor les recomiendo que escuchen la canción de hoy mientras Jazz se la canta a Bella… es una linda canción que creo que refleja muy bien su relación.**

**Este cap. va dedicado a Rocesme Emjasle simplemente porque le gusta tanto esta historia.**

**Todo mi cariño y espero que disfruten.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 20**

Touch me and I will follow in your afterglow

Heal me from all this sorrow

As I let you go I will find my way when I see your eyes

Now I'm living in your afterglow

_Afterglow/INXS_

**Bella POV**

Mi teléfono vibró y yo desperté de inmediato y miré el despertador. En brillantes números de color rojo anunciaba que eran las 2:45 am. Estiré la mano y tomé el celular.

-Aló? –Contesté apresuradamente.

-Cariño! –Dijo Jazz sonando casi aliviado.

-Jazz te extraño tanto! No me vuelvas a dejar! –Exclamé sintiendo cómo se relajaba mi cuerpo ante el simple sonido de su voz.

-Y yo a ti, pero no falta mucho, ya tenemos localizada a Victoria y a su base… No durará mucho más viva esa maldita perra! –Exclamó con odio en su voz.

-Jasper! –Exclamé sorprendida de su vocabulario. No es que me molestara escuchar que Victoria es una perra, opinión que compartía de sobra, pero Jazz solía ser bastante más cuidadoso en su lenguaje frente a mí.

-Lo siento cariño, es la influencia de Emmett! –Rió. Pero pude sentir que estaba tenso y que no me estaba diciendo todo lo que sabía.

-Qué pasa Jazz? Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? –Pregunté.

-No quiero preocuparte, lo tenemos todo bajo control –Respondió quitándole importancia.

-Jazz… -Dije con mi voz de "no juegues conmigo".

-Victoria… -Comenzó él, incapaz de mentirme -está creando un ejército de neófitos. Los deja correr libres por las calles de Seattle y están creando una carnicería. Si no reaccionamos pronto los Volturi se verán involucrados, y no podemos permitir que eso suceda…

-Oh Jazz! Es seguro que estén allá? –Pregunté más preocupada de él y Emmett que de los pobres humanos que estaban siendo aniquilados… Soy una persona muy egoísta, lo sé.

-No te preocupes por nosotros cariño, Em y yo sabemos lo que hacemos. Ya hemos eliminado a 4 neófitos, quedan 6, más Victoria… sólo es cosa de tiempo, después de todo, estás hablando con El Mayor! –Se vanaglorió.

-Mmmmmmh… me muero por besar Al Mayor… -Dije cambiando el curso de mis pensamientos a algo bastante menos sombrío y mucho más sexi.

-Y El Mayor se muere por hacer bastante más que besarte cariño… -Dijo él con su voz de sexo.

-Jazz… qué me vas a cantar hoy? –Pregunté ansiosa de escucharlo cantar para mí.

-Hoy… hoy nos toca "Afterglow" de INXS –Me dijo.

-No la conozco –Dije tratando de recordarla pero sin éxito.

-Te va a gustar… -Afirmó –Cómo fue tu día con Rosalie?

-Regular… conversamos, trabajamos juntas en Newton´s, ella desarmó mi camioneta… no me asesinó… en realidad fue mejor de lo que me habría esperado –Dije haciendo un recuento del día.

-Bien, Rose es una excelente persona, una vez que llegas a conocerla… -Dijo él.

-Supongo… -Dije –Ah! Y me dijo que la llamara Rose! –Recordé.

-De verdad? Eso es increíble! –Exclamó Jasper deleitado –Sólo la familia puede llamarla así. Ni los Denali ni Edward tienen ese privilegio.

-Oh… No pensé que fuera tan importante… -Dije un poco abrumada. Tal vez Rosalie no era tan mala después de todo… Y Dios sabe que tiene más que motivos suficientes para estar cabreada con el mundo!

-Es importante cariño, Rose te aceptó como parte de la familia… qué le dijiste para hacerla cambiar de opinión?

-Que te amo… -Respondí simplemente.

-Sólo eso? –Preguntó él.

-Tal vez un poquito más… pero esencialmente le dije que te amo más que a nada, sin importar si eres humano o vampiro –Dije y bostecé.

-Y yo te amo a ti… Tienes sueño cariño –Afirmó –Es hora de que te vuelvas a dormir.

-Noooo … -Dije y bostecé de nuevo.

-Afterglow, sólo para ti… -Me dijo con su voz más sexi. Yo suspiré y me dispuse a escuchar.

-Here I am, lost in the light of the moon that comes through my window

_Aquí estoy, perdido en la luz de la luna que atraviesa mi ventana _–Comenzó a cantar mi Jazz… yo cerré mis ojos y me dediqué a escuchar su maravillosa voz.

Bathed in blue, the walls of my memory divide the thorns from the roses

_Bañadas de azul, las paredes de mi memoria dividen las espinas de las rosas_

It's you and the roses

_Eres tú y las rosas _

Touch me and I will follow in your afterglow

_Tócame y te seguiré en tu resplandor_

Heal me from all this sorrow

_Cúrame de toda esta pena_

As I let you go I will find my way when I see your eyes

_Mientras te dejo ir encontrare mi manera cuando mire tus ojos_

Now I'm living in your afterglow

_Ahora estoy viviendo en tu resplandor._

Here I am, lost in the ashes of time, but who wants tomorrow?

_Aquí estoy, perdido en las cenizas del tiempo, pero quién quiere el mañana_

In between the longing to hold you again

_Entre medio la necesidad a abrazarte de nuevo_

I'm caught in your shadow, I'm losing control

_Estoy atrapado en tu sombra, estoy perdiendo el control_

My mind drifts away, we only have today

_Mi mente se va a la deriva, sólo tenemos el hoy…_-Y con un último "te amo" susurrado me quedé dormida.

…oOo…

Al día siguiente Rose me recogió temprano para ir al colegio. Yo le había contado de la "caja del tesoro" y teníamos planes que hacer.

Acordamos que me recogería temprano del colegio para poder hacer un necesario viaje a Port Ángeles donde compraríamos algunos muebles, pintura y pasaríamos por la marquetería y el estudio fotográfico.

Al llegar al colegio en el BMW de Rosalie por supuesto llamamos montones la atención, pero lo que casi causó una conmoción fue que al bajarme del auto Rosalie se bajó conmigo y me acompañó hasta la entrada del edificio, y al despedirse, me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos a las 3pm en punto, Bella, sé puntual –Me aleccionó antes de caminar de regreso a su súper auto.

-Eres amiga de Rosalie Hale? –Preguntó Jessica Stanley aferrando mi brazo en cuanto Rose se hubo largado.

-Por supuesto que soy su amiga, soy novia de su hermano! –Contesté con una sonrisa y entré a clases.

_-"Buenos días Mayor. _

_Lo extraño. _

_Miles de besos. _

_B."_

_-Buenos días cariño._

_Te escuché dormir casi toda la noche. _

_Gemiste mi nombre..._

_Quisiera haber estado ahí._

_J"_

Oh dios qué vergüenza! Quién sabe qué barbaridades dije en mi sueño? Y cómo hacía este hombre para encenderme con un simple mensaje de texto? Froté mis muslos frustrada… hoy no tendría alivio.

…oOo…

-Hola Rose! –La saludé a través del estacionamiento. Ahora que no tenía que pretender ser una alumna de secundaria Rose se vestía, peinaba y maquillaba de una manera muy adulta. Parecía unos 8 años mayor que yo, que usaba mis jeans desgastados, zapatillas Converse y cero maquillaje.

-Hola Bella! –Saludó sonriente –Estás lista?

-Lista. A Port Ángeles los boletos! –Exclamé sintiéndome emocionada por lo que haríamos y por compartirlo con Rosalie.

Port Ángeles contaba con varias tiendas de antigüedades y fue ahí donde nos dirigimos primero que nada. Rose dijo que los muebles serían un regalo para Jasper de su parte con Emmett, y aunque quise discutir, terminé cediendo ya que los precios estaban increíblemente por sobre mi presupuesto.

Nuestra idea: Decorar la habitación de Jazz con muebles de 1850, para recordarle su infancia y juventud.

En la primera de las tiendas encontramos un set de cama y mesitas de noche que se encontraban en muy buen estado y encajaban con nuestro período histórico propuesto. Había además un escritorio de la época, pero no se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones y ni Rose ni yo teníamos tiempo de jugar a las ebanistas.

En la segunda tienda encontramos un perchero y un par de sillas preciosas, y en la tercera tienda que visitamos encontramos en escritorio perfecto. Amplio y de aspecto serio y formal, digno de un Mayor del Ejército Confederado.

Luego Rose y yo nos separamos. Ella fue a elegir un colchón y ropa de cama y yo fui a la tienda de artículos fotográficos para ver si podían reparar digitalmente la fotografía de Jazz con su familia.

El dependiente fue bastante optimista al respecto y me dijo que podíamos eliminar las arrugas y hacer más nítidos los rostros. Yo encargué una mejora digital y una ampliación y él quedó de enviármela por correo certificado urgente en cuanto estuviera lista. Pagué y me dirigí a mi siguiente parada: la marquetería.

Ahí encargué la enmarcación de todas las medallas de Jazz en marcos de colores oscuros, como los muebles que habíamos comprado. Pagué y pedí que me los enviaran a Forks por correo tal como las fotografías.

Entonces fue la hora de reunirme con Rosalie y después de ir a Home Depot para comprar la pintura de las paredes, decidimos pasar a una cafetería para conversar de nuestras compras, hacer más planes y que yo pudiera tomarme un muy necesario café con galletas.

Nuestra tarde de compras había resultado sorprendentemente agradable, y me di cuenta de que Rose y yo podríamos algún día llegar a ser buenas amigas. Las dos estábamos muy solas y nos necesitábamos mutuamente.

De camino de regreso Rose me contó anécdotas involucrando a Emmett y Jazz y las locuras que hacían cuando se hacían desafíos y apuestas, y debimos parar a orillas de camino ya que era tanta mi risa que casi me hago pis.

Una vez que mi vejiga estuvo bajo control una vez más continuamos nuestro camino y llegamos a casa de Rose.

-Qué quieres hacer? –Me preguntó.

-Puedo acompañarte mientras reparas el motor de mi camioneta? –Le pregunté. Aún no quería irme a casa y la compañía de Rose era fácil y sin complicaciones una vez superadas sus barreras iniciales.

_-"Cómo está mi Mayor favorito?_

_Aún andas de superhéroe matando neófitos?_

_Te extraño y Rose dice "hola"._

_Mil besos._

_B"_

_-"Cariño, no hay nada que quisiera más que cobrarte tus mil besos, todos de una vez._

_Si, aún sigo de superhéroe._

_Te llamaré cuando me desocupe._

_Te amo._

_J"_

…oOo…

Esa noche preparé la cena de Charlie con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hice albóndigas con puré de papas y ensalada de tomates, y Charlie se mostró satisfecho con la comida y mi buen humor.

Tan contenta estaba que hasta vi tele un rato con Charlie, sólo por acompañarlo. Eran deportes, como siempre, pero valió la pena por la sonrisa en su rostro… había hecho miserable a mi padre durante suficiente tiempo y ya era hora de arreglarlo.

…oOo…

Me acosté dejando mi teléfono en vibrador junto a mi almohada, para que cuando Jazz tuviera tiempo me llamara para nuestra rutina de conversar de cómo estuvieron nuestros respectivos días y que me cantara "al oído", pero esa noche dormí sin interrupción y al llegar la mañana no tenía ni siquiera un mensaje de él.

Ese día era sábado, por lo que Charlie desapareció alrededor de las 6 de la mañana a pescar con sus amigos de la Reserva.

Charlie insistía en que yo debía ser amiga de Jacob Black, el hijo de Billy, pero la verdad es que a mí no me interesaba aumentar mi base de amistades, y menos con un chico al que había coqueteado por información sobre los Cullen, y que luego se había aparecido en la fiesta de graduación para advertirme que me alejara de los mentados Cullen. Qué podíamos tener en común si su tribu odia a _los fríos_ y a mí me encantan y quiero ser uno de ellos? No, Jacob y yo nunca seríamos amigos.

Esa mañana Rose apareció temprano a recogerme y pasamos de camino a su casa a comprar café y muffins para mi desayuno.

-Rose… has sabido algo de Em? –Le pregunté cuando casi llegábamos a su casa.

-No, están escondidos –Me respondió –No pueden hablar con nosotras hasta que terminen su misión o corren peligro de ser descubiertos.

-Pero Jazz quedó de llamarme… -Me queje sintiéndome tonta e infantil.

-Te llamará cuando se desocupe –Respondió ella fríamente.

-Lo sé… -Dije tristemente pero tratando de no cabrear a Rose… después de todo su marido estaba en Seattle arriesgando su pellejo por mí.

-Comenzamos a pintar? –Preguntó Rose súbitamente entusiasta. Yo asentí. Ella trajo viejas camisetas y shorts de Emmett para que nos cambiáramos de ropa y comenzamos a cubrir el piso con plástico para no mancharlo. A eso de las 10 de la mañana ya estábamos listas y dispuestas a pintar con esmalte al agua de un lindo color ocre con detalles blancos la nueva habitación de Jazz.

Rosalie obviamente era mucho más rápida que yo pintando, por lo que terminé ayudándola a sostener los rodillos, preparar la pintura y mover la escalera. Para el medio día la primera mano de pintura estaba puesta y los muebles habían llegado y esperaban en el living.

Decidimos descansar y ventilar la habitación, y mientras tanto ver una película mientras secaba la pintura; optamos por ver "Orgullo y Prejuicio", y ambas lloramos al final (aunque sólo yo lo hice con lágrimas de verdad).

Luego pedimos una pizza para mi almuerzo y Rose se puso a trabajar en el motor de mi camioneta mientras yo comía a su lado y le alcanzaba ocasionalmente una herramienta.

Al pasar unas horas, Rose y yo pintamos la segunda mano de la habitación de Jazz y cuando estuvo seca la pintura, ubicamos los muebles donde nos pareció más apropiado.

_-"J, donde estás?_

_Mándame un mensaje para saber que estás bien…_

_Mil besos, B"_

Pasaron las horas y Rose y yo comenzamos a ponernos nerviosas, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada… Nuestros hombres estaban desaparecidos y ninguna de las dos quería abrir la boca y decir lo que ambas sabíamos… algo muy malo había ocurrido.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Oh! Qué demonios le sucedió a Jazz? Y Em?**

**Reviews=actualización=respuestas**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un excelente fin de semana y que esta semana que empieza esté llena de cosas buenas.**

**Como ven, les entrego este nuevo capítulo 1 día antes porque lo terminé de un solo impulso, y sé que muchos de ustedes esperan con ansias el saber qué sucederá a continuación.**

**En "Red Moon + extras" en mi blog pueden encontrar un par de sorpresitas sobre esta historia. No olviden pasar por ahí!**

**Cariños y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 21**

Like anyone would be

I am flattered by your fascination with me

Like any hot blooded woman

I have simply wanted an object to crave

But you're not allowed

You're uninvited

An unfortunate slight

_Uninvited / Alanis Morrissette_

**Edward POV**

Llevo meses buscando a Victoria en Sudamérica sin resultados.

Confié demasiado en mi don y sólo ahora me doy cuenta de eso… Leer mentes, aunque es un don superior a los demás, no equivale a hacerme un buen rastreador.

Durante estos meses apartado de todos mis seres queridos, he sufrido lo inimaginable… la angustia mental de dejar a mi amada y a mi familia, de elegir un futuro en soledad ha sido desgarradora. Estoy débil y cansado, sólo una sombra del vampiro que fui.

Y durante todo ese tiempo solo una esperanza me ha mantenido con vida… Bella está viviendo la vida que merece.

Mi amor por ella, mi necesidad de mantenerla a salvo pase lo que pase, aún de alejada de mí han sido lo único que me ha dado fuerzas para continuar… pero ya no puedo más. Ha llegado el momento de volver a casa, junto a mi Isabella, rogar su perdón y volver a reunir a mi familia una vez más.

No he hablado con nadie desde hace meses… mi familia sabe que necesito mi espacio… y ahora espero darles la sorpresa. Ojalá Alice no lo arruine todo anunciándolo antes de tiempo.

…oOo…

Me debato a veces en la dualidad de mis pensamientos… por un lado sé que ceder a mis instintos de regresar con Bella están equivocados, que ella merece una vida humana y feliz sin interferencias sobrenaturales, pero por otro lado, yo soy una creatura esencialmente egoísta y la deseo para mí, sin importar qué tan equivocado pueda estar.

Isabella fue creada para mí… qué otra razón puede haber para que su sangre cante para mí? Ella es mía y ahora lo entiendo, cometí un error al marcharme. Estoy dispuesto a ceder a sus demandas y convertirla, ya que no puedo vivir sin ella y debo hacerla durable... eterna.

Pero divago… La decisión está tomada y es una que he sabido que seguiría casi desde el primer día que me marché de Forks… Lo primero que debo hacer es dejar de vagar en estas infestas selvas llenas de mosquitos, humanos primitivos y serpientes y regresar a la civilización.

…oOo…

Aaaah… primera clase! Realmente no hay nada como volar con estilo. Ya vestido con mi ropa habitual y sentado en una cómoda butaca puedo leer tranquilo y relajarme sabiendo que con cada segundo que pase estaré más cerca de mi amor.

Cómo se tomará ella la noticia de mi retorno? Seguro llorará de felicidad, pero también estará algo molesta… después de todo debí decirle algunas terribles mentiras para evitar que me siguiera en el bosque. Creo que antes de llegar a Forks le compraré algunos regalos para que me perdone… tal vez pueda encontrar algo en esta revista el Duty Free…

…oOo…

No, en el Duty Free no hay más que perfumes y joyas mediocres. Mi Isabella no debe cubrir nunca su esencia natural con perfumes de diseñador, y debe usar sólo las joyas más finas que el mercado tiene para ofrecer.

Prolongo entonces mi estadía en Seattle para poder ir a Tiffany´s y comprar el artículo que me ganará el perdón de mi Bella… de entre todas las maravillosas creaciones destaca un intrincado collar hecho como una enredadera de hojas cubiertas de diamantes con ramas de oro y una mariposa monarca al frente, cuyas alas son zafiros amarillos. Un collar único para mi único amor… tal vez ella quiera usarlo el día de nuestra boda.

$155.000 dólares después me encuentro de camino a Forks, seguro de poder recuperar a Isabella con mi amor eterno y la muestra de mi afecto.

Además arrendé un Audi R8 plateado por mientras decido si nos quedaríamos en Forks o Isabella será convertida en el acto… dependerá en gran medida de su recepción hacia mí.

El auto me satisfizo en gran medida… tal vez debería cambiarlo por el Volvo, después de todo yo no necesito un auto "familiar y seguro en carretera"… y pronto Isabella tampoco.

Falta menos de una hora para llegar a mi destino y no puedo evitar sentir nervios… Cómo reaccionará mi Isabella?

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

El día domingo Rosalie decidió que ya que había terminado con el motor de mi camioneta, la repintaría. Yo en principio me negué, qué le diría a Charlie? Pero en realidad estaba tan desesperada y distraída por la ausencia de Jasper, que terminé dando mi visto bueno y hasta ayudando a Rose a cubrir las ventanas con plástico y cinta adhesiva.

Almorcé sola en la cocina mientras ella pulía la pintura vieja y preparaba la camioneta para la pintura nueva. Esta vez pedí sushi a domicilio de un local recién instalado en Forks… y que por lo tradicionalista de la clientela, no creí que durara mucho funcionando. No importó al final, ya que apenas si comí un bocado.

_-J, te extraño, donde estás?_

_Mil besos, _

_tu B."_

Por la tarde mientras Rose seguía pintando, yo me dediqué a ordenar la nueva habitación de Jazz. Puse un nuevo juego de cortinas de encaje, hice la cama y decidí en qué lugares pondría las medallas de honor y la foto ampliada de su familia.

Fui al pueblo en el auto de Rose y compré un ramito de flores para poner en la habitación de Jazz por si llegaba de improviso, y aproveché de ir a comprar las cosas que necesitaba del supermercado para la semana.

Luego volví a la mansión Cullen, arreglé las flores en un lindo jarrón y me puse a hacer los deberes en el escritorio de Jazz. Me imaginé cómo sería si él estuviera tendido en la cama leyendo, o jugando en el jardín con Emmett. Me imaginé que él no estaba perdido en una cruzada cuya única responsable era yo.

Pero me mantuve entera y no lloré.

Esa noche al llegar a casa preparé la cena de Charlie como siempre y traté de compartir con él lo más posible, pero mi mente estaba en otra parte y seguí sin ser capaz de comer.

Le conté a Charlie que Rosalie estaba trabajando en mi camioneta, ya que ella estudiaba ingeniería mecánica en la Universidad, y él se mostró debidamente impresionado y no cuestionó demasiado los arreglos que le hicieran al trasto, después de todo aunque Rosalie fuera una pésima mecánico era poco lo que podría hacer para empeorar el funcionamiento o estética de mi camioneta.

Antes de acostarme creé una playlist para mi ipod llamada "Jazz", en la que puse todas las canciones que Jasper me había cantado, y todas aquellas que yo quisiera cantarle yo si tuviera una pisca de buena voz.

Me dormí escuchando "Afterglow", la última canción que Jazz me cantó por teléfono, y recé para que regresaran sanos y salvos.

…oOo…

El día lunes Rose apareció en la puerta de mi casa a la hora de siempre, cargando silenciosamente una bandeja con un café y un muffin de arándanos. Me los entregó sin decir palabra, me besó en la mejilla y entró a su BMW.

Cómo sabía ella que yo no había comido nada? Oh Rose…! pude ver las ojeras que ella misma tenía. No había ido a cazar en su preocupación por Emmett.

-Rose… -Dije tímidamente –Mientras yo esté en el colegio… deberías cazar…

-No lo necesito –Me dijo apretando fuerte la mandíbula.

-Entonces yo no necesito desayunar –Dije tratando de devolverle la bandeja.

-Maldita sea Bella! Trato de cuídate! –Explotó.

-Y yo trato de hacer lo mismo por ti Rose! Estamos juntas en esto, demonios! –Exclamé mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Rose me miró por un momento como si me fuera a dar un golpe en la cara, pero en lugar de eso, me abrazó ayudándome a sostener la bandeja, que se bamboleó peligrosamente.

-Tienes razón. Juntas –Me dijo al oído y me abrió la puerta del auto, me entregó mi desayuno y se subió rápidamente en el lado del conductor.

El viaje a la escuela fue silencioso, sólo interrumpido por mis ruidos al masticar y tragar, pero me sentí un poco mejor. Sin palabras se estaba formando un fuerte lazo entre Rose y yo. Las dos estábamos unidas por la preocupación y el dolor… por la inseguridad de lo que depararía el futuro de nuestros hombres.

El colegio pasó sin mayores incidentes, francamente no recuero nada de lo que pasamos en clase y ni siquiera intenté comer a la hora de almuerzo. Rose me fue a buscar para llevarme al trabajo, y sus ojos lucían de color dorado… me había hecho caso y había cazado.

Como la vez anterior, trabajamos juntas como un verdadero equipo. Mike ni siquiera trató de interrumpirnos después de una sola mirada de Rose… mi cuñada da miedo hasta en sus mejores días, pero hoy… hoy era como una leona enjaulada y asustada, terrorífica en su desesperación.

Afortunadamente no tuvimos clientes que atender, y nos limitamos a reponer inventario.

_-"J, estés donde estés, pienso en ti._

_Te requeteamo._

_Siempre tuya, B."_

Rose y yo nos fuimos a mi casa esa tarde, dejé la cena lista para Charlie y nos dirigimos a mi dormitorio. Yo contesté un email a Renee y Rose hojeó un par de libros de mi pequeña biblioteca personal. Aunque no lo dijimos ninguna de las dos, no queríamos estar separadas en caso de que recibiéramos malas noticias.

Cuando llegó Charlie le dije que Rose se quedaría a dormir y que nosotras ya habíamos comido.

Rose pasó la noche en la mecedora y yo en mi cama, dando vueltas y vueltas y tratando de dormir.

…oOo…

_-"Buenos días J, extrañé tu voz al tratar de dormir anoche._

_Siempre pensando en ti,_

_Tu B"._

Esa mañana Charlie salió temprano de casa, y Rose y yo nos preparamos silenciosamente para ir al colegio yo y a su casa ella.

El colegio el día martes me resultó aún más insulso que el día anterior. Afortunadamente esa tarde no me tocaba trabajar.

Rose y yo pasamos a comprar un nuevo ramito de flores frescas para la habitación de Jazz y me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa.

Al llegar al garaje de los Cullen estaba mi camioneta… pero era realmente mi camioneta?

Todas las partes metálicas habían sido reemplazadas por piezas nuevas cromadas, y la pintura lucía roja, perfecta y reluciente.

Al bajarme del auto de Rose y acercarme al ex trasto, pude comprobar que además había re tapizado los asientos, todo conservando el estilo original.

-Oh Rose! Gracias, gracias! No tenías por qué molestarte! –Lloriqueé.

-Es lo que hago Bella, no es nada, sólo una buena distracción –Respondió tratando de quitarle importancia encogiendo sus hombros.

-Claro que tiene importancia! Acabas de regalarme algo que sólo tú me podías dar, tu tiempo y tu esfuerzo… es mucho mejor que un auto nuevo, es… increíble! –Exclamé revisando la brillante carrocería de mi clásica camioneta Ford 1954 (ex pedazo de chatarra).

-Sólo quisiera… Olvídalo –Le dije sabiendo lo desatinado que era mi comentario.

-Que estuviera él para verlo? –Preguntó Rose, siempre perceptiva.

-Sí… que estuviera conmigo para que pudiera apreciar que somos amigas…

-Lo somos, verdad? –Preguntó Rose para sí misma –Sabes que no he tenido una amiga desde antes de mi transformación?

-Por qué es eso Rose? Tú eres increíble, inteligente, talentosa, bellísima… Cualquiera querría ser tu amiga! –Dije yo honestamente.

-Eso lo dices tú por que no eres una persona envidiosa Bella, pero para la mayoría de las mujeres yo parezco ser una amenaza que las va a opacar o les va a quitar a sus maridos –Dijo suspirando.

-Pero no pueden ser todas así…! –Seguro habrá alguien… -Dije pensando, y entonces me di cuenta –Tú no puedes relacionarte con los humanos, no a un nivel de amistad, y no conoces a demasiados vampiros…

-Mi círculo de conocidos es bastante reducido Bella, sólo los Cullen y los Denali, y créeme, no quieres ser amiga de una súcubo.

-Oh… entiendo –Dije imaginando la guerra de vanidades que se podría generar.

Y fue entonces que oímos el ruido del motor de un auto acercándose a la casa.

-Jazz! –Grité entusiasmada.

-No –Dijo Rose –No es el Mustang –Y asumió posición de ataque frente a mí.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews = love = actualización**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren todos bien y contentos.**

**Les cuento que Idoc Nitsuj me hizo la consulta de qué es una Súcubo? Es Rosalie una de ellas? La respuesta es la siguiente: Una súcubo (del latín succŭbus, de succubare, «reposar debajo»), según las leyendas medievales occidentales, es un demonio que toma la forma de una mujer atractiva para seducir a los varones, sobre todo a los sensibles, a los adolescentes y a los monjes, introduciéndose en sus sueños y fantasías, para tener relaciones sexuales con ellos. En general son mujeres de gran sensualidad, persuasión y carácter. Según Stephenie Meyer las hermanas Denali son súcubos, porque son promiscuas, tienen relaciones con humanos y un apetito sexual extremadamente elevado, pero Rosalie definitivamente no lo es. (Ni en la saga Twilight ni en mis historias).**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy con el regreso de Edward y mil gracias por sus reviews y favoritos. Cada uno me hace sonreír y querer escribir más y más rápido.**

**Un abrazo y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Y fue entonces que oímos el ruido del motor de un auto acercándose a la casa._

_-Jazz! –Grité entusiasmada._

_-No –Dijo Rose –No es el Mustang –Y asumió posición de ataque frente a mí._

**Capítulo 22**

Forgive me

Is all that you can't say

Years gone by and still

Words don't come easily

Like forgive me forgive me

_Sorry /Tracy Chapman_

**Bella POV**

El sonido del motor se intensificó y un Audi plateado con vidrios polarizados se estacionó en el frente de la casa. Rosalie se alistó para atacar, pude ver sus músculos y tendones de su cuello tensarse ante el esfuerzo, y un profundo pero silencioso gruñido salió de su pecho, creando una terrorífica vibración.

Y entonces el conductor abrió la puerta del auto y emergió _él_…

-Edward…! –Susurré anonadada. Era la última persona que me habría esperado que regresara a Forks, pero indudablemente ahí estaba, tan guapo y bien vestido como siempre, usando unos jeans artísticamente desgastados, un sweater de cachemira y una chaqueta liviana; parecía recién salido de las portadas de GQ.

-Oh mieeeerda! –Dijo Rose levantándose y cuadrando los hombros, aún defensiva, aunque en una postura más casual.

-Bella, amor! –Exclamó Edward con el rostro iluminado por una sonrisa, y de inmediato estuvo frente a mí, sólo franqueado por Rosalie.

-Qué? Te pegaste en la cabeza? Cómo es eso de "Bella amor"? –Le pregunté más agresiva de lo que pretendía.

-Qué haces aquí Edward? –Preguntó Rose cruzando los brazos en su pecho. Se veía realmente cabreada.

-Regresé por ti amor… -Respondió Edward –No soporté el estar separado de ti, te amo más que a nada y vine a rogarte tu perdón… -Dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Pues puedes irte por donde viniste, Bella no quiere nada contigo –Dijo Rose mirándolo con desprecio.

-No te metas Rosalie! Y deja de bloquear tus pensamientos! Qué escondes? Y qué diablos haces aquí? –Disparó Edward.

-No le hables así a Rose! –Grité yo –Ella me está protegiendo, lo que tú no fuiste capaz de hacer cuando me abandonaste a mi suerte en el bosque!

-Pero yo… lo hice por tu bien –Masculló Edward sorprendido por mi ira.

-Por mi bien? Por mi bien me dejaste sola y emocionalmente destrozada? 11 horas Edward! 11 horas hasta que me encontraron, y para entonces estaba en estado catatónico! 4 meses pasaron hasta que pude comenzar a retomar una vida más o menos normal, y tú dices que ahora te arrepentiste? –Grité mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas.

-Bella amor… tú sabías que yo te amaba, te lo dije tanta veces… -Se justificó -debí mentirte por tu propio bien… para que pudieras tener una vida humana normal… -Me dijo como explicándoselo a un niño emocionalmente inestable..

-Y qué hay de mis sentimientos? No cuentan en tu perfecta ecuación? –Sollocé –Te amaba Edward, estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida por ti, y me hiciste sentir como basura! Me dijiste que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para estar contigo! Cómo crees que me hiciste sentir?

-Que él te dijo quéee? –Rugió Rosalie y sin más se lanzó contra Edward. Debe haber sido una decisión del momento, ya que Edward no intuyó sus movimientos y cayó de espaldas con Rosalie a cuestas golpeándolo con todo lo que tenía. Yo retrocedí, sabía mejor que tratar de meterme en una pelea de vampiros.

-Lo siento amor… -Dijo Edward tratando de mirar en mi dirección… PAF! Cachetada –Rosalie deja de golpearme! –Le dijo a su atacante… PAF! Otra cachetada.

-Rose, déjalo… Edward y yo tenemos que conversar… -Dije secándome las lágrimas y los mocos con la manga de mi chaqueta y enderezando la espalda. Tenía que hacer esto y hacerlo bien.

-Más te vale comportarte Edward, o te voy a arrancar los brazos! –Dijo Rosalie… PAF! Otro golpe.

-Rose… -Dije yo en tono conciliador.

-Ok, conversen… yo me voy a quedar en el taller… por qué no van a la sala de música? –Preguntó con una sonrisa engañosamente angelical.

-Buena idea… es un buen lugar para conversar… Bella? –Preguntó Edward tendiéndome la mano.

-Vamos –Dije sin aceptarla, dejando su mano extendida.

Caminé frente a él y entré a la casa, mientras él absorbía cada uno de mis movimientos, no dejaba de mirarme… me sentí extraña… siempre me había mirado de la misma manera?

Pasamos el living y llegamos a la sala de música, donde había aún un cerro de astillas… el piano de Edward.

-Bella!... Qué sucedió?... Rosalie… -Pudo articular Edward boqueando por aire como si le fuera a dar un síncope, más afectado por el piano destrozado que por mi negativa a perdonarlo.

-Fui yo –Respondí sencillamente –Fue la manera que elegí de decirte adiós. Lo siento Edward, pero regresaste demasiado tarde, las cosas han cambiado…

-Fuiste tú? –Exclamó asombrado y creo que hasta un poco impresionado -Pero nuestro amor era verdadero! Unos pocos meses no pueden haberlo cambiado tanto! –Exclamó.

-No fue el tiempo –Respondí -fue la forma… lapidaste mi autoestima, me hiciste dudar de todo lo que creí correcto, te llevaste a mi familia contigo… es simple Edward… lo siento, pero ya no te amo.

-Dame una oportunidad de recuperar tu amor –Dijo extendiéndome una cajita cuadrada de color celeste que sacó de su chaqueta. La tomé por curiosidad, y al abrirla me encontré con un collar formado con hojas de diamantes, oro, y una mariposa de piedras preciosas. Era una barbaridad que no usaría ni muerta y Edward no me conocía ni pisca si pensaba que un collar, por caro que fuera, ganaría mi amor.

-No –Respondí simplemente extendiéndole la cajita con el collar.

-No? –Repitió él sin entender.

-No Edward, ya no te amo, tú te encargaste de destruir ese amor… no hay joya en el mundo que me pueda compensar por lo que sufrí… además ahora estoy con alguien más…

-No, no puede ser, Bella amor, te amo tanto, tienes que perdonarme -Dijo tomándome en sus brazos y mirándome a los ojos, como tratando de deslumbrarme como lo hacía durante nuestra relación.

-No! Estoy enamorada de alguien más y es definitivo. Tú perdiste tu oportunidad Edward, suéltame! –Dije y escuché gruñidos de advertencia provenientes del garaje. Edward dejó caer sus brazos derrotado.

-Quién es él? Por favor dime que no es Newton…! –Me rogó.

-No! Por supuesto que no!… es… es Jasper… -Contesté.

-Qué Jasper? –Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Whitlock, por supuesto –Le dije. Por qué se hacía el tarado?

-Bella no juegues conmigo, Jasper y Alice están casados y felices en Alaska… ellos tienen sus problemas, pero los van a solucionar. Ahora dime quién es tu nuevo novio –Exigió.

-Jasper y Alice se separaron, Alice encontró a su alma gemela y se casó con él. No puedo creer que no sepas nada de esto, es que no has hablado con nadie de la familia? –Pregunté.

-No, estaba solo, internado en la selva en Sudamérica… -Dijo agachando la cabeza derrotado.

-Y qué hacías en la selva? –Pregunté curiosa para mantenerlo hablando. No me gustaba que el pobre Edward sufriera, y se veía que no la estaba pasando nada bien.

-Buscaba a Victoria –Respondió –Bella… dime que estás jugando conmigo, dime que esto es una venganza… no puedes estar con Jasper, él es peligroso para ti!

-Jasper me ha protegido todos estos meses que tu estuviste ausente, Edward… su sed cuando tú no estás cerca es mucho menor, y su control es mejor que el tuyo! Sin la familia alrededor Jasper no tiene que batallar con la sed de todos y le cuesta mucho menos estar entre humanos… estar junto a mí…

-Esto está mal… no puede ser… Bella, tienes que venir conmigo, no es seguro para ti en este lugar –Dijo tomándome del brazo y comenzando a arrastrarme a través del living.

-Déjame! Rose! –Grité y en un segundo Rosalie estaba nuevamente con nosotros, con su mano en la garganta de Edward y comenzando a apretar.

-Suéltala! –Rugió Rose luciendo terrorífica –Ahora!

Edward me soltó el brazo y Rose a su vez soltó el cuello de Edward. Edward cayó sentado en uno de los sofás y se cubrió los ojos con las manos. Estaría llorando? No pude soportar verlo así, tan destrozado, y me senté a su lado acariciando suavemente sus hombros.

-Edward… estás bien? –Pregunté.

-No –Dijo con voz ronca.

-Edward, tienes que hacer cargo de tus decisiones… al dejarme sola lo hiciste para que rehiciera mi vida, y eso es exactamente lo que ocurrió…

-Pero es que yo te amo… -Dijo rompiendo un poco mi corazón.

-Edward, tu siempre vas a tener un lugar importante en mi corazón… tu fuste mi primer amor-Le dije –Pero me heriste profundamente y ya no siento lo mismo por ti. Amo a Jazz…

-Y si él te ama tanto dónde demonios está? –Escupió él, furioso.

-Cuida tu tono Cullen –Dije poniéndome de pié. No permitiría que ni él ni nadie me hablara así –Jazz y Emmett están en Seattle tratando de aniquilar a Victoria y su pequeño ejército de neófitos que sólo quieren mi sangre. Jazz me está protegiendo de una forma que tú nunca lo pudiste hacer… Efectivamente –Dije venenosa.

-Rosalie? –Preguntó Edward.

-Es cierto. Y no sabemos nada de ellos desde hace un par de días –Dijo Rose con un rostro impasible.

-Oh Bella… cuánto lo siento… -Dijo Edward volviendo a su posición anterior, sentado en el sillón, con las manos cubriéndose la cara.

...oOo…

La tarde pasó sin más novedades que el arribo de las enmarcaciones de las medallas de Jazz y la ampliación de la foto de su familia. Me apresuré a poner manos a la obra y colgué en los lugares pre dispuestos las medallas y la fotografía. La habitación tomó carácter y supe que Jazz se sentiría cómodo en ese pequeño espacio que Rose y yo habíamos creado para él.

Edward por su parte, se encerró en su cuarto por el resto de la tarde (para alivio mío y de Rose) y no lo volví a ver ese día.

Y alrededor de las 6:30 pm fue hora de regresar a mi casa a dar de cenar a Charlie. Me despedí cariñosamente de Rosalie y le grité un "adiós" a Edward y me subí a mi camioneta recién refaccionada. Rose iría a mi casa por la noche, pero se quería ahorrar el show de la "cena".

Las mejoras al motor de mi camioneta eran fabulosas, haciéndolo partir de inmediato y silenciosamente Me di cuenta además de que el límite de velocidad del motor se había elevado muchísimo, ya que llegué fácilmente a los 80 km por hora casi sin esfuerzo.

Charlie ya había llegado a casa cuando yo entré, y salió a mirar el trabajo de Rosalie apreciando el trabajo de pintura y el talento de mi cuñada.

Yo entretanto descongelé pescado y preparé una ensalada de lechugas, cenamos alrededor de las 7 pm.

Limpié todo rápidamente y corrí a mi habitación. Me sentía abrumada por todo lo que había sucedido y quería llorar y gritar contra mi almohada un poco antes de que llegara Rose. No quería demostrar debilidad frente a ella.

Puse mi radio a un volumen alto y me lancé a mi cama a llorar. Mi Jazz… dónde estaría? Qué podía haberle ocurrido para que desapareciera de esa manera? Sería posible que él o Emmett estuvieran muertos? Oh por dios no! Sollocé más fuerte, ahogando mis gemidos contra mi almohada.

Todo, todo era mi culpa… si Jazz llegaba a estar muerto… No, no debía pensar en eso, no debía porque entonces no podría seguir funcionando hasta ahora, no podría enfrentar a Charlie ni mis compañeros de colegio, no podría seguir viviendo…

"_J… por favor regresa a mí._

_Te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti._

_Tu B. que te extraña más de lo que creyó posible"_

Dejé mi celular en mi mesita de noche y estuve a punto de quedarme dormida tal como estaba, vestida y hecha un desastre… pero no, Rosalie no querría verme así.

Crucé al baño a lavarme la cara y los dientes y traté de refrescar un poco mi cuello y mis brazos mientras elevaba una pequeña plegaria por mi Jazz y mi Emmett. Regresé a mi habitación sintiéndome un poco mejor, o al menos más serena.

La luz estaba apagada pero pude reconocer una figura sentada en la mecedora junto a la ventana. La saludé desanimada...

-Hola Rose… -Le dije metiéndome a la cama.

-Hola cariño –Me respondió una voz profunda y musical.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! **

**Reviews=love**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola a toooodos! Aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Debo confesar que estuve un poco triste por que recibí una muy mala crítica de alguien llamada "New York" que no ingresó en su perfil para opinar, por lo que no le pude responder en privado En definitiva, a ella no le gusta ni como escribo ni cómo trato a Edward en mis fics, y cuestionó si alguna vez he leído los libros.(¡!)**

**Mi respuesta es la siguiente:**

**1.- Lamento que no te guste mi estilo ni mi gramática, mi estilo está determinado por que acostumbro a escribir en inglés, no en español.**

**2.-En mis fics Edward siempre es vilipendiado, por algo escribo AU, NON CANON. Porque no es de acuerdo al libro literalmente, o no estaríamos leyendo un Bella/Jasper.**

**3.- Sí he leído los 4 libros varias veces en idioma original y en español. Además tengo los audiobooks ;) y las películas.**

**4.- Si quieres fics donde Edward es el héroe, puedes encontrar miles por ahí, pero lamentablemente no entre mis escritos.**

**Eso no más...**

**Besos a todos y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 23**

And we'll be together, this time is forever

We'll be fighting and forever we will be

So complete in our love

We will never be uncovered again

_Back for good / Take That_

**Jasper POV**

Una vez terminado el trabajo, Emmett y yo corrimos al bosque a alimentarnos. Estábamos famélicos y resultaríamos peligrosos para la población humana en esas condiciones. Fuimos lo suficientemente afortunados de encontrarnos un par de alces despistados y un león de montaña, que compartimos. Con esa sangre en el estómago dejamos de ser un peligro inmediato para las personas que se toparan con nosotros y nos calmamos un poco. El frenesí de la persecución y posterior pelea nos tenía sobreexcitados

Emergimos cerca de Olimpia, y una vez que armamos una hoguera con el cuerpo de la perra de Victoria, cazamos, y decidimos correr todo el camino a Forks, regresar a nuestras mujeres de inmediato… Las extrañábamos más que a nada y seguro estaban locas de preocupación.

Unas horas después estábamos llegando a casa, donde lamentablemente, nos encontramos una sorpresa: Edward.

Emmett y yo nos tensamos al momento al sentir su olor, y dejamos de correr y comenzamos a caminar a paso humano hacia la casa.

-Rose! –Gritó Em cuando llegamos a escasos metros cerca de la entrada de la casa.

-Emmett! –Gritó Rose desde el segundo piso, saltó por una ventana y estuvo en los brazos de mi hermano, besándolo, en menos de 3 segundos.

Unos minutos después, se separaron, pareciendo recordar que yo estaba presente, y Rose me abrazó fuertemente y me besó las 2 mejillas.

-Rose! Preciosa, es tan bueno verte –La saludé - Bella, está bien? –Pregunté ansioso. Podía sentir a Edward en la casa y sus emociones eran un cúmulo de sentimientos negativos, desde la pena hasta la rabia y el resentimiento… me imaginé que esta última estaba dedicada mí.

-Ella está bien, sólo preocupada a muerte por ustedes… por qué no llamaron? –Me increpó.

-Es una larga historia, pero termina con una persecución por mar… a nado –Respondí mientras Emmett la abrazaba y olisqueaba su cuello… ninguno de los 2 estaba de ánimo de conversar y no estaba en mí obligarlos.

-Edward? –Pregunté por último, susurrando para que él no escuchara, olvidando por un momento que él podía leer nuestras mentes.

-Lo sabe todo –Respondió Rose de la misma forma -Bella habló con él.

-Cómo se lo tomó él? –Pregunté preocupado.

-Como era de esperarse… no muy bien… no sabía nada de tu separación con Alice o de su matrimonio con Liam… todo ha sido un gran golpe para él.

-Ella está en su casa? –Pregunté.

-Sí –Dijo Rose –Iba a verla en este minuto, estábamos locas de preocupación y no queríamos estar solas.

-Corre a verla y sácala de su miseria! –Dijo Emmett tomando en sus brazos a Rosalie y llevándola al interior de la casa.

-Diviértanse! –Alcancé a decir antes de que desaparecieran entre risitas.

Los seguí para dirigirme a la habitación de Esme y Carlisle y cambiarme de ropa. Extrañamente casi toda mi ropa había desaparecido, pero tomé una camiseta de Carlisle y unos jeans míos y me dirigí a tomar una rápida ducha.

Una vez listo, corrí entusiasmado a casa de Bella dispuesto a romper mis propias reglas por una vez y sorprenderla tocando su ventana, ya que era tarde para hacerle una visita formal tocando la puerta de entrada con su padre presente…

Pero al acercarme pude sentir miedo, desesperación y una angustia enorme… mi pobre Isabella estaba sufriendo.

Pude escuchar a Bella llorar a pesar de la fuerte música que salía de su habitación y luego la oí levantarse para ir al baño… escuché sus últimos sollozos y el agua correr, y decidí entrar y consolarla inmediatamente. No era nuestro reencuentro ideal y odiaba hacer lo que despreciaba en Edward, pero supe que a ella no le importaría si entraba a escondidas a su habitación.

Abrí la ventana y me senté a esperarla sentado en a mecedora, en la oscuridad, e inyecté a Charlie con una buena dosis de letargo para que no despertara de donde se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

Cuando Bella salió del baño estaba vistiendo su pijama y ya más serena, me distinguió sentado en la mecedora y me dirigió un cansado

-Hola Rose –Y se metió a la cama.

-Hola Cariño –Dije tranquilamente tratando de conservar la calma y no saltar sobre ella y tomarla contra la pared como me pedían mis instintos.

-Jazz! –Gritó ella y de dos brincos se trepó en mi regazo. Yo bajé mi rostro hacia el suyo buscando su boca y mis labios pronto encontraron los suyos, reclamándolos insistentes. La besé hasta que comencé a perder la cabeza, nuestra mutua necesidad era abrumadora y sólo el sabor de sus lágrimas me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Bella cariño… ya estoy aquí… te amo y ya estamos juntos –Dije balanceándola en mis brazos y hablando contra su cabello. Olía tan bien, su cuerpo tenía la temperatura justa que yo recordaba…

-Jazz… -Hipó aferrada a mi cuello –Creí que no te volvería a ver… que algo les había sucedido... por qué no contestaste mis mensajes y llamadas?

-Lo siento cariño… siento que te hayas preocupado, pero fue necesario. Victoria se escondía en el sector portuario de Seattle. Eliminamos a sus últimos 3 neófitos el día domingo, y Victoria nos descubrió… -Expliqué –Eliminamos al resto rápidamente pero Victoria en vez de enfrentarnos decidió escapar lanzándose al mar. Nosotros la seguimos y ahí quedaron inutilizables nuestros equipos celulares… la perseguimos durante dos días a nado hasta que la atrapamos casi al llegar a Olimpia… la perra venía por ti –Dije con rabia al pensar de lo cerca que había estado de cumplir su macabro objetivo.

-Oh… entonces todo se terminó? –Preguntó ella aun lagrimeando un poco.

-Todo se terminó –Confirmé -Estás finalmente a salvo –Dije besándola en la frente.

-Te amo tanto –Dijo ella enviándome todo su amor concentrado en una gran oleada –Pensé que te perdía…

-Nunca –Le dije tratando de reasegurarla –Siempre voy a regresar a ti.

Y entonces ella me besó.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó ferozmente, buscando reafirmar mi presencia, y yo no pude menos que igualar sus esfuerzos, recorriendo sus labios con mi lengua mientras mis manos comenzaban a vagar por su cuerpo

-Charlie? –Preguntó ella jadeante entre besos.

-Durmiendo –Respondí –No te preocupes de él.

-Te extrañé tanto –Dijo aferrándose a mi cabello y besándome otra vez. Su boca se abrió para la mía y nuestras lenguas danzaron reconociéndose… reclamándose…

Yo la tomé entre mis brazos y la deposité en la cama, y cubrí su cuerpo con el mío, soportando la mayor parte de mi peso sobre mis codos.

-No sabes cuánto deseé poder estar así contigo, cariño –Dije besando su clavícula y haciéndola estremecerse.

-Mmmmmmh… -Gimió ella.

-Quieres que te haga el amor Isabella? –Le pregunté mientras tocaba uno de sus pezones por sobre su camiseta con la punta de mi nariz.

-Sí, oh Jazz, hazme el amor! –Dijo ella abrazándome con una mano y acariciando mi bajo vientre con la otra.

Las sensaciones de su mano tocándome me volvieron loco, y proyecté un poco mi urgencia. Si bien quería hacerle el amor lentamente, en ese momento necesitaba cogerla como un salvaje y hacerla gritar de placer.

-Jazz, ahora… desvísteme –Me pidió. La ayudé a deshacerse de su camiseta, para encontrarme sus blancos y firmes pechos con sus rosados pezones erectos, su estrecha cintura y sus delicadas caderas, y fui besando cada centímetro de piel descubierta, maravillado. Cuando terminé con mi tarea bajé sus shorts y ropa interior, encontrando su sexo y liberando su dulce aroma.

Sin pensarlo dos veces hundí mi rostro entre sus piernas, lamiendo la humedad que se encontraba en su centro. Bella gimió y se retorció, y yo me incorporé para desvestirme en segundos y besarla, con su sabor aún en mis labios.

En cuanto nuestros labios se encontraron yo dirigí mi erección a su entrada y empujé, entrando en ella completamente en una sola estocada. Ambos nos quedamos paralizados ante el poder de la sensación de nuestra unión sin movernos ni respirar.

Ese momento pareció hacerse eterno y dejé fluir mis sentimientos libremente hacia ella, y ella correspondió liberando sus sentimientos y sensaciones. El momento era tan intenso que pareció extenderse por siempre, y debí concentrarme en no dejarme llevar por el éxtasis de nuestra unión.

Comencé lentamente a moverme en ella, y Bella movió sus caderas inmediatamente, uniendo nuestros cuerpos lo máximo posible.

-Bella cariño… -Le susurré al oído –te necesito demasiado… ahora te voy a coger, y luego te voy a hacer el amor lentamente… toda la noche si lo resistes.

-Oh sí!, Cógeme Jazz! –Gimió ella y apretó sus músculos internos atrapándome en ella. Yo me incorporé y sin salir de ella me senté sobre mis rodillas y tomé una de las piernas de Bella y rodeé mi cuerpo con ella mientras la otra la subí hasta que su tobillo estuvo en mis hombros. De esa manera conseguí un ángulo mucho más profundo y comencé a bombear, fuerte y rápido.

-Me extrañaste cariño? –Le pregunté –Extrañaste que te cogiera?

-Sí, oh Jazz, sí! –Dijo ella moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. Verla tan perdida en las sensaciones me excitó aún más y sentí el calor de mi liberación en mi bajo vientre.

Con mis dedos comencé a acariciar el clítoris de Bella mientras bombeaba más y más rápido en su cuerpo y le decía frases sucias que sabía que la encenderían más.

Pude sentir el momento exacto en el que el cuerpo de mi Bella llegó al éxtasis porque sus músculos se contrajeron y ella dejó de respirar por unos segundos, y su placer generó mi propia descarga, y gruñí y maldije por lo bajo ante un placer tan intenso.

-Estás bien cariño? –Pregunté abrazándola dulcemente al ver que no se movía ni hablaba.

-Mmmmmmmmh…

-No puedes hablar? –Pregunté divertido. Siempre era una caricia a mi ego el ver el efecto que tenía el sexo en Bella.

-Mmmmmmmmh…

-Quieres que me vaya? –La provoqué.

-Nononononono! –Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados pero aferrándose a mí con brazos y piernas.

-Me quedo entonces… pero sólo por hoy –Le dije besándola en los ojos, la frente, las mejillas y la nariz.

-Mmmmmmmh –Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Duerme cariño, estás agotada –Dije adivinando que llevaba días sin dormir adecuadamente de la pura preocupación. Ya tendríamos tiempo de seguir haciendo el amor cuando ella estuviera descansada.

-Pero… Mmmmmh… Máaaaas… -Dijo abrazándome más fuerte.

-Mañana Bella, ahora es hora de que descanses –Dije acomodando su cuerpo al mío.

-Mmmh… Oook… -Dijo y abrazándose a mí besó mi pecho y se quedó dormida.

…oOo…

Esa noche fue una de las más felices de mi vida, abrazando a la mujer que amo, sin preocupaciones para el futuro, las amenazas eliminadas y Bella murmurando mi nombre en sueños.

Cuando amaneció oí a Charlie alistarse para ir a trabajar, y una vez que hubo salido de la casa, decidí que era hora de despertar a Bella, que se aferraba a mí como una enredadera.

-Buenos días dormilona –Susurré en su oído

-Mmmmmmmh

-Hora de levantarse Bella… tienes que ir al colegio.

-No quieeeero –Dijo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Y qué quieres? –Le pregunté con la voz ronca esperando que fuera mucho sexo… mi erección matutina se había mantenido durante toda la noche.

-A ti… -Dijo posicionándose sobre mí sin abrir los ojos y moviendo sugestivamente las caderas.

-Cuidado con lo que haces –Dije sujetando su glorioso cuerpo desnudo –Puede que te cobre la palabra.

-Mmmmh, si por favor… -Dijo ella y tomó mi erección con su mano… y comenzó a bombear…

-Dios, Bella! –Gruñí aturdido por el placer y la necesidad.

-Te gusta? –Dijo mientras continuaba y besaba mi pecho y mi cuello.

-No pares cariño, no pares… -Dije mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo, y me encontré su trasero al alcance de mi mano y comencé a acariciar sus muslos hasta llegar a su centro… estaba empapada para mí.

-Oh Jazz! -Gimió.

Continuamos masturbándonos mutuamente y regalándonos múltiples orgasmos hasta que horas después fue hora de levantarse. La llevé al baño en mis brazos y nos duchamos juntos. Luego le preparé un café y tostadas (mi límite culinario en materia de desayunos) mientras ella se preparaba y así nos dispusimos juntos para enfrentar un nuevo día.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Espero que les gustara la reunión!**

**Besos y como siempre,**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola a todos! Como ven, aquí estoy en mi actualización del domingo. Nuevamente alguien me preguntó cada cuando tiempo actualizo? La respuesta es día por medio.**

**Sé que muchas de ustedes están medio loquitas por Jazz tal como yo (que sueño con él para poder escribirlo cada vez más irresistible), por lo tanto aquí va mi pregunta:**

**Quieren más limonada de Jazz o seguimos concentrándonos solamente en la trama? Lo pregunto porque he recibido comentarios pidiendo más lemons, y se los daré si me los piden mediante reviews.**

**Eso es, chicos, que disfruten!**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 24**

Give you my lovin´ seven days a week

I'll be your honey if you'll be sweet

I know I'm the only one for you

I know that you think this is not true

Man says it's raining, raining outside

I'll be out there in a little while

Cause you see, rain reminds me of you

And everything has turned to you

_Give you my lovin´/ Mazzy Star_

**Bella POV**

Despertar junto a mi perfecto Jazz, su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, sus besos, sus caricias… fue el paraíso: Todos mis temores aliviados, y un futuro lleno de posibilidades.

Cuando llegó la hora de levantarse, mi cuerpo estaba tan agotado por el placer, que las rodillas no me respondían, por lo que él me cargó hasta la ducha para limpiar los rastros de nuestra pasión

Mientras me vestí a solas, me puse la ropa interior más sexy que poseía, un conjunto de color púrpura que Renee me envió en Navidad y que aún tenía las etiquetas puestas. Usé jeans estrechos y una blusa de color azul oscuro que se amarraba en la espalda, destacando mi cintura. Nunca me arreglaba tanto para ir al colegio, pero esperaba que esa tarde Jazz y yo tuviéramos más tiempo para nosotros y no pensaba regresar a casa a cambiarme.

Decidí enviar un mensaje de texto a Rosalie para evitar que Jazz descubriera su habitación sorpresa

_-"Buenos días Rose! _

_Podrías mantener a J fuera de casa mientras yo estoy en el colegio? _

_Después podemos darle juntas la sorpresa._

_Abrazos,_

_B"_

De inmediato recibí respuesta

_-"Cuenta con nosotros._

_R y E."_

Rose es mujer de pocas palabras…

Jasper entretanto, me preparó el desayuno, y cuando comí, lo hice sentada en su regazo mientras sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo y me susurraba cosas sin importancia al oído. Estábamos los dos eufóricos en nuestra felicidad de tenernos el uno al otro y yo sentía que no podía pedir más a la vida.

-Qué vas a hacer esta mañana? –Le pregunté.

-Supongo que ir a comprar un nuevo teléfono y luego salir a cazar… aunque por la noche debería ir a buscar el Mustang a Seattle… -Respondió hablando contra mi cuello.

-Oh no! Me vas a dejar otra vez? –Pregunté haciendo un puchero. Tenía la idea de que Jazz desde ese momento en adelante pasaría cada noche a mi lado, y al parecer estaba equivocada.

-No cariño, no te voy a dejar… pero debo recuperar el auto… podemos hablar por teléfono todo lo que quieras… y regresaré antes de que te despiertes por la mañana… -Maldito empático sexi dios del sexo que me podía convencer de cualquier cosa mientras me hablaba entre besos!

-Mmmmmmmmmh… -Beso - no me gusta la idea, pero si tienes que hacerlo… -Beso –Está bien –Beso apasionado –Pero te extrañaré por la noche…

-Y yo a ti cariño… -Dijo besándome desde la barbilla hasta detrás de la oreja causándome estremecimientos de placer –Bien! –Dijo levantándose y poniéndome de pie en el suelo –Es hora de ir al colegio!

-Hurra… -Dije sin ningún entusiasmo y lo seguí mientras él me abría la puerta de la casa como el caballero que es, antes de salir.

…oOo…

Una vez en el estacionamiento del colegio Jazz me besó apasionadamente, se bajó de la camioneta para abrir mi puerta, me dio una palmada en el trasero y me deseó un buen día.

Yo simplemente respondí concentrándome en enviarle todo mi amor y él sonrió tímidamente, como si aún no lo creyera posible y me envió su amor de vuelta. Nunca me acostumbraría a la intensidad de las emociones que Jasper podía trasmitir.

Mi primera clase era Literatura Inglesa, y estábamos estudiando Jane Eyre, una novela que yo había leído montones de veces, por lo que entré a la sala de clases tranquila y confiada, con una serena sonrisa en mi rostro. Oh sí! Las cosas eran perfectas tal como estaban…

Pero al dirigirme a mi pupitre, cuál no sería mi sorpresa al encontrarme como compañero de banco a no otro que a Edward.

-Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunté susurrando, positivamente molesta.

-Buenos días amor, te ves preciosa con esa blusa –Me contestó él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Pude notar que el resto de los alumnos que comenzaban a repletar la sala de clases ya empezaban a murmurar, así es que me senté pretendiendo que no pasaba nada y me puse a escribir en mi libreta.

"_Qué demonios haces aquí Edward? A qué estás jugando?"_

Él sonrió y me respondió tomando mi libreta con calma y escribiendo en su perfecta caligrafía

"_Si regresé a Forks debo volver al colegio, recuerda que no me he graduado aún"_

Maldita sea!

"_Y por qué tienes que ser precisamente compañero de banco mío? Esto no está bien…"_

Él negó con la cabeza y comenzó a escribir de nuevo

"_Bella, tú eres la única que no tiene compañero de banco en ninguna asignatura. Además pensé que podíamos disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía… tu sabes, ser amigos"_

Oh… bien… eso podría funcionar, aunque no creo que a Jazz le guste demasiado la idea, Edward si tenía un punto en todo lo que decía, y además yo prefería que fuéramos amigos, después de todo me lo encontraría todo el tiempo en la mansión de los Cullen.

"_Está bien, pero siempre y cuando te comportes"_

Escribí y el señor Williams entró al aula y la clase comenzó.

…oOo…

Durante el resto del día Edward estuvo a mi lado en cada una de mis clases, comportándose como el perfecto amigo y compañero de banco, toda promesa de amor eterno olvidada.

Me pareció extraño, por supuesto, pero no lo cuestioné. Si él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ganar un poco de normalidad, no sería yo quién arruinaría todo para él.

Cuando llegó la hora de biología no pude menos que rememorar los inicios de nuestra relación, y Edward me lanzó una mirada llena de significado, como si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando o él estuviera pensando lo mismo. Yo enrojecí y desvié la mirada. Tomaría unos días antes de que pudiera acostumbrarme a la presencia de Edward en mi vida.

A la hora de gimnasia nos tocó trotar y luego hacer una serie de ejercicios como subir la cuerda, abdominales, etc. Edward se mantuvo silenciosamente siempre a mi lado, y cada vez que tropecé estuvo él reservadamente junto a mí para atraparme. No me podía quejar… me estaba dando mi espacio pero a la vez estaba cuidando de mí… a pesar de todas las cosas que le dije el día anterior.

…oOo…

**Jasper POV**

Después de dejar a Bella en el colegio, me dirigí a comprar otro celular… esto se estaba transformando en una costumbre, había tenido 3 equipos en la última semana.

Elegí un iphone similar al anterior y llamé a Rosalie para saber cómo estaban las cosas en casa.

-Hola, Rose?

-Jasper! Hola hermano, cómo amaneciste? –Preguntó ella de excelente humor.

-Bien, bien, estás en casa? –Pregunté.

-Sí.

-Ok, cómo están las cosas por allá? –Pregunté claramente refiriéndome a Edward.

-Todo tranquilo. Edward salió de madrugada, supongo que a cazar y no ha regresado.

-Perfecto, ojalá no quiera armar problemas –Dije seriamente.

-No lo sé, al menos ayer se portó bien, no salió de su habitación –Dijo Rose.

-Me lo imagino, con ustedes dos en la casa…! y ustedes? Que tal el reencuentro? –Pregunté para molestar a Rose.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, hermanito –Respondió ella con esa lengua rápida y viperina que tiene a veces.

-Hasta más tarde Rose… -Me despedí.

-Espera! Quieres ir a cazar con Emmett y conmigo? –Preguntó.

-Seguro. Voy para la casa –Le dije.

-No, encontrémonos en el riachuelo, en el lado norte de la propiedad –Dijo ella rápidamente –Ayer vi unos enormes alces en esa zona.

-Ok… nos vemos allá en 5 minutos? –Pregunté pensando en lo extraña que estaba actuando Rosalie… Tal vez tenía algo que conversar conmigo…

-En 5 minutos! –Dijo y cortó. Yo me apresuré a caminar a paso humano hasta el bosque para luego echar a correr y en un par de minutos estaba en el lugar acordado. Rosalie y Emmett ya estaban ahí.

-Hola Em, Rose –Saludé.

-Hola Jazz –Dijeron al unísono y pude darme cuenta de que algo me estaban ocultando, pero no me preocupé, ya que sólo emanaban emociones positivas… ya me dirían cuando fuera el momento más adecuado.

-Entonces… cazamos? -Pregunté.

-El último en beberse un alce es un huevo podrido! –Gritó Emmett y echó a correr.

…oOo…

El tiempo pasó rápidamente cazando y compartiendo en el bosque con mis hermanos, hasta que pronto fue hora de ir a buscar a Bella al colegio. Ojalá no le tocara trabajar en Newton´s… los miércoles eran días opcionales y le tocaba sólo cuando era necesario.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del colegio aún no tocaba la campana, pero pude sentir que mi Bella estaba ahí, en algún lugar del edificio. Sus emociones eran de calma y contento y yo me embebí en ellas, sabiendo que yo tenía algo que ver con esa situación.

Al sonar el timbre de la escuela sus emociones cambiaron a ansiedad y alegría y al toque del segundo timbre salió ella al estacionamiento, preciosa como siempre, buscándome con la mirada. Le envié la usual mescla de amor y lujuria para saludarla desde debajo de un árbol y ella corrió a mis brazos abrazándose con piernas y brazos a mí.

La besé lentamente, recorriendo su boca con mi lengua y aceptando ansioso su lengua en la mía. Éramos un par de exhibicionistas y a ninguno de los dos nos importaba un carajo.

-Hola cariño –Le dije uniendo nuestras frentes.

-Hola Jazz –Me dijo ella, y se movió un poco, ampliando mi rango de visión, y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Edward subiéndose con toda calma a su R8.

-Qué mierda hace él aquí? –Gruñí por lo bajo.

-Tranquilo… shhhhhh… él se va a quedar en Forks y aparentemente arregló todo esta mañana para volver el colegio, ya que "no se ha graduado"… pero está bien, no me molestó en lo absoluto! No pelees Jazz –Me imploró aferrándose con más fuerza a mí.

-Hijo de perra, quiere estar contigo donde yo no puedo entrometerme! –Dije pero dejé de gruñir. No nos haría ningún bien un escándalo en pleno estacionamiento de la escuela.

Edward evidentemente escuchó mis pensamientos porque me dedicó su estúpida sonrisa torcida y desapareció acelerando a toda velocidad.

-No te preocupes por él, yo soy tuya –Dijo Bella enviándome su amor y un pisca de lujuria. Eso efectivamente desvió mis pensamientos en otra dirección…

-Por favor dime que no tienes que ir a trabajar a Newton´s… -Le rogué. La deseaba inmediatamente, no dentro de 3 horas.

-Corrí mi turno para mañana, soy toda tuya –Me dijo besando mi barbilla, que es lo más arriba que alcanzó poniéndose de puntillas.

-Tu casa o la mía? –Ofrecí sabiendo que mi casa estaría repleta de fisgones vampiros que la querrían para ellos.

-Tu casa… hay algo que necesito hacer con Rose y luego si quieres nos vamos a mi casa –Respondió.

-Bien, conduzca, señorita Swan –Dije mientras nos encaminábamos a su auto y le abrí la puerta a su renovada camioneta –No puedo creer que Rose haya hecho todo esto para ti, realmente debes haberle gustado en el tiempo que tuvieron a solas –Comenté.

-Rose yo tenemos mucho en común, y sí, ahora somos buenas amigas –Respondió ella mientras ponía en marcha el motor, con toda sinceridad y exudando cariño por mi "gemela".

-Me haces feliz cariño… me has devuelto a mi familia –Le dije y besé su mano.

…oOo…

Al acercarnos a casa pude sentir crecer la ansiedad de Bella…

-Qué te pasa cariño? –Pregunté pensando que tal vez temía encontrarse con Edward nuevamente.

-Nada… -Dijo. Mintiendo.

-No me mientas Bella. Si no quieres no me digas, pero no me mientas –Dije un poco herido.

-Lo siento Jazz… es que… no te puedo decir! –Dijo ella aún más ansiosa mientras estacionaba frente a la gran casa blanca.

-Rooose! –Gritó Bella. Rose estaba en el garaje y se asomó de inmediato a saludarnos.

-Bella! –Dijo abrazándola –Hola Jazz.

-Estamos listas? –Preguntó Bella a Rose y esta asintió con una sonrisa.

-Jazz, te tenemos una sorpresa –Me dijo Bella.

-Una sorpresa? Para mí? –Dije pasmado. Nunca nadie se preocupaba mucho de mí en la familia, menos aún para sorprenderme.

-Sip, pero tienes que cerrar los ojos –Me dijo Bella. Yo cumplí con sus demandas y ella me dirigió al interior de la casa.

-Espero que te guste –Dijo ansiosamente, abriendo a puerta de una de las habitaciones del primer piso.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**No olviden comentar si quieren o no más lemons! **

**Cariños y hasta el martes!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola a todos! Casi no publico hoy, estaba leyendo un fic buenísimo en inglés llamado A TASTE OF HONEY. Excelente! Pero me distrajo de mis deberes…**

**La mayoría de ustedes acordó que les encanta la limonada de Jazz, pero no debemos perder de vista la historia, así es que voy a tratar de balancear las cosas.**

**Un abrazo enorme a todos quienes me regalan sus comentarios. Cuéntenme qué quieren que pase a continuación… más romance, drama? Denme ideas y si las ocupo le daré crédito a quién corresponda.**

**Cariños.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 25**

Vuelve a mi mente una vez más

Todo lo que viví.

Todo lo que he dejado atrás,

Hoy me acerca más a ti.

Tú me enseñaste la verdad,

Yo aprendí a perdonar.

Me regalaste tanta paz,

Que volví a nacer...

Creyendo más en ti.

Y pude arrancar, esta soledad

Tengo tantas ganas de gritar

Que no existe más la oscuridad.

_Tu eres mi luz / Alejandra Guzmán_

**Jasper POV**

-Abre los ojos –Me dijo Bella en la cúspide de su nerviosismo. Hice lo que me pedía y quedé anonadado…

Era como un viaje en el tiempo a mi época de niñez y juventud, era como una habitación más de la que alguna vez fue mi casa como humano.

-Sorpresa! –Dijo Bella tímidamente, llena de incertidumbre.

-Esta habitación… es para mí? –Le pregunté sin poder creer el esfuerzo y dedicación que había puesto en cada detalle. Ahí estaban mis libros en el escritorio, flores frescas en los veladores, y eran esas mis medallas de la guerra enmarcadas? Pero lo que más me impresionó fue una reproducción restaurada de la única fotografía que tenía de mi familia… mi madre, mis hermanas y yo.

-Si… Te gusta? –Preguntó ella asintiendo con los ojos bien abiertos, llenos de esperanza.

-Cariño… yo… -Dije sin saber qué decir. Por una vez me faltaron las palabras, nadie nunca había hecho algo tan especial para mí.

-Rosalie ayudó bastante, ella pinta mucho más rápido que yo –Comenzó a hablar rápidamente tratando de absorber mi incómodo silencio.

Yo no pude más que proyectar mi inmenso agradecimiento hacia Rose y Bella, y ambas sonrieron y a Bella se le cayó una lágrima en un desborde de su propia emoción… alivio al ver que su sorpresa me había gustado.

-No puedo creer que hayan conseguido los exactos muebles de la época! –Exclamé una vez que recuperé el habla, mientras recorría la habitación tocando cada cosa, analizando cada detalle que las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida habían conjurado para mí.

-No fue tan difícil… -Dijo Bella –Recorrimos varias tiendas de antigüedades hasta dar con los muebles necesarios, fue divertido! –Dijo ella tomando mi mano mientras yo me detenía frente a la fotografía de mi familia –Un día me vas a contar la historia detrás de esa foto –Me dijo.

-Por supuesto cariño –Dije yo besando su coronilla –Rose, hermana…

-No digas nada –Me dijo interrumpiéndome con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas que no podía derramar -ya lo sé… Los dejamos para que disfruten de tu habitación. Vamos Em! –Dijo y cerrando la puerta desapareció.

-Bella yo… -Comencé –No sé cómo empezar a agradecerte lo que hiciste en esta habitación… nunca olvidaré este gesto… -Dije enormemente emocionado y proyectando, porque Bella comenzó a llorar de alegría y emoción por ella y por mí –No llores cariño!

-Es que… no sé por qué estoy llorando… pero estoy tan feliz de que te haya gustado! –Dijo ella abrazándose a mí. Yo la rodeé con mis brazos y respiré profundo en su cabello tratando de calmarme. Lo último que quería era a Bella llorando mi llanto.

-Isabella Marie Swan, te amo con toda mi alma, con todo lo que soy, y nunca nadie había hecho por mí lo que has hecho junto a Rose. No es sólo la habitación, es la intención detrás del gesto. Tú sabías que yo no entraba a la habitación que compartí con Alice, y decidiste arreglar una nueva para mí, llena de mis objetos más preciados… incluso mandaste a arreglar esa fotografía! Ahora se ven los rostros de todos… yo… tu… eres increíble y me siento enormemente afortunado de poder llamarte mía –Terminé.

-Eso es Jazz… soy tuya… tuya para hacerte feliz –Dijo poniéndose de puntillas para besarme. Yo me agaché para encontrarla a medio camino y nuestros labios se unieron explorándose lentamente, en el beso más cargado de sentimiento que he experimentado en mi vida. Como empático estaba a punto de sufrir una sobrecarga sensorial entre mis sentimientos y los de Bella.

-Jazz… -Dijo mirándome a los ojos -te gustaría estrenar la cama? –Dijo ella poniéndose roja como un tomate pero emanando deseo.

-Me encantaría –Dije tomándola en mis brazos y depositándola al pié de la cama. Ahí procedí a desvestirla hasta dejarla sólo en una preciosa lencería de color púrpura… el color de una reina, contrastando maravillosamente con su piel blanca.

Ella a su vez me sacó la camiseta y desabrochó mis jeans, dejándolos colgar sueltos de mis caderas. Lentamente comenzó a besar mi pecho, delineando cada cicatriz con la lengua, besando, explorando, amando mis peores defectos, lo que yo mismo odiaba de mí.

Bella me empujó suavemente y yo me dejé caer sobre la cama, y ella se sentó sobre mí y siguió besando mi cuerpo destrozado por las batallas. Mi Bella emanaba amor y yo me entregué a sus cuidados con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación de ser querido.

Cuando Bella llegó al borde de mis pantalones, la detuve. Era mi turno de demostrarle mi agradecimiento y quería alargar la experiencia lo más posible.

Nos giré en la cama para quedar sobre ella y ella hizo un delicioso puchero

-Jaaaazz… estaba llegando a la parte más interesante! –Se quejó.

-Ahora es mi turno cariño… -Dije recorriendo su cuello con besos y lametazos –Quiero mostrarte que estoy muy, muy agradecido… -Dije y desabroché su corpiño para atacar sus pechos como un niño hambriento.

-Aaaaah… -Gimió ella y arqueó su espalda hacia mí, temblando de deseo... podía sentir sus emociones y supe lo encendida que estaba… quise hacerla llegar a su clímax sólo tocando sus pechos, y rodeé el pezón de su pecho derecho con la lengua, para luego soplar aire helado sobre él, haciéndolo imposiblemente más duro.

-Vas a acabar para mí cariño… lo vas a hacer ahora… -Le dije inyectándole una dosis de lujuria extra que la hizo retorcerse de placer y seguí lamiendo y besándola hasta que su cuerpo tembló y Bella gritó mi nombre en éxtasis.

El aroma de su excitación me atrajo más que cualquier sangre en el mundo, y desgarrando sus bragas hundí mi rostro entre sus piernas, lamiendo y besando su encendido sexo, haciéndola acabar un vez más.

-Jazz… -jadeó –te quiero dentro de mí… -Dijo tomando mi rostro con sus manos y llevándolo su boca para darme un beso abrasador.

-Hoy vamos a tratar algo distinto, cariño –Dije ya sin poder esperar un segundo más. Me desvestí en un segundo y le ordené –Date vuelta.

Ella lo hizo sin dudar y la sensación de poder, el estar en control, me calentó aún más.

-De rodillas, cariño –Dije con la voz ronca de deseo al verla así, desnuda y totalmente entregada. No me pude contener más, en un solo movimiento la penetré y con una mano me aferré a su cadera marcando el ritmo mientras con la otra la acaricié entre las piernas, desatando una oleada de deseo y maldiciones entre dientes.

Hicimos el amor durante horas, probando distintas posiciones y eligiendo las que más nos gustaban, sin vergüenza, sin pudor. Éramos sólo ella y yo en nuestra pequeña burbuja.

Ya llegaría el momento en el que tendríamos que lidiar con Edward y su plan de reconquistar a Bella, ya tendríamos tiempo para otras preocupaciones, pero ese día fue sólo para nosotros.

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

La sorpresa había ido un éxito, y pasamos horas celebrando Jazz y yo, solos en la casa, haciéndonos el amor, riendo y jugando como niños. Cuando ya casi era hora de que me fuera a casa a preparar la cena de Charlie, Jazz apoyó su cabeza en mi estómago desnudo y me miró a los ojos.

-Te amo –Dijo simplemente pero con los ojos brillantes.

-Yo te amo a ti –Respondí sonriendo mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello rubio, desordenado sobre mi abdomen.

-Cariño… yo sé que puede ser demasiado pronto para decirte esto, pero yo te quiero para siempre…

-Pero Jazz, eso ya lo habíamos conversado! Para siempre! Somos para siempre –Dije. Para mí no había ninguna duda de que mi Jazz y yo éramos algo definitivo.

-No me entiendes… quiero pedirte que seas mía, que seas como yo… no quiero presionarte, pero quiero que tu transformación ocurra pronto… -Me dijo irradiando vergüenza.

-De qué te avergüenzas? –Le pregunté.

-De mi egoísmo… de las cosas que a lo mejor no tendrás por mi culpa. Bella yo quiero que sepas a qué vas a renunciar, pero también quiero que sepas que yo voy a hacer lo posible por compensarte cada día de mi vida…

-Jazz, si te refieres a mi posibilidad de ser madre, está bien, es algo que acepté desde que salía con Edward. Si alguna vez siento la necesidad de ser mamá podemos adoptar, vedad? Hay montones de niños abandonados en el mundo, no veo por qué no podemos hacernos cargo de uno o dos…

-Dos? –Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-O tres, o cuatro… o seis… podemos ser como Brad y Angelina… –Dije con una sonrisa. Él comprendió que estaba bromeando y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas haciéndome gritar pidiéndole compasión.

-Repite conmigo: -Me dijo -Jazz es el mejor novio del mundo…

-Jazz es el mejor novio del mundo… -Repetí entre carcajadas.

-Y lo voy a amar por siempre… -Continuó con el rostro más serio. Yo seguí riendo un poco

-Y lo voy a amar por siempre… -Por supuesto que lo amaría cada día por siempre.

-Y nunca lo voy a dejar… -Terminó. Oh Jazz! Qué te hizo Alice? Mi novio aún estaba roto por la traición de Alice y la odié en ese momento. Él levantó una ceja intrigado ante mis emociones y yo terminé el juramento.

-Y nunca, nunca, nunca lo voy a dejar… -Dije y lo besé en la punta de la nariz mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Y voy a recorrer el mundo a su lado… -Continuó y me hizo un poco más de cosquillas. Yo me retorcí en la cama pero él era mucho más fuerte...

-Y voy a recorrer el mundo a su lado… -Dije feliz de jurar esa parte. Quería verlo todo, y mil veces mejor si era en su compañía.

-Y algún día me voy a casar con él –Dijo tímidamente. Me estaba ofreciendo el corazón en su mano y yo a pesar de mi aversión al matrimonio me encontré repitiendo sus palabras.

-Y algún día me voy a casar con él –Después de todo no estábamos hablando de fechas. Algún día es eso... algún día. Y si me casara con alguien alguna vez, sin duda sería con Jazz.

Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa enorme y me besó, me besó, y me besó un poquito más…

De una sola cosa estoy segura… las mejores conversaciones con Jazz se dan en la cama, desnudos, jugando.

…oOo…

A las 6:30 pm debí irme a preparar la cena de Charlie y Jazz partió con Emmett a Port Ángeles a tomar un avión a Seattle para recuperar su auto.

_-"Llámame cuando aterrices, sólo para saber que llegaste bien._

_Tu B."_

_-"Te mandaré un mensaje, a esa hora vas a estar durmiendo._

_Tu J."_

Esa noche me costó conciliar el sueño… mi cuerpo se sentía distinto, satisfecho con tanto sexo, y mi mente se sentía más despierta, llena de proyectos e ideas para nuestro futuro… Tal vez no iría a la universidad el siguiente año, tal vez la idea de viajar por el mundo era buena y valía la pena hacerlo siendo aún humana…

Decidí hacer mis deberes y dejar de soñar despierta con mi novio. Estaba un poco atrasada en álgebra y más me valía ponerme al día ahora que tenía tiempo libre.

"_Aterricé en Seattle sano y salvo. _

_Estaré en Forks en unas 3 horas. _

_Todo mi amor, J."_

…oOo…

Al día siguiente Jazz me esperaba en la puerta de mi casa con su Mustang y una enorme sonrisa.

Me llevó al colegio y al estacionarnos pude distinguir a Edward apoyado en su R8, como esperando a alguien.

-Cabrón, por qué no te puede dejar en paz? –Masculló Jasper entre dientes al ver a su hermano esperándome con una sonrisa… _mi _sonrisa, aquella sonrisa torcida que solía derretirme... pero ya no.

-Jazz, él no ha hecho nada, no te enojes… yo soy tuya, recuerdas? –Dije y lo besé para tranquilizarlo.

-Lo sé, pero conozco a Edward, y no se va a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Por qué no se larga a Alaska?

-No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que tiene tanto derecho como tú a estar en la casa y a vivir donde se le plazca. Conmigo no va a conseguir nada, olvídalo –Dije y en ese momento sonó el timbre para entrar a clases. Besé a Jazz una vez más y corrí hacia la entrada del colegio, donde me esperaba Edward. Llegué a su lado y entramos juntos al colegio.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**REVIEWS=LOVE=ACTUALIZACIÓN**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola chicos! Hemos llegado a un capítulo importantísimo, espero que les guste y no me quieran matar cuando lo hayan leído.**

**He recibido varias sugerencias sobre lo que quieren que suceda a continuación, pero no les puedo decir aún cuales son las sugerencias que tomaré en cuenta esta vez… tal vez el próximo capítulo.**

**Nos leemos el sábado, un abrazo enorme.**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 26**

Take this sinking boat and point it home

We've still got time

Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice

You've made it now

Falling slowly sing your melody

I'll sing it loud

_Falling Slowly /Glen Hansard_

**Bella POV**

El día jueves pasó sin mayores novedades. En el colegio Edward se comportó como el perfecto compañero, atento y bien educado, y se sentó conmigo a la hora de almuerzo, para shock y delicia de los chismosos de la escuela, contándome anécdotas de la familia y sin entrar en temas personales.

Por la tarde, Jazz y yo nos reunimos en mi casa después de mi trabajo en Newton´s a ver una película. Elegimos una comedia liviana que a ninguno de los dos le interesaba mucho, ya que terminamos tocándonos y besándonos en el sofá como la adolescente que soy hasta que fue hora de preparar la cena de Charlie. Jasper se fue antes de que llegara mi padre para evitar tener que comer con nosotros y prometió que hablaríamos por la noche hasta que yo me quedara dormida.

Después de la cena lavé los platos y me dirigí a mi habitación a alistarme para la cama. Jazz se negaba a "dormir" conmigo en mi casa y yo no me atrevía a pedir permiso a Charlie para ir a dormir con Jazz, por lo que la única opción disponible era el teléfono. A mí me gustaba escucharlo cantarme hasta dormirme y a él le gustaba el sonido de mi respiración y el latir de mi corazón.

Al terminar mi rutina nocturna lo llamé y él contestó al primer ring del celular.

-Hola cariño –Me saludó.

-Hola Jazz… qué me vas a cantar esta noche? –Pregunté.

-Hoy… Falling Slowly de Glen Hansard –Me dijo con su voz más sexy.

-No la conozco… -Dije.

-Pero te va a gustar cariño, seguro te va a gustar –Prometió.

-Si me la cantas tú, estoy segura de que me va a encantar –Dije y él comenzó a cantar.

…oOo…

El día viernes me levanté temprano para ducharme y lavarme el pelo. Una vez lista con mi rutina, me sequé el cabello y me lo alisé con una plancha que muy rara vez utilizaba. Sentía que este sería un día especial y quería verme lo mejor posible.

Me vestí con jeans ajustados y una blusa de color rosa y zapatillas de ballet del mismo color. Sabía que a Jasper le gustaba el color rosa en mí.

Me puse una pisca de máscara de pestañas y brillo de labios y bajé a tomar desayuno.

Mientras descendía la escalera sentí la familiar ola de amor que me enviaba mi Jazz y corrí a abrirle la puerta.

-Jazz! –Exclamé lanzándome a sus brazos. Se veía más guapo que nunca y tenía los brazos abiertos para mí.

-Buenos días cariño… te ves preciosa… -Dijo besándome –Cuál es la ocasión?

-Tu –Respondí –Quiero verme bonita para ti.

-Todos los días eres mucho más que bonita cariño, pero hoy estás… radiante! –Y me tomó en sus brazos y me hizo girar en el aire –Desayunaste?

-Nop… y tengo mucha hambre… me voy a preparar huevos con jamón –Afirmé casi salivando ante el prospecto.

-En serio?… bueno, entonces me vas a enseñar cómo se hace –Me dijo –Tengo que aprender a alimentar a mi novia…

-Primero cortamos el jamón en trocitos… -Comencé tomando el cuchillo.

-Esa parte la puedo hacer yo, no quiero arriesgar a que te vayas a cortar.

-Exagerado –Le dije sacándole la lengua –pero está bien, y mientras yo voy a sacar los huevos y el jugo de naranja –Dije comenzando a moverme alrededor de la cocina. Trabajamos bien en equipo, y al cabo de unos pocos minutos tenía frente a mí mi banquete de tostadas, huevos, jugo y café.

-Creo que nunca te había visto comer tanto –Comentó Jazz.

-Es tu culpa… me agotas y necesito las calorías para reponerme –Respondí mordiendo mi tostada.

-Entonces vas a tener que acostumbrarte a comer así todos los días –Me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Después de desayunar dejé los platos en el fregadero para lavarlos a la vuelta del trabajo y me fui a lavar los dientes, retocar mi brillo de labios y buscar mi chaqueta.

-Vamos en tu auto? –Pregunté pensando en que tenía ganas de conducirlo.

-Nop, recuerda que hoy trabajas y necesitas la camioneta para llegar a Newton´s –Me respondió.

-Ooow! No me vas a ir a buscar a la salida del colegio? –Pregunté descorazonada.

-Hoy no puedo cariño, voy a estar ocupado trabajando con mi abogado y Emmett en la venta de unas acciones, pero cuando termines de trabajar te puedes ir a mi casa… aún no estrenamos el escritorio –Dijo sugestivamente.

-Oh… -Fue todo lo que pude decir al imaginar todo lo que podríamos hacer sobre el antiguo escritorio… Mmmmmmmh…

Después de eso nos fuimos al colegio, él conduciendo y yo besando su cuello como una desvergonzada. Si nos viera Charlie!

-Nos vemos a las 6:30 pm? –Me preguntó él para confirmar nuestros planes al llegar al estacionamiento del colegio.

-Sip, le avisaré a Charlie que hoy llegaré tarde a casa –Dije

…oOo…

-Buenos días amor –Me saludó Edward ya sentado en el banco que compartíamos en Literatura Inglesa.

-Edward… -Dije exasperada. Le había pedido en incontables ocasiones que no me llamara "amor".

-Lo siento, es la costumbre –Dijo regalándome su sonrisa más deslumbrante y sin cara de sentirlo en lo más mínimo.

-Somos amigos, verdad? –Le pregunté.

-Por supuesto! –Exclamó.

-Entonces por qué quieres hacerme las cosas más difíciles?

-Porque sé que aún me amas, aunque sea un poco –Dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

-Edward esto ya lo hemos conversado tantas veces! Sí, siempre te voy a querer, fuiste mi primer amor… pero ahora estoy con Jazz! –Exclamé.

-Él es peligroso para ti –Afirmó frunciendo el ceño.

-Sólo cuando tú estás a su alrededor. Tu sed por mí intensifica la suya…

-Eso no puede ser cierto! –Exclamó –Mi control…

-Es excelente, pero tu sed por mí es enorme… –Dije interrumpiéndolo.

-Pero yo jamás te haría daño! –Dijo defensivamente.

-Lo sé Edward… pero esto es un diálogo de sordos… cuántas veces hemos repetido lo mismo? Yo estoy con Jazz, y si quieres que seamos amigos vas a aprender a respetarlo!

-Ok, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, para ti, siempre –Dijo irradiando honestidad.

-Lo sé –Dije tomando su mano y dándole un apretón. Él sonrió triste y tomó mi mano acariciándola levemente.

En ese minuto llegó el profesor a clases y nos separamos rápidamente, quedando rígidos y en mi caso al menos, prestando poca atención a lo que se estaba discutiendo.

El resto del día de clases transcurrió sin eventos destacables ni conversaciones incómodas. Durante el almuerzo Edward me contó increíbles historias sobre las vampiras del Amazonas, y de cómo Emmett lo único que deseaba era poder luchar con una boa… Me encontré riendo a pesar de mí misma, y poco a poco fui bajando la guardia para volver a ser yo misma en presencia de Edward.

Todo el mundo nos miraba y cuchicheaba, y yo sabía que la gente decía que yo estaba con los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo y un montón de brutalidades por el estilo. Pero aun sabiéndolo… qué podía hacer yo? Como no fuera pararme sobre la mesa y gritar a los 4 vientos que yo sólo amo a Jazz, no se me ocurría otra forma de eliminar los rumores.

En gimnasia me tropecé jugando voleyball al evitar un pelotazo que iba directo a mi rostro, y me torcí el tobillo. No fue nada grave, pero pasé el resto de la hora de clases en la enfermería con compresas frías sobre la lesión. Edward estaba como loco y casi se trenza en una pelea con Jessica por golpear la pelota en mi dirección. No sirvió de nada que le dijera que estaba todo bien y que ese tipo de lesiones son comunes para mí.

Al término de clases Edward me fue a buscar a la enfermería para ayudarme a llegar a mi camioneta. La verdad es que el tobillo lo tenía bastante hinchado y me habría gustado reposar, pero tenía que ir a trabajar, por lo que le quité importancia a mi lesión y subí a mi camioneta para ir a Newton´s. Edward me dejó ir a regañadientes, diciendo que yo no debería manejar en ese estado.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de la tienda, la señora Newton me estaba esperando, y antes de que yo me pudiera bajar de la camioneta ella se acercó a la cabina y me dijo

-Bella quería, que bueno que llegas!

-Pasó algo señora Newton? –Pregunté ante su intensidad.

-Oh si, la furgoneta se averió y tengo que ir a recoger unas cajas de mercadería urgente a Port Ángeles… existe la posibilidad de que la fueras a buscar tú? Te pagaría el doble por hora más el combustible… -Rogó.

-Mmmmmh… está bien, dónde tengo que ir? –Accedí pensando que manejar sería mejor que estar toda la tarde de pié… y la paga doble sería bienvenida.

-Oh, aquí tienes la dirección, simplemente tienes que preguntar por Joe y que te ayude a cargar 4 cajas, una de ellas tiene carnada de pesca viva, por eso es tan importante que la recojas hoy!

-Ok –Dije y me puse en movimiento. Mi pié me dolía un poco especialmente para frenar, pero manejé con cuidado y seguí las instrucciones de la Señora Newton.

El pavimento estaba resbaladizo debido a la última lluvia, por lo que manejé con cuidado y lentamente y me demoré un poco más de 1 hora en llegar a una tienda de artículos de pesca ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad.

Cojeando me acerqué a la puerta de entrada y me atendió un enorme tipo con cara de pocos amigos.

-J…Joe? –Tartamudeé.

-Quién pregunta? –Escupió.

-Bella Swan, vengo de parte de la señora Newton a buscar unas cajas de mercadería y carnada viva…

-Por aquí –Me indicó. Caminamos a la parte de atrás de la tienda y me dirigió donde habían 3 cajas enormes apiladas y una más pequeña –Toma la caja de la carnada –Me dijo mientras él tomaba una caja de las grandes y se dirigía al exterior.

Yo miré con asco la apestosa caja de carnada y la tomé teniendo cuidado de no derramar nada. Mientras yo cojeaba al exterior, Joe regresó por la segunda caja y para cuando yo llegué a la camioneta ya iba a por la tercera.

-Estás segura de que puedes manejar con ese pié en esas condiciones? –Gruñó.

-Segura –Afirmé –Tengo que firmar algo?

-Esta guía de despacho –Me respondió extendiéndomela.

Luego de firmar los papeles me despedí de Joe el gruñón y emprendí rumbo a Forks. Antes de partir, eso sí, envié un mensaje de texto a Jazz.

_-"Voy de camino a Forks, _

_llegaré a casa antes de lo planeado. _

_Te amo, tu B"_

Inmediatamente, mi teléfono sonó.

-Aló –Contesté.

-Cariño! Dónde estás?

-En Port Ángeles, vine a buscar mercadería para la tienda.

-Está lloviendo muy fuerte, por favor maneja con cuidado –Me dijo preocupado.

-No te preocupes, en una hora estaré en casa contigo –Respondí –Nos vemos, te amo.

-Te amo –Respondió y cortó la comunicación.

…oOo…

El viaje de regreso a Forks lo hice lentamente, ya que la lluvia arreciaba y el camino estaba muy resbaloso. El día se había oscurecido bastante por las nubes negras que plagaban el cielo y yo estaba ansiosa por llegar pronto a mi Jazz.

De pronto mi celular sonó con un mensaje entrante, y yo me incliné para poder leerlo. Fueron sólo un par de segundos, pero fue suficiente para lo que el destino me tenía preparado.

Adelante en el camino había un accidente de tránsito entre un par de camiones forestales, y al frenar con todas mis fuerzas (con mi tobillo torcido, que me dolió muchísimo), la camioneta patinó y perdí el control, girando y girando, hasta dar con las vallas de contención del lado oeste del camino, y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo mi camioneta cayó al precipicio directo a los roqueríos contra los que azotaba el mar.

Tuve un par de segundos de lucidez entre todo el pánico y adrenalina para despedirme de todos en mi mente, especialmente mis padres y Jazz, y entonces la cabina se estrelló contra una roca y mi cinturón de seguridad cedió y yo salí proyectada y me azoté contra las piedras y caí varios metros más abajo.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de perder el sentido es el sonido de los huesos de mi espalda al fracturarse, la pérdida de sensación de mis extremidades y mi último grito de agonía.

Ese fue el día en que me morí.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**OMG! Maté a Bella?**

**Necesito reviews para revivirla! Jajajajajajaja, espero que les gustara este cap!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola chicos! Llegó el momento de saber qué sucedió con Bella! Espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy y no leemos en la actualización del lunes.**

**Cariños**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 27**

Love of mine some day you will die

But I'll be close behind

I'll follow you into the dark

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white

Just our hands clasped so tight

Waiting for the hint of a spark

If Heaven and Hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

_I will follow you into the dark /Death Cab for Cutie_

**Jasper POV**

Evitar a Edward no era un plan que pudiera funcionar durante toda la vida, y eventualmente me lo encontré al regresar de Seattle, donde fui a buscar mi auto.

Él estaba sentado en el porche de nuestra casa, supongo que esperándome, porque sus primeras palabras una vez que descendí del Mustang fueron para mí.

-No te la mereces! –Me gritó.

-Y tú sí Eddy? Después de lo que le hiciste? Con lo que deseas su sangre? –Pregunté calmadamente, aunque por dentro deseara desmembrarlo para enseñarle una lección… Pero me aguanté las ganas sabiendo que a Bella no le gustaría que hiciera una fogata con su ex novio, por irritante que éste fuera.

-Tú trataste de matarla! –Me acusó.

-Y tú la abandonaste en la mitad del bosque! Si no fuera por los jodidos lobos quizás no la habrán encontrado a tiempo! –Contesté por mi parte.

-La encontraron los lobos? –Me preguntó.

-Ni más ni menos –Respondí. Edward agachó la cabeza.

-Jasper tu eres un monstruo, he visto en tu mente recuerdas? –Me provocó, recuperándose –Ella se merece a alguien mejor que tú.

-Y ese alguien eres tú? –Pregunté acercándome a él. Pude sentir a Em y Rose tensarse y a Edward entusiasmarse ante una confrontación física... Él ingenuamente pensaba que me podía ganar gracias a su don… Pero yo no permitiría que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

-Sí, yo soy mejor para ella… ella es mía –Respondió petulante.

-Edward –Le dije como hablándole a un niño –Tú eres tan asesino como yo… quizás peor, porque tú lo hiciste por opción…

-Ya basta! te reto a una pelea… el ganador se queda con Bella –Dijo confiado en sus habilidades.

-Estás soñando si crees que voy a apostar a mi novia en un concurso de testosterona… -Dije negando con la cabeza y sonriendo…

-Es que me tienes miedo? Es eso? –Me retó burlón.

En un movimiento demasiado rápido como para ser premeditado le hice una llave e inmovilicé sus brazos y llevé mis dientes a su impoluto cuello.

-No trates de jugar conmigo Edward, que te puedo arrancar la cabeza cuando y donde quiera –Amenacé -No voy a pelear contigo porque a Bella no le gustaría, pero está muy atento, que darle el gusto a Bella no me va a detener por siempre –Dije soltándolo y entrando a la casa. En mi nueva habitación traté de calmarme y de enviar olas de calma al resto de la casa. Rose estaba preocupada y Emmett estaba furioso. Edward estaba humillado y rabioso, por lo que finalmente decidí salir de ahí e ir a cazar para estar listo para ir a recoger a mi Bella al día siguiente.

…oOo…

El día jueves Edward estaba esperando a Bella cuando la fui a dejar al colegio. El cabrón sencillamente no se daba por vencido! Bella me tranquilizó diciéndome que ella y Edward eran sólo amigos, que ella era sólo mía, pero las caretas ya se habían removido. Edward quería a Bella para él y sólo esperaría un desliz de mi parte para abalanzarse sobre ella como un halcón sobre su presa.

Por la tarde fuimos a ver una comedia a su casa después de su turno en Newton´s, y nos dedicamos a besarnos y tocarnos en el sofá por gran parte de la película. Sólo me largué de ahí cuando sentí llegar a Charlie, ya que lo último que deseaba era comer comida humana… Puaj!

Esa noche me acosté en mi cama mientras manteníamos nuestra conexión telefónica y la oía respirar y su corazón latir en un ritmo casi hipnótico… lo más parecido que he tenido en más de 100 años a dormir y a soñar…

Hasta que me llegó un mensaje telefónico y para rescatarlo debí cortar la llamada con Bella.

El mensaje era de Alice.

"_Vende todas las acciones de la cartera A, van a caer el lunes. _

_Lo siento Jazzy, ojalá algún día sepas perdonarme. _

_Alice" _

Maldición! Maldita Alice, siempre interfiriendo… Aunque su intención fuera buena, ahora tendría que preocuparme de arreglar una reunión con Jenks y decidir junto a Emmett qué nuevas acciones compraríamos en nuestros negocios conjuntos. Y eso significaba menos tiempo junto a Bella.

…oOo…

El día viernes me preparé para ir a recogerla temprano, dándome una corta ducha y calzándome sus jeans favoritos, mis botas vaqueras y una simple camisa de manga larga de color verde.

Al llegar a su casa ella estaba vestida con jeans ajustados y una blusa y zapatillas de ballet de color rosa, mi color favorito en ella.

Además había arreglado su cabello alisándolo, por lo que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura y usaba un poco de maquillaje en sus labios y ojos. Estaba radiante, preciosa y feliz. Me sentí el hombre más afortunado de la tierra…

Bella esa mañana estaba hambrienta, y después de un gran desayuno, la acompañé al colegio en su camioneta. Ese día tenía que trabajar en Newton´s otra vez, por lo que acordamos que cuando terminara se iría directamente a mi casa.

La mañana la pasé estudiando las acciones del portafolio A y maldiciendo a Alice por volver a mi vida, aunque fuera en la forma de útiles consejos. Yo no quería nada que tuviera que ver con ella.

Por la tarde, Emmett y yo tuvimos una reunión con Jenks vía Skype para darle instrucciones sobre los pasos a seguir en nuestro manejo accionario, y una vez terminada nuestra reunión recibí un mensaje de Bella.

_-"Voy de camino a Forks,_

_llegaré a casa antes de lo planeado._

_Te amo, tu B"_

Cómo era eso de que "llegaría a Forks"? la lluvia arreciaba y no era el momento adecuado para irse de excursión por ahí.

Tomé mi celular y la llamé.

-Aló –Contestó ella inmediatamente.

-Cariño! Dónde estás? –Pregunté preocupado.

-En Port Ángeles, vine a buscar mercadería para la tienda -Respondió.

-Está lloviendo muy fuerte, por favor maneja con cuidado –Le dije sin querer parecer demasiado aprensivo.

-No te preocupes, en una hora estaré en casa contigo –Respondió –Nos vemos, te amo –Se despidió.

-Te amo –Respondió y corté la comunicación.

Era estúpido preocuparme tanto por Bella, ella era una buena conductora y sabía manejar con lluvia, después de todo vivía en Forks.

Aun así me paseé de un lado hacia el otro en mi habitación esperándola, hasta que sonó un mensaje entrante en mi celular.

"_Bella tendrá un accidente, corre al km 27 entre Forks y Port Ángeles. _

_Trata de salvarla, no puedo ver su futuro más allá del choque._

_Lo siento…_

_Suerte!_

_Alice."_

Debí leer el mensaje varias veces. Traté de comunicarme con el remitente pero el mensaje había sido enviado desde un computador.

Grité incoherentemente por mis hermanos y una vez que Rose y Emmett se asomaron a ver qué demonios me pasaba eché a correr hacia Port Ángeles rezando para poder llegar a tiempo.

-Jazz! Jazz! Qué ocurre? –Gritó Rose.

-Bella… accidente… -Balbuceé corriendo aún más rápido. Edward debió leer lo ocurrido en mi mente, ya que se unió a nosotros en una carrera desesperada. _BellaBellaBella_… Dios mío por favor ayúdame a salvarla!

Los 27 kilómetros los recorrimos en pocos minutos, y nos encontramos un panorama aterrador. Un choque múltiple de 2 camiones forestales y varios autos particulares…. Había varios muertos y heridos y el panorama era desolador… Pero no se veía la camioneta roja de Bella. Habríamos llegado a tiempo?

Sólo cuando nos acercamos lo pude oler… entre toda la sangre derramada, de los heridos y muertos, el olor de la sangre de Bella proviniendo de los acantilados.

Mi garganta ardió y en otro momento tal vez habría sucumbido a mi sed y me habría alimentado de las víctimas, pero en ese momento sólo Bella estaba en mi mente.

Corrí hacia la orilla del camino y entonces lo vi… la camioneta de Bella estrellada contra una roca en el precipicio, y varios metros más abajo el cuerpo destrozado y sangrante de mi amor.

Me lancé a por ella y pude comprobar que estaba inconsciente y su pulso era muy débil. Su espalda, brazos y piernas estaban posicionados en poses poco naturales y supe que le quedaban pocos minutos de vida.

No lo dudé un instante. Tomando la muñeca que marcó James, la tomé y mordí, tratando de derramar la menor cantidad de sangre posible.

-Noooooooooo! –Gritó Edward. Emmett y Rosalie debieron contenerlo mientras se debatía y gritaba. Lo ignoré completamente. Mi mente estaba enfocada en salvar de alguna manera a Bella, a pesar de que ya apenas respiraba.

Mordí su otra muñeca, su cuello, sus tobillos y por último su pecho sobre el corazón.

Desde lejos pude escuchar las sirenas y a Rose diciéndome

-Jazz, debemos moverla… La policía…

Lentamente volví en mí y a enfocarme en mi alrededor. Nos quedaban sólo segundos antes de que nos descubrieran, 4 vampiros y una chica toda mordida…

Tomé a Bella en mis brazos lo más suavemente posible y pude constatar que su espalda estaba rota en al menos 3 lugares distintos, así como sus brazos y piernas.

Corrí con ella entre las rocas mientras mis hermanos me seguían, Edward aun sollozando y maldiciéndome, y en cuanto pude nos interné en el bosque para poder acortar camino y pasar desapercibidos.

Llegamos a casa en pocos minutos e inmediatamente ingresé a la casa y a mi habitación, depositando a Bella sobre la cama.

Edward y Emmett sollozaban sin lágrimas ante el penoso estado de Bella y yo me encontraba en estado de shock, por lo que Rosalie tomó las riendas del asunto.

-Emmett, anda a buscar el botiquín. –Ordenó Rose -Edward si no puedes resistir la sangre te recomiendo que salgas de aquí –Le dijo para mi alivio. La sed de Edward estaba haciendo la mía insoportable.

-Sólo… sólo por ella –Dijo Edward leyendo mis pensamientos y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al segundo piso.

-Jasper ayúdame a desvestirla –Me dijo. Yo saqué un par de tijeras del escritorio y procedimos a desgarrar toda su ropa moviéndola lo menos posible. Bella no emitió sonido, y si no hubiera sido por el latido leve de su corazón habría asumido que estaba muerta.

La visión de Bella desnuda, rota y sangrante me perseguirá por toda la eternidad… Emmett apareció en pocos segundos con el botiquín con los implementos necesarios y procedimos cuidadosamente a enderezar los huesos de Bella para que cuando la transformación los reparara quedaran derechos…

Después de vendarla y asegurar cada hueso roto Rose procedió a limpiar sus heridas con antiséptico y algodón, y una vez que estuvo hecho todo lo posible la cubrimos con una manta para que no se enfriara.

-Tranquilo hermano, su corazón sigue latiendo… sólo queda tener paciencia –Me dijo Rose acariciando mi hombro. Yo aún no emitía palabra. No volvería a hablar con nadie hasta que mi Bella estuviera de regreso a mi lado.

Me senté al costado de Bella y con un cepillo procedí a desenredar su cabello mojado, y luego lo sequé con una toalla, como había hecho anteriormente y a ella le había gustado. Una vez seco lo trencé para que no la molestara cuando pudiera comenzar a moverse.

Y empezaron a pasar las horas… y nada sucedió.

Por qué no se quejaba? Por qué no comenzaban los gritos? Ya debería estar ardiendo por la transformación… habíamos llegado demasiado tarde? Era esa la razón de que Alice no pudiera ver su futuro después del accidente?

Tomé su mano, una que por milagro no estaba rota por el accidente, y comencé a cantarle, desde el principio, todas las canciones que alguna vez le canté para hacerla dormir, una y otra vez. Sólo que esta vez eran canciones que le cantaba para que despertara.

_Bella, cariño, por favor despierta, grita, maldíceme!_

Emmett y Rose se mantuvieron respetuosamente fuera de la habitación mientras yo le enviaba mi amor silenciosamente a mi Bella… si ella estaba ahí en alguna parte, supe que mi amor la alcanzaría.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ok chicos, espero que les gustara este cap.**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola chicos! Capítulo con cosas especialmente raras, ojalá les guste!**

**Ya estamos en la recta final, creo que quedan uno capítulos, ojalá les guste hacia dónde vamos encaminados.**

**No olviden compartir sus opiniones, un abrazo grande y nueva actualización el miércoles.**

**Cariños,**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 28**

I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses

For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails

I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is

And lay you down on a bed of roses

_Bed of Roses / Bon Jovi_

**Jasper POV**

El cambio no podía ocurrir lo suficientemente rápido... Estaba desesperado y mi Bella no reaccionaba.

Era viernes por la tarde, habían pasado sólo un par de horas desde el accidente cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa.

-Aló –Contestó Emmett desde el teléfono del living.

-Hola? Podría hablar con Jasper por favor? –Preguntó una voz masculina.

-Él se encuentra indispuesto en este momento, pero si quiere dejar un recado… -Ofreció.

-Escucha hijo, habla Charlie Swan, jefe de la policía. No me importa lo que esté haciendo Jasper, ponlo al teléfono inmediatamente! –Ordenó.

-Si señor! –Dijo Emmett intimidado, y se acercó a mi habitación –Jasper… -Comenzó.

-Ok, pásamelo –Lo tranquilicé. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a Charlie –Aló… Jefe Swan –Dije tratando de usar un tono de voz lo más neutro posible.

-Jasper, habla Charlie –Dijo con un tono de voz desgarrador –Bella… tuvo un accidente…

-Un accidente señor? Está ella bien? –Pregunté exaltado, odiando mentir, pero tenía que hacer esta charada si pretendíamos dar una nueva vida a Bella.

-No… no lo sabemos… su camioneta cayó por un acantilado, creemos que su cuerpo cayó al mar… Y con la tormenta no podemos mandar equipos de búsqueda –Dijo finalmente quebrándose y sollozando contra el auricular. Demonios, quise decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no era posible, ni yo mismo tenía la certeza.

-Oh dios! –Exclamé con la voz rota… cómo quisiera ayudar a ese hombre… –Qué puedo hacer señor? Se está formando algún equipo de búsqueda civil? Puedo ayudar en algo?

-Si Jasper, pensé que tal vez tú y tus hermanos quisieran ayudar a explorar los roqueríos… entre la tormenta y la oscuridad no tenemos muchas posibilidades, pero… pero es Bella, y tenemos que tratar de encontrarla, no podemos esperar hasta mañana por el equipo de búsqueda oficial…

-Sí señor, mis hermanos y yo estaremos listos y dispuestos para ayudar en lo que sea necesario. Dónde nos reuniremos?

-En este momento estoy en el sitio del accidente, Km 27 entre Forks y Port Ángeles. Trae ropa impermeable y si tienes algo de comer y de beber… va a ser una larga noche.

-Sí señor, organizaré a mis hermanos y vamos para allá –Respondí.

Demonios! Lo último que quería era separarme de Bella por ir en una búsqueda inútil de su cuerpo, pero su padre me necesitaba, y si además con mi don lo podía ayudar a superar esta horrible tragedia, era mi obligación ayudarlo.

-Emmett, Edward! Me imagino que escucharon. Vamos a ayudar en la búsqueda del cuerpo de Bella, cámbiense de ropa. Yo voy a preparar sándwiches y café para el Jefe Swan, salimos en 5 minutos –Ordené. Ambos accedieron sin hacer preguntas –Rose, preciosa… te puedes hacer cargo de Bella mientras nosotros no estamos?

-Por supuesto –Respondió –Te mantendré informado si hay algún cambio.

-Gracias hermana, cuídala por favor –Dije besando la frente de Bella y enviándole todo mi amor –Despierta pronto cariño… nos tienes tan preocupados… –Susurré.

…oOo…

**Rosalie POV**

La responsabilidad de quedarme a cargo de Bella me abrumó… cómo ayudarla si nunca habíamos visto una transformación como la suya?

Sería ella capaz de regresar a nosotros con todas sus capacidades físicas y mentales?

Demonios! Odiaba esta situación, odiaba que Bella perdiera su vida en ese jodido accidente y odiaba que Jasper sufriera por toda esta retorcida situación.

Lentamente, durante la noche la piel de Bella se comenzó a enfriar un poco. Fue el primer indicio de que el cambio estaba sucediendo, pero aún no hubo respuesta aparente de su parte. Seguía inconsciente.

Mantuve a los chicos informados vía mensaje de texto, y ellos a mí sobre la infructuosa búsqueda del cuerpo de Bella. Charlie estaba devastado y sólo Jazz podía hacer algo por absorber su dolor o al menos compartirlo.

El sábado en la madrugada pude oír los huesos de las piernas de Bella comenzar a fijarse, y un par de horas después las lesiones de la columna baja se soldaron. Alrededor de las 9 de la mañana se terminó de reparar la columna y entonces se comenzaron a fijar los huesos de sus brazos.

A eso de las 11 de la mañana aparecieron Edward, Emmett y Jasper a cambiarse de ropa y "descansar y comer algo" para continuar la búsqueda, la que estaba en su apogeo ahora que habían traído perros policía para buscar el cuerpo de Bella, e incluso los lobos de La Push estaban involucrados en la pesquisa. Una razón extra para mantener las apariencias… habíamos roto el tratado y nadie se podía enterar.

Al mediodía oímos el primer gemido… Bella comenzó a moverse lentamente y Jasper no se quiso separar más de su lado, pero debía hacerlo, era primordial que él como su novio participara en la búsqueda de Bella.

Jazz se fue contra su voluntad empujado por Edward y Emmett al sitio del accidente a acompañar a Charlie y yo prometí nuevamente tenerlo al tanto de todos los pormenores de la transformación.

Ya para media tarde los gritos de Bella inundaban la casa, se retorcía de dolor y su corazón se aceleró cada vez más… por fin el cambio estaba siguiendo su curso normal! Llamé a Jazz para darle la noticia y él nuevamente quiso regresar a casa, pero la búsqueda aún no terminaba, por lo que debió seguir ahí, cada vez más triste y desesperado.

Una vez que vi que el cuerpo de Bella estaba reparado decidí darle un baño frío para ayudarla con la sensación que seguro quemaba sus entrañas.

Al quitar la frazada que la cubría y ver su cuerpo desnudo me llamó la atención un pequeño bulto en su estómago bajo. Con cuidado de no hacerle daño lo toqué y recibí un golpecito desde adentro… sería posible? O estaría imaginando cosas? Sería posible que Bella estuviera embarazada?

…oOo…

**Jasper POV**

La búsqueda me tenía cada vez más desesperado, me paseaba de un lado hacia otro, me pasaba las manos por la cabeza, me agachaba y me ponía de pié… estaba inquieto, desesperado… desesperado por estar junto a mi Bella.

Charlie estaba completamente destrozado y fue un factor importante a la hora de decidir quedarnos, él no tenía a nadie a su lado salvo nosotros. A Edward lo mantenía a distancia, nunca le perdonó abandonar a Bella, pero Emmett y yo le resultábamos indispensables.

A eso de las 7 pm se suspendió la búsqueda hasta el otro día porque ya estaba demasiado oscuro para continuar.

Uno de los lobos se acercó a mí y me dijo que ellos continuarían la búsqueda por la noche siempre y cuando nosotros "sanguijuelas" no interfiriéramos. Yo les agradecí profusamente el gesto y les juré que esa noche no saldríamos de nuestra casa… no sé qué cara debo haber tenido, pero el enorme Quilute me creyó y pude ver hasta un poco de compasión en sus ojos.

Al llegar a casa mi cuarto estaba inundado de los gritos de agonía de Bella, y Rose estaba enormemente entusiasmada.

Supuse que eso significaba que todo estaba en orden y que la transformación por fin estaba siguiendo su curso.

Me acerqué a la cama, besé a mi Bella en la frente, y le envié todo mi amor.

-Jaaaaaaaz! –Gritó –Me duele Jazz, ayúdame!

-Son las primeras palabras que dice –Dijo Rosalie emocionada.

-Bella cariño, estoy aquí contigo, ya no falta tanto para que te recuperes Bella, vas a estar bien, confía en mí –Le dije y ella siguió gritando y gimiendo.

Edward y Emmett se pararon al lado de la cama con expresiones de dolor en sus rostros mientras Rosalie aplicaba compresas frías en la frente de Bella.

-Ustedes dos necesitan salir de aquí –Dijo frunciendo el ceño a Em y Edward –voy a aplicarle compresas en todo el cuerpo y ustedes no van a ver eso. Jazz ayúdame –Dijo extendiéndome un montón de toallas y un balde de agua con hielo.

-Qué estás bloqueando en tu mente Rosalie? –Preguntó Edward.

-La imagen de Bella desnuda, pervertido! Emmett, llévatelo a cazar! –Ordenó Rose rápidamente.

Edward la miró ofendido y salió de la habitación seguido por Emmett. Mis hermanos salieron de la casa juntos, y una vez que estuvieron fuera del rango de audición, Rosalie me dijo

-Te tengo una sorpresa…

-No estoy para sorpresas Rose, sólo quiero que Bella se recupere… -Dije aplicando una compresa en su brazo mientras Rose hacía lo mismo.

-Esta te va a interesar… -Me tentó enrollando la frazada que cubría el cuerpo de Bella hacia abajo para poder poner una compresa en su pálido pecho. Me alegró que al menos sus heridas físicas estaban recuperadas, habría que ver cómo estaba su mente.

-Ok, dime… cuál es la sorpresa?

-Primero dime… hace cuánto tiempo que tuvieron relaciones tú y Bella por primera vez?

-No lo sé… un poco más de una semana? –Respondí con mi mente enfocada exclusivamente en mi Bella que gemía de dolor a mi lado.

-Y ella era virgen? –Continuó Rose.

-Por supuesto! Por qué tanta pregunta Rose?

-Mira… -Dijo descubriendo el cuerpo de Bella completamente. Quedé como siempre maravillado por su hermosura, pero no pude dejar de notar un bultito en su vientre.

-Tócalo –Me dijo Rose. Yo anonadado, lo hice… y el bultito me golpeó la mano desde el interior del vientre de Bella.

-Puede ser…? Es posible? –Pregunté maravillado. Nunca había escuchado ni hablar de cosa semejante.

-Lo es… Jazz, vas a ser padre! Tu hijo está en el vientre de Bella y está sobreviviendo el cambio junto con ella! –Dijo Rosalie feliz.

-Padre… voy a ser padre… -Traté de asimilar la enormidad de esa palabra, pero me quedaba grande… -Nunca imaginé que sería posible… padre…

-Jaaaaaaazz! -Gritó Bella. Me concentré en enviarle mi amor a ella y al bultito, e inmediatamente recibí el mismo amor de vuelta… multiplicado por 2.

-Hola –Le hablé al bultito –Soy tu papá –Dije enviándole más amor, el que me retornó de inmediato. Sonreí –Bella cariño resiste, queda poco –Le dije mientras la tomaba en mis brazos y la llevaba al baño para darle una ducha de agua fría.

…oOo…

Durante la noche el corazón de Bella se fue acelerando más y más, lo que nos indicaba que el cambio estaba pronto a terminar… pero quién había escuchado de una transformación que durara 36 horas?

Por otro lado, tampoco habíamos escuchado de una vampiro embarazada, por lo que ya nada nos sorprendía.

Rosalie y yo decidimos no dar aviso a nadie por riesgo a que los Volturi se enteraran… necesitábamos saber en qué condiciones despertaría Bella antes de hacer nada.

A eso de las 6 de la mañana El corazón de Bella se aceleró aún más y dando un largo suspiro, se sentó en la cama. Su transformación… había terminado?

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

Recuerdo el accidente. Recuerdo que me morí. Recuerdo que Rosalie me cuidó y recuerdo la voz de Jazz cantándome. Recuerdo que Jazz me hablaba aunque no pude discernir qué es lo que decía. Pero por sobre todo recuerdo el dolor… la enorme quemazón que comenzó cuando Jazz me mordió por primera vez. Recuerdo el dolor de mis huesos al ser reacomodados en su posición normal. Recuerdo el nuevo dolor al comenzar a repararse mis terminales nerviosas…

Pero todo valía la pena porque en un enorme suspiro mi espalda se arqueo y me senté, todo dolor había terminado y por fin era una vampiro… verdad?

Pude escuchar mi corazón latiendo a toda máquina, y mi respiración constante.

Traté de dejar de respirar, nosotros los vampiros no necesitamos respirar verdad? Falso, dejé de respirar y me ahogué inmediatamente, tosiendo.

Miré a mí alrededor y vi a Jazz y a Rosalie mirándome expectantes. Por primera vez pude apreciar la verdadera dimensión de la belleza de Rose… era verdaderamente irreal.

Y Jazz… mi Jazz con sus ojos negros de sed y dolor… bellísimo y marcado por montones de cicatrices que se podían apreciar desde su cuello hacia el sur. Oh Jazz… cuánto te amo!

-Jazz… -dije sorprendida al escuchar mi voz cantarina y musical.

-Cariño –Dijo él abrazándome cuidadosamente. Yo respondí a su abrazo y respiré contra su cuello, maravillándome por la complejidad de su aroma… mil veces más delicioso de lo que podía recordar –Cómo te sientes? Tienes sed?

-Un poco –Respondí –Pero tengo hambre… mucha hambre…

-Qué quieres comer? –Preguntó Rose.

Yo le sonreí y le contesté –Huevos con jamón por favor.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Oh! Bella es una medio vampiro y va a ser mamá! Cuéntenme qué opinan y qué creen que va a pasar!**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	29. Chapter 29

**Espero que les guste.**

**Un abrazo a todos y nos leemos el viernes!**

**Cariños,**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_-Cariño –Dijo él abrazándome cuidadosamente. Yo respondí a su abrazo y respiré contra su cuello, maravillándome por la complejidad de su aroma… mil veces más delicioso de lo que podía recordar –Cómo te sientes? Tienes sed?_

_-Un poco –Respondí –Pero tengo hambre… mucha hambre…_

_-Qué quieres comer? –Preguntó Rose._

_Yo le sonreí y le contesté –Huevos con jamón por favor._

**Capítulo 29**

Decir que te amo hasta la luna  
eso no bastará  
a menos que haya otra luna  
en la eternidad  
Los seres solo son humanos  
si saben justificar oh, oh  
que son más humanos  
si pueden amar

_El poder de tu amor /Ricardo Montaner_

**Jasper POV**

-Huevos con Jamón –repetí como un idiota, demasiado feliz y sorprendido como para reaccionar o siquiera besar a mi Bella como había sido mi intención en un primer momento. Cómo era posible lo que estaba presenciando? Una vampiro que necesita respirar… una vampiro que tiene un corazón latiendo furioso en su pecho…

-Sip –Dijo ella sonriéndome y acariciando mi rostro con sus dedos. Su piel estaba aún unos grados más cálida que la mía pero por su tacto pude sentir que era como la nuestra… dura e impenetrable.

-Cómo te sientes? –Repitió mi pregunta Rosalie, mirándola tan maravillada como el resto de nosotros.

-Bien… distinta… no me duele nada, pero lo siento y lo veo _todo_… es confuso… -Dijo poniéndose de pié. Rosalie la había vestido en pantalones de yoga y una camiseta, y pude ver los sutiles cambios en su cuerpo. Su cintura se había afinado, sus piernas se habían alargado y torneado, había crecido probablemente unos 5 cm., su cabello estaba más largo y espeso y tenía reflejos rojizos. En pocas palabras… mi Bella, preciosa como humana, se había convertido en una diosa.

-Vamos a la cocina cariño, veamos si encontramos los ingredientes para tus huevos con jamón –Dije tomándola de la mano y acercándola a mí. Ella aún no se daba cuenta del bultito e su estómago y no sabía cómo se lo tomaría cuando me tocara explicarle que la había embarazado sin querer… Afortunadamente pareció estar demasiado hambrienta como para pensar demasiado en los detalles de su transformación.

En la cocina afortunadamente teníamos una docena de huevos y medio kilo de jamón, entre otras cosas, y Bella procedió a tomar la mitad de cada ingrediente y a cocinárselos en un sartén.

En cuanto estuvieron listos sus huevos, Bella se sentó en el mesón de la cocina con una cuchara y el sartén y procedió a comérselo todo sin dejar ni pisca.

Todo esto lo miramos 4 vampiros atónitos. Pensé, _Edward, puedes leer sus pensamientos?_ Y él negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

-Belly Boo… -Dijo Emmett –Tienes sed? Tu sabes, de sangre? –Aclaró.

-Tengo sed… no sé de qué… podría tratar de cazar… -Dijo Bella dudosa.

-No! -Dijimos Rosalie y yo al unísono. No permitiría que Bella luchara con animales salvajes en su estado al menos hasta saber que era seguro hacerlo.

-Ok, ok, entonces? –Preguntó ella.

-Tenemos sangre animal en el refrigerador, tú sabes, en caso de emergencia. Calentémosla y veamos qué tan vampiro eres –Dijo el tarado de Emmett sin ninguna delicadeza. Rosalie le pegó un codazo pero sacó un tupperware de sangre y lo metió al microondas.

Una vez pasados 45 tensos segundos en los que nadie habló ni nos miramos a los ojos sonó el bip diciendo que la sangre estaba caliente y Rosalie tomó un cucharón y procedió a revolver la sangre y servir un vaso a Bella.

-Huélelo… es sangre de oso, debería ser al menos un poco apetitosa –Dijo dulcemente Rosalie.

-Gracias –Dijo Bella y procedió a olisquear un poco el contenido del vaso. Arrugó un poco la nariz pero le dio una probadita… sólo un sorbo… y luego otro y otro hasta que vació el vaso.

-Más? -Preguntó Rosalie con su cucharón en alto, lista para recargar el vaso de Bella.

-No muchas gracias, estoy satisfecha… -Dijo Bella caminando hacia mí y abrazándome y basándome en la mejilla. Luego se paró en mitad del living y dijo–Ahora que ya comí y bebí… me quieren explicar qué demonios pasa conmigo? Por qué tengo latido del corazón? Por qué necesito respirar? Por qué rayos quiero comer huevos con jamón? –Exclamó.

-Bueno… -Comencé yo –No lo sabemos con exactitud…

-Pero tenemos una buena teoría –Exclamó Rosalie excitada.

-Cariño… notas algo distinto en tu cuerpo? –Pregunté.

-Mmmmmh –Dijo Bella cerrando los ojos y comenzando a tocar su cuerpo, partiendo por la cabeza–Soy más alta, mis labios están más llenos, Oh! Me crecieron los pechos! –Dijo saltando entusiasmada. Yo me excité de sólo verla tocándose a sí misma así, inocentemente… Bella es mi perdición... Edward frunció el ceño pero también estaba emanando lujuria, el muy cerdo! –Mi cintura es más estrecha –Dijo tocándose los costados –Y mi cabello es más largo… -Y entonces sus manos vagaron hacia su vientre encontrándose con el bultito –Oh… qué es esto? Tengo un tumor? –Preguntó mirando hacia abajo. Justo en ese momento el bultito pateó –Oh!... Jazz… Tengo un alien! –Dijo emanando nerviosismo y miedo.

-Tranquila cariño –Dije tomando su mano sobre su vientre y enviándole olas de calma –No es un alien y definitivamente no es un tumor… Bella… estás embarazada!

-Pero… pero… -Dijo mientras sus emociones cambiaban rápidamente… miedo, asombro, incredulidad, esperanza, amor… se asentó en amor…!

-Es verdad? –Preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

-Lo es –Afirmó Rosalie.

-Oh! Jazz! –Dijo y se puso a llorar mojando mi camisa con sus lágrimas.

Si no hubiera podido saber que lo que sentía era una abrumadora alegría me habría asustado como Edward y Emmett, que dieron pasos en dirección a Bella ara consolarla.

-Tranquila cariño… Edward nos va a ayudar –Dije mirándolo atentamente –Que de algo le sirvan todos esos títulos en distintas escuelas de medicina –Dije.

-Por supuesto –Dijo él emanando primero seguridad y luego incertidumbre –Aunque para este procedimiento tal vez convendría la ayuda de Carlisle, él es más experimentado que yo…

-Procedimiento? –Preguntó Bella limpiándose la nariz con la manga

-No te preocupes, será rápido e indoloro –Afirmó Edward.

-De qué procedimiento estás hablando? –Pregunté yo furioso, comenzando a entender hacia donde estaba yéndose la mente de Edward.

-Del… aborto, por supuesto… no pretenderás que Bella continúe con un embarazo de alto riesgo! –Me encaró.

-Aborto? –Gritaron Rosalie y Rose al mismo tiempo mientras yo me lanzaba sobre Edward.

-No te atrevas a tocar una célula de mi hijo, desgraciado! –Rugí mientras lo inmovilizaba contra el suelo. Emmett trató de intervenir pero le rugí a él también.

-Es por el bien de Bella! No sabemos cómo puede terminar todo esto! –Se defendió.

-Bella es medio vampiro… y hasta ahora ha resistido bien su embarazo. Por qué demonios querríamos deshacernos de nuestro hijo? –Pregunté escupiendo veneno.

-Porque es una monstruosidad! Una aberración –Gritó Edward –Mancillaste a Bella y este es el resultado! Un engendro…! –Dijo emanando asco y desagrado.

-Fuera! –Gritó Bella –Ándate de mi vida Edward! Te perdoné por haberme abandonado, pero nunca te voy a perdonar por querer matar a mi hijo! Fuera! –Dijo golpeándolo con sus pequeños puños.

-Ya oíste –Dijo fríamente Rosalie –Nadie te quiere ni te necesita Edward… vete y no regreses…

-Esta también es mi casa! –Argumentó él.

-Y te puedes quedar cuanto tiempo lo desees una vez que nos hayamos largado, pero por ahora… ya escuchaste a Bella hermano… toma tus cosas y lárgate –Dijo Emmett.

-Te vas a arrepentir –Me dijo Edward lleno de rabia –Cuando ese engendro mate a Bella te vas a arrepentir… o cuando se enteren los Volturi… o cuando se enteren los lobos…

-Es una amenaza? –Le pregunté dispuesto a convertirlo en cenizas en ese mismo instante.

-Es un hecho –Dijo –Yo no los voy a acusar, yo amo a Bella, pero lo que tú le hiciste va a tener consecuencias…

-Y las afrontaremos –Dijo Bella a mi lado –Pero no vamos a dañar a nuestro hijo "_por si acaso"_. Ahora vete –Dijo dándose media vuelta para retirarse.

Rose siguió a Bella a mi… nuestra habitación y yo solté a Edward para que se pudiera poner de pié y largarse. Emmett se paró a mi lado con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de determinación en el rostro.

Media hora después Edward había salido de nuestras vidas… ojalá para siempre.

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

Cómo se atrevía ese… ese… gusano! A tratar de quitarme a mi bebé!

Me paseé por la habitación de un lado al otro furiosa mientras Rosalie mascullaba promesas de venganza hacia Edward hasta que el bulto en mi estómago comenzó a moverse inquieto. Me llevé las manos al estómago y me paralicé. Estaba alterando a mi bebé?

-Bella –Susurró Rosalie –Todo bien?

-Todo bien –Repetí –Es que… se está moviendo mucho…

-Recuéstate –Me dijo apuntando a la cama.

Le hice caso sin dudar… Rosalie estaba definitivamente de mi lado.

-Puedo tocar? –Preguntó ella.

-Por supuesto… -Dije y me levanté la camiseta. Rose posó ambas manos en mi vientre y sonrió maravillada.

-Esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida Bella –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos –Me vas a dejar ser parte de todo esto verdad?

-Por supuesto Rose… no sabría qué hacer sin ti… tú vas a ser la madrina de mi bebé –Dije sabiendo que Jazz no se opondría.

-De verdad! Oh Bella! –Dijo abrazándome. Mi bultito se removió en mi interior y sentí una enorme felicidad. Había entrado en esta nueva vida y lo tenía todo… mi hombre mis hermanos y ahora un bebé!

…oOo…

Más tarde ese día Emmett y Jazz debieron partir a participar en la partida de búsqueda de mi cuerpo. Lo sentí profundamente por Charlie, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer salvo rezar para que él pudiera encontrar la paz pronto… Mi accidente fue eso, un accidente, y si no hubiera sido por Jazz habría muerto definitivamente en ese acantilado.

…oOo…

Esa noche estaba sentada en la cocina junto a Rosalie mientras comía mis huevos con jamón y un vaso de sangre de león de montaña, cuando Jazz regresó luciendo exhausto. Sé que los vampiros no se cansan físicamente, por lo que debía ser cansancio emocional…

-Hola cariño, Rose –Nos saludó arrodillándose frente a mí y enviándome todo su amor. Yo hice lo mismo y él besó mi estómago.

-Hola Jazz… -Lo saludé besándolo en la frente y acaricié su cabello. Él me abrazó más fuerte y yo cerré los ojos completamente dichosa.

-Vamos a nuestro cuarto –Dijo él. Yo tomé su mano extendida y lo seguí. Una vez en su… nuestra habitación, él se comenzó a desvestir para sacarse la ropa mojada. Se cambió por un simple pantalón de pijama de algodón mientras yo lo miraba relamiéndome los labios. Nunca me cansaría de mirar a mi sexi vampiro.

-Jazz… -Comencé a hablar sentándome en la cama –Cómo te sientes con todo lo que ha pasado?

-Feliz, culposo, asustado, confundido… igual que tu Bella… Nunca esperé que esto pudiera ocurrir, pero pasó, y estoy agradecido al cielo de que podamos tener la oportunidad de ser padres juntos… Y tú? Qué piensas?

-Estoy totalmente feliz, pero… esto es tan permanente… llevamos tan poco tiempo juntos, y ahora yo soy medio vampiro, y vamos a tener un bebé… no quiero que sientas que _debes _estar conmigo…

-Bella lo que yo siento por ti es para siempre… no hay nada en el mundo que me pueda hacer cambiar lo que siento por ti. Cuando te vi destrozada contra las rocas creí morir, y cuando despertaste esta mañana fue como si me hubieran devuelto una parte de mi alma… te amo cariño, y amo a nuestro bultito… -Dijo acariciando mi estómago.

-Te amo Jasper –Dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos para acariciarlo amorosamente. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y lo besé despacio, emanando amor y ternura, dándole lo que necesitaba después de un día tan demandante emocionalmente: paz.

Sus manos recorrieron mis costados e impaciente, desgarró mi camiseta, y procedió a besar mi cuello y mi pecho, para luego concentrarse en mi estómago.

-El bultito es empático –Me dijo como si nada –Puede sentir y proyectar emociones… y nos ama…

-Oh Jazz! –Dije emocionada… eso significaba que mi bebé estaba bien, sano y feliz.

-Bella… quiero hacerte el amor cariño… te sientes preparada? –Me dijo mientras sus manos se ocupaban de deshacerse d mis pantalones de yoga.

-Sí por favor –Gemí… Y Jazz desgarró mis bragas.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Estos dos son pura dulzura! Cuéntenme qué quieren que sea el bebé y cómo quieren que se llame!**

**Cariños**

**R.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola chicos! Qué tal? Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón a mis lectores por su preferencia y sus maravillosas reviews, que me han ayudado a hacer de esta historia lo que es. Quiero que sepan que leo y atesoro cada uno de ellos.**

**Superamos los 900 comentarios! Woooow! A ver si con un poquito de esfuerzo llegamos los 1000…**

**Cariños a todos y espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

**XOXO**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 30**

Cuando apareces, desaparece  
Todo lo que me daña  
Y me parece que las palabras  
llegan sin preguntar  
Éste camino no tiene final  
llévame a donde vayas

A donde vayas  
Donde te quedes  
Ahí quiero estar  
A donde vayas

_A donde vayas / Soledad_

**Jasper POV**

Estaba agotado, drenado emocionalmente. La tensión y desesperanza que rodeaban al equipo de búsqueda del cuerpo de Bella eran palpables, e incluso Emmett se estaba viendo afectado.

En mi afán de tratar de mantener la moral alta en el grupo, o al menos en Charlie, me sentía exhausto, y lo único que anhelaba era regresar a casa para estar con mi Bella.

Al llegar la noche me despedí de Charlie como las veces anteriores, dándole un apretón de manos y acordando vernos al día siguiente para continuar la búsqueda… pero esta vez fue diferente…

-Jasper –Dijo Charlie con la voz cansada… Parecía haber envejecido 10 años en un par de días –Quiero agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo… sé que no es fácil para ti.

-Es mi deber señor –Dije mirándolo firmemente a los ojos –Bella lo es todo para mí.

-Pronto llegará el momento de darnos por vencidos… tal vez el mar no nos devolverá el cuerpo… -Dijo con voz ronca.

-Mientras usted lo considere prudente, aquí estaremos señor… Emmett y yo amamos profundamente a su hija –Respondí. No quería decir mentiras, por lo que traté de confortarlo sólo con la verdad.

-Qué hay de Edward? –Preguntó.

-No supo manejar las consecuencias del accidente y regresó con Carlisle y Esme… Es lo mejor, de todas maneras no nos llevamos bien –Respondí.

-Bien… -Dijo más firmemente –Gracias por tu ayuda hijo, nos veremos mañana.

-Hasta mañana señor.

-Ya te lo dije, llámame Charlie –Me recordó palmeando mi espalda.

-Nos vemos mañana… Charlie.

…oOo…

Al llegar a casa pude escuchar desde la entrada el corazón de Bella latiendo rápido y fuerte. Emmett estacionó el auto en el garaje y yo corrí a la cocina donde se encontraba mi novia comiendo huevos con jamón y un vaso de sangre… qué demonios significaba esa obsesión de ella por los huevos con jamón? No importaba… al menos Bella estaba sana y nuestro bultito se movía saludablemente, por lo que no me preocupé por sus elecciones alimenticias… seguro su cuerpo le pedía lo que necesitaba.

Después de saludarla la llevé a nuestra habitación y me cambié mi ropa mojada por un pantalón de pijama de algodón.

Ella se sentó en la cama y me expresó sus dudas con respecto a lo rápido que estaba avanzando nuestra relación… yo me sentí un poco culpable, ya que después de todo había sido yo quién la había embarazado y convertido, pero le aclaré mis sentimientos lo mejor que pude.

-Bella lo que yo siento por ti es para siempre… -Comencé -no hay nada en el mundo que me pueda hacer cambiar lo que siento por ti. Cuando te vi destrozada contra las rocas creí morir, y cuando despertaste esta mañana fue como si me hubieran devuelto una parte de mi alma… te amo cariño, y amo a nuestro bultito… -Dije acariciando su estómago.

Ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dijo que me amaba, mientras me enviaba oleada tras oleada de emociones positivas. Ella era mi refugio, el único lugar en el mundo donde encontraba paz.

Sentí en ese momento emociones de amor y felicidad provenientes del estómago de Bella… mi bultito también trataba de consolarme.

-El bultito es empático –Le dije como quitándole importancia aunque por dentro me sentía explotar de la emoción y orgullo… mi hijo o hija sería como yo –Puede sentir y proyectar emociones… y nos ama…

-Oh Jazz! –Dijo emocionada y feliz, y me acarició el cabello nuevamente.

-Bella… quiero hacerte el amor cariño… te sientes preparada? –Le pregunté mientras mis manos comenzaban a deshacerse de sus pantalones de yoga.

-Sí por favor –Gimió y entonces desgarré sus bragas.

Hundí mi rostro entre las piernas de Bella, lamiendo sus pliegues, besando sus muslos, amándola con todo mi ser.

Ella se retorció ante mi toque, pero fijé sus caderas con mis manos, impidiéndole escapar del placer que tenía planeado entregarle esa noche.

-Oh Jazz… Oh si… es tan… Ugh!... tan intenso… -Jadeó mientras con mis labios comencé a succionar suavemente su clítoris, alargando su goce al máximo.

-Te gusta así cariño? –Le pregunté hablando contra su piel –Te gusta lento? –Dije aletargando mis movimientos –O rápido? –Dije y la penetré con mi lengua a velocidad vampírica.

-Ogh! Si… si… si… Jazz… Oh dios!... Jazz voy a acabar! –Dijo y comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, contrayendo y relajando sus músculos –Te necesito dentro de mí –Jadeó en cuanto estuvo nuevamente en condiciones de hablar.

-Con gusto cariño –Dije escalando sobre ella con cuidado de no posar mi peso si no en la cama y besándola apasionadamente en los labios.

Luego me quité rápidamente los pantalones de pijama y me senté sobre mis rodillas, posando la punta de mi erección en su entrada.

-Estás lista para mí cariño? –Pregunté sabiendo que así era, estaba mojada y ardiente, emanando pura e inadulterada lujuria.

-Lista –Gimió moviendo un poco sus caderas, haciéndome penetrarla un poco.

-Impaciente? –La tenté.

-Oh… cállate y cógeme! –Reclamó.

-Mmmmmh… cariño, cuida ese vocabulario frente al bultito… -Le dije aún sin moverme.

-Jaaaazz! Por favor… -Dijo haciéndome un puchero y moviendo sus caderas un poco más. Yo no me pude resistir y la penetré en un solo fluido movimiento, haciéndola arquearse de placer.

A las pocas estocadas Bella comenzó a gemir y sus paredes a estrecharse… supongo que yo estaba proyectando mi lujuria y la espera y el sexo oral habían adelantado mucho de mi trabajo. Sus gemidos se intensificaron y llegó a su clímax mientras yo acariciaba sus pechos y la penetraba incesantemente.

Yo seguí penetrándola, cambiando el ángulo de mis estocadas cada vez, buscando un tercer orgasmo para mi Bella, y al poco rato comenzó a retorcerse y a tratar de aferrarse a mi pecho. Yo me incliné y la besé sin dejar de bombear en ella y le envié una dosis de lujuria que la hizo gritar y acabar, atrapando mi erección entre sus paredes convulsionadas. Eso fue suficiente para mí y llegué a mi clímax junto con ella, rugiendo de placer.

Al salir de Bella me acomodé en la cama junto a ella y la cubrí con la colcha casi por reflejo, recordando sus días humanos.

-Jazz… te amo… -Bostezó.

-Y yo a ti cariño… tienes sueño? –Pregunté sorprendido

-Mmmmmmh… -Respondió y se acurrucó más hacia mí.

-Duerme ángel, yo me voy a quedar a velar tu sueño –Le dije besando su frente.

-Esa noche Bella durmió como cuando era humana, y habló entre sueños de lo feliz que estaba de ser madre, de lo mucho que me amaba y de su hermana Rose. Por fin tenía a mi propia familia…

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

Los días pasaron casi sin darnos cuenta. La búsqueda de "mi cuerpo" terminó y por fin Charlie y los demás aceptaron que yo había muerto

El día de mi funeral Em, Jazz y Rose fueron a presentar sus respetos y a acompañar a Charlie, y aprovecharon para despedirse, diciéndole que no podían quedarse a vivir en un lugar que guardaba tantos recuerdos de mí. Como siempre, Jazz estaba diciendo la verdad… no podíamos quedarnos en un lugar donde todo el mundo sabía quién era yo.

Esta vez la mudanza fue organizada. Contratamos un servicio de mudanzas de Seattle para que embalara y transportara los muebles de la habitación de Jazz y mía y algunos muebles y pertenencias de Rose y Emmett.

Luego nos preparamos para un viaje en carretera en el que Rose viajaría en su BMW, Emmett en la motocicleta de Jazz y Jazz y yo en el Mustang.

Para cuando estuvimos listos para partir yo ya tenía 3 semanas de embarazo, pero estaba enorme, como si tuvier meses de un embarazo normal, y aunque Jazz estaba nervioso por tener que hacerme viajar, yo le aseguré que estaba bien y que nuestro bebé se movía con normalidad en mi interior.

"El bultito", como lo llamaba Jazz había comenzado a afectarme con sus estados de ánimo, y yo podía decir perfectamente cuando tenía sueño, se sentía contento o estaba aburrido. Era increíble, pero últimamente todo en mi vida lo era, por lo que lo acepté con gracia y contento.

…oOo…

-Bella cariño, estás bien? –Preguntó Jasper el día de nuestra partida.

-Sí Jazz –Respondí por enésima vez.

-Te ves cansada –Me dijo –Tal vez deberíamos posponer el viaje…

-No, estoy bien, es sólo que me duele un poco la espalda –Dije. Lamentablemente como media vampiro sentía dolor, especialmente relacionado con mi embarazo. Cuando "el bultito" me pateaba en las costillas a veces me parecía que me saldrían moretones.

-Por eso te digo… -Dijo Jazz mientras yo me echaba otra cucharada de huevos con jamón a la boca.

-Déjala en paz Jasper –Intervino Rosalie – Ella es perfectamente capaz de viajar, después de todo lo único que tiene que hacer es permanecer sentada…

-Además vamos a hacer varias paradas verdad? –Pregunté.

-Cuantas sean necesarias -Dijo Jazz.

-Me muero por conocer nuestra nueva casa! –Exclamé. Lo único que quería era comenzar a trabajar en la habitación del bebé pero no había podido hacerlo porque no viviríamos en la mansión Cullen, por lo que no tenía sentido.

-Yo también –Dijo Rose –Supongo que va a requerir bastante trabajo…

-Aunque así sea, Cook, Minnesota, es un buen lugar para nosotros, la condición de la casa que compramos es lo de menos, la podemos arreglar cuando lleguemos, lo importante es la privacidad que nos ofrece y que está junto a un enorme parque nacional –Dijo Jazz.

-Y los osos! –Dijo Emmett –Te va a encantar cazar osos Belly Bee!

-Seguro que si Emm –Le contesté sonriendo.

-Bien, entonces está todo decidido… vamos a partir esta tarde antes del anochecer… viajaremos de noche y descansaremos en hoteles de día por si nos toca algún día de sol. Nuestro primer descanso será en Spokane, estamos de acuerdo?

-Sí, Jazz… -Respondí.

-Y Bella, si te sientes cansada y quieres parar nos lo tienes que decir de inmediato… -Dijo preocupado.

-Si Jazz… -Contesté en tono monótono mientras me echaba la última cucharada de comida a la boca. Realmente estaba comportándose sobreprotector últimamente…

-Jasper déjala en paz y vamos a cazar para tener una buena provisión de sangre para Bella antes de partir –Dijo Emmett.

-Si por favor –Dije yo -Consígueme un oso Emmy!

-Cualquier cosa para ti Belly Boo, pero no me digas Emmy –Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Ok, vamos, mientras antes partamos, mejor –Dijo Rose.

-Estás segura de que vas a estar bien a solas? –Preguntó Jazz.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –Le respondí exasperada –Váyanse de una vez, que quiero dormir una siesta antes de partir!

-Bien, anda a acostarte –Dijo Jazz acercándose a mí, tomando mi barbilla y posicionándome el rostro para darme un apasionado beso. Le envié todo mi amor y pude sentir al "bultito" haciendo lo mismo. Jazz entonces se arrodilló frente a mí y levantó mi camiseta para besar mi enorme estómago como hacía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad –Cuida de tu madre –Le dijo seriamente y se puso de pié.

-Nos vemos –Les dije mientras me movía lentamente hacia nuestro dormitorio. Entré al baño y me miré al espejo. Realmente parecía que me hubiera tragado un balón de basquetbol, mi cuerpo delgado apenas estaba deformado por el embarazo.

Me lavé los dientes e hice mis necesidades, últimamente tenía que hacer pis muy a menudo, y me dirigí a la ventana. Cerré las cortinas y me acomodé en la cama despacio. Me cubrí con la colcha y antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba dormida.

…oOo…

Desperté con una extraña sensación en la espalda, un dolor sordo que no me dejaba en paz, humedad entre mis piernas y un sentimiento de excitación que no era mío, sino de mi bebé.

El "bultito" se estaba moviendo mucho, y al llevarme las manos a mis piernas me di cuenta de que se me había roto la bolsa de líquido amniótico.

Pánico fue mi primera reacción, estaba sola y no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dormida… cómo haría esto sin Rose y Jazz a mi lado?

Traté de respirar profundo y me desnudé de la cintura para abajo y me puse un almohadón debajo de la base de la columna.

-Por favor "bultito"… por favor espera a papá… -Le rogué, pero el bebé se siguió moviendo y acomodando en mi interior, cada vez más emocionado… Oh Dios! Qué pasaría ahora?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Oh dios! Próximo capítulo nacerá el bebé y sabremos cómo se llama y si es niño o niña!**

**Que emoción! No olviden comentar, lleguemos a los 1000 reviews!**

**Nos leemos el domingo!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola a todos! Aquí tenemos el capítulo que tanto esperábamos! El nacimiento del bebé de Bella!**

**Les pido disculpas por no poder actualizar más seguido como me han pedido algunas personas, pero lamentablemente me demoro 2 días en escribir un capítulo, porque la historia requiere que esté bien concentrada en lo que estoy haciendo… no quiero defraudarlos.**

**Un abrazo a todos quienes leen y comentan, todo mi cariño va para ustedes.**

**Próximo capítulo el día martes.**

**Que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 31**

Ay, mi trocito de pan,

bolita de queso,

preciosidad,

te llevo dentro de mí

y aunque estés lejos

te puedo sentir.

The hours go faster

´cause we like to play,

if nobody listens

in Spanish I'll say:

te quiero.

_Nana de agosto / Christina Rosenvinge_

**Jasper POV**

Salir a cazar dejando a Bella sola en casa me tenía preocupado. A pesar de que ella dormiría una siesta, en su estado debía haber siempre alguien con ella, aunque justamente en esta ocasión no fuera posible.

Rosalie y yo acordamos hacer la cacería lo más corta posible en función de regresar a casa lo más pronto que pudiéramos, y Emmett se quejó de que éramos un par de amargados que odiábamos la diversión de cazar un buen oso grizzli.

Lo importante para mí no era disfrutar de la cacería, si no llenarme de cualquier presa que pudiera conseguir y además llevar a casa una nueva provisión de sangre para el viaje para que bebiera Bella en el camino.

Finalmente optamos por separarnos, y yo di con una pareja de ciervos que drené inmediatamente. Luego me alimenté de un zorro y un alce y estuve en condiciones de regresar a casa.

El camino a casa me llevó una media hora, y para entonces ya había estado fuera por unas 4 horas en total. Esperé que Bella no hubiera despertado de su siesta, y que si lo había hecho no estuviera haciendo ninguna locura para probar sus habilidades como semi vampira.

Ella quería que la dejáramos correr y cazar, quería saltar desde el techo de la casa y hacer toda clase de cosas que para un vampiro serían pan comido, pero lamentablemente para Bella, Rose y yo le habíamos prohibido exponerse por su condición… no sabíamos qué era y no peligroso para una semi vampira embarazada…

Lo que me llenaba mis pensamientos mientras corría a ella era lo increíble que era que Bella pudiera siquiera haber quedado embarazada de mí, ya que nunca habíamos pensado que fuera remotamente posible. Existirían más casos como ella?

Soñé despierto con el momento en que pudiera sostener al bultito en mis brazos, cuando pudiéramos enseñarle a andar o a cazar… qué sería? Una preciosa niña como Bella un pequeño niño de cabellos de color chocolate? No teníamos cómo averiguarlo, ya que una ecografía en un hospital estaba fuera de toda posibilidad, pero yo estaba tan ansioso por saberlo que apenas podía esperar a que fuera el gran día.

En sólo dos o tres días estaríamos en Cook, nuestro nuevo hogar, y ahí podríamos esperar con calma al bultito, que por lo que se veía estaba pronto a nacer... tal vez una o dos semanas más…

Desde que había sido convertido en vampiro, yo había renunciado a la idea general de familia, viviendo en un infierno de sangre, veneno y muerte. No estoy orgulloso de lo que me tocó hacer, pero con los años he logrado perdonarme a mí mismo dándome cuenta de que todo lo que hice fue por sobrevivencia… Sólo cuando escapé de ese maldito lugar gracias a Peter y Charlotte y encontré a Alice y los Cullen, había recuperado un poco la esperanza de que sería posible la vida armoniosa en comunidad, aunque nunca me creí la charada de familia… más bien éramos un clan civilizado del que nunca me sentí completamente parte.

Pero Bella… Bella me ofrecía todo lo que no me había atrevido a soñar, lo que nunca quise desear por ser imposible… una familia de verdad.

Con esos pensamientos llegué a casa, sonriente y deseoso de buscar a mi mujer y hacerle el amor. Nuestra vida sexual no había disminuido con el embarazo, y Bella en lugar de rechazarme estaba más ardiente y deseosa de mí cuerpo que nunca… Simplemente habíamos debido ser más creativos a la hora de encontrar posiciones que se acomodaran al nuevo cuerpo de Bella y al siempre creciente bultito.

Cuando ya estaba por llegar sentí dos fuertes emociones emanando desde la casa. La primera, pánico. La segunda, emoción y excitación.

Corrí hacia nuestro dormitorio y me encontré a Bella en la cama en medio de un charco de agua y veneno, desnuda de la cintura para abajo y mordiéndose los labios para no gritar.

-Bella cariño! Estás bien? –Pregunté arrodillándome junto a ella y posando mi mano sobre su frente. Los contenedores de sangre que traía los tiré en la entrada de la habitación.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! –Gritó –No! No estoy bien! Está naciendo Jazz… -Jadeó -Está naciendo y tengo tanto miedo!

-Shhhhhhhh –Dije mientras enviaba ondas de calma en dirección a Bella y de amor en dirección al bultito. Bella se relajó un poco aunque volvió a morderse los labios en un gesto de dolor y el bultito me envió amor y emoción… estaba listo para nacer, y parecía comprenderlo y encontrarlo excitante –Bella abre las piernas cariño… así está bien… estás dilatada –Dije al observarla bien. Había estudiado bastante sobre partos en las últimas semanas y podía decir sin lugar a dudas que Bella estaba ya lista para empezar a pujar.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Jazz no puede ser… no estoy lista… -Lloró ella.

-Tu cuerpo está listo cariño… ahora sólo depende de ti. Yo estoy contigo y te amo… no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase –Le prometí.

-No… nonononono –Dijo cerrando las piernas –No estoy lista para ser mamá… no aún –Lloriqueó un poco más. Realmente me estaba sorprendiendo la actitud de Bella, pero supongo que tenía que ver con que en un embarazo normal las mujeres tienen 9 meses para hacerse la idea. En este, Bella apenas había tenido 3 semanas y además había tenido que adecuarse a su transformación y a la nueva vida que habíamos comenzado juntos.

-Bella… escúchame –Dije enviándole más ondas de paz y amor –Tu cuerpo está listo y el bultito va a nacer con o sin tu ayuda… pero tú puedes hacer esto mucho más fácil si cooperas, entiendes?

-Sssi… -Dijo bajito.

-Bien, ahora respira profundo –Dije mientras ponía una mano en su estómago para poder sentir la próxima contracción –Ahora cariño, abre las piernas y puja! –Le dije enviándole una oleada de valor.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! –Gritó.

-Eso es Bella! Muy bien! –La acaricié en el rostro -Ahora respira profundo conmigo... 1… 2… 1… 2… ahora va a venir la siguiente contracción… puja, ahora!

-Jaaaaazz! Aaaaaaaaah! No máaaaaaas! –Gritó.

-Cariño eso estuvo excelente, ya veo su cabecita… vas muy bien cariño, sólo un par de veces más! –Le dije conteniendo apenas mi emoción. Este era el nacimiento de mi hijo y yo estaba ayudando a que ocurriera.

-Uf! No… más… muy… cansada –Dijo. Mi pobre Bella probablemente llevaba horas en trabajo de parto por sí sola. Me sentí como un imbécil por dejarla sola en casa.

-Si Bella, tu puedes… respira… 1… 2… 1… 2… 1… 2… eso es… te amo cariño, lo estás haciendo muy bien… ahí viene la contracción… puja! –Le ordené y ella obedeció, su cuerpo agotado cubierto por una capa de sudor.

Y entonces sucedió… la cabecita del bultito apareció de entre el canal de mi Bella y yo lo pude tomar para ayudar a sacarlo.

-Bella cariño, no dejes de pujar, ya lo tengo en mis manos, sólo necesitamos un último esfuerzo!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah! –Gritó ella poniéndose roja con el esfuerzo pero pujó y pujó, hasta que de pronto me vi con el bebé más perfecto del mundo entre mis brazos… mi hijo…

Me apresuré a cortar y amarrar ambos extremos del cordón umbilical y mientras Bella continuaba con la segunda parte del parto para expulsar la placenta, yo tomé una toalla para limpiar al bebé.

Era una cosita minúscula de cabellos rubios más claros que los míos y ojos grises… Bella tenía razón… mis ojos eran grises cuando fui humano…

Conté rápidamente sus deditos de las manos y de los pies, para asegurarme que todo estaba en orden mientras el bebé me miraba con expresión atenta… y me sonrió.

Mi corazón pareció derretirse y le envié mi amor, el que él procedió a devolver de inmediato.

-Hola… -Le dije mientras lo envolvía en una toalla –Soy tu papá, y te amo a ti y a tu mamá más que a nada… -Dije girándome hacia Bella. Ella aún seguía con contracciones pero cuando le mostré al bebé su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa –Este es el bultito cariño, es un niño…

-Dámelo –Me pidió ella jadeando –Dámelo que quiero abrazarlo…

-Aquí lo tienes… -Dije entregándoselo. El bebé al ver el rostro de Bella y sentir su amor incondicional le sonrió y le envió una oleada de amor, y Bella rompió a llorar.

-Lo quiero tanto… -Sollozó con una sonrisa –Los amo tanto a los dos –Dijo. El bebé me miró y me hizo sentir hambre… yo corrí a velocidad vampírica a calentar un poco de sangre de león de montaña mientras Bella le hablaba al bebé, diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería, y de lo maravillosa que sería nuestra vida desde ese punto en adelante.

Cuando regresé a la habitación los dos parecían tener una conversación silenciosa basada sólo en emociones, y Bella seguía lagrimeando de felicidad.

Me senté a su lado y le pasé el biberón para que se lo diera al bebé.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti cariño… lo hiciste excepcionalmente bien… -Le dije besando su frente.

-Te amo Jazz –Me dijo –Perdóname por las cosas que dije… si estoy lista para él… estoy lista para ser mamá, sólo fue un momento de pánico.

-Lo sé, y es perfectamente comprensible –Le dije besando su frente –Ahora lo importante… cómo lo vamos a llamar?

-Oh no lo sé… -Dijo sonrojándose –Siempre me han gustado los nombres familiares… cómo se llamaba tu papá?

-David –Respondí

-Qué hay de David Charles Whitlock? –Preguntó ella –Me gustaría honrar a papá, y podríamos llamarlo Davy.

-Davy… me gusta cariño… -Dije sonriendo. No recordaba mucho de mi padre, pero sabía que había sido un hombre honorable y me gustaba la idea honrar esa parte de mi vida humana –Te gusta tu nombre Davy?

El bebé sonrió y nos envió su contento. Nosotros sonreímos de vuelta y lo besamos cada uno en una mejilla.

Luego de un rato, cuando Bella terminó con la segunda fase del parto, cambié las sábanas mientras ella se daba un baño de tina junto a Davy, ambos lo necesitaban.

Quemé las sábanas y la placenta para no dejar rastros de lo ocurrido esa tarde y mientras me encontraba en esa tarea llegaron Rose y Emmett con un montón de contenedores tupperware con sangre.

-Qué sucedió Jazz? –Preguntó Rose –No me digas que ya…

-Ya –Le dije –Nació y ambos están maravillosamente bien.

-Wow! Felicitaciones hermano! –Exclamó Emmett.

-Te dije que no debimos habernos demorado tanto! –Exclamó Rosalie dando un codazo a Emmett.

-No parecías quejarte cuando te estaba… -Paf! Rosalie le dio un golpe en la base de la nuca –Auch, Rosie! –Se quejó.

-Cállate Emmett –Dijo Rose, por una vez avergonzada –Cuéntamelo todo! –Quiso saber –Qué es, niño o niña?

-Es un niño –Dije –Tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos grises más hermosos y expresivos, y la nariz y la boca de Bella, aunque es muy pequeño para estar seguros… Y es absolutamente perfecto en cada sentido de la palabra! –Dije orgulloso.

-Oh quiero verlo! Puedo? –Exclamó Rosalie.

-Espera un momento Rose –Dije yo –Bella se está bañando con él y no me gustaría interrumpirlos.

-Oh… -Dijo decepcionada –Está bien… a todo esto cómo se llama el bebé?

-Se llama David Charles Whitlock, pero lo llamaremos Davy… -Respondí.

-Davy? Cool! –Dijo Emmett.

-Vamos a congelar la sangre Emm… cuando terminemos podremos conocer a Davy –Dijo Rose.

Mientras Rose y Emmett se retiraban a la cocina yo fui al baño de nuestra habitación para ayudar a Bella a salir de la tina, pero me la encontré de pié envuelta en una toalla y secando a Davy. Ambos reflejaban felicidad absoluta, y yo no pude menos que enviarles una oleada de mis propios sentimientos, que ambos devolvieron inmediatamente.

-Hola –Dije acercándome, nervioso por alguna razón.

-Hola… Dile hola a papá Davy… -Dijo Bella poniéndolo en mis brazos. Davy me sonrió y me derretí una vez más. Con mi brazo libre abracé a Bella y ella se acurrucó en mi costado.

-Hola Davy… te portaste bien con tu mamá en tu primer baño? –Pregunté.

-Se portó muy bien –Dijo Bella –Jazz… estoy un poco cansada… Me voy a ir a recostar un poco a la cama de Carlisle y Esme… podemos cambiar la mudanza para mañana? –Preguntó.

-Por supuesto cariño –Respondí –Necesitamos comprar algo de ropa para Davy y una silla de bebé en Port Ángeles… Tal vez Rose y Emmett puedan ir de compras mañana.

-Perfecto –Dijo Bella vistiéndose con pijamas. Te quedas con Davy mientras yo descanso? –Preguntó bostezando.

-Toc, toc –Dijo Rosalie desde afuera de la habitación.

-Pasa Rose, ven a conocer a tu sobrino… -Dijo Bella -Rose, este es Davy!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Amamos a Davy? Siiiiiii!**

**No olviden comentar, lleguemos juntos a las 1000 reviews!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola a todos! Lo siento en el atraso en la publicación, pero estaba completamente bloqueada! Me senté frente al computador por horas y nada salía… Pero aquí estoy con el penúltimo capítulo! Para quienes me han preguntado, he pensado en hacer una secuela, ya que creo que esta historia da para más… qué opinan de un Red Moon 2?**

**Dany me preguntó si puede publicar mi historia en otra parte… mi respuesta es que no me molesta siempre y cuando quede claro que esta es MI historia (usando los personajes de Meyer, claro está) y me gustaría tener los detalles de donde piensas publicar.**

**Eso por ahora queridos lectores… creo que por fin alcanzamos las 1000 reviews, es increíble, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, y no dejen de contarme qué les parece este nuevo capítulo.**

**Todo mi cariño,**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 32**

David don't you hear me at all

David don't you hear through the wall

Waitin' here not makin' a sound

David come around

Chaos pervades the world outside

Days offer spades of hurled outcries

Gone is the fair and five and dime

But he is there

He's so fine

_David / Nelly McKay_

**Rosalie POV**

-Pasa Rose, ven a conocer a tu sobrino… -Dijo Bella acercándose a mí -Rose, este es Davy!

Al verlo no pude evitar que un sollozo seco se escapara de mi pecho… Davy era perfecto, precioso y tan pequeñito, y gracias a Jazz y sobre todo a la generosidad de Bella sería una parte permanente de nuestras vidas…

-Hola Davy –Dije estirando mis manos hacia él para tocar sus pequeños deditos –Yo soy tu tía Rose… soy tu madrina…

-Quieres tomarlo en tus brazos Rose? –Ofreció Bella.

-Puedo? –Pregunté incierta.

-Davy quieres ir con tía Rose? –Preguntó Bella al bebé como si éste entendiera lo que le estaba preguntando. Davy la miró atentamente y parecieron tener una conversación silenciosa y Bella asintió… y acto seguido me extendió a Davy, quién me dedicó una preciosa sonrisa mostrándome que tenía todos sus dientecitos.

Sentí inmediatamente una conexión con este bebé tan especial, y lo amé con todo mi corazón, queriendo cuidarlo y protegerlo por siempre. Pero no estaba preparada para a oleada de amor que me llegó por parte del bebé, un amor puro e incondicional, y me sonrió de nuevo.

-Le gustas Rose –Dijo Jasper tomando en sus brazos a Bella –Bella necesita dormir un poco, nos harías el favor de cuidar de Davy por un rato?

-Quieres eso Davy? Quieres que te cuide tu tía Rose? –Le pregunté feliz de tenerlo sólo para mí por unos momentos. Davy me envió una oleada de aceptación y estiró una manito para jugar con las puntas de mi cabello –Vayan tranquilos –Le dije a Jazz y Bella, quién se veía agotada –Yo me voy a quedar con mi sobrino y nos vamos a hacer excelentes amigos.

-Gracias Rose –Dijo Jazz –Vamos cariño? –Preguntó a Bella. Ella simplemente asintió y lo besó en el cuello, y supongo que le envió alguna emoción a Davy porque éste rió una pequeña carcajada en mis brazos.

-Se puede? –Preguntó Emmett golpeando la puerta abierta de la habitación. Yo me giré para enfrentarlo con el bebé en mis brazos y veneno en los ojos, emocionada de que mis sueños, aunque indirectamente, se estuvieran convirtiendo en realidad.

-Pasa Emm… Este es Davy, Davy este es tu tío Emmett –Los presenté. Emmett lo observaba maravillado sin poder articular palabra.

-Es… es… Rose parece que fuera hijo tuyo! –Exclamó Emmett –Su cabello es del mismo color que el tuyo…

-Es mi sobrino –Contesté altanera–Por supuesto que se parece a mí.

-Qué vamos a hacer con él? –Preguntó Emmett un poco intimidado.

-Alimentarlo, cambiarle los pañales, jugar con él, hacerlo dormir… -Respondí.

-Cambiar pañales? Ah no, de eso te encargas tú –Dijo Emm.

-Qué quieres Davy? Tienes hambre? –No recibí respuesta, pero se puso el pulgar en la boca y comenzó a succionar –Sueño! –Exclamé –Tienes sueño! –Y él me atacó con una oleada de letargo.

-Davy quiere dormir Emm… -Le dije.

-Lo puedo tomar en brazos? –Preguntó.

-No lo sé… -dije sin querer ceder el bultito de carne que descansaba en mis brazos. Pero Davy tenía otros planes, y estiró las manos hacia Emmett inmediatamente. Emm lo tomó con sus manotas y lo hizo girar en el aire. Davy rió y nos envió a ambos una oleada de amor y diversión –Emm si lo vas a tener en tus brazos es para hacerlo dormir! –Lo regañé un poco dolida de que Davy quisiera dormir en brazos de mi marido.

-Está bien, está bien… dijo Emm sentándose en la cama y arrullando al bebé. Yo me acerqué y apoyé mi mentón en el hombro de Emm y comencé a cantar una canción de cuna que mi madre solía cantarme a mí.

Davy estiró su manita y tomó un mechón de mi cabello y se lo acercó a su carita, y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente. Canté canciones de cuna durante toda la noche y Em y yo nos mantuvimos juntos e inmóviles. Por un momento quise soñar que éramos una verdadera familia pero me di cuenta de que no era necesario… si éramos una familia de verdad.

…oOo…

**Jasper POV**

Me llevé a Bella al segundo piso, a la habitación de Esme y Carlisle. La deposité con toda suavidad en la cama y me acerqué a ella cubriéndola con el cobertor.

-Cómo te sientes cariño? –Pregunté.

-Cansada… feliz… abrumada… -Respondió.

-Quiero que sepas que te amo más que a nada, y que estoy orgulloso de ti y de cómo manejaste la situación –Le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Pero Jazz! Fui una cobarde, dije un montón de cosas de las que me arrepiento! –Exclamó ella irradiando vergüenza.

-Cariño, hiciste todo tu trabajo de parto sola, y después tuviste a nuestro hijo sin anestesia ni otra ayuda que la mía, que llegué a último momento… créeme que hiciste un espectacular trabajo –Dije besándola suavemente en los labios –Ahora dime… físicamente, cómo te sientes?

-Como si un tren me hubiera arrollado, pero en general bien… -Respondió acurrucándose contra mí.

-Entonces duerme mi Bella… que yo velaré tu sueño –Le respondí abrazándola y besándola suavemente para cuidar de ella. Yo sabía y sentía que Davy estaba bien cuidado por Emm y Rose

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

Desperté lentamente, sin saber claramente quién era ni dónde estaba, pero con esa familiar sensación de que algo bueno me esperaba durante el día. Era una sensación como la que tenía cuando niña al despertar la mañana de navidad o el día de mi cumpleaños.

Me sentía maravillosamente bien.

Pronto fui recordando y reconociendo mis alrededores, y me di cuenta de que tenía a Jazz a mi lado olisqueando mi cuello y rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos.

-Mmmmmmmh… -Me estiré y me di cuenta de que estaba un poco adolorida, como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio el día anterior, pero dentro de todo, se sentía como un dolor bueno.

-Buenos días cariño –Me saludó Jasper tomando el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes y causándome un estremecimiento de placer.

-Buenos días cariño –Repetí exponiendo mi cuello para que Jazz continuara con sus caricias.

-Descansaste? –Me preguntó.

-Siiiiii… -Dije estirándome un poco más y comenzando a despertar –Davy! –Exclamé de pronto recordando todo lo acontecido el día anterior.

-Tranquila Bella –Dijo enviándome una dosis de calma –Davy durmió perfectamente con su tía Rosalie y su tío Emmett. Rose le cantó toda la noche.

-Oh… Quiero verlo! –Dije levantándome con un poco de esfuerzo y dirigiéndome al baño para hacer pis y lavarme los dientes.

-Cuando bajes a tomar desayuno estará ahí esperándote cariño –Me dijo Jazz.

-No puedo esperar! -Dije y cerré la puerta del baño.

Cuando bajé las escaleras pude escuchar que todos estaban reunidos en la cocina, y ahí fue donde me dirigí.

La imagen que tenía frente a mí hizo que se me encogiera el corazón. Rose y Emmett estaban sentados en la barra de la cocina con sus dedos entrelazados, mirando embelesados a Jazz que sostenía a nuestro bebé dándole un biberón con sangre, la perfecta imagen de un padre cuidando de su hijo.

Davy parecía haber crecido de la noche a la mañana, y en vez de un recién nacido parecía tener una semana de vida, con sus pequeños rasgos definidos y su hermoso cabello rubio brillando al sol. Es que estuve dormida tanto tiempo?... Seguro que no, debía ser simplemente una de las particularidades de mi hijo.

Fui recibida por dos fuertes oleadas de amor y una mesclada con añoranza. Davy estiró sus bracitos hacia mí.

-Hola mi amor –Lo saludé tomándolo en mis brazos con el biberón para que se lo terminara. No pude aguantar las ganas y hundí mi nariz en su cabello para absorber su delicioso aroma a bebé. Olía delicioso, por supuesto.

-Descansaste Bella? –Preguntó Rosalie sonriéndome condescendiente.

-Mmmmmmmh… perfectamente –Le respondí –Davy se portó bien?

-Es un angelito –Dijo Emmett.

-Lo es, verdad? –Dije yo orgullosa.

-Y es muy inteligente, con su don nos hizo saber exactamente qué necesitaba –Añadió Emm.

-Qué quieres desayunar cariño? –Preguntó Jazz abriendo el refrigerador –Huevos con jamón?

-No! Yuc! –Exclamé arrugando la nariz –No quiero volver a saber de huevos por un tiempo.

-Qué quieres entonces? –Preguntó Emmett tomando una espátula, jugando a ser el chef.

-Quiero tostadas con mermelada y jugo de naranja y sangre de oso! –Especifiqué.

-Salen tostadas con mermelada! –Dijo Emm poniéndose manos a la obra. Cuando mi desayuno estuvo listo Rosalie corrió a tomar a Davy en sus brazos, y él enredó su manita entre sus largos risos dorados. La tía Rose estaba embobada con mi Davy, y el amor arecía ser mutuo.

…oOo…

Luego del desayuno en el que estuvo presente toda la familia, Rose y Emmett partieron a Port Ángeles a comprar ropa, una sillita de auto, pañales y demás cosas que necesitaría Davy… ya que no sabíamos en qué terminaría mi embarazo no habíamos comprado nada de lo esencial para atender a un bebé con anterioridad.

Ese tiempo libre lo aprovechamos aprendiendo a ser padres, a relacionarnos con nuestro Davy, jugando con él, conociéndolo… No recuerdo un momento en que me haya sentido más cerca de Jazz en toda nuestra relación que durante esa tarde en la que fuimos padres por primera vez.

Por la noche, llegó el momento de partir. Acomodamos la sillita de bebé en el BMW de Rosalie ya que tenía 4 puertas y era más seguro, y cambiamos autos dejándola usar (para su delicia) el Mustang.

Emmett siguió el plan anterior y se subió a la moto de Jasper.

La primera noche nos detuvimos en Spokane, Washington, luego de poco más de 7 horas de conducción. Habíamos decidido que con Davy en el auto no romperíamos ningún límite de velocidad, así es que nos demoramos lo mismo que cualquier humano en el viaje.

Era casi el amanecer y optamos por quedarnos en un Holyday Inn para que Davy y yo pudiéramos descansar y comer durante el día. Davy no nos dio mayores problemas, ya que como había dicho Emmett, el pequeño nos avisó con su don de cada una de sus emociones, y durante el viaje la primordial era el aburrimiento, por lo que me desviví en entretenerlo cantándole y contándole historias de mi propia infancia. No sé realmente cuánto entendió pero parecía gustarle escucharme, y así pasamos las horas.

En el atardecer del segundo día partimos nuevamente, y luego de una larga tanda de 10 horas de conducción llegamos a Miles City, Montana, donde debimos alojarnos en un hotel de mala muerte. No me importó, estaba agotada. Lo único que deseaba era comer algo, beber sangre y descansar, ya que mi cuerpo aún se sentía sobre exigido después del parto.

En el atardecer del tercer día pasamos a un Burger King para comprarme una grasosa hamburguesa con queso y partimos a nuestro destino final: Cook Minnesota.

Demoramos más de 12 horas de conducción por las paradas para mudar a Davy y para ir al baño, pero a media mañana del cuarto día llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Era una hermosa casona antigua construida enteramente en madera e integrada perfectamente a su entorno, el Kabetogama State Forest.

Saqué a Davy de su sillita y con él en mis brazos (para entonces aparentaba tener un par de meses de edad, ya que crecía a una velocidad increíble) entramos a la casa.

Nuestros muebles ya habían llegado, (ya que nosotros sólo habíamos conducido de noche, pero el camión de mudanza había conducido de día), y con Jazz de la mano, nos dedicamos a explorar nuestro nuevo hogar.

El primer piso era un solo gran estar, con una cocina abierta y una enorme chimenea en el centro. Tenía grandes ventanales desde los que se veía el bosque y la luz del sol entraba a raudales.

El segundo piso estaba compuesto por 5 habitaciones, cada una con baño privado, y elegimos un extremo de la casa para cada pareja, dejando a Davy la habitación del medio de modo de asegurar algo de privacidad ante los jóvenes oídos de mi bebé.

Empezaríamos una nueva vida y todo estaba perfecto en nuestro mundo…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**El viernes último capítulo!**

**No olviden regalarme sus comentarios!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola a todos! Último capítulo de nuestra historia (que siento tan mía como vuestra, ya que sus comentarios y buenos deseos son los que me han mantenido escribiendo).**

**Les cuento que voy a escribir una segunda parte de esta historia, probablemente será un fic cortito enfocado en Davy y sus padres, pero antes me daré unos pocos días de descanso ya que llevo escribiendo sin parar desde marzo!**

**Espero que les guste el final, y quedo atenta a sus reviews.**

**Todo mi cariño y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 33**

Forgive me

Is all that you can't say

Years gone by and still

Words don't come easily

Like forgive me forgive me

_Sorry / Tracy Chapman_

**Bella POV**

-Oh Jazz! Oh dios siiii! –Exclamé en éxtasis mientras mi hombre me entregaba placer, su rostro firmemente enterrado entre mis muslos y su lengua lamiendo mi clítoris incansablemente.

Dos dedos entraron en mi centro y luego de circularlo un par de veces, comenzaron a penetrarme al ritmo de sus lamidas, intercalando rápido y lento, fuerte y suave, para terminar provocándome un orgasmo devastador.

Mientras me recuperaba de la explosión sensorial que me había producido Jazz, él besó mi estómago despacio, lánguidamente, murmurando lo hermosa que yo era, lo sexi que me encontraba, lo mucho que disfrutaba de mi cuerpo…

Yo me incorporé y girando nuestros cuerpos descendí hasta su sexo erecto, que latía de necesidad. Relamiendo mis labios me acerqué mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, oscuros por el deseo, y lo vi tragar nervioso, innecesariamente.

Con la lengua lamí la gota de humedad que se había reunido en la punta y la saboreé.

-Mmmmmmh –Dije haciendo que la vibración de mi voz lo acariciara.

-Ogh! Bellaaaa –Simplemente pudo gemir él.

Con los labios deposité un casto beso en la punta y luego con la lengua recorrí el largo de su erección, para después volver a la punta y tomar lo que más pude en mi boca, ayudándome a abarcar el resto con mi mano y comencé a bombear y succionar, tratando de que entrara cada vez más profundo hasta casi tocar mi garganta.

Su mano se enredó en mi cabello tratando de dirigir mis movimientos y yo se lo permití, después de todo este era su momento.

Más y más rápido, más y más profundo lo recibí hasta que con un gruñido me avisó que acabaría, pensando que tal vez no lo quería recibir en mi boca… Pero eso no podía estar más lejos de la realidad, y comencé a succionar más fuerte y a gemir hasta que fríos chorros de su semilla se deslizaron por mi garganta.

-Aaaaaaaaaah! Mierda! Cariño, te amoooooo! –Exclamó agarrando las sábanas con ambas manos y arqueando su cuerpo en éxtasis, y luego su cabeza cayó sobre la almohada, como si estuviera físicamente exhausto.

Yo lo besé en el cuello y dejé caer mi escudo. Con un hijo empático teníamos que tener mucho cuidado con cómo y cuándo desatábamos toda nuestra lujuria, a menos que lo quisiéramos traumatizado de por vida.

Había descubierto mi escudo poco a poco un par de semanas después de haber dado a luz a Davy, y hasta ahora había sido capaz de bloquearme física y mentalmente a mí misma y a quién estuviera en contacto físico conmigo por determinados períodos de tiempo.

…oOo…

Tres meses habían pasado desde nuestra mudanza a Cook, y había sido como unas largas vacaciones alejados del resto del mundo. Amaba nuestra casa, el entorno, y por sobre todo a nuestra familia.

Durante ese período Davy había crecido hasta parecer un niño de un año físicamente, pero con una inteligencia mental y emocional de un niño mucho mayor. Ya hablaba con frases completas y jugaba de igual a igual con su tío Emmett.

Davy en ese momento corría por el bosque persiguiendo a Emm, quién le había quitado su balón favorito, el de color rojo.

Jazz y yo caminábamos de la mano completamente dichosos luego de nuestra pequeña escapada sexual, y Rose caminaba junto a nosotros vigilando los juegos de Davy y Em.

-Emmett McCarty devuélvele el balón a Davy de una buena vez! –Gritó Rose con las manos en las caderas.

Una enorme carcajada fue la única respuesta, y Emm hizo un par de piruetas con la pelota mientras Davy luchaba por alcanzarla.

Em siguió riendo y Rose gruñó furiosa, pero Davy era más listo, y atacó a Emm con una onda de letargo que lo hizo caer de rodillas. Luego como si nada, se acercó a su tío semi inconsciente y tomó su balón con una pequeña carcajada.

-Yo gané tío Emm! –Gritó Davy.

-Davy! –Exclamé yo levantando mi escudo para que mi hijo no pudiera percibir lo graciosa que yo encontraba la situación –Ya hablamos de esto… no es bueno atacar ni manipular con tus dones a la gente! –Este niño estaba terriblemente malcriado y era un pequeño manipulador, ya que todos babeábamos por él.

-Lo siento mamy… -Dijo enviándome una oleada de amor mesclada con arrepentimiento que casi traspasó mi escudo.

-Davy! –Exclamó Jazz con voz severa –Qué te dijo tu mamá?

-Que no use mis poderes para atacar ni manipular a la gente –Respondió mi pequeño haciendo un atisbo de puchero.

-Nuestros poderes sólo se usan para hacer felices a las personas, entendido? No para solucionar las cosas de manera fácil, Ok?–Preguntó Jazz

-Entendido –Dijo Davy firmemente.

-Me das un beso? –Preguntó Jazz.

-Sip –Respondió Davy estirando sus bracitos hacia su padre mientras Rosalie trataba de despertar a Emmett.

Un momento después sonó el celular de Jazz, quién me pasó a Davy que se aferró a mí cubriendo mi cara de besos.

-Aló –Dijo Jazz al ver en la pantalla un número desconocido.

-Jasper! –Exclamó la chillona voz de Alice. Todos pusimos atención inmediatamente.

-Alice! Que sorpresa…–Exclamó Jazz mientras Davy nos daba miradas curiosas, seguro había percibido el cambio en nuestro humor, de alegre y relajado a algo mucho más sombrío.

-Jasper necesito hablar contigo… En este momento estoy en New York pero puedo verte mañana en Chicago… Crees que sea posible?

-Qué hay de Bella? –Preguntó Jazz.

-Bella? Pero yo pensé… que estaba muerta… que el accidente… nunca más la vi en mis visiones –Dijo Alice sonando insegura.

-Puede asistir Bella o no Alice? –Preguntó Jasper con voz terminante.

-Sí… claro… me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos… -Dijo sonando aún desencajada.

-Bien, mañana en el Starbucks del primer piso del aeropuerto de Chicago al medio día?

-Perfecto… gracias…

-Bien, adiós –Dijo Jazz cortando la comunicación sin darle oportunidad de despedirse.

…oOo…

Después del paseo por el bosque fue hora de la siesta de Davy y después de meterlo a la cama y cantarle una nana, por fin se quedó dormido para dejar a los adultos tener una reunión familiar.

-Qué demonios puede querer contigo ahora esa bruja enana? –Escupió Rose, siempre directa.

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar mañana –Dijo Jazz emanando calma.

-No estoy tan segura de querer ir –Dije yo.

-Por qué no? -Preguntaron al unísono Emm y Rose. Jazz se limitó a enviarme su duda.

-Porque por alguna razón Alice no puede verme ni a mí ni a Davy desde el accidente… Y no quiero que se entere de su existencia.

-Pero Edward lo sabe, tal vez él ya se lo ha dicho y sólo fingió sorpresa… -Dijo Rose.

-Pero no estamos seguros… tal vez es mi escudo, tal vez es el hecho de que seamos híbridos…

-Cariño! –Dijo Jazz en tono de amonestación. Él odiaba cuando yo nos llamaba a Davy y a mí de esa manera… aunque fuera verdad.

-Como sea, no podemos arriesgarnos, todos sabemos lo que significa que nos descubran.. –Argumenté.

-Los Volturi –Respondieron todos al unísono.

-Exacto! Yo recién estoy aprendiendo a usar mi escudo, pero no sabemos su alcance… si voy contigo, Davy va a quedar desprotegido… -Terminé.

-Hey! –Rugió Emmett –Yo puedo proteger a Davy de lo que sea!

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero Em… -Dije tratando de calmarlo.

-Tienes razón –Afirmó Rose –Jazz, vas a tener que ir sólo a ver a la pitonisa.

-Está bien –Concedió Jazz –Pero sólo porque no nos queda otra alternativa.

-Sólo vuelve pronto a nosotros –Dije tomando su mano y enviándole todo mi amor.

…oOo…

**Jasper POV**

Llegué temprano a Chicago, mi vuelo arribó a las 10 de la mañana y me fui a sentar inmediatamente en la cafetería acordada, pensando en qué demonios podría querer Alice. Pedí un café cada media hora para guardar las apariencias y me senté a esperar fingiendo leer el diario.

Cinco minutos pasadas las 12 del mediodía apareció Alice por la puerta, luciendo bien arreglada y vestida con las mejores marcas, como siempre, pero de alguna manera se veía y sentía… cansada… y extremadamente nerviosa.

Yo por simple costumbre e envié una oleada de calma, y ella sonrió tímidamente y se sentó frente a mí.

-Hola Jasper –Me dijo mirando a la mesa, sin levantar los ojos hacia mí.

-Hola Alice –La saludé en un tono cordial. Algo inimaginable meros meses atrás… pero entonces no tenía a Bella…

-Gracias por aceptar reunirte conmigo –Dijo ella.

-Tenía alternativa? –Respondí más secamente de lo que pretendía –Después de todo es gracias a ti que Bella está viva. Eso nunca lo olvidaré, independientemente del daño que me has provocado en el pasado.

-Esa fue mi última visión de Bella… me imagino que la convertiste… -Dijo ella con voz apenas audible.

-Así es –Dije sin querer compartir los detalles.

-Jasper yo… -Comenzó y dudó.

-Dime Alice! Dime qué demonios quieres de mí para poder largarme de una buena vez!

-Quiero… explicarte…

-Explicarme?

-Sí… lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-Yo ya sé lo que pasó entre nosotros, tú tuviste una visión de tu alma gemela y dejaste de amarme, y me convenciste de que mi control era pésimo para tenerme siempre sometido a tu control…

-Eso no es… -Dijo ella pero la interrumpí.

-Es mentira acaso? –Dije susurrando furioso. No podía creer que alguna vez estuve enamorado de esa mujer.

-No…

-Es mentira que me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba dejándome destrozado?

-No… pero…

-Pero qué, por la mierda Alice? Qué? –Dije comenzando a alterarme al recordar la magnitud de su traición.

-Pero así tenía que ser… si terminábamos de cualquier otra forma tu nunca ibas a encontrar a tu alma gemela!

-Bella? Sabías que Bella era para mí? –Pregunté en shock.

-No desde el principio, al comienzo eran sólo imágenes de ti siendo feliz al lado de otra mujer, pero la mañana de su cumpleaños tuve una visión y todo fue muy claro! Esa noche era el momento de abandonarte… lo siento por el daño que te hice… que les hice a ambos… pero era la única manera de que terminaran juntos –Dijo con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas no derramadas.

-Pero eso no quita que tus sentimientos por mí esa noche eran reales… sentí tu desprecio –Argumenté.

-Bueno, qué esperabas? Después de todo si trataste de comerte a mi mejor amiga! –Se defendió.

-Tú nos tendiste una trampa! La invitaste, envolviste los regalos… no me dejaste alimentarme diciendo que estaría bien… -Dije recordando –Jugaste con todos nosotros por tu propio beneficio y de paso casi nos matas de dolor!

-Era la única manera! –Se defendió ella –Era la única manera de que ambos consiguiéramos lo que necesitábamos.

-Adiós Alice… no quiero volver a verte, gracias al cielo ya no tengo que seguir expuesto a tus juegos de titiritero, creyéndote Dios, manipulando la vida de los demás… -Dije levantándome de la mesa -Sólo una última cosa… por qué ahora? Por qué decirme todo esto ahora?

-Porque te lo mereces… -Dijo. Pero no era toda la verdad.

-Y…? Alice no me puedes mentir más, recuerdas?

-Y porque pensé que Bella había muerto –Admitió y pude sentir un pequeño atisbo del amor que alguna vez tuvo ella por mí.

-Qué hay de Liam? No se supone que era tu alma gemela? –Pregunté sentándome nuevamente para no llamar la atención.

-Sí… lo es… pero… -Tartamudeó.

-Pero no es lo que esperabas? –Terminé. No me extrañaba, después de todo Alice huyó para encontrarlo sin conocerlo.

-No –Admitió –Él es bueno, sólo que… a veces pierde el control…

-Te golpea? –Pregunté furioso.

-Nnnn… si…no… sólo lo ha hecho en un par de ocasiones… ha sido mi culpa… lo he sacado de quicio… son más que nada las peleas, los gritos… -Dijo como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar.

-Alice no puedes permitir una cosa así! Qué hay de Carlisle y Esme? Ellos saben lo que ocurre?

-No… Liam y yo vivimos en New York y Carlisle, Edward y Esme están con los Denali…

-Lo podría matar! –Exclamé furioso.

-No Jasper! –Dijo casi gritando –Lo amo, él es mi vida… él es mi futuro… sólo tengo que aprender a vivir con él…

-Estás loca Alice, incluso a pesar de lo que nos has hecho te mereces a alguien que te ame…

-Él me ama! –Se defendió –Me ama –Dijo como tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

-Alice, estoy a sólo una llamada de distancia… sólo tienes que pedirlo y voy a estar a tu lado para defenderte –Ofrecí.

-Gracias Jasper… Bella es una chica con suerte…

-Tú tuviste tu oportunidad –Dije fríamente.

-Y la perdí… lo sé… Adiós Jazzy

-Adiós Alice, ya lo sabes… una sola llamada…

-Gracias –Dijo y se levantó y salió del café, mezclándose rápidamente entre la multitud.

Yo me quedé sentado en el café un par de horas más esperando mi vuelo de regreso a casa, perdido en mis pensamientos, triste por el final de Alice, pero contento de retornar a nuestro hogar, con mi familia, mi Bella y mi hijo. Gracias a Alice había obtenido lo que nunca me atreví a soñar… gracias a su traición éramos todos felices de momento.

Y el futuro? Bueno, de eso nos preocuparíamos en el futuro.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%FIN%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Espero que les haya gustado el final, Alice recibió más que su merecido :-( por su traición y todos nuestros protagonistas son felices… por ahora.**

**Mil gracias a todos quienes leyeron esta historia, a quienes la recomendaron y a quienes comentaron. Ha sido una gran experiencia y me encantó compartirla con ustedes. **

**Un abrazo y todo mi cariño!**

**R.**


End file.
